Saiyaman Plus Ultra!
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: Instead of Orange Star, Gohan has applied for U.A High, where he will use the powers given by his father to save the world. But with new friends, foes and girls, things might be crazy for normal Gohan, but not for the Great Saiyaman! Set before Buu Saga. Stronger Gohan and Izuku. Small three way crossover with Code Lyoko. New cover image by TheExcadrillComics.
1. Chapter 1: The start of a legend

**Greetings aspiring readers and potential writers, welcome to one of the very few non Fairy Tail crossovers I have: a DBZ/My Hero Academia story. The reason I'm doing this is because I watched a video on Youtube called 'What if Gohan was in My Hero Academia' by JaxBlade. He described in full detail what would happen if this was possible and he told his viewers to either make this a show or make a fanfiction about it, so that's what I'm doing. While I may not be the first to do this, I thought I'd throw myself out there, ya know? Plus I've done a lot more crazier crossovers like Bakugan the Dragon Slayer Saga, Legend of the Digi Fairy, Power Rangers Dimension Heroes, etc. Fanfiction is a way to mix different ideas and see what could happen.**

 **So another reason is because recently I've been watching MHA(despite how long I prolonged it) and I genuinely enjoy it, like Dragon Ball Super and Fairy Tail. Plus if you think about it, Gohan being Great Saiyaman in this world actually makes sense. Now I'm not having the cliche 'Gohan gets transported to this world' cause honestly, I've done that too much and there are ways you could mix both worlds so it makes sense. I mean, we DO have freaking dinosaurs and stuff in the DBZ world, so how are superheroes impossible? Now I know what you're thinking '3rd Dragneel, are you gonna make a harem again cause that's SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO lame.' To answer that….kinda. What I mean is Gohan will be paired with someone in this story that is not Videl. Not that I hate her cause she is badass and Pan is ADORABLE, but she won't be around, at least not now. Girls will fall for Gohan, but he won't be a horny teen about it, so think of it like a one-sided harem, but with the guy ending up with one girl.**

 **Now he won't be going to Orange Star, which will explain why he won't meet Videl right away(still doesn't mean we WON'T see her. Before you start saying 'is Chi-Chi REALLY gonna allow her son, the same one she spent years teaching, be a superhero?' Well that's what this chapter will explain. Now since this is before the Great Saiyaman arc, Gohan will be weaker, though not enough where anyone in U.A High can beat him, he will get stronger overtime. And as an added bonus to this story, I am allowing a third party group to join. Their identities will be revealed later on since I'd rather keep it a secret;) Plus there will e a few OC that will give our heroes a problem so that it'll make the story interesting. If you have an idea, let me know.**

 **Anyways….TIME TO MAKE THE DONUTS! Wait what…..that was from Xenoverse 2?...shit. Well, then let's just do this and hope we don't crash.**

The Quirk. Something the media and those in Japan call whenever a new power shows up. Several years ago, a baby was born with the first Quirk. Then, like a fire in the middle of a forest, it began to spread until over half the population in one side of the world had quirk-powered individuals. Due to the amount of damage caused by irresponsible quirk users, a new system was placed to register other quirk users. The Police Force were forced to prioritize leadership and maintain the quirk quo, deciding against the use of Quirks in their department. To fill this void, crime fighting Quirk users, also known as Heroes, were created. Thanks to Heroes, the crime rate had dropped exponentially, and thus the goal to become the next hero was made.

" _Oh my god, those people are still in the bus!" A reporter on TV said in dread as the camera showed video of a bus on its side, slowly burning up. Bangs could be heard from inside the vehicle as firefighters tried desperately to put it out._

" _Hang on, I think…...is that All Might?!"_

" _HA HA HA HA HA!" Coming from the side of the bus was_ _an extremely large man with a very tall and overly-muscular figure. His design resembles a typical western comic book superhero. He has short blonde hair with two distinct bangs that stand up over his head. His hair casts a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his deep blue eyes. His costume costume consisted of a skin-tight blue bodysuit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a "Y". The symbol is designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from his chest to his back shoulders. The lines were trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the sides that ran from atop his torso before ending around his back. Over his back was a similar red and white design absent of the white diamond. Large white patches with red trims covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs. He wore a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists. He had spiked fins on the sides of his arms and his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents. On his back and under his arms were the survivors of the crash._

" _Look, he's got them!"_

" _HA HA HA HA HA! Fear not citizens, help has arrived!" All Might gave his usual grin. "Because I am here!"_

"Wow, he's so awesome!" A young, cheery male voice called out while staring into the TV. The speaker was a young male that looked to be seven with spiky black, unkempt hair and matching eyes. His attire consisted of a purple shirt with matching pants, a sleeveless blue vest with japanese symbols on them and black shoes. The young boy continued to watch the news report with glee. "Man, being a hero is so cool."

"Hey Goten, what'cha watching sport?" An older, much mature voice asked the boy curiously. The speaker was a male in his late teens with pale skin, spiky black hair with a single bang over his right eye and matching eyes. He wore a white button down shirt with a black vest over it, brown pants and black dress shoes. In his hands was a pile of books, each with different subjects to learn from and on his left hips was a yellow book bag.

"All Might just saved a bunch of people from a fire, check it out!" Raising a brow, the older siblings looked at the TV as the hero All Might was being interviewed.

" _All Might, that was the eleventh rescue you did this month, how does that make you feel?"_

" _As long as the innocent are safe, that is all the thanks I need. As I tell all my fans at home, remember these words." All Might then flexed his muscles and smiled proudly. "Go beyond…..PLUS ULTRA!"_

"He's the coolest superhero ever Gohan, I wish I could meet him!" Goten stood up while standing high and proud, putting his hands on his hips while grinning like All Might. "Plus Ultra!" This got a laugh from his older brother.

"That's the spirit bro, but try not to hurt yourself, kay?"

"GOHAN!" A voice could be heard outside of the house, calling for the older sibling. Putting his books down, Gohan ran out of the house before seeing a woman, wearing a yellow uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back with all of her black hair put into a bun and white Chinese earrings.

"Yeah mom, what's up?" The woman, now known as Gohan's mother Chi-Chi, looked at her eldest son with a smile.

"Don't forget to drop off your enrollment forms for Orange star High, okay dear." Nodding, the teenage reached into his bookbag before showing a letter inside with a red seal with the letters Orange Star on the front.

"Got it mom. I'll go drop it off right now."

"And don't forget to come home by 6. I'm making Beef Stew." Chi-Chi couldn't help but giggle at the excited look on her son's face. He almost acted like a more mature version of her beloved husband, Goku.

"I won't, promise. Nimbus!" Coming from the sky was a small yellow cloud, which had a yellow streak leaking from its back, flying next to Gohan like a loyal pet. He quickly jumped on Nimbus before waving at his mother with a smile. "Bye mom!" With that, Gohan was sent flying on top of Nimbus, flying at supersonic speed. A soft smile crept on Chi-Chi's face as she saw her son disappear behind the clouds.

 _I wonder…..if U.A will accept him. What am I saying? He's mine and Goku's son. Of course they'll accept him!_ Now if you are a Dragon Ball fan, you would know how much Chi-Chi pushed her eldest son so he could get a job as a lawyer or some profession, unlike his father, who was a jobless fighter(though she still loved him with all her heart.) But after what happened with Goku five years ago, and the arrival of Goten, she began to mellow out, not being as stricted with Gohan's studies as she used to be, especially with her second child. Plus with the increased demand for heroes, she thought it was a good opportunity for her son to not only honor his father's memory, but to also get a good job.

 _Man, I wonder if U.A will accept me. I bet dad would be proud._ Gohan thought, the long flight to West City gave him time to contemplate what happened in the past few years. Krillin was able to to marry Android 18 and even have a daughter(which is still a shocker), Vegeta was actually willing to stay with Bulma and his son Trunks, even Yamcha was trying to make it big as the next baseball star. But the thing that stuck to his mind was Goten, his first and only sibling. When his mom told him the good news, he was beyond happy, but also sad as it was his arrogance as a Super Saiyan two that made Cell self destruct, resulting in his father teleporting him off world and ultimately sacrificing himself. Chi-Chi told him that it wasn't his fault and even Goku told him he was proud, but that event still stuck to his mind like glue. Shaking off his thoughts, Gohan noticed a large city bustling several miles away. While he did apply for U.A high, he still chose to apply for Orange Star High School since it was closer, though he was still hoping to get into the hero school. "Okay, take us down Nimbus." Though it couldn't speak, Nimbus compiled and slowly flew Gohan down, into an empty alleyway to draw out any suspicions. The son of Goku jumped of the cloud before petting it. "I can walk from here. You go hide somewhere and I'll call you when it's time to go, kay?" With that, Gohan walked out of the alleyway, looking at his watch. "Hmmm, they should still be opened now, but better not take any chances." Looking left and right, Gohan smiled as he got into a runner's position. "Turbo Speed!" Not even a second after saying those words, Gohan ran at a speed that would make any Lamborghini jealous. As he ran, a red muscle car stopped as the passengers turned their heads in shock. They looked at each other, trying to figure out what the hell they just say, but they just pretend nothing happened and drove off. ' _Come on, I can make it, I can make-'_

*BANG, BANG, BANG*

Gohan stopped running when he heard several shots on the left. Stopping, he turned to see several armed thugs exiting a bank with a large sack of cash over their shoulders. The robbers continued to fire their automatic machine guns at the police, who were forced to take cover behind their cars. "You just try and stop us!" One of the robbers yelled as he continued to pour lead into the cop car, damaging it even more. A police officer tried to poke his head out, only to pull back as more bullets came his way.

"Try this out!" One of the robbers, a man with a beard-mustache combo dropped his gun from the front of their pickup truck before extending his arm, causing it to transform into a missile, much to everyone's horror. With a smirk, he fired it at the police car, causing it to explode as the officers were sent flying. "Man I love superpowers!"

"Great, another batch of crooks, and one of them is a Quirk user." With a sigh, Gohan put down his book bag behind some bushes before looking around and fortunately, no one was staring at him. "Guess this is a good a time as any to practice being a hero, but I better go Super Saiyan so no one will recognize me." With one last check, Gohan hardened his eyes and in a quick flash of light, his jet black hair turned blonde and his eyes turned teal, showing that he was now a Super Saiyan.

"Is this the best you got? I bet even the Heroes would put up a better fight than you pigs!"

"Shut it James!" The missile Quirk user gave his ally a glare. "Don't you dare jinx us now." He however, failed to notice the son of the strongest warrior on Earth leaping in the air before he delivered a solid in the jaw, sending James flying. None of the thugs had to time to react as Gohan slammed his fist on another one, making him crash on the ground.

"Huh, who's that?"

"That looks like a Hero!"

"Finally, we're saved!"

"But isn't he a bit young?" Gohan calmly landed on the back of the robber's pickup truck.

"You little…...EAT LEAD!" Another robber, angry at his friends getting hurt, aimed his machine gun at Gohan before firing. However, much to his and everyone else's shock, the half Saiyan began catching each and every bullet, all while giving his usual glare. After unloading about 50 rounds, the robber stepped back in shock as Gohan opened his left hand, allowing the bullets he caught to fall on the truck. All the robber could do was squeal in fear as Gohan kicked him hard on the face, sending him flying off the truck.

"H-he's a monster!"

"Then what are you waiting for idiot? DRIVE!" The two remaining robbers put the pedal to the metal in an attempt to drive away from this Golden warrior. However, the Quirk user wasn't going to leave without leaving a present. "Hey Asshole, taste this!" Opening the window, the Robber turned his arm into a missile before firing it at Gohan. The citizens began to yell at him to move, but he simply stood calmly while extending his right hand.

…...and then…..he did it.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly, a burst of wind escaped Gohan's hand, not only destroying the missile but also causing the truck to crash on the road.

'I…...hate…...Heroes." Were the last words of the Quirk user before he and his ally were knocked out cold. Those who watched the one sided fight began to mutter about how powerful the strange Hero was. However, just as they were about to thank him…...he was gone. Like he didn't even exist.

"Man, that was close." After finishing up with the robbers, Gohan quickly moved out of sight in order to avoid any unwanted attention. He knew if he was going to U.A he would need to put himself out there, but at the moment he was gonna stay hidden. "Well, better drop off my application before anything else happens." As he continued to walk towards the High School, Gohan failed to notice a small rustle in the bushes as a camera lens popped out, an image of an eye with a line going up and three under it was inside as it followed his every move.

' _Sometime later'_

"Man, I am glad they were still open." Gohan said to himself while walking through the streets of West City. Thanks to his act of heroism, he was almost late to drop off an application for Orange Star, though he didn't regret helping innocent people. It kinda reminded him of when he and Krillin saved Dende on Namek, and that alone made him feel good. Normally he would've called Nimbus to pick him up, but he decided to just take a walk, maybe grab a bite to eat(condolences to restaurants who go out of business cause of Saiyans and their bottomless appetite.) The oldest son of Goku turned the corner before noticing a familiar dome-shaped building not too far away, making him smile a bit. "Hmm, I guess I do have some time to spare. Might as well go see how Bulma and Trunks are." It had been a while since Gohan had visited one of his oldest friends, apart from birthdays and other celebrations. Bulma Briefs, the youngest daughter of the Briefs, the creators of Capsule Corp one of the largest companies in the world. No matter how many times he saw the building, he still couldn't help but smile. Walking through the front gateway, he entered the large building.

"LOOK OUT!"...only for a ball to be thrown his way. Luckily, Gohan was able to catch it with his left hand. "Gohan!" Looking down, the black haired male smiled as he saw a young man with azure hair, tan skin and blue eyes staring up at him with a big smile. He wore a green jacket, blue shorts and matching pants.

"Trunks! Nice kick." Gohan then threw the ball back at Trunks, who caught it while grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry bout that. I was practicing some soccer and I guess I kicked it too hard. So, are you here to play?" Ever since he was born, Trunks had always seen Gohan as a kind of big brother figure as they would play whenever he visited. Despite being the son of one of the richest families in the world, Trunks was bored of being alone.

"I'm just here to see how you guys are. Plus I dropped my papers off for Orange Star High a while ago. Say, where's your mom?"

"She's working on something in the lab. Come on." Both half Saiyans began to walk through the long hallways of Capsule Corp. "You hungry? I can get you something to eat."

"No thanks kiddo. Plus my mom might kill me if I eat before dinner." Trunks simply nodded, knowing how scary angry moms were. As the two neared the laboratory, they could hear the sound of a blowtorch against metal echo through the halls. Taking a right, the two were greeted with the sight of a person, wearing a green dress and metal mask as they continued to meld the metal on what looked like an engine.

"Hey mom, Gohan's here!" The mask wearing female stopped what she was doing before looking up to see her son and a familiar person standing behind him.

"Gohan, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." the speaker removed their mask, allowing their blue hair to be seen. This was Bulma Briefs, mother of Trunks and scientist of Capsule Corp, as well as an old friend of Gohan's father.

"Hey Bulma, what'cha working on?"

"Nothing too major, I'm just trying to see if I can upgrade this engine so it doesn't waste too much fuel while also keeping its speed the same. What about you? Hat are you doing here?" Reaching into her pocket, Bulma pulled out a cigarette and lighter before turning it on, sucking in some of the smoke.

"Well, I actually just finished dropping off my application for Orange Star."

"Orange Star huh." The blue haired woman blew out some smoke before raising a brow at Gohan. "Your mom told me you were trying to get into U.A High. Did something come up?"

"Well, not exactly." Gohan smiled while rubbing the back of his head. "I just thought I'd try other schools in case U.A doesn't accept me. I mean they DO have a lot of people applying each year."

"But not all of them can take down aliens and Androids, am I right?" This got a nervous chuckle from Gohan as Bulma smiled. "But don't worry Gohan, I'm sure you'll get into that school, no problem."

"Yeah, and just imagine how cool it would be to fight as a hero, just like All Might." If it wasn't obvious, both Trunks and Goten were huge fans of the bulky superhero, despite knowing some powerful people themselves. "When I grow up, I'm gonna be a Hero and beat All Might, then you Gohan."

"Hmm, don't waste your time with that pathetic dream son." A rough voice called out from the hallway, getting the three to turn. The speaker was a slim, yet well-built man that was shorter than Gohan with upward spiky black hair and matching eyes. He wore a blue tank top with white pants and matching shoes. The man crossed his arms while glancing at them. "With your training, you will be far stronger than any of these 'Heroes' ever were."

"Oh hey Vegeta, haven't seen you in a long time." The Prince of Saiyans simply looked at Gohan.

"Do you truly wish to become a Hero? Though you are above the humans of this planet, you still lack the power to surpass me or you father. A true warrior should be ready, even in times of peace" With that, Vegeta walked away.

 _Man, Vegeta hasn't changed at all._ All Gohan did was sweatdrop while laughing a bit nervously.

"Don't mind him. He's just dead set on making Trunks stronger than you."

"W-well, isn't that nice." Looking at his watch, Gohan noticed it was five till five. "Woah, look at the time! I better get going."

"Okay, tell Chi-Chi I said hi." Nodding, Gohan quickly ran out of the room, but not before Trunks called him out.

"Hey Gohan!" Said person stopped to look at his friend, who smiled while sticking out his fist. "Promise you'll be the best Hero ever." With a smile of his own, Gohan stuck his own fist out before leaving.

' _Son house, an hour later'_

Over the cool winds of Mount Paozu, a yellow cloud could be seen flying down, more specifically near a small hut. Gohan was riding the Flying Nimbus with a relaxed smile, happy t be home before it was too late. Plus…...he was actually getting a bit hungry, and that's saying a LOT. The yellow cloud stopped just a few feet from the ground, allowing Gohan to jump off without worry of hurting himself. "Thanks Nimbus, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, the cloud flew away as Gohan walked towards his home.

 _Promise you'll be the best Hero ever._ Trunks' words echoed through Gohan's mind as he clenched his right hand.

 _I know I promised Trunks I'd be a great Hero, but I still don't know if they accepted me._ He thought before scratching his head. At least he had a solid plan B. He reached out and opened the door….only to see his mouth and Goten looking at the floor with shocked faces. "Mom, Goten?" Both mother and brother perked up at the familiar voice as they turned to see Goha standing in the doorway with a confused expression.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi tried to stand up….only to accidently slip on the ground.

"Mom?!" Gohan quickly rushed to his mother's side and helped her to the table. "What's wrong?" Taking a few deep breaths, Chi-Chi reached into her pocket before showing it to Gohan. The black haired teen widened his eyes in shock at what his mom was holding.

"It came in the mail two hours ago."

"I wanted to open it, but mom wouldn't let me." Goten said with a cute pout.

"Like I told you, it's for your brother to open." Chi-Chi said in a matter-of-fact tone. What she was holding was a letter with a seal that had the initials U.A in red. Gohan couldn't believe it, they actually sent him a letter. Was it to accept him, or were they rejecting him? The possibilities were endless. "Go ahead son, open it." With an audible gulp, Gohan grabbed either side of the letter before tearing it open. However, rather than a letter, a small round device fell out of it, bouncing on the table.

"Huh? What's that?" Goten grabbed the device before examining it.

"Do you think they sent the wrong thing?" Chi-Chi looked at Gohan with concern, knowing how much he wanted to be a hero. However, before they could do anything…

" _HA HA HA HA!"_ Everyone jumped in shock as the TV suddenly turned on, revealing All Might in a business suit and tie.

"Goten, what did I tell you about turning on the TV?!"

"But it wasn't me!"

"If it wasn't you…." Gohan took a minute to ponder before his eyes widened as he took the device off his brother's hands. "Then it must've been this."

" _Do not fear citizen, I am a projection!"_ All Might shouted from the TV. _"I have come to inform you of your application into U.A High, Son Gohan. Not only that…..BUT I'M ALSO GOING TO BE IN U.A AS A TEACHER!"_

"No way, All Might's gonna be there?!" Chi-Chi quickly shushed Goten as they kept listening.

" _Because of your amazing application, we at U.A High have decided it would be best if you came to our school. Fly high and fight for the innocent, and show the world who you truly are!"_ There were multiple reactions to the video: Goten was thrusting his fists high in the air, Chi-Chi was crying tears of joy and Gohan…..just stood there, looking at the video message in pure shock. While he wasn't doubting his skills, he was worried there wouldn't be any space for him. _"One week from today, there will be a written and practical exam. Please, study hard and remember: go beyond…...PLUS ULTRA!"_ After that, the video ended as the device shut down.

"Oh Gohan, I'm so proud of you!" Chi-Chi embraced her son, with Goten jumping in as well.

"Gohan, you're gonna be a real hero!"

"Yeah…...I guess I am." A proud smile grew on Gohan's face. That day, he knew….he was gonna be a Hero.

' _Unknown location'_

Far from West City, inside a dark room filled with multiple monitors was a person, typing on a computer, their glasses covered with the reflection of light in order to hide their identity. Just then, the person stopped when a mail icon appeared on their computer. Moving the mouse, they clicked it, only to see a message by the Username: Scipio.

" _Look what I found."_ The message read as a video, showing Gohan turning Super Saiyan, taking down the robbers from before. Licking their lips, the figure began to type on the keyboard before hitting send.

" _Are you sure that's him?"_ After a few minutes, they got a response.

" _The amount of energy he gave off, it's definitely his son."_

"Good." The figure said while smiling.

 **And….BAM! First chapter, out of the way. Now I admit it wasn't exactly the best since I left a few holes, but those holes will be filled later on and why am I calling them holes? Yeah, those who are just starting my stories, I am a weird dude lol. But in all seriousness, I had some trouble putting this together and if there are facts I got wrong, I apologize. Trying to mix both worlds is hard and if you wanna berate me for it, go ahead. I am only human and I will learn from my mistakes, as all of us do. Now that nameless Quirk user, the reason I added him is because I thought it would be interesting, especially since Heroes are the norm in this world. But I hope I invested you guys enough to at least give this story a try.**

 **Now the reason I chose this Gohan is cause while he isn't the weakest of the Z Fighters, he still lost a lot of power, which would be beneficial for U.A since he can regain those skills. Now I will say this, a CERTAIN group of people MIGHT learn how to use Ki, but I'll never tell;) Hate it or not, I'm gonna do it.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything**

 **Next time: Exams and Superpowers! Go beyond…..PLUS ULTRA!**


	2. Chapter 2: Exams and Superpowers!

**Oh, why hhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooo everyone. It is I, the handsome and quite awesome write The 3rd Dragneel, coming back to ya with the second chapter of a story I have to admit, I wasn't expecting to get as many followers as it does. Seriously, I just started My Hero Academia in March, and I was automatically digging in, so I thought I'd try something different from my usual stories. But I am still glad a lot of you like this concept and I promise I will try my best to make it interesting. Now for the surprising amount of reviews.**

 **Also as a side note, my friend TheExcadrillComics just made a RWBY/My Hero Academia crossover, so please check him out.**

 **Wingless angel: Thanks man.**

 **Ep1cpr0duct10ns2015: Hahaha, yeah I know that feeling my man. I'm glad you'll stick around to see how things unfold.**

 **Omni warrior: 1. Thanks for saying that, this is my first time making this kind of crossover. 2. While we are a ways away from the Buu saga, I'll see if I can do that. 3. Well Vegeta meeting All Might would be a very interesting talk. 4. Yup, I'm definitely keeping Izuku x Ochaco a thing since they're so cute together.**

 **Leafeon12: Thanks my dude and yeah, this chapter will have our heroes meet for the first time.**

 **MossyDuck: Sure.**

 **Limit-Breaking: Yeah, and I have to say he was VERY descriptive. Technically it wasn't pictures, but they have prove of his powers. That flashback sequence can really work for the story. While I do love harems since the main hero sometimes deserves it, I will try not to make it the main focus of this story, but let's just say some girls will want Gohan for themselves.**

 **Travis Moon: I do agree they messed up his character in the Buu Saga, I will keep MOST of the Saiyaman design, unless you got a better idea. Trust me, Gohan won't be as weak as he is, especially considering he will work to be the hero his dad wanted him to be.**

 **Lightkirinhuruname: Ummmmm, okay?**

 **Hero King Zeta 1991: Okay pal.**

 **Kival737101: I won't say~**

 **Duskrider: Oh trust me, we'll see more than Ki at work.**

 **Divine above question: No way in hell am I abandoning this, you crazy? JK.**

 **Lightningblade49: Well yeah, let everyone have the spotlight. That is true with how strong Gohan is, he will gradually get stronger than even his teen Super Saiyan 2 form. Hmm, that Broly idea is tempting, give me some time to think.**

 **TaitanoRules555: Thank you.**

 **Srblack28: Thanks!**

 **FanFictionHunter: I know right? Good thing since I will need to read the manga too.**

 **NeoNazo356: Well he is gonna have to take the practical, sorry if I confused you. Oh of course, he just gave an overview of what the idea was.**

 **Guest: Wow, thanks man. I'll try my best.**

 **So to recap: Gohan finished his application to Orange Star High as a precaution if U.A would not accept him. As he went to drop his application off, he turned Super Saiyan to stop a local robber, not knowing he was being watched. After a brief stop at Capsule Corp, Gohan returned home, only to get an acceptance letter by All Might himself, informing him of the practical and written test for all potential students. Will our favorite half Saiyan pass, or will he have to give up his dreams of being a hero? Let's find out.**

' _Son residence, one week later'_

One week. That was all the time Gohan had to study for his entrance test for U.A High. He put on his black shoes, fixed his vest, checked his bag to see if he had everything for today, and finally….he looked at his reflection from the living room mirror. A smile crept on his face as he saw how well dressed he was. Though he wouldn't normally care how he looked, he wanted to make a good first impression during the exams. "Do you have enough pencils?" Chi-Chi asked her eldest son.

"Yup." He said simply before kneeling down to tie his shoes.

"Are you full?"

"Ah-huh." He stretched his back a bit as Chi-Chi bit her lower lip.

"Maybe you want me to comb-"

"Mom, I'm fine." Gohan knew she was being a bit hysterical, but that's what he loved about mom. "Trust me, I made sure to study all day for the past week, so I have this in the bag."

"I know you do." The older woman sighed before she smiled at him. "I know your father would be proud of what you're about to accomplish. He's probably smiling at us right now." Both of them laughed a bit since that might actually be true.

"Say Gohan, do you think you'll see All Might fight over there?" Goten asked from the side of the couch, an excited smile was on his face.

"I don't know kiddo, but if I see it, I'll be sure to take some pictures for you, okay?" The young brother began to jump with excitement as Gohan chuckled. "But promise you'll help mom around the house, kay kiddo?"

"I promise!" Nodding, Gohan made his way to the door, opening it slightly before his mom called him out.

"Good luck Gohan." He looked over his shoulder and gave her a smile before exiting the house. A few tears ran down Chi-Chi's cheeks. To say she was proud of her son would be a huge understatement. _Our boy's really growing up, isn't he Goku?_

"Nimbus!" The yellow cloud quickly flew from the clouds, stopping right in front of Gohan before he jumped on. "Ready? Cause this'll be a long trip. Let's go!" With that, the son of Goku went flying on his magic cloud(a bit of a nod to aladdin, wouldn't you say?)

' _Musutafu, Japan. Sometime later'_

Because of the outrageous distance between U.A and his home, it took Gohan about an hour to reach Musutafa in Japan. The city was rather bustling, with its people greeting each other casually. "Wow, so this is where UA High is huh? This place looks amazing." Gohan said out loud as Nimbus began to fly lower, though not enough so people could see it. The yellow cloud decided to land Gohan near an empty alleyway, just like in West Coast city. Gohan jumped off the fluffy cloud before giving it a smile. "Thanks Nimbus, wish me luck." Giving it a quick wave, Gohan ran out of the alleyway and into the rather busy sidewalk. He looked at his watch and noticed it was twenty minutes till nine. "Good made it with some time to spare." After crossing the street safely, Gohan reached the front of the school and couldn't help but stop in his tracks, taking in the scenery. The school was two large glass-covered buildings connected by two bridges in the center. "Amazing, I wonder if Bulma would ever make a Capsule Corp building here." During the years after the Cell Games, Capsule Corp has been expanding its horizon, making deals with cities around the country in order to help them grow. It made Gohan wonder if they use capsules in UA.

"Hey, are you okay?" A cheery female voice called out, getting Gohan's attention. He looked forward and saw two people: a male and a female talking. He had to raise a brow as he saw the male was floating sides before the girl helped him get on his feet. Judging by the way she touched her fingers together, he deduced that she used a Quirk. As they talked, Gohan got a better view of what they looked like. The girl had a petite figure with fair skin, big brown round eyes, shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She wore a brown hoodie with black pants, matching shoes, a pink scarf and a black backpack. The person she was talking to was a male with green eyes, messy, dark green hair with black highlights and four symmetrical freckles underneath both cheeks. He wore a black shirt and pants, red shoes and a big yellow backpack. The girl giggled a bit as the boy looked at her in shock. "I stopped you with my Quirk. I'm sorry I didn't ask first, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you." She then began to walk, but not being giving the boy a way. "Well, good luck. Bye." With that, she ran inside, leaving a dumbfound boy and a smiling Gohan.

 _She stopped him from falling willingly. I bet she's gonna be a great hero._ Gohan glanced at the male, who suddenly had a victorious smile as a blush crept on his face. _Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to talk to some of my future classmates._

 _I just talked to a girl!_ Izuku Midoriya, the quote-unquote 'Quirkless' loser thought happily, though it should be pointed out that he technically didn't say anything. Regardless, this rather crazy day was getting off to a great start!

"Hey."

"AHH!" Yyyyyyyeeeeeaaaahhhhhh, kinda spoke too soon. Hearing someone call him out caused Izuku to jump before he fell face first on the ground, getting a few laughs from those walking by him.

"Whoops, didn't mean to startle you." He slowly looked up, only to see a tall teenage towering over him, offering him a hand. Normally Izuku wouldn't be able to talk to complete strangers off the bat, but the look in this guy's eyes calmed him down as he took him hand, pulling him up. "Sorry about that."

"Ummm, n-no. It was my fault." Izuku rubbed the back of his neck as the man grinned a bit.

"Why don't we start all over? My name's Gohan." The newly identified 'Gohan' offered Izuku a hand, which he reluctantly did.

"M-my name is Izuku Midoriya."

"Nice to meet you Izuku. You applying for UA too?"

"Oh y-yeah. I'm actually one of two people from my school who applied."

"Really? I guess the others didn't wanna be heroes." Gohan tilted his head a bit. "So, who's the other guy that applied."

"Stupid Deku." For some reason, Izuku suddenly flinched in shock as he and Gohan turned around, only to see an ash blonde male with red eyes walking up to them, wearing a black coat, matching pants and shoes and a white scarf with a blue backpack.

 _Deku? I thought his name was Izuku. Must be a nickname._

"Oh, Kacchan." Kacchan narrowed his eyes before speaking.

"Get out of my way before I set you on fire." He said in a deadly tone, getting Izuku to jump back, allowing him to walk into the building.

"Hey, that's the guy that fought the slug monster."

"I think his name's Bakugo."

"Man, I wonder what his Quirk is."

"Hey Izuku." The green haired male turned to the half Saiyan, who looked rather confused. "Do you think you can tell me what that was all about? I mean, that guy said he'd set you on fire if you didn't move. That didn't sound friendly."

"Oh, that was the other applicant from my school. His real name is Katsuki Bakugo, but I usually call him Kacchan."

"So he's your friend?" As soon as Gohan said this, Izuku lowered his head, and if one would look closer, they could see a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"We were when we were kids, but now? I don't know." Feeling bad for him, Gohan quickly decided to change the subject.

"So what's your Quirk anyway? I'd love to see it." In the blink of an eye, Izuku went from being depressed to being nervous, something Gohan quickly noticed. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"Oh, i-it's nothing." Izuku let out a nervous chuckle, trying to come up with some sort of excuse. "B-but what about you? What's your Q-Quirk?" Just as Gohan was about to speak…..

"Watch out!" A purple blur flew towards the two, trying desperately to move. Thanks to his instincts, Gohan stepped back, but the same couldn't be said for Izuku, who screamed as the figure stopped just an inch away from him, causing him to fall on his back. "Crap, sorry about that greeny." As Gohan helped Izuku stand up, the two got a better look at their uninvited guest. It was a male who was surprisingly shorter than them with fair skin, brown eyes and blonde hair kept up with a hint of purple in the middle. His attire consisted of a purple long sleeved shirt with a lighter purple jacket over it, navy blue shorts, yellow shoes and a red skateboard on his feet. But the strange thing was…...he had a long purple and white tail swinging on his back and small cat ears on top of his head. The stranger kicked up the skateboard, carrying it in his hands while grinning. "Man, I was trying to get here without crashing. Looks like I lost a bet."

"Oh, ummm hi." Gohan extended his hand. "Name's Gohan." The blonde looked at the tall figure that was Gohan before shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Goliath. I'm Odd, Odd Della Robbia. And who's that?" Izuku got over his shock before shaking Odd's hand.

"Sorry, my name is Izuku Midoriya."

"Huh, Midoriya and Gohan. Now that's a friendship if I've ever seen one." Odd then looked over their shoulders, seeing some female participants walking in the building. "What are you guys doing out here? The ladies are inside."

"Ladies, inside?" Gohan looked at his eyes and widened as he saw it was 8:55!

"The test's gonna start in five minutes." Izuku gasped loudly and even Odd looked shock as his cat tail straightened.

"Awww man, and here I thought I'd be able to meet some ladies." Sighing, Odd scratched the back of his head. "Ah well, there's always later." With that, the three males quickly ran inside, ready to do whatever it takes to get into UA.

' _Testing hall, 9 A.M'_

As luck would have it, the trio were able to make it inside, sitting in their assigned seats. However, much to Izuku's shock they were each separated, with him in the middle, Gohan on the far left and Odd on the far right. _Wow, I know there would be a lot of students, but I didn't think the room would be THIS big._ Gohan thought in slight shock. Today he was about to official take a test in an actual school rather than his living room with his mother. He looked around the room, trying to find Izuku or Odd. Thanks to his training with Goku and Piccolo, he was able to sense their energy: Odd looked relaxed while Izuku…..kinda look overwhelmed. _I guess I'm not the only one who's nervous._

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A cute female voice called out next to Gohan.

"No, you can go ahe-huh?" As Gohan turned to greet the girl, he discovered no one was there. Though for some odd reason, there was a floating green sweater with a navy blue shirt and grey shoes standing next to him.

"Awesome, thank you!" The floating clothes then sat next to Gohan, putting down a pink backpack as he kept staring at her in bewilderment. "Wow, this place is so big. I wonder how we'll do on the test."

"Uh-huh."

"But I guess if you study REALLY hard, it'll be easy."

"Uh-huh." The floating clothes then turned to Gohan before giggling.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." The right sleeve was extended towards Gohan. "My name's Toru Hagakure. What's your name?"

"Oh, it's umm…..Gohan." He reached out and much to his surprise, he felt a small, soft hand grab his own, shaking it. "You're invisible."

"Geez, what was your first clue?" From the tone of her voice, she wasn't angry. Rather she was just teasing him.

"S-sorry, I just never met someone invisible before." Again, Toru giggled at him.

"Don't worry, I'm just messing with you. Anyways, nice to meet you Gohan."

"Same here Toru." He then slightly tilted his head. "So, is there a way you can...turn off your Quirk?" Her clothes moved left and right, indicating that she was shaking her head.

"Not really, I can't really stop it." Toru then raised her left sleeve, which seemed to be a fist in the air. "But that doesn't mean I can't be a hero!" A bit surprised by her bubbly attitude, Gohan couldn't help but smile. However, before the two could continue, the lights began to turn on as a lone figure was seen in front of the room. They were a tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. His outfit consists of a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sports a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker.

"What's up U.A candidates? Thanks for tuning into me, your school D.J." The speaker then opened his arms with a big smile. "Come on everyone, let me hear ya!" He then cupped his ear, ready for someone to say something.

…..only for the whole room to be silent.

 _Woah, tough crowd._ Gohan mentally chuckled while sweatdropping slightly at the lack of response from the candidates.

"Keeping it mello, huh? That's fine, I'll skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical exam works, okay?" He then pointed his fingers at everyone. "Are you ready?!"

And yet again, no one said anything.

*Clap, Clap*

"Woooooooooo, go Present Mic!" Well…..at least Odd was clapping, getting the hero to grin.

"Looks like we got a fan in the audience. Rocking!" Everyone sweatdropped at Odd, who shrugged while giving a grin.

"Hey, someone had to clap, right?"

"Oh my god, that's Present Mic. So cool" Izuku said, his fanboy mode was turned on. "I listen to his radio show every day of the week. It's so crazy nuts that all the U.A teachers are pro heroes."

"Will you shut up?" Bakugo said with an irritated tone, sitting next to his former classmate.

"Now, just like your application said, today you rockin boys and girls will be out there conducting ten-minute mock battles in super-hi urban settings." The large tv screen behind Present Mic showed seven groups, each representing a letter from A to G. "After I drop the mic here, you'll head to your specified battle center, sound good?" Again, NO ONE said anything in response, even Odd, who looked at his own card while tilting his head.

 _So, because of the amount of students here, they want to split us up so they can see how we do even better. I wonder what we'll have to face out there._ Gohan thought as he looked at his own card, which had the letter B on it.

"Awww…" Toru moaned as her card had the letter C.

"Looks like we won't be fighting in the same course. Sorry Toru." Despite barely meeting the girl, Gohan had to admit her bubbly personality really brightened his day.

"I guess it's okay." Toru clenched her card before 'looking' at Gohan. "Hey, promise when we finish, we'll tell everyone how we did, okay?"

"Sure." Gohan didn't see a problem with telling his new friend how things went done for him. A 3-D model of several buildings appeared on screen, getting their attention.

"Okay okay, let's check out your targets." On each corner of the screen, four robot-like shadows appeared with one having 1P, another having 2P and the third having 3P. "There are three types of faux villains in every battle center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficulty, so better choose wisely. Your goal in this trial is to use your Quirk to raise your score by shredding these faux villains like a mid-song guitar solo." Present Mic then pointed at the crowd. "But make sure you're keep'n things heroic. Attacking other examinees is a UA no-no, ya dig?"

 _That seems fair so no one will lose any points if they were attacked._ In the crowd, a participant raised his hand.

"Excuse me sir, but I have a question." The candidate asked while standing up.

"Hit me!" The spotlight turned on over the speaker, who was a tall male with tannish skin, dark blue hair and matching eyes, wearing an tan business suit. He lifted the paper he was given earlier, pointing at the fourth robot.

"You've listed four types of villains, not three. With all due respect, if this is an error on official UA materials, it is shameful. We are exemplary students. We expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do."

*FART*

Before the boy could go on, a loud fart erupted from the right. Odd was seen blowing into his hands, creating a loud fart-like sound. "Nerd!" This got some laughs from those in the room while the student glared at him.

"Have you no shame? This is a respectable school, and you're here making disgusting sounds?"

"Hey, all I'm saying is that you're taking it way too far bro. There's gotta be a reason, right Mic?"

"Actually, examinee 5-4-6-1 is correct. The fourth villain type is worth zero points. That guy's just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way. There's one in every battle center. Think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten, but there's….,kinda no point. I recommend my listeners to try to ignore it and focus on the ones toppin' the charts."

"Thank you very much. Please continue." The blue haired male bowed at Present Mic, but not before sending Odd a glare.

 _Okay, so instead of focusing on the big guy, I should try to take on the ones with the most points. Good thing there's only one in each center, otherwise it would tough to get any points._ This wasn't the first time Gohan had to fight tuny grunts and leave the big guy alones. Only difference is that he gets points for taking down the grunts.

"That's all I got for you today. I'll sign off with a little present. A sample of our school motto. As general Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down: "A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes." Mm-hm. Now that's a tasty soundbite. You ready to go beyond?" Present Mic opened his arms to the candidates. "Let's hear a Plus Ultra!" Odd whistled loudly while clapping at his idol. "Good luck!"

' _Battle Center B, one hour later'_

Standing a ways away from UA was a large set of building with a sizeable gate surrounding it. "So, this is where we'll be fighting huh?" Gohan said to no one in particular while smiling. He changed out of his nice clothes and into his purple fighting Gi, the same one he had Piccolo create during the Cell games, only he had a red sash around his waist and matching wrist bands. Because he wasn't wearing his white turbin, his impressive pecs were on display, getting some of the girls to look at him with visible blushes.

"Yo Gohan!" The half Saiyan turned to see Odd running up to him, only he was wearing a simple purple shirt, black shoes and white running shoes.

"Hey Odd, what's up?" The blonde walked up to his friend, only to notice that Gohan was not only taller than him, but he was also had an impressive physique. Looking past Gohan, he could see girls practically oogle his body, much to his jealousy.

"Awww man Gohan, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Odd playfully punched his chest, though it was nothing more than a slight push.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a body made of marble? Just imagine how many chicks you'll get with your looks alone." The son of Goku raised a brow at his implication.

"Sorry, but I only got this way because my dad and a friend trained me since I was four."

"Seriously? Man, that's just nuts." Letting out a tired sigh, Odd looked around and noticed a certain green haired nerd standing not too far away. "Hey isn't that broccoli head?"

"Broccoli head?" Looking over his shoulder, Gohan immediately saw Izuku, wearing a teal tracksuit, looking at the walls intently. "Oh, you mean Izuku."

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Odd put his hands behind his head while walking up to the shy boy, getting a chuckling Gohan to walk with him.

 _So this is it._ Izuku thought, looking at the wall nervously. _Time to put ten months of training with All Might to the test. Time to give it my all._ Despite trying to sound brave, Izuku began to shiver in fear. _I will become a hero, just like I always dreamed. I won't let myself down!_

"Ooh Izuku~" A tail snuck behind his head, ticking the back of his ear.

"AHHH!" The most obvious reaction was Izuku jumping in surprise, turning around to see a grinning Odd and an apologetic Gohan stand behind him. "O-odd, G-Gohan. What was that for?"

"Just thought you'd need something to take your mind off the test." As 'innocent' as Odd sounded, there was an evil twinkle in his eye.

"Don't worry Izuku, just stay calm and do your best."

"Easy for you to say Gohan." Despite saying this, Izuku was grateful that these guys were trying to keep him calm. "So this is it huh? A mock battle." Izuku began to look at some of the other students. "These guys don't seem nervous at all. Some of them even have special gear."

"Now that is downright cheating. I wish I had something cool to use." Odd pouted with his arms crossed.

"From what I can tell, they need that gear in order to use their Quirk." It was honestly shocking to Gohan how so many people needed such interesting equipment. The only gear he ever used was the Saiyan Armor Vegeta gave him and Krillin during their time on Namek. After that, all he needed were his fists and his Ki, nothing more, nothing less. Checking out the other candidates, Gohan's eyes widened as he noticed a head of brown hair. "Hey Izuku, look." Turning to where Gohan was looking, Izuku gasped as the same girl that stopped him from falling was just a few feet away.

"It's her." Odd looked at the two males before looking at what they were talking about. He put two and two together before a grin grew on his face, wrapping an arm around Izuku's shoulder.

"Izuku, my man. I didn't know you were a lady killer too."

"H-huh?" Odd gestured towards the girl before Izuku blushed madly, shaking his head. "N-N-No, it's not l-like that! She just stopped me from falling earlier, that's all I swear!"

"Sssssuuuuurrrreeeee it is." Odd kept his grin. "If you want, I can give you some pointers on how to ask her out, as a certified Casanova like myself knows."

 _Certified?_ Gohan could definitely detect some BS in that statement. Odd kinda reminded him of Yamcha and Krillin as they would try to get girlfriends and end up failing. At least Krillin HAS a wife and daughter. "Listen Odd, Izuku's telling the truth, I saw it." A smile crept on Gohan's face as he placed a hand on the green haired male's shoulder. "Why don't you go tell her thanks? I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, and make sure you get her digits, kay my green haired amigo?" Though Izuku was embarrassed by Odd's comment, he had to admit Gohan was right. She DID willingly stop him from falling. The least he could do was go over and say thanks. Giving both his new friends a nod, Izuku slowly, and for some reason, robotically began to walk towards her. "Ooh, he needs a LOT of help, huh?" All Gohan did was chuckle nervously. However, just as Izuku was about ten feet away from the girl….a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw…..

 _Oh crap, he's here too?!_ The same glasses wearing speaker from before, wearing a blue tracksuit.

"Awwww, so close." The glasses wearing male looked at the girl that helped Izuku earlier, who was taking a few deep breaths.

"She looks like she's trying to focus on the trials ahead." He said in a matter-of-fact tone before looking sternly at Izuku. "What are you going to do, distract her and ruin her chances to succeed?"

"No, no, no, of course not! I-"

"If you had talked to her, she wouldn't be able to focus on the trial, would she?" Seeing Izuku's dilemma, Gohan decided to play peacemaker as he walked up to the two, Odd following suit.

"Hey, he wasn't trying to do anything bad. All he wants to do is thank her, that's all."

"Yeah, so why don't you take a chill pill Four Eyes?" The runner turned to see a tall black haired male and the same disrespectful male from before. Almost immediately, he scowled.

"You again. I would like to discuss your behavior during the test." For some odd reason, he was moving his arms like a robot. "It was beyond disrespectful, something that should not be ignored in this facility."

"Come on, what's wrong with having fun now and then? Did someone get dumped by his robot girlfriend?"

"I will have you know that my personal relationships are none of your concern." The others students simply watched as Odd and his new 'rival' began to argue.

 _Well, I guess they won't get along anytime soon._ Gohan thought while sweatdropped, with Izuku looking rather uncomfortable.

"Right, let's start!" Present Mic shouted from the top of a tower, getting everyone's attention. "Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles. Run, run run listeners!"

"Huh?" Izuku turned back….only to see that everyone else was already running towards the Battle Area. "Awww man, I'm already way behind!"

' _With Gohan'_

 _Man, I kinda feel bad leaving Izuku behind._ Gohan thought as he, along with everyone else, were running through the large sectors of the empty suburbs. Closing his eyes, Gohan began to sense everyone's energy and much to his relief, he could feel Izuku running in the Battle Center. _Good, hopefully he can get some points. Speaking of points…_

"Hey, look out!" Some of the candidates stopped as a 3 point robot appeared in front of them.

"Alright, time for some action." Odd said while cracking his knuckles. Much to Gohan's shock, Odd's arms slowly began to grow purple fur as sharp claws appeared on his fingernails. He pounced in front of the large robot, spinning his tail with his fingers. "Hey Robocop, over here!" Seeing one of its targets, the robot raised its arm and swung it…...only for Odd to jump a few feet into the air, landing on the side of a building. "Ooh, so close." Again, it tried to swing at Odd, only to him to jump on its head, looking through the small cravise on its neck. "What happens if I do THIS?" Opening his right paw, Odd stabbed it inside before pulling several wires off the robot, causing it to shut down and fall face first on the ground. Odd backflipped in the air before landing perfectly, giving the shocked candidates a thumbs up. "That's how we do it Della Robbia style."

"Woah, nice one Odd." Gohan shouted with a smile, genuinely impressed with his friend's agile movements. He then grew serious as another 3 point bot appeared behind Odd. _Now's my chance._ Opening his palm, Gohan fired a small beam of Ki, piercing through the robot behind it exploded. Odd stayed frozen, even as parts of the robot bounced around him as he looked at Gohan in shock.

"Seriously, first you're taller than me, then you have a rock hard body, and your Quirk lets you shoot lasers?!" A small part of the robot hit Odd on the head. "No cool." Gohan chuckled a bit before a two point and one point robot appeared. However, just as he was about to shoot them…..

*SLASH*

A yellow blur appeared out of nowhere, cutting the two robots in half before they fell on the ground. _Woah, he's pretty fast._ While the yellow blur was nowhere near as fast to give Gohan a challenge, it was still impressive how they came and destroyed the robot.

" _7 minutes left y'all!"_ present Mic's voice echoed through the Battle center.

"Better get moving." As Gohan buckled his legs, more robots appeared in front of him, making him smile. "Here we go!" With that, he ran faster than the eye could see, kicking one of the one point robots in the head before it exploded. Not taking a break, he fired a small barrage of Ki blasts at two three pointers, a two pointer and four one point robots, destroying each and every one of them.

"Woah, check that guy out."

"Hey's wrecking them like they're nothing."

"Man, I wish I had his Quirk!" Smiling, Gohan continued to fired more and more Ki blasts at the robots, causing his score to increase dramatically.

Elsewhere, the glasses wearing male from before began to run at high speed with his engine, yes ENGINE legs. Jumping in the air, he delivered a fierce kick to a two point robot, causing it to explode. "That puts me at 45." The male said while wiping some sweat off his brow.

"32 for me."

"Hey, back off, that one's mine!" Standing in the middle of all the chaos was Izuku Midoriya…..who was standing at 0 points.

 _At this rate, there won't be any enemies left._ Izuku thought with urgence, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. _I'm gonna fail!_

' _Teacher's Lounge'_

Little did the students know, they were being watched by the Teachers of UA High, as well as the Principal. "Clearly, the examinees have no idea how many villains are present, or their locations." The principal said while leaning against his chair. He appears to be a possible combination of several different animals including a dog, mouse or a bear. He mostly resembles a standing humanoid mouse but possesses dog-like paws and a bear-like face. He has black eyes with a large scar going across his right one. He has a long tail and sports an elegant suit with large orange sneakers. "They have limited time, must cover a vast area, and hunt down every last target. Some use information gathering, while others rely on speed to pull ahead of their peers. Of course, remaining calm under pressure can be a huge advantage, as can pure power and combat ability. The most successful students use a combination of all these tactics They're the ones who rack up the highest scores."

"Hmmm, I'd say this year's group looks promising." One of the teachers said before glancing at a certain image. "Especially that one." Everyone else turned to see a camera, which showed Gohan taking down robot after robot with a confident smile. He fired another Ki blast before jabbing his arm through the robot's head.

"Wow, he's really racking up his score, huh?" Another teacher said, clearly impressed with the black haired male.

"What was his name again?"

"I think it's examinee number 8-2-3-1, Son Gohan."

"Look at his attacks. Don't they remind you of someone?" As the teachers conversed with who Gohan was, a certain viewer stared at him intently. He was a very skinny man with angular features and long limbs. He has spiky, disheveled hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face. He has a very long neck and his eyebrows are absent. He wore a black business suit with a red tie in the middle. The man rubbed his chin, examining every one of Gohan's moves.

 _His fighting style: it's so fluent, yet it holds a lot of power._ He thought, as if it felt…..familiar. _Who are you Gohan?_

' _Back to the Battle center'_

*BLAST*

A hole appeared in a 3 point robot before it fell over, revealing a smiling Gohan with his right hand sticking out. "Okay, I should have about 135 now." He said while rolling his wrist. He had to admit, it was good to fight again, even though he wasn't exactly battle hungry like his dad. Plus at least he was getting some much needed exercise. "I wonder where Izuku is. I hope he got a few points at least."

*Rumble*

However, the peace and quiet was cut short when the ground suddenly began to shock. Every examinee turned around, shaking in slight fear as a massive figure walked through one of the buildings, revealing the 0 point robot. It stood several stories tall with eight glowing red eyes on its head. The large robot raised its fist before bringing it down on the examinees, causing a large shockwave to occur. Several feet away from the large goliath was Gohan, who looked at the large machine in shock. "Huh, I guess they really don't hold back on the tests." Since the thing was worth zero points, there was no point in fighting it. _But what if there's someone that needs help?_ Closing his eyes, Gohan began to sense out everyone in the Battle Center. He could tell Odd and that blue haired guy, along with the other examinees were running away from the robot…...but he also sensed two VERY familiar power levels standing not too far from the robot. "Dammit!" Gohan quickly used his Turbo Speed, running towards the robot. As he ran, the others looked at where he was running in shock.

"Hey Gohan, you're going the wrong way!" Odd shouted, but it fell on deaf ears. "Man, I hope he'll be alright."

 _What are they doing? They know this robot isn't worth any points?_ Gohan quickly turned the corner and finally saw what was going on. Izuku was currently looking at the large robot, sitting on the ground while fear appeared on his face. "Izuku!" The young man didn't hear the half Saiyan as he continued to look at the robot in shock. In a way, it reminded Gohan how he felt when he fought the Saiyans, or Frieza for the first time.

"Oww!" And if that wasn't bad enough, a cry of pain echoed in front of Gohan, revealing it to be the girl that saved Izuku from falling earlier. Her leg was currently stuck under some rubble as she tried to crawl out.

 _Dammit, there's no point in fighting that thing. But I can't just leave them out to die._ Gritting his teeth, Gohan prepared to sprint to their aid…...when he suddenly felt a power level rise.

 **(Play You Say Run)**

 _I'm sorry I didn't ask first. But I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you._ Those words, those simple, yet warm words echoed through Izuku's mind before he stood up and began to run towards the robot.

"Izuku, wait!" Gohan began to run after his friend, fearing that he might not have the strength to defeat the large robot. However, before Gohan could reach Izuku, he felt…..something glowing in his feet before he jumped high in the air. _Woah, that power._ Gohan quickly shook his thoughts as he looked back at the girl, who watched Izuku jump with pure shock. _Right, I have to get her out first._ Using his increased speed, Gohan quickly appeared in front of the girl. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Ummmm, ummm…." The girl couldn't really put any words, both from the shock of the two boys in front of her, and from the pain in her legs.

"Hang on." Grabbing the rubble, Gohan lifted it off her leg before putting her over his shoulder. "Let's go."

"Wait, what about him?!" Gohan glanced back at Izuku, who clenched his right fist as red veins began to glow, ripping his right sleeve. A smile crept on Gohan's face as he continued to take the girl away from the battle.

"He'll be fine, trust me."

 _Take note young man._ All Might's words echoed through Izuku's head as he appeared in front of the robot's head. _Clench your butt cheeks, and yell from the depths of your heart!_

"SMASH!" With that, Izuku landed a devastating punch to the robot's head, causing it to fall back while exploding from the inside. Every single examinee looked at Izuku in pure shock, though Gohan had a proud smile on his face.

 _I knew it. He does have the power to be a hero._

"Holy shit, he's falling!" Soon, the shock turned to horror as Izuku began to fall down, his right arm and legs were flapping along with the wind.

"Oh no!" The girl tried to move, only to be gently pushed down by Gohan. "But why-"

"Don't worry, I got this." Giving her a smile, Gohan quickly rushed towards Izuku.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" As Izuku kept falling, he began to think of ways to try and soften his landing. _Okay, I jumped using One for All, so maybe I can use it to get down too. Just like All Might, landing should be a piece of cake, right? Right. Right, right, right, right, right, right, right!_ Unfortunately, he looked back and saw his broken legs flapping like he was an inflatable arm flailing tube man _I'm broken! All Might warned me, and I didn't listen! I can barely contained this power, even after ten months of training! And this is just a hair of his Quirk! I got way ahead of myself attacking that giant villain._ Tears fell out of Izuku's eyes as he grabbed his broken arm. He was trying to act like a Pro Hero, when he couldn't even pull off being a sidekick. _No! This isn't over! There's gotta be something I can do. Wait, a Detroit Smash! It's the only chance I've got to survive. My legs and my right arm are broken, so just one option. I can do this. But if my timing's off, I'm toast._ With a final decision, Izuku pulled his left arm back, waiting for the right time to use a Detroit Smash. "HAAAAAA!" He continued to get closer, and closer, and closer to the ground, waiting to use his power…..

…..Before he completely stopped halfway.

"Huh?" Izuku blinked as he saw he was barely past the top stories of the empty buildings, and yet he was frozen in the air. Looking down, he noticed the girl the guy with glasses, Odd and everyone else looking at him with gapped mouths and wide eyes. Even the teachers, who were watching the whole thing, gapped in pure shock. The principal even dropped his freshly made cup of tea when he saw what he saw.

"That was impressive Izuku." Slowly moving his head down, Izuku was greeted to the sight of an upside down Gohan holding his left leg….while freaking flying in the air! No wings, no equipment, NOTHING!

"G-Gohan?" Siad person flashed his friend a traditional Son family grin.

"Honestly, I'm proud."

"But you….but I…...falling…...you…..big robot…." Izuku looked back down before he fainted, his eyes were completely white and his body was hanging, though it was no trouble for Gohan to carry. Chuckling at his reaction, Gohan moved Izuku's body so that he was carrying him bridal style. As he slowly flew down, he took a closer look at Izuku's body. Both his right arm and legs were broken and red and his energy is almost completely drained. _What kind of Quirk does he have, do do this much damage to his body? It's kinda like dad's Kaioken._ Landing on the ground, Gohan gently placed Izuku on the floor, making sure not to hurt him.

" _And that's it. Time's up!"_ The alarm rang through the whole Battle Center, indicating the end of the practical exam.

"Did you see that dude's attack? I didn't think he had that kind of strength."

"Me either. Looked like some kind of reinforment Quirk, but...there was something else."

"If he had this kind of Quirk, why didn't he get any points?"

"Probably cause he was messing with us."

"Joke's on him. How's he gonna pass with zero points?"

"True, but that guy who caught him. What kind of Quirk was that?" As the examinees muttered about what they saw, Gohan was kneeling next to Izuku with a small frown.

 _Damn, I wish I had a Senzu Bean on me. Or at least bring Dende to heal him._

"Very nice, good work all around. You're all heroes in my eyes, every one of you" Gohan was brought out of his thought as a new voice spoke out, getting everyone's attention. The speaker was a short, elderly woman with grey hair styled into a bun that has a syringe looped through it. She wears a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt. She wears pink boots and has a helmet on her head. In addition, she walks with a cane designed like a syringe. The elderly woman walked up to Gohan and Izuku, with the former standing up. "Especially you young man."

"Oh, it wasn't a big deal." Smiling at his honesty, the woman reached into her pocket before pulling it out.

"Stick your hand out dear." Doing as he was told, Gohan opened his right hand, only for the elderly woman to give him some candy. "Have some gummies."

"Ummm, thank you." Gohan gave her a small bow as she walked past him.

"Yes yes. Don't eat them all at once, okay?" She walked over to Izuku, who was still unconscious from Gohan saving him. "Oh my goodness. You were hurt this badly by your own Quirk, Sonny?"

"Yeah, he was. Do you think you can help him?"

"Of course I can. They don't call me Recovery Girl for nothing hun." Gohan let out a small, relieved sigh after hearing this. He didn't know anyone else aside from Dende would could heal wounds fast, and judging by this woman's power level, she could do just that.

*TCH*

However, instead of emitting green energy from her hands like a certain god, Recovery Girl began kissing the air…...before her lips stretched out and stuck on Izuku's head like an Anteater. "Give me some sugar."

"Huh?" Okay, NOW Gohan had seen everything. It wasn't exactly the WEIRDEST thing he has ever seen, but it was up there. But the weirdest part of this was that when Recovery Girl backed up from Izuku…..his arms and legs began to glow green before they slowly, but surely healed. "W-woah, that's amazing."

"Thank you. My Quick lets me heal all wounds as long as they have some stamina left." She then looked at Gohan. "Are you injured too Sonny?"

"Oh, nonono. I'm alright." As much as he respected his elders, there was NO way Gohan was gonna be healed that way.

"Anyone else?" Like Gohan, everyone shook their heads. However, a certain engine-legged Quirk User looked at Izuku and Gohan closely.

 _I wonder: what if the exam has other parameters I didn't take into account?_ Thought before gasping mentally, staring at Izuku's body. _It's possible._

"Alright, now all I need to do is to call someone to help me carry this body." Before Recovery Girl could do anything, Gohan picked up Izuku like before.

"I can take him to your office."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, it's the least I could do after what he did." A warm smile crept on Recovery Girl's face.

"He truly is lucky to have a friend like you." Gohan took in what Recovery Girl said as he looked at Izuku before he smiled.

"I think I'm the lucky one." With that, the two began to walk out of the crowd. However, a certain brown haired girl was looking at Izuku's unconscious body with a small dust of pink on her cheeks.

' _One week later, Midoriya Residence'_

One week has passed since the entrance exams for UA High were taken. On the day Izuku used One for All for the first time, he spent about a few hours in Recovery Girl's office. He asked her how he got there and she explained how Gohan willingly carried him there. When he asked where he was, she simply said he had to go home after taking the written portion. A small part of Izuku was bummed since he wanted to thank him for what he did, but Recovery Girl told him that they might meet again one day. Right now, Izuku was currently having dinner with him mom, though the atmosphere was rather tense as he was actually looking at his fist with a blank smile. "Izuku?" A worried voice called out. The speaker was a chubby woman with short green hair with a ponytail on the left and matching eyes. She wore a pink sweatshirt with a blue skirt and socks. "Snap out of it. Izuku?"

"Huh?" Izuku looked up to see his mom looking at him like he had two heads.

"Why are you smiling at that fish? Should I be worried about you honey?" She asked with a worried tone.

"Oh, sorry no. I just spaced out for a minute." Izuku said with a nervous smile before he returned to eating his rice. It was true he spaced out, mostly because he thought of how he used One for All and with Gohan actually flying. The thought still freaked him out, but at the same time it was incredible. To be able to fly with any tech or wings, now that was a feat in it of itself. After dinner, Izuku decided to sit on the couch, thinking about his test. _Based on my own estimates, I barely passed the written part of the exam. Not that it really matters since I ended up with a big fat zero in the mock battle. Not a single point. And ever since the exam, I haven't been able to get in touch with All Might._ A sigh escaped Izuku's breath as his mother looked back at him, smiling at him.

"I know. Waiting for the results is terrible."

"I guess."

"No matter what, I just want to know that I'm proud of you and I think you're really cool sweetie." Despite her attempt at encouraging her son, all Inko Midoriya got was a 'sure' from Izuku.

" _I didn't tell my mom about All Might or his secret. I want him to continue being the Symbol of Peace for everyone, the Number One Hero. Besides, he trusted me. So….I'll keep my mouth shut._ Putting down his phone, Izuku began to lift his small dungbell hile sighing. _All Might. Somehow, some way, you saw potential in me. But I failed. Maybe you should've given your power to Gohan, or someone else. But…..I'll keep trying, I promise._ However, as Izuku kept lifting his weight, the door opened as his mom crawled inside, looking rather shocked.

"A letter, Izuku. They came. Izuku, look! You got a letter!" Reaching into her pocket, Inko showed her son a letter with the UA seal on it. "They're here, your test results from UA!" All Izuku did was look at his mother in shock.

' _A few minutes later'_

Izuku decided it would be best if he opened his letter alone in his room, since he didn't want his mom to cry if they did reject him. However, instead of opening the letter right away, he was looking at it rather blankly. Then, he gritted his teeth began grabbing both side of the letter, ripping it open to allow the same device Gohan got to fall on his desk. The device turned on as Izuku's TV showed a certain Hero on screen.

 _Booya! I am here as a projection now!_ All Might shouted, much to Izuku's shock.

"Wait, All Might?! But this is from UA, isn't it?"

" _I know it's been a while, but with great power, comes a great amount of paperwork._ All Might cleared his throat before bowing. _"My apologies, young man. The truth is…..I didn't came to this city just to fight villains. You're looking at the newest UA faculty member!"_

"You're seriously going to be working at UA?!" Izuku tried not to fanboy over what was going on. A hand appeared on screen, motioning All Might to hurry up.

" _Alright alright, but I have to show him something first. Wait I have to do how many of these things?...*sigh* Right! So, moving on. Even though you passed the written exam, you got zero combat points in the practical exam. Sorry._ He knew it. Even if he got a perfect score on one part of the test, Izuku still didn't have enough to pass. He only wished he had done better, to at least get one point. Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks as he grabbed his pants tightly.

" _Fortunately, there were other factors."_ Izuku looked up in confusion. What did he mean by that? _"But before we get to that, I have another surprise. Here, look!"_ The tv screen next to All Might turned on and what Izuku saw shocked him greatly.

" _Excuse us, but do you have a minute?"_ Gohan asked while walking in the room with the same girl Izuku saved earlier.

"It's that girl, and Gohan. What are they doing?"

" _They showed up after the exam to talk about you, young man. If you want to find out, listen closely."_ The next shot showed Gohan and the girl talking to Present Mic.

" _You know Izuku Midoriya, the guy with green hair?"_

" _He also had freckles on his faces…...amn, it's hard to describe his face."_ The girl said while scratching her head. _"I was wondering, would it be possible to give some of my points to him from the combat exam?"_ Izuku gasped in complete shock. Did she say…..she WANTED to give him her points?

" _Me too."_ Gohan stepped up with a serious expression. _"He was willing to fight that robot, even if it was worth zero points, just to save her. So please, give him half of my points."_

" _He saved me, even when he didn't have time to get any points."_ The girl bowed her head. _"Please sir, give him our points!"_ All Might stopped the video before turning back to face Izuku, who stood up in pure shock.

" _You have a Quirk, yes. But it's your actions that inspire others. And that's why I'm here. You see, the practical exam was not graded on combat alone."_ The video resumed playing.

" _Thanks for showing up to the station with your requests."_ Present Mic said as he patted the girl on the head and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. _"But there's no reason to give him your points. The kid's chartin' well on his own."_ Again, the video paused as All Might stepped over it.

" _How could a hero curse reject someone who is committed to saving others, no matter the consequences to himself? After all, that is what makes a hero. And that's what my alma mater is all about. Training those who would risk their lives for the greater good. So we have rescue points!"_ Izuku gasped i pure shock as he saw his own score…..which was 60 rescue points. _"A panel of judges watches, and they award points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains. Izuku Midoriya, 60 rescue points! Son Gohan, 80 rescue points! You both passed exams._ Tears began to well up in Izuku's eyes as he held his heart while All Might extended a hand. _"Welcome, Izuku. You have made it. You're now part of the hero academia."_ He clenched his teeth before speaking.

"Thanks All Might." He wiped his eyes before continuing. "And thanks…..Gohan."

 **Wow…..I honestly did not expect to write 25 pages just for the second chapter of a new story, that deserves some ice cream. *looks in the freezer and finds nothing.* DAMMIT! Aww well, there's always next time. Anyways, I hope you guys liked how Gohan interacted with some of the cast from My Hero Academia as we will see more of that in the future. So regarding Odd, yes he is from Code Lyoko. Hate me for adding characters from that show, but I honestly like the idea of an Alternate Version of them being heroes, and did not want to make another My Hero Academia crossover, so they'll be in this one. If you paid attention closely, you could see another character being hinted at(we will see him next chapter.) Don't worry, I won't mainly focus on them, though they will have their moments.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked how Gohan met Izuku, as well as Toru. The reason I had her meet him was because I liked his reaction to her being invisible, and I just think she's cool, despite the fact we can't actually see her. Now the next few chapters will follow the MHA formula, though there WILL be one character being dropped from this story from Class 1-A. I will reveal who it is later on. But later today…...I am watching Infinity War, I cannot be more excited. Hopefully you guys watch it before the next chapter and if you're bored of waiting for me to update this story, check out my other stories.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: First Day of School!**

 **P.S, I was wondering if you guys want me to do the first opening of My Hero Academia for this story, If enough people ask, I will do it, as well as the ending song.**


	3. Chapter 3: First day of school!

**Hey my fellow heroes of UA High, how's it going? The 3rd Dragneel, coming with another cool chapter of Saiyaman Plus Ultra! Dudes…..we just passed the 100 follower mark, holy shit. I knew people would like this, but THAT many? Jesus, the only stories that got this fast of followers are Natsu and his demonic harem and Fairy Tail's Bachelor. To say I am happy about the popularity of this story is an understatement. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now back to the reviews!**

 **Omni warrior: Yup, that was my shit back in the day. Dude, I was not ready for Infinity War.**

 **NeoNazo356: Yyyyyeeeeeaaaahhhhhhh, that's gonna turn heads.**

 **Limit-Breaking: Well, I thought I'd at least ask, ya know? But yeah, I'm so happy more people know Code Lyoko cause that show was good(ignoring Evolution, which sucked.) Well no, it's gonna be revealed who the yellow blur is, and it's not from DC. Well about your Infinity War theory…..you're not wrong, but don't be that guy, kay? Those questions will be answered later on, but regarding Buu…...yeah, they're screwed.**

 **Srblack28: Thank you amigo.**

 **DB-19: I'm glad you like it, he did his best to write it.**

 **Guest: Well…...that is an interesting idea, I will keep that in mind.**

 **TaitanoRules555: Odd is from the french show Code Lyoko, watch it.**

 **Victor0606: Thanks.**

 **Divine above question: Ummm…...thank you? And there is a HIGH chance Gohan will train with Izuku, never know;)**

 **Leafeon12: Thanks, I really do like the idea of them being best friends, and trust me, Izuku will meet more than just Vegeta. I'm glad I made Odd a likeable character.**

 **Guest 2: Thank you man, I totally agree.**

 **MossyDuck: Well shit, anyone got ten bucks?!**

 **Ssjzohan: I feel like that campaign won't last.**

 **Lightningblade49: The truth will be revealed soon enough. I know, but Code Lyoko was the shit for me man.**

 **KGBeast Boy: Trust me, I will explore more later on. While a few more characters from a certain series will appear, they won't be from different series, I just did it cause I don't wanna make so many MHA crossovers.**

 **Historia1: Hahaha, maybe she'll have a crush on him.**

 **X3runner: Well like you said, certain people just click, plus Izuku can see Gohan is a nice guy, who anyone would be lucky to be friends with. Trust me, I'm getting rid of a few things from the Great Saiyaman outfit. Todoroki and Bakugo will definitely keep an eye on Gohan, especially when they see him at his fullest. Oh man, I cannot wait to introduce the Pussycats(hehehe, pussy). But technically Vegeta isn't a licensed hero, so….**

 **Duskrider: You'll see in this chapter.**

 **Travis Moon: Tried to, didn't find the video. A sword huh? I will consider that.**

 **Straid786: I'm glad you are.**

 **Guest 3: Trust me, it gets better. I wouldn't consider myself the greatest author since I do make mistakes, but thanks for saying that.**

 **ARSLOTHES: Thanks.**

 **Greer123: Hey, I like the guy, ya know?**

 **To recap: One week after receiving the letter from All Might, Gohan made his way to Musutafu, Japan, where he was quickly captivated by the scenery. He then interacts with a boy named Izuku Midoriya and a stranger named Odd Della Robbia. After getting some words of 'encouragement' from the hero Present Mic, he and the rest of the examinees participated in a mock battle against robots in order to get the most points. During that time, Izuku used his Quirk for the first time and said the person he had met earlier from a massive robot, though he had damaged his body in the process. Likely, Gohan was able to save him by catching him in the air, allowing Recovery Girl to heal him. One week later, Izuku was given an unexpected from UA, informing him that because of his heroic sacrifice, he was given enough rescue points to enter the school of his dreams. How will things go for our heroes? Let's find out…**

 **But before that, I've decided to do the opening anyways. If you wanna read it, go ahead. I thought it would be awesome.**

 **(THE DAY-Porno Graffiti)**

 **The scene opens with Goku standing in the middle of a bright light, his hands on his hips.**

 **shizukesa ga shimikomu yō de iki o tometa gozen goji**

 **Gohan, as a kid, raises his head and looks at his father in shock.**

 **hijō kaidan de tsume o kamu asu wa docchi da?**

 **He slowly reaches out before he ages to his teen years. Finally, he goes into his current age, still reaching out to his dad.**

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 **Goku slowly looks over his shoulder, smiling at his son. Then, flashes of Uraraka, Tenya, Bakugo, Asui, Kirishima, Odd, Ulrich, Momo, Denki, Jiro, Yumi, Sero, Kumikage, Yuga, Ojiro, Mina, Aelita, Sato, Mezo, Koda, Toro and finally Shoto appear on screen.**

 **keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo**

 **kono rokudemo nai sekai ni wa aru nda yo**

 **Izuku looks up as rain falls down on top of him, a frown appears on his face as he begins to walk away.**

 **sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi o torareteru**

 **anata o semete iru wake ja nai nda yo**

 **As he keeps walking, he thinks about all the books he wrote on Heroes before seeing the sun come out as a smiling Gohan offers him a hand to fly on Nimbus.**

 **hitori kūsō ni asobu**

 **Kid Gohan(left) and Izuku(right) look at each other while smiling.**

 **soko de**

 **The scene then changes to a serious Gohan on the right while a shadowy figure appears on the left.**

 **omoiegaita koto made hajiru no kai?**

 **The two continue to scowl before turning around, with Gohan going Super Saiyan while the shadow's red eyes begin to glow. The two then clash fists before an explosion erupts as Shiragaki appears, reaching his hand out as the screen crumbles to ashes. All Might clenches his fist with his usual smile before rushing.**

 **karamiau meikyū meikyū soredemo yuku to iu no?**

 **All Might began pushing through wave after wave of villains as Gohan clashes fists with Nomu before firing a bright Ki blast.**

 **chīsaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne**

 **Kurogiri expands his head as a dark mist covers several tvs, causing an eye to appear on the screens. Fire appears before three figures walk through it, with the leader smirking before firing a red ball of Ki forward.**

 **yuku ate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW**

 **Uraraka puts her hands together before flying up with a big smile while Yenya kicks the air with his Engine legs.**

 **hontō wa kowain ja nai no?**

 **Yumi throws her fans while Asui bounces in with her tongue sticking out. Shoto slides in with his ice quirk before Ulrich jumps in, slashing his swords through it.**

 **fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa**

 **Kirishima hardens his arms before punching the air. Bakugo appears, let out a roar while his hand emits small explosions. Izuku runs forward before Gohan is seen running in the same spot, with the former clenching his fist while the latter cups his hands.**

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 **Izuku screams as he thrusts his fist forward while Gohan let out a Kamehameha. Both the fist and the beam begin to shift in the same place before the rest of their peers appear on screen. The last shot shows everyone in their Hero Costumes, standing in front of UA, with Gohan going Super Saiyan.**

' _Son family, night'_

"Okay, here's a special meal for my special boy." Chi-Chi said with a big smile before putting the last plate on the table, which had a variety of all of Gohan's favorite food: from chicken to rice to even eggrolls. It was enough to make his mouth water, though he was able to clean his mouth like a gentleman. The same however…..couldn't be said for Goten, who licked his lips in anticipation.

"Wow mom, it looks great." Gohan said, giving his mom a smile as she sat down.

"Well since you were accepted into UA, I thought it would a good time to celebrate. I know how excited you must be to get in." It was true. Gohan felt like his heart almost skipped a beat when he got another message from All Might, telling him that he got the most points anyone has ever gotten. While he did feel grateful about the praise, it did worry him about the amount of attention he might get if people found out, especially his future classmates.

"So how many powers did you see? Were they strong? And did you see All Might?!" Goten asked with some food in his mouth.

"Goten, manners!" The youngest of the three quickly swallowed his food before apologizing to his mother. "But I'm curious too Gohan. How were the people there?" Gohan swallowed some of his roce before smiling.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to talk to everyone, but there are a few people I managed to meet." He then began explaining how he decided to talk to Izuku after that girl named Ochaco stopped him from falling. Then he went on to explain Odd's entrance, Toru's invisibility, that guy with the glasses and Present Mic. After that, he explained the practical exam, which almost gave Chi-Chi a heart attack since such young children had to fight robots. He reassured her that no one was hurt, though Izuku and Ochaco both needed to be healed. "I didn't really see All Might there, but in a way, I think he was watching us." The three then spent the next hour enjoying their food and talking about anything interesting that happened, from Goten talking about this cool beetle he saw with Icarus to Chi-Chi almost getting into a fight at the store(which did cause Gohan to chuckle nervously.) Eventually, the plates were emptied and their bellies full.

"Since it's almost 10, I think it's a good time for us to go to sleep. Remember your first day of school is tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp."

"I know mom." Standing up, Gohan let out a small yawn before he and Goten went into their room, changing into a white tank top and green boxers before getting into his bed. The younger brother changed into his All Might pajamas, getting into the same bed.

"Psss, Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…...dad's watching us?" Ever since he was born, Goten had never once met his father Goku due to the fact he had passed away months prior. The only way he knew about his father was through his mom and brother, as well as some pictures in the house. But besides that, he didn't know a thing about him.

"Well…." Gohan turned his body as that he could look at the ceiling. "I know he's still in the other world, probably training every day and fighting strong opponents. But sometimes, I think he looks over and checks on how we're doing. I bet he even sees you from time to time."

"Really?" Looking at the ceiling himself, Goten let out a big smile before waving his hand. "Hi dad, it's me Goten!"

"Hahaha, I don't think he can hear you, but I'm sure he'd like to meet you one day."

"Yeah, I wish that day comes soon." Letting out a yawn, Goten began to close his eyes. "Good…...night….Gohan…" With that, Goten fell asleep, a small amount of drool running down his mouth. Chuckling at his brother's antics, Gohan returned to look at the ceiling. There was something that bugged him about Izuku's Quirk. It was like Kaioken: it gave the user immense power, but at the same time it damaged their body. Maybe with some training, Izuku could use his Quirk without damaging his body too much.

 _Dad, I hope you really are watching, cause I'm gonna be the best hero I can be._ Feeling tired himself, Gohan leaned back and allowed sleep to take him over.

' _The next day'_

The morning sun rose over Musutafa city, where the number 1 Hero School in the world was located. If one could look closely, they could see what looked like a yellow cloud flying in the air. "Okay, down here Nimbus." The yellow cloud lowered its flight before reaching the same alleyway it reached one week later. The rider jumped off before patting the cloud. "I'll see you later." The yellow cloud then flew away from the alleyway as the rider, who was revealed to be Gohan, walked out of it. "Good, still have some time to spare." However, instead of the clothes he wore yesterday, Gohan changed into the standard male uniform, which consisted of a light grey suit over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie and his usual black shoes. Unlike his father, Gohan didn't mind dressing up formally, especially since it was required for a school like UA. Like last week, Gohan stopped in front of the gates of UA High and admired the structure. Unlike last week however, he was gonna memorize everything about the school since he was gonna be there for the next three years. _Maybe I should try to hold back a little. I guess that means going Super Saiyan is off the table._

"Gohan!" A smile crept on Gohan's face as he left a certain power level running up from behind. Turning around, he caught sight of a head of green hair, running to him like they were late for the meeting, stopping just three feet away. Izuku Midoriya began to pant heavily from how much he had run from his house, wiping some sweat off his brow.

"Hey Izuku, you got in too huh?" It was more of a rhetorical question since Izuku was wearing the same thing Gohan was, only his necktie was a bit off and he still kept his red shoes. Catching his breath, Izuku lifted his head and smiled weakly.

"Y-yeah, it turns out there was more than villain points on the practical. And you got in too, that's great." Gohan chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks, but I wasn't trying to get a lot of attention, ya know?" He then lost his smile and looked at Izuku with slight concern. "But your Quirk had me worried." Izuku suddenly froze at Gohan's words.

"O-O-Oh, i-it's n-nothing, r-really."

"But it broke your legs and your arm. That's kinda dangerous, don't you know?" The young Quirk User felt like he was being interrogated by the police for a crime he did. "Well, with some training, I think it'll get better." Unconsciously, Izuku let out a sigh of relief. Now that the 'interrogation' was over, Izuku gripped the side of his jacket before bowing his head.

"Thank you."

"Huh?" It took Gohan a few seconds to realize what Izuku meant. "Oh, you don't need to thank me for catching-"

"N-No, that's not it." The green haired loosened his grip on his shirt. "W-When I got my confirmation video, t-the school showed me a video of you and that girl offering your points to keep me from failing."

"The girl…...oh, you mean Ochaco." Izuku looked at Gohan with a small tilt.

"Huh?" The half Saiyan mentally facepalmed since Izuku hadn't even introduced himself to the girl.

"That girl you saved, her name's Ochaco Uraraka and she's from Mie Prefecture."

"D-Do you know her from your old school?"

"No, not exactly." Gohan smiled, remembering what happened last week.

' _One week earlier, after talking to Present Mic'_

" _Hey, wait up!" Gohan turned around to see the girl from before running up to him._

" _Yeah, what's up?" The girl took a deep breath before giving him a bright smile._

" _Your Quirk is so cool! I mean, I saw you fight some of the robots, but then you shot lasers from your hands, and you can even freaking fly!" She said while moving her hands like he did during the test, getting him to chuckle nervously._

" _Oh really? Thanks but I was just doing what I had to." Smiling, the girl reached her hand out._

" _My name's Ochaco Uraraka, you wanna hang out? I know this really good coffee shop nearby." The son of Goku was rather confused with what she was talking about, but her bright smile was so contagious, he couldn't help but return it before shaking her hand._

" _Nice to meet you Ochaco, my name's Gohan."_

' _Present'_

"After that, we hung out at the coffee shop she told me about. We talked for a bit and even got each other's numbers." Reaching into his pocket, Gohan pulled out his touch screen phone, showing Izuku his contact list, which had Ochaco as his recent call.

"O-Oh, okay." Putting away his phone, Gohan gave him a smile.

"You know, she did tell me that she wanted to thank you whenever she got the chance. Maybe we'll see her later today." A nervous sweat ran down his face. He did want to thank Uraraka, but…...that means he was HAVE to talk to her, and the last time he tried that, he chickened out. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeah! I'm fine, just…"

"Nervous?" Gohan knew when someone was nervous, seeing how his father acted whenever he told Chi-Chi he wanted to train with him. "Don't worry about it. All you have to say is Thanks, okay Izuku? I know she'll appreciate it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Putting a hand over his heart, Izuku let out a deep sigh before straightening himself up. "But we should focus on the here and now. Today is our first step into being heroes."

"That's more like it." Gohan chuckled before he patted Izuku on the back. Despite holding back, it still caused the shorter boy to fall over. "Whoops, sorry."

"Well well, if it isn't David and Goliath." An all too familiar voice called out, getting their attention. Gohan and Izuku turned to see Odd walking up to them, wearing the same uniform they have except he wore yellow shoes and his tie was missing. On his side was a red book bag. However, it turned out he wasn't alone. Walking next to him was a male who seemed to be an inch taller than Odd with short brown hair, matching eyes and a laid back attitude. Like the others, he wore the UA uniform with his white sneakers, but unlike Odd, he actually had his tie on. On his back was an olive backpack.

"Odd, hey." The blonde walked up to his two friends before grinning.

"Nice to see you guys got in, especially you broccoli head. I didn't see you get a single robot." Odd said, glancing at Izuku, who scratched his head nervously.

"W-well, there was more to the t-test than we thought. Because I saved Uraraka, I got eighty rescue points."

"Seriously?! Man, this place is weird." As Odd shook his head in disbelief, Gohan looked at the stranger.

"Hi, nice to meet you." The half Saiyan extended a hand at the stranger, who looked at it before shaking it.

"Name's Ulrich Stern. You're Gohan and Izuku right?" The now identified 'Ulrich' asked with a raised brow. "Odd told me a lot about you guys, especially you Gohan. Something about shooting lasers out of your hands?"

"Oh right, that."

"Wait, I thought your Quirk was flight Gohan." Izuku looked at his taller friend in confusion as he chuckled nervously.

 _Great, not even in close and I'm being interrogated._

"You know? Your name should be Gary Stu." The three looked at Odd. "Cause he has a bunch of powers he can use, which makes him a perfectionist."

"Umm….I don't know what you mean Odd." In all his life, Gohan had never been referred to as Gary Stu.

"Meh, you'll figure it out eventually. Come on, I bet the babes are just waiting to meet the Odd Man." With that, the shortest among them began to walk like he owned the school, getting them to sweatdrop, but follow regardless.

"S-So Ulrich, how do you know Odd?" Izuku asked, still nervous about talking to someone he just barely met.

"Well since they accepted more students this year, UA had to have some people stay in the same apartment, so they made me and Odd stay in building number 2." Ulrich then leaned close to Izuku. "Trust me, it isn't easy living with him."

"Really, why?"

"Cause he never picks up after himself. And don't even get me started on his feet." A disgusted noise escaped Ulrich's mouth, remembering how bad Odd's feet smelled whenever he took off his shoes. If he didn't have his Cat Quirk, then people would've thought his stink was his Quirk. The four eventually reached Class 1-A, which had a ridiculously tall door with the letter A in red. "Geez, UA doesn't know how to be subtle huh?"

"I don't know Ulrich. It has a certain charm to it." Gohan had a smile on his face as he stared at the door. "I wonder what our classmates are like?"

"Well, only one way to find out my muscular friend." Odd then relaxed as a thought came to mind. "I just hope we don't run into Four Eyes. That guy really needs a chill pill."

"Y-Yeah, and since there's two different Hero Course Classes, m-maybe Kacchan is in the other class." Izuku hoped-no, he PRAYED that his childhood bully and that guy with glasses weren't in the same class as he was. Maybe if they weren't, things wouldn't be so bad in UA. Grabbing the door handle, Izuku opened the door, ready to embrace the challenges of his first-

"Take your feet off of the that desk now!"

"Huh?"

If God had a twisted sense of humor, he would be laughing his butt off after what he had just done. Two of the people in the classroom were the exact same ones Izuku and Odd DIDN'T want in their class. Their eyes turned to white swirls while Ulrich raised a brow and Gohan chuckled nervously. _I hope Dende's not behind this._

"It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin!" The male with glasses from before said to Katsuki Bakugo, who just gave him a cocky smirk while keeping his feet on a desk.

"You're kidding me, right? Your old school put a stick up your ass, or were you born like that?" Bakugo asked rudely.

"Man, we can't catch a break huh?" Odd whined while dropping his shoulders.

 _Just my luck._ Izuku thought as his forehead slightly turned blue.

 _I can see why they didn't wanna see these guys._ Ulrich thought with a sweatdrop as the blue haired male put a hand over his chest.

"Let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy." The blue haired male, now identified as Tenya, said.

"Somei, huh? So you must think you're better than me. I'm gonna have fun tearin' you a new one."

"You would threaten me, your own classmate?! Are you sure you're in the right place?" Bakugo simply scoffed before he noticed a certain group standing in the doorway, something Tenya also caught.

"It's him, and…." Tenya suddenly scowled as he saw a certain blonde, who hid behind Gohan badly, as evident from his tail wagging. "You."

"Busted." Ulrich couldn't hold back a snicker as his roommate slowly moved away from his 'shield,' smiling at Tenya.

"Sup Four Eyes, long time no-"

"You and I need to have a serious conversation." The rest of the class watched as Tenya began to match at Odd. "And the name is-"

"Tenya Iida from Somei Academy, we heard you." Unlike Odd, Gohan decided to be polite and offer a hand to the blue haired male, making him stop in his tracks. "My name's Gohan, it's nice to meet you." Even though he wanted to scold the Cat like male, Tenya fixed his glasses before shaking his hand.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Gohan. I apologize for my behavior."

"No, it's alright. I've seen worse." Images of Piccolo and Vegeta popped in Gohan's head as he thought of this.

"Ummm, h-hi." Izuku decided to say hello to the rest of the class, and failed miserably, getting a glare from Bakugo. "I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's super nice to meet you Iida."

"Name's Ulrich Stern." Ulrich just waved a hand, though Tenya was more focused on Izuku.

"Midoriya. You realized that there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you?"

"W-what?"

"You must be very perceptive, and I completely misjudged you. I admit, as a student, you're far superior to me."

"I find that hard to believe." As Izuku sweat dropped at Tenya's praise, Gohan just kept smiling.

 _He's a lot different from when we first met. I'm glad he could admit to his mistakes._ Little did the group know, a certain burnette was right behind, having a great big smile on her face.

"Gohan, Ulrich and falling boy!" A very chipper voice called out, getting them to turn and see Ochaco standing behind them, wearing the same uniform they were wearing, except she had a navy blue skirt, a pink backpack and brown shoes on. Almost immediately, Gohan and Ulrich smiled while Izuku jumped back in shock.

"Hey Ochaco, what's up?"

*Smack*

Much to Ulrich's surprise, instead of a hello, he got a smack to the shoulder and a pout from the girl. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to Class 1-A too? I thought we were best friends."

"Geez, it's not like we're in kindergarten again." His words did not satisfy her as she continued to pout, making Ulrich sigh. "Okay, I should've told you, I'm sorry." Ochaco continued to narrow her eyes at Ulrich, as if tempting him to move. But then….she smiled.

"Okay, I forgive you Ninja Man." This got a snicker from Odd and a glare from Ulrich.

"I'm sorry, NINJA MAN?"

"I told you not to say that name again."

"Oops, sorry." Ochaco gave her friend an apologetic smile before turning her attention to Gohan. "Hey Gohan."

"Hi Ochaco, how've you been?" Unlike with Ulrich, Ochaco did give the half Saiyan a handshake.

"Good, just had to do some last minute shopping." After their handshake, Ochaco smiled brightly at Izuku, who was flabbergasted at her attire, so much so that he couldn't even hear her talking.

 _Oh my gosh, it's really her. She looks good in that uniform._ Izuku suddenly blushed at that last sentence before he covered his face with his arms, much to the amusement of his friends.

 _Wow, I guess Izuku's never really talked to a girl like Ochaco._ Gohan looked over Ochaco's shoulder and noticed a yellow sleeping bag on the ground. _Wait, was that there a minute ago?_

"What do you think we're doing today besides orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like. I can't wait to meet everybody!"

"Man, she's a bit too hyper for me." Odd said before his tail was pulled by Ulrich. "Owww, what was that for?"

"For being you." Was all Ulrich had to say.

 _This is weird, I feel like there's someone in there._ Gohan kneeled down and slowly reached towards the zipper of the sleeping bag…..only for it to open by itself.

"If you're just here to make friends, then you can pack up your stuff now." A deep voice called out from the bag as a mess of black hair popped out of it, much to Gohan's surprise. Everyone else slowly turned around to see a man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes, as if he just got out of bed. "Welcome to UA's Hero Course." Opening the bag a little, the man pulled out a pouch of juice before drinking it dry, much to their shock.

 _What is that thing?!_ The man stood up before opening the rest of the sleeping bag, allowing his long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots, as well as his utility belt and scarf to be seen.

"It took eight seconds before you all shut up. That's not gonna work, time is precious. Rational students would understand that.

 _Judging by his power level, I can tell he's at least a Pro Hero, but I've never seen him before. Is he new?_ Gohan thought, looking at the man closely.

"If you have time to study a person, then you might make it far on your own kid." As if reading his mind, the older man glanced at Gohan, who kept his calm demeanor.

"Sorry sir, but are you our teacher by any chance?"

 _If he is our teacher, why does he look so worn out?_ Izuku thought as the man looked at the rest of the class.

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa. Your teacher." This got a shocked gasp from everyone aside from Gohan. It wasn't that fact that the guy WAS their teacher, but rather Gohan actually calling it beforehand. Aizawa picked up his sleeping bag before folding it and pulling out a blue tracksuit with small hints of white and red. "Let's get started. Put these on and head outside."

"Huh?"

' _Sometime later'_

"What, a Quirk assessment test?" In a large open field on the left of UA High, the students of Class 1-A could be seen standing near the gymnasium, wearing the tracksuits Aizawa gave them.

"But what about Orientation? We're gonna miss it." Ochaco pointed out.

"If you really wanna make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Aizawa said, not even looking at the burnette. Out of everyone in the 24 student classroom, Gohan understood this better than anyone.

"But still, balancing learning and training is essential for us if we're ever going to be Pro Heroes, right?" A young girl with pink hair and black eyes called out, getting Aizawa to glance at her.

"You're not wrong Aelita, but that's not how I see it. Here in UA, we're not tethered to traditions. That means that I get to run my class however I see fit." To say the students were a bit surprised by his statement would be a bit of an understatement. Most of their lives we centered around learning in the traditionally sense, and while some agreed with Aizawa, even they thought it was be important to learn now and then through books. "You've been using standardized tests most of your lives, but you never got to use your Quirks in physical exams before." Reaching into his pocket, Aizawa pulled out his phone, which showed a list of requirements for a physical test. The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day, the Ministry of Education will learn." Reaching into his pocket, Aizawa pulled out what looked like a small blue capsule with the number 22 on the side. Clicking the top, he threw it to the side, causing it to open with a small POP as smoke appeared. When it died out, everyone was surprised to see a large metal box with a large amount of baseballs inside.

"Wow, that's Capsule Corp tech. So cool." A male with spiky red hair and sharp teeth said in amazement.

"Many, UA's got some strong connections." Another male with comb down black hair and and what looked like a permanent grin added.

"Gohan, you managed to get over 200 points on the entrance exam." This of course got everyone to look at the black haired male in pure shock, even Bakugo of all people.

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right." Gohan admitted while scratching the back of his neck.

"Hang on! How the hell did he get more points than me?!" Bakugo shouted, clearly angered at the fact he was outshined by this bastard.

"Calm down, he was swift and didn't slow down, unlike some people." For some reason, Aizawa glanced at izuku, who sweated nervously. "Anyways, what was your farthest distance throw with a soft ball when you were in Junior High?"

"Oh ummm….I never really went to Junior High."

"HUH?!" Okay, NOW everyone was completely baffled by this revelation. Not only did this guy get more points than all of them combined, but HE didn't even go to Junior High?!

"Dude, how did you even get in?" Odd asked his very tall friend.

"Well I was homeschooled most of my life, so I never went to preschool or kindergarten. Actually, this is the first school I've ever gone too."

"Look, it doesn't matter." Everyone looked at Aizawa, who seemed indifferent at the reveal. "His score on both the practical and written tests were at the top of the charts, so it doesn't matter where he came from." Grabbing one of the balls, Aizawa threw it at Gohan, who caught it with ease. "Now, I want you to throw this with your Quirk." Despite what happened, Gohan still smiled and walked up to a large white circle. "Anything goes, just stay in the circle. Go on, don't waste time."

"Okay, got it." Gohan turned his body and began calculating the distance he had in order to throw the ball. _He said anything goes, and firing a Ki blast might blow up the ball. Well, I guess I'll just have to throw it with all I got._ As Gohan got his pitch ready, Tenya leaned towards Izuku.

"Tell me Midoriya, what is your friend's Quirk?" Tenya asked, getting Izuku to shake his head.

"I have no idea." _'But still.'_ Flashbacks of Gohan blasts the robots with his Ki and then flying in the air to catch Izuku appeared in his mind. _'Could his Quirk be used for more than offense, like a Dual Quirk? I mean Joint Quirk Marriage is possible, so maybe his father uses the lasers while his mother can fly. Maybe, but there could be another possibility.'_

"Here we go." With a deep breath, Gohan pulled his right arm back before moving it forward, slamming his foot on the ground before throwing the ball. However instead of a normal throw…...the ball was LITERALLY launched in the air like a bullet from a sniper, small sonic booms trailed behind the ball as it kept going further, and further away from the others. Speaking of the others, they literally jawdropped at the amount of force Gohan had put behind his throw, even Aizawa widened his eyes a little bit, almost dropping his phone in the process. But the most shocking part of all…..was the fact the ball STILL kept going further and further away, to the point they saw a twinkle in the sky.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yup, that was the only word that can sum up what everyone was thinking after seeing Gohan throw the ball.

"Was that good enough Mr. Aizawa?" Gohan asked with a smile as the teacher regained his composure and looked at his phone, only to see that the ball was still going.

"Yeah it was. You can go back to the others." Nodding, Gohan jogged back to his fellow students as Aizawa watched him closely. _'That wasn't like any Quick I've ever seen. Honestly, it looked like he was using natural strength. I can see why All Might's interested in him._

' _Man, I hope I did good.'_ Gohan thought before he noticed everyone's shocked reactions, getting him to lower his head in embarrassment. _'Great,now they'll want to know everything.'_ To avoid any awkward conversations, Gohan quickly ran to the back of the class, letting out a sigh.

"Gohan, that was incredible!" An all too familiar voice called out to the side. Gohan turned and smiled at the site of a pair of floating clothes.

"Hey Toru, you made it too."

"Of course I made it, you had any doubt?" Toru teased, getting a nervous laugh from Gohan. "But still, that throw was beyond cool! Was that your Quirk?"

"Y-You could say that."

"Regardless, that was an impressive throw." A much more mature female voice called out as Gohan turned. He was greeted to the sight of a teenage girl with a tall curvaceous figure, cat shaped onyx colored eyes and long black hair tied into a spiky ponytail with bangs on the right side of her face. The girl smiled a bit at him. "Your Quirk must be powerful."

"I don't really think so, but thanks." He then stuck his hand out with a smile. "I'm Gohan by the way." The girl looked at his hand before shaking it.

"Hello Gohan. I am Momo Yaoyorozu, it's a pleasure."

"Listen up, all of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Aizawa noticed the ball finally drop before looking at his class, showing the distance Gohan had thrown his ball…...which was over 2000 meter. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero."

"2009 meters?!" Okay, maybe it would've helped Gohan if he held back a bit more, just so he wouldn't have all the attention.

"Whoa, you gotta be kidding me." A blonde male with a black lightning bolt mark on the right side of his hair said in disbelief.

"I wanna go, that looks like fun!" A girl with literal pink skin, black eyes with yellow silts and small horns on her head said while clapping her hands together.

"Not a bad way to start the day, huh?" Odd said while nudging Ulrich, who rolled his eyes, though it didn't stop him from smirking.

"So this looks fun, huh?" Everyone was surprised at how…...cold Aizawa sounded. "You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's all gonna be games and play time?" Much to their shock, Aizawa grinned a bit. "Idiots. Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last had none…..and will be expelled immediately."

"Huh?!" Everyone, even Gohan was shocked at the conditions of the physical tests.

 _Man, and I thought Piccolo was tough._

' _Kami Lookout'_

"ACHOO!" Out of nowhere, Piccolo let out a sneeze, breaking his concentration.

"Is something wrong Piccolo?" Dende, the Earth's Guardian, asked with some concern.

"Yeah, but it felt like someone was talking about me." Piccolo said before closing his eyes again.

' _Back at UA'_

"Excuse me sir, but that's too extreme." A tall female with neck length black hair, pale skin and black eyes called out while stepping out of the crowd.

"Oh, and how's that Ms. Ishiyama?"

"We've all worked hard to come to this school, yet you're saying that the last person who finishes the tests is expelled? No offense sir, but I doubt you have the power to do that."

"Woah, she's got guts on Ulrich." Odd whispered, though he got no response. Turning his head, Odd couldn't help but grin as he saw how…..mesmerized Ulrich was by the girl who just told out Aizawa.

"Hmmm, maybe you would be right in your old school but….." Moving his hair back, Aizawa gave a grin that would fit in the 'psychopath' category. "Like I said, this is my class and I can run it however I see fit. If that's a problem, you can head home right now, got it?" Gulping, the girl stepped back a little.

"N-No sir."

 _Oh crap, eight tests?_ Izuku thought as he looked at his hand. _I can only use One for All at either zero or 100%. I can't control it all the way. A huge test on the first day of school, what the crap am I gonna do?_

"The world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to try to combat that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro, you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years, UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So go beyond, Plus Ultra-Style. Show me it's no mistake that you're here." Though most of the class were nervous, a few like Gohan and Momo knew there was a hidden meaning behind Aizawa's words.

 _Dad and Piccolo taught me to bring out my full potential. And while I haven't really fought for a long time…_ Gohan clenched his fist before giving a determined expression. _I know I can keep going further._

 _Time to blow these nerds away._ Bakugo thought while rolling his arm and glancing at Gohan. _Especially that guy._

"Now then, we're just wasting time by talking. Let the games begin."

 **Test 1: 50-meter dash**

On two separate white lines, Tenya Iida and a girl with very long dark green hair, big hands and dark eyes got into running position as a measuring device spoke up. **"Runners, on your marks. Ready…"** Both students got ready to run before the robot fired a gun in the air. Almost immediately, Tenya rushed forward at high speed while the girl hopped forward like a frog. **"3.04 seconds."** As the girl crossed the finish line, Iida looked at the line.

 _At 50 meters, I can only get up to third gear._ He thought as Ulrich and guy with the permanent grin, identified as Seo got into position.

" **Ready….."** Like before the robot fired its gun as Sero began to run.

"Alright, here we go." Ulrich muttered with a small smirk as his body began to glow slightly. "Super Sprint!" In the blink of an eye, Ulrich sprinted passed Sero with a yellow streak following him as he crossed the finish line.

" **3.01 seconds."**

"Well, those two are definitely in their element." Aizawa said blankly. "But speed won't help them in every test."

"I'll lighten my clothes, and my shoes." Ochaco said as she touched her shirt and shoes, allowing a small glow to appear before disappearing. The robot shot its gun as Ochaco and a blonde with a very large tail began to run. Despite using her Quirk, Ochaco was still too slow as the male used his tail to launch himself to the finish line. "Well, at least that's faster Junior Year." The pink from before got into running position, though for some odd reason, she decided to go barefoot. Next to her was another blonde male with purple eyes, a strange device around his stomach and for some reason, he had sparkles surrounding him.

"Nice attempts, mon amis." The blonde said, sounding elegant, yet arrogant. "But you're just not showing enough panache." Once the gun was shot, the male turned around and jumped, firing a laser from his belly button and into the device, launching him forward. "Let your powers shine!" But…..the blonde male, known as Yugi Aoyama, fell on the ground halfway through the race, allowing the girl to run passed him. Standing up, he fired another laser as it brought him to the finish line.

" **5.51 seconds."** Despite his slight loss, the male turned around, still smiling.

"Shooting my beautiful beam for more than a second hurts my tummy."

 _What a tool._ Some of the students thought as Izuku and Bakugo got into running positions.

" **Ready?"** Yet another gunshot was made in the air as Izuku and Bakugo began to run as Aizawa watched closely.

 _Sometimes pros have to be creative in order to succeed._ Growling in anger, Bakugo opened both of his hands while putting them behind his back.

"Burst speed!" Several small explosions erupted from his palms, increasing his speed and allowing him to finish.

" **4.13 seconds. 7.02 seconds."** Bakugo stopped his explosions before looking at his hands.

"My Quirk has the most uses out of everyone in this school."

" **1.0 seconds."** The next score caught Bakugo's attention as he and the others looked in shock as the runner who got the fastest score…...was Gohan.

"Glad I'm getting used my power again." Gohan muttered to himself while cracking his neck, getting a scowl from Bakugo.

 _That guy!_

 _Okay, don't panic Izuku._ Izuku thought while panting. _There are still seven more tests. Everyone's gonna be using their Quirks on all of them and getting awesome results. So…...what do I do? Okay, I need to control my Quirk if I'm ever gonna pass. I can do this!_

 **(Test 2: Grip strength)**

The next test showed each student grabbing a grip device and squeezing it to their fullest potential. Izuku was seen with his eyes closed, trying to concentrate. _Okay, keep the egg from blowing up in the microwave._ He thought before squeezing the device as hard as he could…...only to get a 56.

"Wow!" Sero exclaimed as he looked at a tall tan male with six arms, short grey hair and a teal mask covering his face used two of his arms to squeeze the device. "You hit 540 kilograms? You're a beast!"

"Holy cow Gohan, 600?!" Toru asked, getting everyone to look as Gohan got the high score yet again.

"Come on, it's not that big of a deal." Gohan said modestly while rubbing the back of his neck.

 _That guy!_ Bakugo thought in anger while squeezing his own device, getting 450 kilograms.

 **(Test 3: Standing long jump)**

"Hope you're ready to look Froggy." Odd said as he and the green haired girl, also known as Asui Tsuyu, got ready to jump on the standing long jump course.

"We'll see…...kitty." Asui said bluntly before the whisper ran, causing both students to jump as high as they could. Though Odd was able to get through about 80% of the way, Asui was able to reach the end, much to his dismay.

"Aww man."

"You snooze you lose…..kitty."

 **(Test 4: Repeated side steps)**

Standing in the middle of three lines, Ulrich used his Super Sprint to move left and right so fast, it looked like there were three Ulrichs, much to Izuku's shock.

 **(Test 5: Ball throw)**

Like with Gohan, the rest of the students were allowed to throw their balls and see how far they can go using their Quirks. The first one up was Ochaco, who smiled before using her Quirk on her ball and throwing it, causing it to slowly float into the air, higher and higher until it was nowhere to be seen. Aizawa looked at his phone before showing it to everyone, revealing the infinite symbol.

"Infinity?!"

"Dang, loks like you lost your title my taller friend." Odd said while patting on Gohan's back, getting him to chuckle.

"It's fine. I doubt I could throw it any further." Gohan said, completely lying. If he had gone Super Saiyan, over even to Super Saiyan 2, he could've thrown it across the damn planet. But showing off was not one of his traits.

"That's insane! How is that even possible?!" The lightning blonde male, also known as Kenki Kaminari, shouted in shock.

"Okay Ms. Ishiyama, you're up."

"Yes sir." Yumi said before picking up a ball and getting into the pitcher's circle.

 _This is bad, I've gotta come up with some kind of a game plan._ Izuku thought as Yumi threw her ball. But as it began to fall on the ground, Yumi quickly placed his hands on the sides of her head before closing her eyes, causing the ball to glow a faint pink light before it began to float up.

"Wow, she's using telekinesis." Toru said while clapping her hands.

"That's impressive." Ulrich admitted, though he didn't sound too thrilled. The ball continued to go passed the 350 meter mark when Yumi began to sweat. Using too much energy, she released the ball, allowing it to fall on the ground. Looking at his phone, Aizawa showed Yumi's score: 80.1 meters. As everyone clapped for Yumi, Izuku closed his eyes, trying to think of something.

 _Everyone's had at least one crazy good score already._

"Hello?" A hand grasped Izuku's shoulder, causing him to jump. Looking around, he saw the person who spoke to him was the pink haired girl from before. Her name was Aelita, right?

"Y-yeah?"

"You're up." Aelita said while pointing at the field, getting a nod from Izuku. As he went to grab his ball, he looked at the crowd: most just giving him a watchful expression while others like Gohan and Ochaco gave him a smile of encouragement. Getting into the pitcher's circle, Izuku looked at the ball in his hand, the only chance he had to pass.

 _All that's left is this, the distance run, sit-ups and the seated toe touch. It's now or never. This is my best chance to use One for All._

"If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon, he's the one going home." Tenya said with his arms crossed.

"Huh? Of course he is. He's a Quirkless loser." Bakugo said, much to their surprise.

"He has a Quirk. Did you not hear about what he did in the entrance exam?"

"Huh?"

"It's true, we saw it." Ulrich called out as he walked up to them, Odd following suit. "He took down one of those huge robots in one shot."

"Look, the guy might not look like it, but he's a pure tank underneath all that green." Odd joked, though he did have confidence in Izuku.

" _Izuku, I'm proud of you son."_

" _Young man, you too can be a hero."_

" _Honestly, I'm proud."_

The words of his mother, All Might and even Gohan rang in the head of Izuku as he closed his eyes, pulling his arm back. With deep concentration, he began to focus One for All into his arm, something Gohan and Aizawa noticed.

 _Izuku, can you really control your power?_ Gohan thought in a serious tone. However, before Izuku could let go of the ball…...Gohan felt his power turn off. Once Izuku threw the ball, it landed a good 46 meters away. _Wait, his power just vanished. How did…..._ Suddenly feeling a strange power behind him, Gohan turned around and widened his eyes as he saw Aizawa glaring at Izuku, his normally black eyes turning red, emitting some kind of energy.

"What gives? I was trying to use it just now."

"I erased your Quirk." Before anyone could act, Aizawa's scarf suddenly opened up , floating around him like tentacles. "The judges for this exam were not rational enough. Someone like you should not be allowed to enroll at this school."

"Wait, you did what now?" Izuku gasped as he saw a pair of yellow goggles around his teacher's neck. "Those goggles, I know you! You can look at someone and cancel out their powers.. The Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!"

"Huh?"

"Eraser?"

"Who's that?"

"Hey guys, you know who he is?" Gohan asked Tenya and Ochaco, who shook their heads.

"I'm afraid not even I have heard of him."

"Same here."

"Eraserhead isn't known by a lot of people because he works under the radar." Yumi called out, much to everyone's surprise as Aizawa glared down at Izuku.

"You're not ready. You don't have control over your power." Izuku gasped as Eraserhead continued. "Were you planning to break your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?"

"No! That's not what I was trying to do!" Suddenly, Eraserhead's scarf wrapped around Izuku, pulling him close.

"No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know. One who saved a 1000 people by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive, you're worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down. Sorry Midoriya. With your power, there's no way you can become a hero." Closing his eyes, Aizawa released Izuku before his eyes turned back to black.

 _There's something up. He might sound strict, but he does want Izuku to learn._ From all his lessons with Piccolo and his father, Gohan could tell how a strict teacher acts and why they do. If Eraserhead is anything like Piccolo, then he might be able to bring Izuku's potential out.

"I returned your impractical Quirk. Take your final throw. Hurry and get it over with."

"Hopefully our teacher gave him some good advice." Bakugo just looked at his old bully victim with uninterest.

"Probably told him to start packing."

"I wouldn't count Izuku out yet." The two turned to Gohan, who looked at Izuku with a smile. "He might not look like it, but I can tell Izuku's got a lot of potential buried deep inside. I have faith that he'll pull through." Tenya smiled at his encouragement while Bakugo just scoffed.

 _I've only got one shot at nailing it, so what am I gonna do?_

 _Come on Izuku, you can do it._ As Gohan mentally cheered Izuku on, the green haired boy looked at the ball once again.

 _I still can't control my power, but I can't just give up either. Do I let the egg explode? It might be my only shot at staying at UA. I have to try something, no matter what the consequences are!_ Grabbing the ball with both hands, Izuku pulled back and prepared to pitch.

 _A waste of a Quirk._ Aizawa thought in disappointment as he saw Izuku remove his left hand from the ball, showing that he was gonna do a right pitch.

 _Mr. Aizawa was right about what he said. If I can't control my Quirk, there's no way I'll ever be a hero!_ Aizawa, Gohan and a certain blonde far from the group gasped as they saw what izuku was doing.

"Hey hey, is he doing what I think he's doing?" All Might said in shock.

 _I have to work way harder than everyone else here if I wanna succeed._ Izuku's finger suddenly began to glow. _Even if I have a lot to learn, I'll focus on what I can do right now._ "SMASH!" Using as much as his power as he could, Izuku threw the ball with enough force to literally launch in the air, sending large amounts of wind on the ground. Everyone else gasped in pure shock, though Gohan still smiled at his friend. _It hurts...but not as bad as before._ Izuku's index finger were red and swollen, yet he still had a full functional hand. Aizawa grinned as he saw Izuku's throwing distance, which was 705.2. "Mr. Aizawa….." The teacher looked at Izuku, who despite being pain, smiled at him. "You see? I'm still standing."

 _This kid…_

 _I see. So by focusing his power on his finger, he lowers the chance of destroying himself._ Gohan thought, still smiling. _Good one Izuku._

"He threw it over 700 meter."

"Nice. He's finally showing us his true power!" Ochaco shouted with her hands up.

"But his finger's broken." Aelita said.

"No worries. He can take it." Odd said with a grin.

"It wasn't a very pretty throw." Aoyama said, dissatisfied. Bakugo gaped in pure shock.

 _What the hell was that?!_ Bakugo thought in shock. _If he had a Quirk, he would've gotten it when we were kids. This is impossible! He's up to something._ A deep growl escaped Bakugo's lips as small explosions escaped his palms. _I'm getting to the bottom of this._ With that, he charged at Izuku. "Hey! Deku, you bastard! Tell me how you did that, or your dead!" Izuku screamed in shock, but just as he was a few feet away….

….a hand grabbed his wrist.

"That's enough." Everyone looked up in shock as Gohan suddenly appeared between Izuku and Bakugo, grabbing the latter's wrist firmly.

"Hey, let go!" Bakugo tried to pull away, but Gohan kept a firm grip.

"Okay, let him go Gohan." Nodding at his teacher, Gohan released Bakugo, who gave him a deep glare. "It'd be wise to avoid making me use my Quirk so much. It gives me serious dry eye. Whoever's next, step up" Gohan and Izuku began to walk towards their friends, who instantly began to compliment them.

"Geez Midoriya, didn't think you had it in you." Ulrich said with a smirk. "Your finger gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, it just needs some ice."

"Man Gohan, you were like a bullet. How fast can you run?"

"I haven't really kept track, sorry." As they kept talking, Bakugo glanced at them, glaring with pure hate.

 _Until the exam, he was nothing. A little bug I could crush if I wanted to. Just an annoying bug._ He then looked at Gohan, who was laughing nervously as some of the others tried to ask what his Quirk could do. _And his damn bodyguard._

' _Some time later'_

After the throwing test, the last three tests flew by like a breeze, though it was still difficult for Izuku since he barely did the pull up test. The toe touch and distance running tests serious hurt his score, so all he could do was pray he didn't come in last. After taking a quick breather, the students all gathered near the gym to see their results.

"All right, time to give you your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the list." Izuku began to squirm nervously in the background, his already damaged finger hurting even more now. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder, revealing a smiling Gohan.

"Hey, don't worry Izuku. I'm sure you did everything you could." Gohan said, trying to encourage his friend.

"I know but…...I also know I'm probably going home." Izuku said in a defeated tone. A screen appeared behind Aizawa, showing everyone's score. Of course, the top spot was given to Gohan, who did outstanding on all the tests. Opening his eyes, Izuku began to scan the board, trying to find his name…..until he found it….at the bottom. "I'm in last place. I failed." Gohan couldn't help but give his friend a sympathetic look. He did his best, especially in the ball throw, yet it proved to worth nothing.

"And I was lying, no one's going home."

…..wait what?

All the students look at Aizawa, who gave a broad grin. "That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests."

"Huh?!"

"Are you kidding me?! I was freaking out for nothing?!" Odd shouted in shock.

"W-well you did point him out." Aelita said to Yumi with a nervous laugh.

"Told you." Yumi said, despite sweatdropping with what their teacher said.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that. I'm sorry. I guess I probably should have said something." Momo said with a very small hint of guilt in her voice, getting a chuckle from Gohan.

"Even I didn't know he was lying. Well, at least everyone's staying."

"That was nerve racking, huh?" Sero asked the redhead, who was known as Eijiro Kirishima, who smirked slightly.

"Nah, I'm always up for a challenge." Kirishima said confidently, though Bakugo just scoffed, annoyed at the fact Izuku wasn't getting kicked out.

"That's it for today. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning." Izuku let out a deep sigh, happy that his first day didn't go to shit. However, before he could relax, Aizawa walked up to him with a piece of paper. "Midoriya. Take this and go have the old lady fix you up. Things are gonna be tougher tomorrow, when your actual training begins. Make sure you're prepared." With that, the erasure hero walked away.

 _I managed to make it through the first day._ Izuku looked at the paper his teacher gave him. _But there was so much I completely failed at. I started at the bottom, which means I've still got a whole lot to learn…..if I'm gonna achieve my dream._

' _An hour later'_

After gathering their syllabuses, the students of Class 1-A either began to make their way home, or just hang out with one another. "So tired…." And then there was Izuku Midoriya, who was walking across the walkway like a very slow zombie. He found out that Recovery Girl's Quirk only worked if he still had stamina and luckily he did, but while his finger was fixed, he felt like he was gonna pass out any minute. All he wanted to do was go home and just fall on his bed for eight hours, maybe ten…...maybe forever. However, before he could keep going, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Izuku." Turning around, Izuku was shocked to see the person calling him out was none other than Gohan, who gave him a friendly smile.

"H-Hey there Gohan, what's up?" Izuku said, suddenly getting all his energy back.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if your finger's okay." Gohan said with a very small hint of concern. The injury wasn't life threatening by any means, but it could still bother his finger if he was right handed.

"I-It's doin' fine, thanks to Recovery Girl." To prove his point, Izuku raised his bandaged finger at Gohan, though it was a bit tough since he was a few inches taller.

"That's good, and that was some seriously good moves you pulled in the tests." Hearing this, Izuku lowered his head.

"No it wasn't. I barely got third in the distance throw, and the rest I completely bombed. If Mr. Aizawa had been serious about dropping me-"

"I doubt he would've actually done it." Gohan cut off Izuku, who looked at him curiously. "Mr. Aizawa reminds me of a friend who trained me when I was a kid. He was…...tough and didn't hold anything back on me….." A nostalgia smile appeared on Gohan's face as he remembered the early days of his training with Piccolo. "But deep down, I know he was doing it so I could learn and become stronger, and that's what Mr. Aizawa did for you." He then reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "I might not know what your Quirk can do, about after seeing it twice, I can tell that if you keep training and push yourself, you'll be a great hero."

"Y-You really think so?" Squeezing his shoulder slightly, Gohan looked at him with a warm smile.

"I know you can." To say he was happy with what Gohan was saying would be a complete understatement. Izuku felt so….inspired to keep going, especially after seeing the amount of power Gohan had during the tests. If he kept pushing himself and learning more about his new Quirk, maybe….one day he could surpass All Might. A big smile crept on Izuku's face before he bowed his head and Gohan.

"Thank you Gohan, thank you so much." This got a chuckle from the half Saiyan as he reached out and ruffled Izuku's hair a bit like he would do for his little brother.

"Come on, no need to thank me. I told you before, just be the best hero you can be." His words got Izuku to smile again.

"Hey! Wait up you two!" The two males turned to see Ochaco running up with them, waving her hand.

"Hey Ochaco, something up?" The brown haired girl stopped just a foot behind them, smiling.

"I just wanted to know if you guys were going to the station too. If you are, I wanted to know if I could join you guys." Both males looked at each other before smiling.

"Sure."

"Thanks, and that was a seriously cool throw Deku!"

"Huh?!" The girl tilted her head at Izuku's reaction.

"Yeah, didn't Bakugo call you that? I thought Izuku was something Gohan called you, like a nickname."

"Actually Ochaco, Izuku is his real name." The green haired male moved his hands left and right while looking nervous.

"Y-Yeah, Deku's what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me." A frown appeared on Gohan's face. He had heard others being called names, like Frieza calling him, his dad and Vegeta monkeys just cause they had tails. But to hear a fellow classmate make fun of his friend was downright wrong. Seeing her mistake, Ochaco scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, I didn't realize that. I'm sorry." She then perked up while clenched her fist. "You know what? I like Deku. It could make a great hero name. Plus I think it sounds kinda cute." Suddenly, Izuku's whole face turned red as he spoke without thinking.

"Deku it is!"

"Huh?!" Gohan suddenly hoped to the side a bit with his arms hanging from the side(a bit of a nod to Xenoverse 2 lol.) "Didn't you say Deku was meant to make fun of you?" Izuku covered his face and hid it.

"Paradigm shift! My whole world is upside down!"

"Wait what?" Ochaco's eyes turned to small black dots as a large question mark appeared over her head. Blinking a bit, Gohan's lips began to twitch before he let out a loud laugh, getting confused looks from his two friends before they eventually began to join him in his laughter.

 _If this is how UA is, I think I'm gonna like it._ As the trio began to walk towards the train station, they failed to notice a certain Explosion using male scowling at them while leaning against a tree.

 _Deku, and that damn nerd with him._ Bakugo thought before squeezing his fist. _One way or the other, I'll crush them like bugs._

' _Unknown area'_

In the same room where the mysterious figure had received the video weeks prior, the same person was currently examining the schematics of what looked like a humanoid figure. Rubbing their chin, they began to type on their keyboard, trying to find the right code to add.

*BEEP, BEEP*

As they were working, they received yet another video from SCIPIO. Minimizing the schematics on their desktop, they clicked on the video, who shocked Gohan at the train station, waving good to Izuku and Ochaco. "Is that him?" A deep, male voice called out from the darkness, though from what little light was in the room, one could tell his hair was navy blue.

"Yes it is." The mysterious figure said to their ally. "It seems like he was accepted into UA High, as predicted."

"So when can I fight him?" It was clear that the blue haired male was impatient.

"Not yet. I haven't finished your absorption modification. But rest assured, when I'm done, you will finally have your chance to fight the son of Goku, okay….22?" The male, now called 22, smirked as he raised his head, allowing his red eyes to be seen.

 **DUN, DUN, DUN, DDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Plot twist, and it will not be the only one in this story. So I hope you guys were okay with this chapter, I know it might not be the best(despite being 32 pages.) But hopefully things will pick up, especially in the Sports Festival. As you can see, I decided to add Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita from Code Lyoko cause I feel like they can also be interesting in this kind of story(as shown when a lot of you were glad that Odd was add.) And I hope the interacts Gohan had with some of the students, as well as Aizawa were okay. I didn't want him to hurt Bakugo, but even he knows when to get serious. For the next chapter, I promise we will not see those dumb poses…...unless I feel like it would be funny as hell.**

 **Also, I would like to announce my latest story called Anime Avengers: War for the Multiverse, based on the very successful and very awesome Avenger Infinity War. If you guys are interested, the first two trailers are out and I will post the official first chapter on the 20th of this month.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything….**

 **Next time: Heroes vs Villains.**

 **Go beyond….PLUS ULTRA!**


	4. Chapter 4: Heroes vs Villains

**How's it hanging everyone? It's ya boy, The 3rd Dragneel, coming back with ya with another Plus Ultra chapter. Seriously, we're almost passed 200 followers in just two months, holy shitballs. Honestly, I wanna just sit down and take it all in and maybe treat myself. Truly, I am grateful to all of you and let's just say there will be a lot of new characters I created for this world. But that's for a later date, now onto the reviews…..**

 **Lightningblade49: Well…...I'm shitty at math, so. But yeah, Bakugo will literally explode after learning about WHO Gohan really is. Oh yeah, and 22 isn't the only one;)**

 **Divine above question: Thank you.**

 **Ssjzohan: Hehehehe, he's not in the class, but he's not gone.**

 **Duskrider: Thanks for the compliment and I will have Goku's 'Quirk' explained, maybe it'll help Izuku.**

 **Victor0606: Haha, thanks man.**

 **Leafeon12: Really would rush the story if his secret is exploited. Android 22 won't be the only one showing up;)**

 **X3runner: Well you'll see. And I will explain Shoto's reaction to Gohan's multiple 'Quirks.' Trust me, the teachers have not even seen Gohan's full power, despite the fact he hasn't trained for a while.**

 **Guest: Oh you have not seen anything from Bakugo yet. As for 21…..wait a few chapters and something MIGHT , there is one more Code Lyoko character I'll introduce, but it's not Sissi or Jeremy.**

 **Limit-Breaking: I know he's doing Anime Avengers, I thought I'd do the same. Trust me, 22 will be explained later on.**

 **Goosey Gooser: Thanks man.**

 **DragFire: I wouldn't say well written, but thanks.**

 **OddEyesEmperor: Yeah, I thought I'd add more characters for this story that weren't from DBZ or MHA.**

 **Mr pancake800: Okay, thanks for letting me know.**

 **Banzai: Yeah he is and yeah, he'll have to train again if he's gonna be the hero he wants to be.**

 **Cy Man: I kinda agree with what you say about modern day fanfics, but I'm glad you like this story. Well I kinda forgot Yumi was a grade older, but for the sake of plot, she's a year older than everyone. Don't plan on Jeremy to be in this story, but William is;) As for Super Saiyan….soon;) And I found the image on Google Images.**

 **Guest 2: For Old Kai unlocking their full potential…..maybe.**

 **Guest 3: Trust me, Momo will have a much bigger reaction than Videl ever had.**

 **Leo the zodiac: Thanks.**

 **Guest 4: Trust me, regarding King Piccolo, this chapter will explain some details. As for movie villains, I don't mind showing a few.**

 **Guest 5: I actually like the idea of someone else befriending Buu.**

 **Guest 6: Super Saiyan as a Quirk before he reveals who he really is? I like it.**

 **Engineer4Ever: Hahaha, I'm glad you liked the Lyoko gang coming in, and there was one person from Class 1-A that's in B.**

 **TheGodfather93: Huh, well I hope you do the DBZ/MHA crossover too. Trust me, more connections will be made in more ways than one. As for Code Lyoko, thanks for respecting my decision and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters.**

 **Guest 7: Dammit, I wanted to keep their pairing a secret lol. And by the time those arcs arrive, the class will be a lot stronger.**

 **Staid786: Okay.**

 **To recap: The first day of UA started with a bang as Gohan was able to reunite with Iuku, Odd and a new guy named Ulrich, who was Odd's roomate. Once the four entered their classroom, it was revealed that Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugo were also in the same class, as well as Ochaco Uraraka. Class 1-A's teacher Shota Aizawa introduced himself and began to class's first assignment: the Quirk test. Despite giving it his all, Izuku came last in the test, though luckily it was revealed that he would not be dropped. What challenges will our heroes face today? Let's find out.**

 **(THE DAY-Porno Graffiti)**

 **The scene opens with Goku standing in the middle of a bright light, his hands on his hips.**

 **shizukesa ga shimikomu yō de iki o tometa gozen goji**

 **Gohan, as a kid, raises his head and looks at his father in shock.**

 **hijō kaidan de tsume o kamu asu wa docchi da?**

 **He slowly reaches out before he ages to his teen years. Finally, he goes into his current age, still reaching out to his dad.**

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 **Goku slowly looks over his shoulder, smiling at his son. Then, flashes of Uraraka, Tenya, Bakugo, Asui, Kirishima, Odd, Ulrich, Momo, Denki, Jiro, Yumi, Sero, Kumikage, Yuga, Ojiro, Mina, Aelita, Sato, Mezo, Koda, Toro and finally Shoto appear on screen.**

 **keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo**

 **kono rokudemo nai sekai ni wa aru nda yo**

 **Izuku looks up as rain falls down on top of him, a frown appears on his face as he begins to walk away.**

 **sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi o torareteru**

 **anata o semete iru wake ja nai nda yo**

 **As he keeps walking, he thinks about all the books he wrote on Heroes before seeing the sun come out as a smiling Gohan offers him a hand to fly on Nimbus.**

 **hitori kūsō ni asobu**

 **Kid Gohan(left) and Izuku(right) look at each other while smiling.**

 **soko de**

 **The scene then changes to a serious Gohan on the right while a shadowy figure appears on the left.**

 **omoiegaita koto made hajiru no kai?**

 **The two continue to scowl before turning around, with Gohan going Super Saiyan while the shadow's red eyes begin to glow. The two then clash fists before an explosion erupts as Shiragaki appears, reaching his hand out as the screen crumbles to ashes. All Might clenches his fist with his usual smile before rushing.**

 **karamiau meikyū meikyū soredemo yuku to iu no?**

 **All Might began pushing through wave after wave of villains as Gohan clashes fists with Nomu before firing a bright Ki blast.**

 **chīsaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne**

 **Kurogiri expands his head as a dark mist covers several tvs, causing an eye to appear on the screens. Fire appears before three figures walk through it, with the leader smirking before firing a red ball of Ki forward.**

 **yuku ate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW**

 **Uraraka puts her hands together before flying up with a big smile while Tenya kicks the air with his Engine legs.**

 **hontō wa kowain ja nai no?**

 **Yumi throws her fans while Asui bounces in with her tongue sticking out. Shoto slides in with his ice quirk before Ulrich jumps in, slashing his swords through it.**

 **fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa**

 **Kirishima hardens his arms before punching the air. Bakugo appears, let out a roar while his hand emits small explosions. Izuku runs forward before Gohan is seen running in the same spot, with the former clenching his fist while the latter cups his hands.**

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 **Izuku screams as he thrusts his fist forward while Gohan let out a Kamehameha. Both the fist and the beam begin to shift in the same place before the rest of their peers appear on screen. The last shot shows everyone in their Hero Costumes, standing in front of UA, with Gohan going Super Saiyan.**

' _U.A High, the next day'_

"Alright, everyone take your seats." Aizawa said in his usual blank tone as his students began to take the seats they were assigned to. Though U.A High was one of the best Hero Schools in the world, it was still a school regardless, so the teachers began to teach their students usual subjects like math, english and science, to help them with general education. While most of the students thought learning these subjects were a waste of time, others chose to just accept it as it would help them grow as Heroes to be. Reaching into his desk, Eraserhead pulled out a blue book with the U.A insignia on it. "Take out your History book and turn to page 55." The students pulled out their books and began to turn the pages to the assigned reading.

"Ummm, Mr. Aizawa? Are you sure we should be reading this?" Ochaco said with a hint of reluctance as she and the others read the title page.

CHAPTER 12: THE MONKEY-TAILED HERO

"Seriously, why do we need to know about this crap? It's a waste of time." Bakugo muttered to himself with a tick mark.

"Yeah, can't we do more fun tests?" Mina Ashido, the pink girl, said with a slight groan.

"Enough." Though he didn't activate his Quirk, Aizawa's voice was strong enough to silence everyone. Seeing this, he let out a deep sigh. "Look, it's important that all of you get a proper education while here. Otherwise you won't be able to learn anything aside from heroics. Plus, learning about the past can help us move on from the mistakes humans made."

"I see. By learning more about the history of Heroes and the world, we can take reference and use it in our everyday lives. To see how Quirks worked in the past would really help us get a better understand of how it evolved. Maybe there are a few Quirks that can help me use my powers in ways I wouldn't have even thought of." Izuku said, starting one of his usual rants, getting odd looks from most of the class.

"Ummm, Izuku?" Gohan whispered from Izuku's left, though he was ignored.

"Hey Broccoli Head, kinda losing the crowd ya know?" Odd whispered from the right. A scarf waved in front of Izuku before smacking his desk, making him jump.

"If you're finished muttering Midoriya, then why don't you read the Chapter to the class?"

"Y-Y-Yes s-sir." Gulping out of embarrassment, Izuku opened his book and took a deep breath. "In the begin of the Quirk Era of the world, many individuals began to use their newly found powers irresponsibly, so much so that the police forces of the world could not hold them due to the lack of equipment necessary. However, the situation escalated as a monster overthrew King Furry and appointed himself as King of the world." Izuku and the rest of the class turned their book, revealing an image of a large green humanoid creature with two small antennas on their head, sharp teeth, pink orbs on their body and a dark blue Gi with a symbol on their stomach. A few of the students were slightly creeped out of the green man's sinister grin. "He was known as the first Villain: Demon King Piccolo. As his first decree, he allowed all criminals to have free passage, which meant the authorities couldn't stop the crimes infesting the world. Even those with Quirks who believed it justice died trying to defeat King Piccolo. It seemed as though the world would end." Once again, Izuku turned the page, showing King Piccolo standing over a teen with spiky black hair and a brown monkey tail. "However, one person stood against the demons and even Piccolo himself. This boy was known as Goku, and though he was a boy, he was able to destroy Piccolo and bring peace to the world. The people wanted to award Goku, but he never came. Some say he was busy training to fight the next big threat, others believed he simply didn't feel like he deserved. But ever since that day, the idea of superpowered Heroes came to fruition."

By the ending of the reading, everyone was silent with awe. To think of all the people with Quirks to have fought and died against this Piccolo guy, a kid around their age, was able to do this. It filled them with hope and inspiration to do the same. "Amazing." Momo muttered with a smile before she turned towards Gohan. But she was surprised by his facial expression. He was smiling, but it wasn't his usual friendly, happy-go-lucky smile. It was a genuine, almost proud smile, like a father seeing his son win the nationals. "Gohan?"

"Huh?" The black haired male turned to his classmate before smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I just got caught up in the story." It wasn't a lie: it was literally his father he just learned about. Yeah his mom and friends told him about Goku, but to see how his father inspired the world, it was just…..it was amazing.

"As you can see, age doesn't make you a hero. It's your actions that's important. But in order to do that, you need to know as much as you can from U.A. Let's continue with our lesson."

' _Cafeteria, an hour later'_

"Man, I thought we'd never get out of there." Odd said while stretching his arms in the air, feeling his joints pop a bit. Currently, Class 1-A, along with the rest of the students in U.A High were having lunch in the rather sizeable cafeteria in the middle of the school. Multiple venues were located around for the students to gather their lunch from. The Pro Hero Lunch Rush was the head chef of the cafeteria, using their Quirk in order to help feed the next generation of heroes.

"No kidding, but it was still pretty cool to read about that Goku guy." Ejiro said behind Odd with a grin.

"Yeah, but you gotta wonder if the guy had more than that tail for a Quirk." Ulrich said with his arms crossed.

"Maybe, especially since that Piccolo guy was a demon." Asui said with a finger on her chin.

"But still, he kicked butt, imagine if we can do that." Ochaco said while thrusting her fists with an excited grin. Though she seemed like an easy going person, if there was one thing Ochaco Uraraka liked more than anything: it was badass people, and this Goku kid was right up there with All Might. "Say Deku, what did you think of Goku?"

"I see, so that's what Mr. Aizawa wanted us to learn. It doesn't matter if you have a powerful Quirk as long as you have a strong spirit and a tactful mind. Though it isn't revealed in the book, Goku must possess more than one Quirk to defeat King Piccolo. Not only that, but with his small stature, he must've been athletic enough to dodge most of Piccolo's attacks. Maybe if I studied what kind of fighting style Goku uses, then I can incorporate to keep control of my Quirk." In classic Izuku fashion, he began to loudly ponder the information given to him by the history lesson, getting a lot of attention from everyone. His friends were rather embarrassed with his rambling. Eventually, they were able to get their food and seat at one of the many large tables available to all the students. "Hey, do you guys know where Gohan is?"

"Here I am." An all too familiar voice called out.

"Hey Goliath, how's-" Before Odd could finish, he and the others were…...shocked, to say the least. In Gohan's hands was a tray, no…..more like a box full of different food, ranging from noodles to meatballs to steak to much more. He gave his friends a smile before taking a seat next to Ejiro.

"Alright, time to dig in." Gohan said before he used his chopsticks to pick up some noodles before slurping them into his mouth. Taking a riceball, he began to chew on it before adding a dumpling in his mouth. He noticed everyone staring at him and raised a brow. "Is something wrong?"

"Dude, is today your cheat day?"

"Huh?"

"Why the hell do you have so much food? You could feed the entire an entire street with all that!" Swallowing some of his noodles, Gohan gave a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I guess I was more hungry than I thought. This is usually what I eat at home."

"Hang on, do you have chefs cooking for you?" Gohan tilted his head at Ulrich.

"No, my mom cooks." Everyone just kept staring at Gohan like he was All Might himself before slowly eating their food. Much to their shock, Gohan was still eating, DESPITE the fact he finished over half his tray.

"S-So Gohan, I've been meaning to ask you." Izuku coughed in his hand a bit before continuing. "What IS your Quirk exactly?"

"Yeah man, I mean you can fly, shoot lasers, move at supersonic speed and have ridiculous Hulk-level strength. So Gohan, tell us." Odd put his foot on the table before pointing at the black haired teen dramatically while a spotlight appeared out of nowhere, hovering over him. "What is your deal?"

Almost immediately, everyone else in the cafeteria was staring at Odd. Gohan blinked a few times before speaking up.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in telling you guys." Everyone at the table leaned close, their ears directly aimed at Gohan. "My dad has a Quirk that lets him shoot energy beams from his hands while my mom's Quirk allows her to fly in the air, but it requires a lot of concentration. As for my strength and speed, my dad trained me to fight since I was four years old so that I could help people whenever I can." It wasn't a COMPLETE lie: his dad did teach him a bit more about Ki than Piccolo and he did train him when he was a kid. But he wanted to make sure his friends weren't too suspicious, so he made up that his mom had a flying Quirk.

"Huh, I guess that make sense, since there are Quirk Marriages." Asui pointed out while tilting her head.

"Yeah, but that's so cool that you got powers from both your parents. You rock Gohan." Ochaco, being the bubbly girl she was, complemented Gohan with a big smile.

"Dude, you're so manly." Ejiro, for some odd reason, closed his eyes while tears began to escape his eyes, getting a sweatdrop from Ulrich and Odd.

"Like I told you: the guy's a Gary Stu. What's next, he can blow up a planet with a fist or he can scream a lot?" Odd joked, getting a very nervous smile from Gohan.

"Gotta admit, I'm jealous Gohan." Ulrich leaned back with a tiny smirk.

 _So he has all that power from his parents._ Izuku stared at Gohan with newfound admiration. _Maybe…..he could help me control One for All._

Little did the group know, their conversation was heard from the right as a male with short hair, evenly split between white on his right-side and red on his left, with a burn scar over his left eye. He also had different eye colors: grey on the gray and turquoise on the left. This is Shoto Todoroki, another student from Class 1-A and he was glancing at Gohan closely, as if he was studying him.

 _So, there's another person who inherited powers from his parents._ He thought before returning to his lunch. Something told him this 'Gohan' guy was more than meets the eye.

' _1-A classroom, half an hour later'_

After resting up and eating their lunch, the students were asked to return to their classrooms for Hero Basic training. The students of Class 1-A were silently sitting in their assigned seats, some tapping on their desks while humming a tone while others she stared at the door, waiting for their teacher to arrive. It looked like Bakugo would blow up at any second, given that he was a rather impatient guy. However, the wait finally ended when the door opened. **"I…...AM HERE!"** Everyone widened their eyes in shock as the #1 Hero All Might was hanging from the door, his cape flapping dramatically. **"OPENING THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!"**

"I can't believe it's really All Might." Denki said in awe.

"So he is a teacher? This year's gonna be awesome!" Ejiro exclaimed while clenching his fist.

"Hey, isn't he wearing his Silver Age costume?" Asui pointed out as All Might marched to the front podium.

"Personally, I think it's his best." Yumi added with her own smile.

"Oh man, I'm getting goosebumps everywhere. It's so retro." Mashirao Ojiro said with a smile.

"This can't be a dream." Odd said before he pulled his tail. He flinched and opened his eyes, only to see All Might still standing their with his usual smile. "So not a dream."

While everyone was admiring All Might, Gohan was staring at him with a mix of shock and awe. He was….a lot taller than he looked on TV, maybe as tall as Piccolo, and his power level was much higher than most humans(though Krillin could still be above him). But it was his power or appearance that shocked Gohan. It was his aura. Like hope followed All Might wherever he went, like nothing bad could happen. It was….it was like…

 _Dad…._ A soft smile crept on Gohan's face as he saw a bit of his dad in All Might.

" **Welcome to the most important class at U.A High Think of it as Heroing 101. Here you will learn the basics of being a pro. And what it means to fight in the name of good."** All Might kneeled down while flexing his muscles. **"Let's get into it."** All Might turned around and showed a white card with the word BATTLE in red. **"Today's lesson….WILL PULL NO PUNCHES!"**

"Fight training!" Bakugo shouted, suddenly getting very excited.

"Real combat?" Izuku muttered in disbelief.

" **One of the keys to being a hero is…LOOKING GOOD!"** The large Hero suddenly reached into his pocket and took out a Capsule with 1-A on the front. Pressing it, he threw it on the ground, causing it to POP. Before long, several metal boxes with different numbers appeared in front of him, much to everyone's shock. **"These were designed for you based on your Quirk registration form and the request you sent in before school started, with the generous donation from Capsule Corp."** Everyone began to cheer about the hero costumes they had received, from Capsule Corp no less. **"Get suited up and meet me at Training Ground Beta!"**

"Yes sir!"

' _Training Ground Beta'_

We now turn our attention to All Might, who was currently standing in the middle of Training Ground Beta, his hands on his hips, waiting for his students to come out with their new costumes. It wasn't long before he began to hear footsteps from the shadows. **"They say clothes make the Pros young ladies and gentlemen, and behold YOU are the proof."** Stepping out of the shadows first was Katsuki Bakugo, who's Hero Costume composed of a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X with the top half borders his shirt collar. His costume also has a seemingly metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with three holes in both sides. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards. Underneath those guards are black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. He wears his hero mask that has large, flare-shaped cloth.

Next to him was Ochaco Uraraka, who's Hero Costume consisted of a pink skin-tight suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them.

Walking beside her was Tenya Iida, who also wore his Hero Costume, which had a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of silver-colored armor, including a silver-colored helmet, a metal mask with holes that covers his entire face except his eyes, a metal collar around his neck, a breastplate, decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows., along with metal boots to help with his Quirk.

Walking with Tenya was Aelita, who wore a pink form-fitting suit with thick blue streak that went across her chest, a light pink skirt, see-through blue shoulder pads and elbow-length fingerless purple gloves.

Walking next to her was the multiple armed male, also known as Mezo Shoji. His Hero Costume consisted of a light blue suit with a dark blue design that ends on his chest, several grey circles on his stomach, a dark blue belt and matching boots.

" **Take this to heart: from now on, you are all….HEROES IN TRAINING!"** Soon enough, a large majority of the class appeared in front of All Might, each wearing their unique Hero Costumes. **"This is getting me all revved up. You look so cool! Now, shall we get started, you bunch of newbies?"**

"Ummm, sir? Midoriya and Gohan haven't come out yet." Yumi called out.

"That damn nerd. He better not keep me waiting." Bakugo said while gritting his teeth.

*Tap, tap*

The sound of footsteps caught everyone's attention as they turned around, only to see a figure walk towards them.

' _Changing room, a few minutes earlier'_

Gohan is seen looking at his box, which contained the number 1 on the front since he was ranked #1 during the tests conducted by Aizawa. Truth be told, he never really thought of how he should look when being a hero. He normally wore his purple Gi Piccolo gave him, but he felt that wouldn't be as impressive as some of the Hero Outfits he had seen on TV. "Well, let's see what they sent me." Gohan said to himself as everyone else had already changed. Putting his thumbs on the clamps, Gohan unhinged them before opening the box. However, he was surprised to see that the clothes inside were covered by a black sheet, which had an envelope with the word GOHAN on it. "Someone wrote me a letter?" Curious, Gohan picked up the envelop before opening it, taking out the anonymous letter.

 _Gohan,_

 _I'm glad you got into U.A, though I shouldn't be surprised since you are Goku's son. Anyways, I noticed you didn't have a design for a Costume, so I took the liberty of making one for you. Sorry if that sounds rude, but I was thinking about how your clothes could affect your performance, so I used a variation of the Saiyan Armor I made for Vegeta and updated it so that it can have a unique look. And since I know you'll wanna go Super Saiyan, I made you a retractable helmet to hide your hair so people won't recognize you as the little kid who fought Cell. I hope you like it and come by sometime. I know Trunks'll be happy._

 _From, Bulma_

The half Saiyan, half Earthling smiled at the letter before putting it in his pocket. He couldn't have asked for a better set of friends than the Z-Fighters. Even if they weren't here, they were still supporting him in spirit. "I wonder what Bulma made." Grabbing the sheet, Gohan pulled it out of the case…..and widened his eyes in shock. "Woah…"

' _Present'_

The first thing everyone noticed was that the figure was tall, not as tall as Mezo, but tall regardless. The second thing was what looked like a cape flapping behind the figure. Everyone, even All Might, was surprised when the figure stepped into the light. Their attire consisted of a golden and white helmet with small wing-like accessories on each side(It looks similar to Prodigy's helmet from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2), white optics, a red cape, a green gi with a black bodysuit worn underneath, as well as white gloves and boots.

"Woah…"

"So cool."

"Is that Gohan?" Ochaco walked up to the figure, her hands clapped together.

"Gohan?" The figure looked down at her.

" **Yeah, it's me."** Though the voice was slightly muffled, it was undeniable that is was Gohan.

"Dude, now that's a Hero Costume." Odd said with a whistle. For his Hero costume, Odd wore a full body purple suit with and orange circle on his chest, long purple boots, light blue see through shoulder pads like Aelita, and two pink streaks, one on each cheek. The cat man put his hands on his hips while smirking. "What, slip in an extra 50 bucks to get that helmet?"

" **Hehehe, no it just came with it."** Gohan rubbed the back of his new helmet as his white eyes suddenly closed a bit(like Spiderman's eyes when he got the new suit from Iron Man in Civil War.)

"Impressive. The scientists at Capsule Corp are most impressive with the design." Tenya said while nodding his head. "Even your optics follow the movement of your eyes."

"Man, I keep telling you guys, we got a Gary Stu over here." As some of the students gushed about Gohan's design, Katsuki was too busy glaring at him.

 _Stupid nerd, just cause he's got a fancy helmet doesn't mean shit. I'll wipe the floor with him._ He thought while clenching his fist.

" **Oh, that Costume is very interesting Young Gohan. Fitting for a Hero in Training!"** All Might let out a loud laugh. **"But now, all that's left is Young-"**

"I'm here, I'm here!" Everyone turned to the entrance as the last member of their class was running towards them. However, as the person ran in….everyone blinked. The person wore a green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves, along with red boots. He also wore a mask with long ear-like protrusions that resembled All Might's haircut, and a respirator with a smile on it. Izuku Midoriya was the one wearing this costume, standing tall and proud…..though everyone had a different opinion on his attire.

' _Bunny?'_ Almost everyone thought as they compared Izuku to a cute bunny rabbit, mostly due to his ears. Gohan and Uraraka walked up to Izuku, each adopting a smile, though the former's helmet prevented them from seeing it.

"Wow, hey Deku. I love your costume." Ochaco said honestly, making Izuku straighten up a bit.

"Uraraka and….Gohan?"

" **Yup, that's me. Gotta say, I like the costume Izuku. Really fits you."** Gohan gave his friend a thumbs up, being okay with how he resembled a rabbit.

"O-Oh, t-thanks. You guys l-look cool too." The green haired boy glanced at Uraraka and blushed madly at how….tight it look. While he was no pervert by any means, to see a girl's curves so exposed through a costume was sending his mind spiraling.

"Yeah, I should've been more specific about what I wanted." Ochaco rubbed her head with an embarrassed blush. "This body suit's so tight. Not really my style." Odd put a hand under his chin while looking at Ochaco, much to her embarrassment before giving a thumbs up.

"I give it 9 out of 10." This got a smack to the head by his roomate, who wore a full body yellow and black body suit with black boots, a green belt, a long black armband that went from his left elbow to his wrist, two handles on his back and a black headband. "Hey."

"Knock it off." Ulrich said blankly, getting a pout from his friend.

"Wow Gohan, that's so cool!" Toru said from behind Gohan, who began to turn around.

" **Thanks Toru. What does-"** Just as Gohan turned to the invisible girl, he saw…...a pair of floating light blue gloves and sneakers. **"Ummm….."**

"What's wrong?" The invisible girl crossed her arms, her gloved hands resting on her elbows.

" **W-where's the rest of your outfit?"** This got a giggle from the girl.

"You're looking at it. I wouldn't be sneaky if I wore too much, right?"

' _Hang on, if all she has are her gloves and shoes, then….then….then…'_ Slowly, Gohan's optics widened as his helmet suddenly turned bright red at the realization.

He was standing in front of a NAKED GIRL! I mean yeah she's invisible, but the fact she doesn't have anything else on made Gohan blush madly.

"Hey, you okay?" Toru stepped forward snapping Gohan out of it as he began flailing his arms at a rapid pace.

" **Nononono, everything's fine! No need to worry, hahahaha."** Everyone sweatdropped at his behavior. All Might took the opportunity to look at Izuku's Costume and he immediately began to compare facts. Fact 1: the appendages on Izuku's head resembled All Might's hair. Fact 2: Izuku's mouth guard looked a lot like All Might's grin. The Pro Hero couldn't help but turn away while covering his mouth.

" **You're so obvious…"** Shaking off his thoughts, All Might looked at the class. **"Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training."**

"Excuse me Sir." Tenya called out with his hand raised. "This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean we'll be conducting urbane battles again?"

" **Not quite. I'm going to move all of you two steps ahead. Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However, statistically speaking, run ins with the most dastardly evildoers take place indoors. Think about it: backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two on two indoor battles."**

"Isn't this a little advanced?" Asui asked, wearing a green and black skintight suit with yellow linings which imitate a frog's skin markings. She also wears goggles, gloves, and boots with a frog-like design while tilting her head.

" **The best training is what you get on the battlefield. But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time. You're dealing with actual people now."**

"Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?" Momo asked, wearing a red leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. She sports a gold utility belt that matches a band that goes across her chest. Her vest leaves space open from the center of the collar to the waist above the belt. This leaves much of Momo's skin exposed, including the area from her stomach to her chest and her arms and legs as well. As soon as Gohan laid eyes on her, his blush returned and despite Momo wearing some clothes, it was still embarrassing how much skin she was showing.

"How much can we hurt the other team?"

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?"

"Will we be splitting up based on chance or comparative skill?"

"Isn't this cape treshek?" Yuga Aoyama asked as he wore violet in color, having the shape of a lean knight's armor, also possessing a belt with a ring-shaped buckle and a wing shaped visor.

"Really, that's what you wanna ask?" Yumi asked the blonde boy while sweatdropping. She wore a red violet full body suit with light pink boots, a V-shaped pink strap on her chest, long red velvet sleeves and a small yellow sheet folded on her back. As the students kept asking questions, All Might raised his head and shook, not being allowed to finish. Reaching into his pocket, All Might pulled out a small folded paper, which looked like a small script.

" **Listen up. The situation is this: the villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The Heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that, the good guys either have to catch the villains or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the Heroes."**

' _Wow, it sounds like a classic action movie setup.'_ Izuku thought as All Might took out a large yellow box with the word LOTS on it.

" **Time's limited, and we'll choose times by drawing lots."**

" **I guess this is the only fair way to choose."** "Though the idea of choosing lots was a bit off for Gohan, at least it gave everyone a fair chance to find a partner.

" **Time to draw!"** For the next few minutes, several teams for chosen for the test, each representing a letter.

Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka

Team B: Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki

Team C: Gohan and Momo Yaoyorozu

Team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida

Team E: Mina Ashido and Yugo Aoyama

Team F: Koji Koda and Rikido Sato

Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro

Team H: Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama

Team I: Fumikage Tokoyami and Asui Tsuyu

Team J: Odd Della Robbia and Tooru Hagakure

Team K: Mashirao Ojiro and Hanata Sero

Team L: Aelita Schaeffer and Eijiro Kirishima

"Wow, what are the chances?!" Happy with the partner she got, Ochaco quickly rushed close to Izuku, who sported a massive blush. "We're a team!"

' _Oh my gosh, I have to make a good impression on her!'_

" **Wow, I can't believe we're a team."** Gohan said to Momo with a smile, which again, no one could see.

"Yes, I hope we can work well together." The black haired beauty gave him a small smile in return. Next to All Might were two boxes, one white and one black, with the words HERO and VILLAIN respectively.

" **I declare that the first team of the fight will be….."** Reaching into both boxes, All Might pulled out two balls, with the Hero ball have A and the Villain ball having D. **"THESE GUYS! Team A will be the Heroes while Team D will be the Villains." Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch."**

"Yes sir." As most of the class, save for the ones called up first, walked with All Might, Izuku looked down, a solemn expression was visible through his mask. Of all people, why, WHY did he have to fight Bakugo first? As if their friendship wasn't bad enough? His right hand began to tremble, feeling Bakugo's glaring being directed at him. He jumped a bit when a hand patted his shoulder, revealing it to be Gohan.

" **Hey, don't worry."** He said calmly through his helmet. **"Just try your best. We'll be cheering you on, okay?"** Even with all the anxiety Izuku had with fighting Bakugo, Gohan's words were able to put him at ease, if only for the moment. Smiling, he have the half Saiyan a nod, who nodded back before walking with the others to the monitoring room. Izuku then turned to Bakugo with a determined expression, making the Explosion Quirk user stare in surprise before he intensified his glare.

This would be his chance to put this nerd in his place.

' _Unknown location'_

Taking a break from the Heroes of the story, we turn our attention to the mysterious force that was observing Gohan prior to his entry into U.A High. Currently, the glasses-wearing figure was typing on their computer while 22 was sitting on a table, throwing a knife in the air before catching it and repeating the process. "Do you know how much longer it'll take?" 22 asked boredly while looking at his superior, who continued to type on their computer.

"Patience 22, I have to make sure that the calibrations aren't off." The superior said before reaching to their left, taking a brown macaron from a plate before throwing it in their mouth. "If they aren't properly fixed, then you may self destruct, and we wouldn't want that, right?" 22 stayed silent, not finding anything to use against their superior. The superior continued to type on their computer, occasionally eating a macaron or two. It was long before they finished typing. "It's done." They stood up before walking towards 22, who raised a brow at them. "In order for this to work, I will need to connect the Transporter into your spine as that connects your Quirk throughout your body. I will admit: this will be beyond painful."

"Like I haven't taken enough pain during my time in Special Forces." 22 threw his knife into the wall, embedding it deep. Chuckling at his behavior, the superior grabbed a large plug, which was connected to a rather large dome machine, before moving 22's shirt so that they could see his spine, which for some odd reason had a sort of panel. The Superior connected the plug to the panel, though 22 hardly flinched at all, before they returned to their computer, typing in the codes. "Absorption Modification process begin in 3…...2…..1." With that, they pressed enter. 22 stayed seated, ready to handle any kind of pain.

But little did he know….it would be far too much.

*Thump, Thump*

"GAH!" 22 gasped as a massive surge of pain erupted from his body, spreading across his body. Gritting his teeth, 22 grabbed the edge of the table, benting the cold metal to the point he almost ripped it completely off as even more pain surged through him.

"35% complete." Sweat ran down 22's head as his breathing began to pick up. He thought his body could handle it, but…...he was so wrong.

"80% complete." It was too much, 22 felt like he was about to explode. Was this what his superior meant by self destruct? He thought they said they fixed it so that WOULDN'T happen. Just as he was about to attack…..the pain stopped.

"100% complete." Letting out a massive deep breath, 22 let go of the table and dropped his head. His superior walked up to him before removing the plug. "I did tell you it would be pain, but that is the price to pay for using your new Quirk."

"Wasn't….there….an easier…..way….."

"Somewhat. The way Gero did it, he put Androids 16, 17 and 18 in cryosleep while his machine slowly added the absorption modification, though that process took years. My way allowed instant results, with much more pain." The superior scoffed before sitting back in their chair. "Gero was a fool, not incorporating Quirks into his Androids. Had he done so, then he would've been able to kill Goku and the others."

"Speaking of them, when can I finally fight his son? If he's as strong as you say he is, then I wanna find him and have the time of my life."

"Not yet. Your modification has barely been established, and 23 is still in progress. Besides…." Smirking, the superior twirled a bit of their long brown hair. "I think you'll want to see your new Quirk in attention my dear."

"How the hell do I do that?"

"Simply imagine an item, anything you deserve, and your Quirk will activate." Humming, 22 looked around the room, trying to find something of interest. His red eyes then stared at his own knife. Looking at his hand, 22 began to imagine a knife similar to his own. Red sparks began to crackle in his palm…..before a flash of red light appeared. 22 actually widened his eyes as a knife, created by red energy formed into his hand, the wild energy crackle like a fire(imagine the sound Kylo Ren's lightsaber makes from The Force Awakens.) "Energy Construct, the ability to use one's life force into order to create anything. Normal humans would've been drained after a few uses, but because of your new upgrade, you can use it for as long as you want." Tightening his grip on his new energy knife, 22 was amazed at the lack of pain he felt. It was like he was holding onto his own knife. Smirking, he twirled the weapon in his hand before throwing it at his old knife, cutting through the middle as if it were butter, the metal from the old knife metal away.

"Oh…...hell yeah…."

' _Back with Izuku and the others'_

*BOOM*

A massive shockwave erupted from inside one of the many empty buildings of Training Grounds Beta. The roof of one of said buildings suddenly burst open, debris flying right out of it. Standing at the center of the large hole was Katsuki Bakugo, who was staring at the hole in pure shock. Slowly, he lowered his jaw, gritting his teeth in anger at the person responsible for this. "So this was your big plan." Bakugo said with hissing anger as the smoke slowly cleared in front of one who caused the shockwave was none other than Izuku Midoriya, whose Hero costume was torn and his left arm burned from blocking a close range explosion from Bakugo.

"I wasn't…...going to use…..it." Izuku said, a tired and horrified expression evident on his face. "I can't….control it. My body just can't handle the backlash of my power yet. Mr. Aizawa said that I'd be useless. But this was all….that I…..can think of." The ash blonde male stared at his former friend/bully victim in pure shock. "It was the only way…..I had any chance of winning." Slowly, Izuku began to lose consciousness before he fell on the right with a thud, leaving Bakugo completely stunned. To think…...THIS was the same Deku he taunted and bullied as a kid. To have been able to cause such destruction…..what the hell happened?

" _ **Your Indoor Combat Training is over."**_ "All Might said through the speaker system. Above Izuku and Katsuki were their partners Ochaco and Tenya, the former slowly sliding down the bomb she grabbed with a sick expression while the latter began to freak out, asking if she was okay.

" _ **The Hero team…...WINS!"**_

' _With the other U.A Students'_

To say that the rest of Class 1-A was shocked would be the understatement of the year. They had actually witnessed the brawl of the century, a battle between former friends turned rivals. It was fast paced, it was suspensful, it was…..just incredible. And it was barely the first team!

"What a weird way to end?" Denki said as they saw Tenya trying to help Ochaco, who looked like she was going to vomit soon, while Izuku and Bakugo didn't move. "The losers are practically untouched and the winners are both on the ground."

"Geez, I'm glad I didn't need to face Brocolle head." Odd joked, though deep down, he was beyond concerne for Izuku.

"How does the old saying go: they may have lost the battle, but they won the war?" Fumikage said while bowing his head in respect.

"This class is intense." Asui said.

"You got that right." Yumi said with a nod. As everyone continued to discuss their opinions of the battle, Gohan stared at Izuku with a solemn expression on his face. Throughout the battle, he noticed how Izuku didn't use his Quirk at all, and relied on close quarters combat. While it was a smart move, it ended up costing him in the long run. The whole fight kinda reminded him of his fight with Cell, how both sides were trying their best to defeat the other. Just recalling those events made Gohan shudder as he clenched his hand.

' _Izuku….'_

"Gohan?" The half Saiyan was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Momo staring at him with concern.

" **Oh, yeah?"**

"Are you alright? I noticed you and Midoriya seem to be close." It didn't take a genius to know the friendship between Gohan and Izuku, as evident when they ate lunch together, sat next to each other, hell Gohan even encouraged Izuku and stopped Bakugo from attacking him. If that wasn't friendship, she didn't know what was. Seeing her concern, Gohan smiled.

" **Thanks, but I'll be fine. I'm more worried about Izuku."** He said, getting an understanding nod from Momo as they saw the medic robots carrying Izuku out.

"Yes, his Quirk is rather odd. To be able to cause such damage, yet to also harm yourself. It's never been heard of." Momo said while rubbing her chin. Soon enough, All Might returned to the monitor room to review the first Heroes vs Villains battle with his students.

" **Well, despite the results, the MVP of this exercise is…...young Iida."** Everyone in the room widened their eyes in shock.

"Ummm, sir? Shouldn't the winner be Uraraka or Midoriya?" Aelita asked, confused as everyone else was.

" **Valid question, why didn't I choose one of the Heroes? Who has a guess?!"** Momo was the first to raise her hand.

"Iida embraced this challenge. He was the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role." Everyone stayed quiet, as if waiting for a deeper meaning. "Allow me to explain. Bakugo's judgement was clouded by a personal grudge against Midoriya. As you pointed out earlier, launching a large scale attack indoors was a foolish move. It could have been disastrous. Similarly, Midoriya's plan was also poorly thought out, considering the amount of damage that he received. He rendered himself helpless, not smart. As for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid battle and her final attack was far too reckless, given the hypothetical stakes. If she treated the fake weapon as though it were real, she never would've risked using such an imprecise move. Iida was fully prepared for his opponent's arrival. He had a strategy and never lost sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon, even if he was foiled in the end." Hearing the praise, Iida grabbed his heart as comical tears ran down his face. "Technically speaking, the Hero team won yes, but they took advantage of the fact this was training and didn't respect the spirit of the trail."

"..."

Nothing. There was literally NO response to counter of support Momo's words. Everyone just…..stayed silent. Ulrich put a finger gun on his head and 'pulled' the trigger, indicating is mind was blown.

' _ **Wow, she's incredible.'**_ Gohan thought while smiling at Momo.

" **Y-Yes, well…..you overlooked a few things."** Despite being amazed by her intellect, All Might still had to be a teacher and teach. **"Young Iida could've relaxed a little bit in the exercise. But, otherwise you nailed it!"** This got a sweat drop from everyone as Momo stood proudly with a chinese painting of a sawn behind her.

"One should always start with the basics and devote themselves to wholeheartedly to learning. That's the only real way to become a top hero." Her statement left everyone slackjawed.

" **Now then, time to blow this joint. Let's move onto the next match."**

BATTLE BUILDING B: Team B(Heroes) vs Team J(Villains)

Inside building B, Odd Della Robbia was currently stretching his legs, preparing to strike the enemy when need. "Don't worry Casper, I got this." Odd said confidently to Tooru, who sweatdropped slightly before a thought came to her head.

"Robbia,, let's both get serious." Tooru said before she removed her gloves and shoes, getting a bizarre look from Odd. "I'm gonna take off all my clothes and totally disappear."

"Ummmmm….you do know you're invisible right? And it's actually Della Robbia. I know that can help but…...doesn't it feel weird being…..ya know, naked?" Even though he was considered a Casanova(though no one has ever supported his claim), Odd was no pervert, so he thought he should at least tell Toru of her lack of clothes.

"J-Just don't look." Sweatdropping, Odd dumbly nodded and turned away from his partner.

*BEEP*

The horn was rung, indicating the match has started. Mezo spread his arms, one of his stumps forming into an ear, sensing out the building to find their opponents. Another one of his stumps formed a mouth, which was aimed at Shoto, was was walking up to him. "One's in the hall in the north side of the floor, and I think the other is on the same level somewhere. One is barefoot while the other is wearing shoes." Mezo said before he summoned another mouth. "I bet the invisible one is planning to surprise us."

"For your own safety, go outside." Shoto said simply while walking forward, much to Mezo's confusion. "I'm sure our opponents intend to fight a defensive battle." Opening his right hand, Shoto summoned a blue mist before he touched the wall. Almost immediately, ice began to form from his hand and foot, slowly devouring the building. "But we've already won." With that, the whole building was frozen. Listening to his partner, Mezo walked out of the building, only to see the handiwork of Shoto.

"Ow, ow, ow. My feet are stuck." Footprints can be seen on the floor, showing where Tooru was frozen at. Shoto calmly walked into the room, the cold from the room allowed his breath to be seen. As he walked towards the weapon, he failed to notice a certain cat Person on one of the pipes.

 _GOT YOU!_ Odd thought victoriously as he pounced forward, ready to take down Shoto. For those who are confused as to how Odd survived: his cat ears were able to detect the sound of ice forming, and with his quick reflexes, Odd was able to nimbly jump on the vent in the room, waiting to strike. The purple cat man activated his claws with a grin. _A+, here I come!_ However, just as Odd was about to grab Shoto….his hand was grabbed by said person before he was frozen.

"I'm impressed that you were able to dodge my ice, but…." Shoto looked at Odd with a serious expression. "Don't ever underestimate your opponent." With that, Shoto let the frozen cat Quirk User fall on the ground, his teeth chattering like crazy.

"D-D-D-D-Dammit."

Inside the monitor room, All Might and the rest of the students, save for Gohan, shivered as they could feel the ice from all the way over here. **"He incapacitated them, without compromising the weapon or his teammate. Take close note of his technique students."**

' _ **Now that's a strong Quirk.'**_ Gohan thought with a nod of respect. Meanwhile, Bakugo was staring at Shoto in shock, being able to finish the test in just two minutes.

Shoto simply walked towards the weapon before placing his left hand on it while All Might declared the Heroes the winners. Suddenly, a massive amount of heat escaped his left hand, causing all the ice in the building to melt. The heat freed Odd and Tooru, with the former letting out a massive sigh.

"Heat too? Man…...looks like we…...got another…...Gary Stu…..hehe."

"It's not your fault." Odd and Tooru looked at Shoto, who gave them a blank face. "We're playing on different levels."

"No need to rub it in Icy Hot."

Two tests down, several more to go.

BATTLE BUILDING C: Team K(Villains) vs Team I(Heroes)

Hanata Sero fired several feet of tape inside the room where the bomb is, protecting it from any intruders. Meanwhile Mashido Ojiro took a few deep breaths before getting into battle position, waiting for their opponents.

In the lower levels of the building, Fumikage Tokoyami walked through the dark hallway before two dark claws sprouted out of his cloak. Meanwhile, Asui Tsuyu crawled on the wall, her tongue slightly sticking out.

BATTLE BUILDING D: Team F(Villains) vs Team G(Heroes)

Rikido Sato began slapping his cheeks, getting himself pumped for the Villains to arrive. Koji Koda began to sweat nervously while stepping back from his partner slightly.

Meanwhile, Kyoka Jiro stabbed one of her earphone jacks into the wall, listening to any noise throughout the building. She turned to her partner Denki Kaminari before pointing up. Smiling, Denki opened his hand as electricity began to escape it.

BATTLE BUILDING E: Team E(Heroes) vs Team L(Villains)

Yuga Aoyama was seen walking through the long hallway of Building E, his purple cape glittering as he walked. Behind him, Mina Ashido was using her Quirk Acid to 'skate,' all while spreading her arms with a big grin. "Surf's up!" She exclaimed happily. However, some of her Acid spilled onto Aoyama's cape, causing it to burn holes. The blonde seemed to be devastated, something Mina noticed and smiled sheepishly. "Oops, my bad."

As for the villains, Eijiro Kirishima grinned while activated his Hardening Quirk while Aelita Schaeffer summoned an orb of pink energy, aiming it at the door.

BATTLE BUILDING F: Team C(Villains) vs Team H(Heroes)

Momo Yaoyorozu began creating several steel beams using her Quirk Creation before Gohan picked them up with one hand and placed them in front of the door. Gohan turned towards Momo before giving her a thumbs up, making her smile as she created more beams.

Underneath them, Ulrich Stern rushed to the side of a room, kneeling down while signalling his partner to come over. Yumi Ishiyama cartwheeled to the left side of the room. She raised three threes before closing one, then the other, and finally the last one. Quickly, the two rolled into the room, with Ulrich drawing out two swords from his back and Yumi pulled out a pair of small fans. Noticing there was no one around, the two sighed before moving on.

' _Sometime later'_

" **That's a wrap!"** All Might shouted at Class 1-A as they stood in front of the exit for the Battle City. **"Excellent work. You've all really stepped up to the plate, and we didn't have any major injuries except for Midoriya. You should be proud, excellent first day of training all around."** The #1 Hero gave the students a thumbs up, making them all smile.

"It's nice to hear some encouraging words after our homeroom class." Asui called out, getting nods from everyone.

"Yeah, our last teacher was a real downer. Really killed my mood." Odd said as everyone agreed with him.

" **I'm happy and grateful for such staggering positivity to my own class! That's all for now folks. I'll go check on young Midoriya's progress. Now, watch how a Pro exits, like he's got….."** All Might turned around and in the next second, he was running off with a large trail of dust following him. **"SOMEWHERE TO GO!"** Everyone blinked in confusion at All Might's behavior.

"Now that's a Hero!" Denki called out.

"I don't think even I can run that fast." Ulrich said while shaking his head.

" **I hope Izuku'll be alright."** Gohan said out loud, clear worry in his voice.

"I'm sure Deku's fine Gohan." Ochaco said, though it was obvious she was also worried. As everyone began to make their way to their next class, Gohan felt…..something off. He turned towhere All Might ran off and suddenly felt a power drop, not enough to indicate someone was killed, but enough to make him worry.

' _ **What was that? It felt like All Might but….he's still alive.'**_ He thought deeply. _**'I need to look into this.'**_

' _A few hours later'_

Late afternoon took over the skies of U.A High, the bright orange sky gave off a kind of peacefully vibe to everyone. Walking through one of the halls of U.A was Izuku Midoriya, who had bandages wrapped around his left arm while his right one had a cast. It had been an hour since he woke up in Recovery Girl's office and he had since been there, getting some well deserved treatment. _'I missed all my afternoon classes.'_ Izuku thought with a sigh before looking at the evening sun. _'Mr. Aizawa is probably gonna choke me with his scarf.'_ Izuku arrived at the Class 1-A door. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the handle before opening the door.

"Hey, it's Midoriya!" Eijiro said with a toothy grin. "Good to see ya back Super." Him, Mina, Hanata, Odd, Rikido and Ulrich walked up to Izuku, much to his shock. "Ma, I don't know what you were saying during that match, but you were all fired up, huh?"

"I can't believe you held your own against Bakugo. He's super strong." Hanata said with his own smile.

"You did a great job dodging!" Mina said with a light blush while grinning.

"You guys really turned up in the first match, so none of us held back at all!" Rihiko said with an excited tone.

"Seriously Shy Guy, you are now a badass in my book." Odd said while wrapping an arm around Izuku.

"Sucks you broke your arm, but the way you beat Bakugo was cool." Ulrich said with a smirk. Izuku blushed as everyone began to introduce themselves to him. It seems his fight in the first match made him the star of the classroom.

"So noisy." Fumikage said while closing his eyes, sitting on his desk.

"Tokoyami!" Tenya called out before marching towards the bird-like male. He then proceeded to move his arms in a robotic way. "Stop using that desk as a chair! Get off of it this instance!"

"Dude, you need to chill." Kyoka said with a hand on her hip.

"You look like you have a lot of tension." Ojiro pointed out as Tenya clenched his hand.

"No one understands….I CANNOT CONDONE ACTIONS THAT DISRESPECT THESE DESKS. NOT WHEN GREAT MEN AND WOMEN, OUR UPPERCLASSMEN, ONCE USED THEM."

"He's kinda noisy huh cous?" Yumi whispered to Momo, who giggled lightly.

"I suppose he does, but that's who he is." Momo said with a smile. The backdoor of the classroom opened, revealing Denki and Ochaco, each carrying several books.

"So, anyway. Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Denki asked Ochaco, who looked at him curiously. "What kind of stuff do you like?"

"Anything sweet and…...Deku?!" Ochaco noticed a certain person standing in the middle of a small crowd and quickly rushed to his side. She quickly ran up to him. "Why didn't you heal your injuries?"

"Oh, well it has to do with how much stamina I'm using." Izuku looked around and noticed two people were missing in his class."Umm, Uraraka? Where's Kacchan and Gohan?" The brunette looked at the empty seats before frowning.

"We tried to keep him from leaving, but he wouldn't listen. You just missed him. Gohan said he would try to talk him into coming back, but I don't know." Hearing this, Izuku quickly turned around and ran out the class. "Wait!"

' _Front of U.A High'_

Broken. That was the one word that could describe Katsuki Bakugo. It wasn't that he was broken physically, or emotionally. But rather…..he was broken mentally. He kept replaying his fight with Izuku, how the scrawny nerd he grew up with suddenly showed a Quirk he had been hiding for years. To think, Izuku could….make him look like a fool, in front of everyone! A deep growl escaped his lips as he walked towards the exit. "Bakugo!" As if his problems weren't bad enough, Gohan, the damn bastard who not only surpassed him during Aizawa's tests, but also stop him from attacking Deku, was calling out to him. The ash blonde male ignored him as he kept walking, but to his annoyance, Gohan kept walking after him. "Bakugo." Slowly, Katsuki looked over his shoulder, his eyes giving a deep glare.

"What?" Most people would have flinch at his aze, but Gohan kept his cool as he stopped a few feet away.

"You shouldn't be leaving, we still got cla-"

"I don't care." Katsuki said in a blank, yet angry tone.

"But why did you leave? I mean, we can talk if you want." His words only made Katsuki grit his teeth.

"Why?" Gohan raised a brow at Bakugo. "Why the hell are you here? Why come after me?"

"We're classmates. If we're both gonna be heroes, then we shouldn't walk away from things." Gohan slowly walked towards Bakugo, extending his arm. "Come on, let's go back inside." Just as his hand touched Bakugo's shoulder…...the explosion Quirk user shoved it back, his hair shadowing his expression.

"Why the hell do you and that damn Quirkless Loser care dammit?" The half Saiyan just stared at Bakugo with worry. "So what if you got first in the Entrance Exam, and so what that damn Deku hid his Quirk. It doesn't have anything to do with me!" The ash blonde clenched his fists tighter, to the point he might draw blood. "Both of you made a fool out of me, so…..did you come to rub it in, huh?!"

"..."

"Say something dammit! I lost, I admit it. But to lose to you, a damn nerd, and to Deku….is this some kind of game?! When I was watching that ice guy…..I realized I couldn't beat him in a head-to-head fight!" Bakugo then put a hand on his face as he thought of Momo's analysis of his fight. "Crap! I even agreed with what that girl said! My attack was so stupid! Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!"

"Look, we all make mistakes-"

"And you!" Bakugo tightened his hands even more. "You…..I don't think I can even touch you in a fight! Super strength, speed, energy blasts, how am I supposed to beat that?!" The more Bakugo talked, the more….broken his voice sounded. "Enjoy those wins, both you and Deku." Bakugo raised his head and Gohan was surprised to see tears running down his red eyes. "You won't get another! I'm going to beat you, then Deku, then All Might and become the #1 Hero, so you better sick to just being #2!" Gohan simply stared at Bakugo, black eyes staring into red ones, one sympathetic while the other…..broken. Growling at his expression, Bakugo turned around and began to walk out of U.A, wiping away his tears.

"You remind me of someone." Bakugo stopped when he heard Gohan talk. "He had a lot of pride, like you and he wanted to surpass my dad. He trained for years, yet despite that, my dad was able to beat him." Gohan's eyes softened as he looked at Bakugo. "But he learned from his mistakes, and kept getting stronger so that one day, he might beat my dad. But even with all his power, he was still beaten by stronger people, because he was too arrogant with his own power."

"What the hell's your point?" Bakugo looked at Gohan and saw he was giving him a serious expression.

"I'm not telling you to lose your pride, but sometimes you need to let it go so you can get the bigger picture. Otherwise, you might regret it." All Bakugo did was click his tongue before leaving. In Gohan's mind, Bakugo was the splitting image of Vegeta: both wanting to be the best, both having too much pride. He only prayed Bakugo would take his words to heart.

"Gohan!" Said person turned around and saw Izuku running up to him, panting lightly.

"Oh, hey Izuku." Gulping some air into his lungs, Izuku looked forward and could faintly see Bakugo from the distance. Just as he was about to run….Gohan stuck his arm out, shaking his head. "He needs some time alone."

"Oh….." A downcast expression took over Izuku's face. He wanted to try and tell Kacchan he wasn't trying to make fun of him, but it looks like it'll have to wait until tomorrow.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Recovery Girl said I should go by her office tomorrow for another check up." izuku said as Gohan nodded. The two stood in silence, watching Bakugi's body disappear. "S-So, what did you and Kacchan talk about?"

"I tried to get him to stay, but his pride's broken." A small chuckle escaped Gohan's mouth, much to Izuku's confusion. "He kinda reminds me of someone I know. He always held pride above everything else."

"I see…" Again, the two stood in silence. "D-did you take any notes while I was with Recovery Girl by any chance?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd need them when you got better."

"Thanks Gohan." Both males smiled before they began to walk back to U.A High, not noticing several pairs of eyes watching them.

"Wow, I wonder what Gohan told Bakugo." Mina said out loud.

"It must've been personal if Bakugo stayed." Aelita pointed out.

"The fated battle between rivals." Ochaco said dramatically.

"Whatever Midoriya and Gohan have against Bakugo, it can't be good." Asui said with a finger under her lip.

Bakugo's fuse has been lite, a fire burning as hot as the sun. But that won't stop young Midoriya from chasing his dream of being a Hero. Will Midoriya ever find peace between Bakugo, will Gohan get a harem, will the girls stop peaking?

Only the future will tell us these answers.

' _All Might's office'_

After making his dramatic escape from Class 1-A and checking up on how his successor was doing, All Might decided to do some much needed research on one specific student. "I know he was mentioned to have been homeschooled, but there's got to be some info on his origins." All Might muttered to himself while typing on his computer in his skinny form. Ever since he saw Gohan fight during the Entrance Exam, he had this strange feeling that he was…..familiar in a way. Of course he had never met someone named Gohan, but his powers, not to mention his fighting style, it felt like he was rewatching an event in his past. All Might didn't have to dwell on the thought for much longer as his computer showed him Gohan's medical records. He skimmed through some of the details before coming cross his parents…...only to widen his eyes in pure shock. " I knew it. I just knew he was familiar!" Blood escaped All Might's mouth as he laughed at the irony. Taking out a handkerchief, he began to clean his mouth before a smile appeared on his face. "Of all the times I could meet your son, this has to be the least likely, huh….Goku."

 **(STEEL-TRUE from Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans)**

 **A young Izuku is sitting on a set of stone stairs with a slightly bored young Gohan next to him, his hands on his cheeks.**

 **chigireta kumo ni akogareteta kodomo no koro**

 **omocha no hane de tondeyukeru ki ga shiteitanda**

 **Gohan stands up and looks at Izuku. Izuku fidgets a bit before he too stands up, looking at Gohan curiously.**

 **La La**

 **La La, La La**

 **A large overviews shot of West City is shown, panning up to the clear blue sky.**

 **te o furu you ni kaze ga yureru kage mo odoru**

 **The students of Class 1-A are seen in their classroom, talking to each other, though Bakugo is shown to have multiple tick marks on his head.**

 **nakushita tomo no omokage eto temaneki sareteru mitai**

 **The teachers of U.A are seen in the teacher's lounge, with Present Mic making a joke while the others listen, though Eraserhead had a sweatdrop on the back of his head. The next shot shows Izuku standing in the middle of a blank room, shirtless while looking forward.**

 **-chi yori mo fukai tetsu no hana ai wa kizuna ni naru-**

 **Slowly, the blank room is replaced with an open shot of the Hero City used during their training tests, with multiple people in the distance.**

 **kakedashita bokutachi wa jidai no tabibito**

 **Bulma, Inko and Chi-Chi are seen handing Bento boxes to Trunks and Goten.**

 **tooku tooku tsuyoku tsuyoku**

 **The Z-Fighters appear, eating from said Bento Boxes while talking to each other, though Vegeta is seen leaning against a tree.**

 **kouya ni sake**

 **The rest of Class 1-A are shown also eating lunch along with the teachers.**

 **mae dake o misueta nara kibou wa kimi no te no naka ni**

 **Ochako and Odd turn and see Izuku in the distance before waving at him to join. Izuku looks over his shoulder and sees a smiling Gohan. He returns his smile as their clothes change to their Hero Costumes before they slowly begin to walk towards their friends.**

 **makenaide inochi moyashite**

 **The next shot shows kid Gohan and Izuku standing in the middle of the street. They look at each other before Gohan runs, with Izuku right behind him, all while they laugh. In the end, a graffiti image of PULSE ULTRA with the Four Star Dragonball are seen on a wall.**

' _Unknown bar, several days later'_

Inside a rather interesting, yet dark bar, a newspaper was thrown on top of the counter, showing a picture of All Might working at U.A High. "Did you see this junk? It says he's a teacher now." A creepy and irritated voice said as a glass full of cool beer was placed on top of the newspaper, most specifically on top of All Might's picture. The speaker was a pale, skinny man. He has messy light blue hair. His lips are dry, cracked, and uneven, as if he's been chewing on them. The skin around his eyes is very wrinkly. He has one small scar on his right eye and another on the left side of his lip. He has a single mole under the right side of his lips. His clothing consists of black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbones, and red hi-top sneakers with no socks. Strangely enough, the male had 14 disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face. This man is Tomura Shigaraki, a top class Villain.

Standing on the other side of the bar was a body made of black/purple mist, yellow eyes and is wearing a very elegant suit with a tie and has five metal plates that go from around his collarbone to just below his eyes. This was Kurogiri, another villain and ally to Tomura.

"Hey. What do you think'll happen if the might symbol of peace is finally killed by the Villains?" Tomura said darkly. **"It would likely cause massive panic."** Kurogiri said while cleaning a dirty glass.

" **But we will need to draw him out."**

"I already have a plan for that, don't worry."

"If you're the one coming up with it, then we should worry." A slightly teasing voice called out from the door, making Tomura widen his eyes.

"Nomu, kill!" A large shadow let out a monstrous roar before it charged at the door. However, just as it was about to strike….

*SLASH*

A red blur appeared in front of the beast…..before its whole right arm was severed. "Hehehe, I love this Quirk." A male voice called out with a smirk. The speaker was a tall, well built man with tanish skin, red eyes and short dark blue hair. His attire consisted of a tight black shirt with an olive green vest, matching pants, military boots, grey wristbands, black leather gloves and red military hat with the words U.S.S.F. (BTW, he's voiced by Troy Baker.) Currently, he was spinning a machete made from crackling red energy with a smirk.

Next to him was a scientist with glasses and long bushy auburn hair. She has a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She wears a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots But the thing that got their attention were her black and red eyes. The Nomu pulled back, holding the stump where its arm should be.

"I'm glad you like your new power 22." The woman said to her ally before turning towards the Nomu. "Hmmm, impressive, but this Nomu will need more work."

"You!" Tomura stood up from his seat, glaring at the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Why Tomura, I'm simply here to help you kill All Might, as HE requested." The woman glanced at Kurogiri. "It's nice to see you again Kurogiri, I hope he hasn't been too much trouble." All the misty male did was bow his head.

"I can do this without you."

"Really? Look what I did to your pet." 22 said while pointing his machete at the Nomu. As if on que, Nomu's missing arm slowly began to grow back before it stood up. "Regeneration, nice."

"As you can see, Nomu is more than enough to kill All Might. All we have to do is make some bait for him, and what better bait than kids."

"So you're attacking U.A?" The woman walked up to the bar, to which Kurogiri slid her a drink, which she gratefully took. "You realize there's another strong person in U.A, and I don't mean any of the Pros."

"We'll kill anyone who gets in the way, no matter what."

"And THAT'S why I'm here." The woman gestured towards 22. "Android 22 is equipped with unlimited energy, military knowledge in hand-to-hand combat, and as you saw with your Nomu, has a rather powerful Quirk." The woman smirked as she saw Shigaraki scratch his neck. "Now, why don't you call your superior by her name, like a good boy?" The multi-handed male growled deeply at the woman, hating how she still treated him like a boy.

"...21." This got a smirk from the newly identified 21.

 **HOLY SHIT, I am honestly not trying to make these chapters extremely long, it just happens. I know you guys will love this, but holy shit am I tired. Which is kinda why I skipped everyone else's Heroes vs Villains fight, cause I got lazy. I am sorry if you were disappointed, but it would honestly take me longer to post this chapter if I focused on each fight. But I do hope you guys like Gohan's new helmet since let's be honest, his original one and that dumbass headband was just stupid. Aso, for those who know Code Lyoko, I am using the outfits from season 4 since in my opinion, they're still the best.**

 **So there is something I need to clear up and I thank a friend of mine for pointing this out. The time period we are in is five years AFTER the Cell Saga, not seven like in canon. I know it's stupid to just say this NOW, but having an 18 year old Gohan be with a bunch of 15 years olds is kinda unfair. I will fix this time issue later on, I just wanted to clear things up. So as of now, Gohan is 16, though physically he's 17 because of the Time Chamber.**

 **But anyways, you guys like how I added Android 21 in the story? Yeah, I got this idea from a few of you and I am grateful for you doing this. And the fact she has a Quirk enhanced Android, things are gonna be good from this point on. As she said, there will be a few more Androids, so you better keep a lookout;) Since I'm in Summer vacation, I can focus on my other stories, but I will try to update this story near the end of this month, hopefully, so please be patient. Overall, I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **I do want toto mention that in this story, Yumi and Momo are cousins. I just feel like it makes sense.**

 **Oh, and for those who played the Xenoverse games, would it be interesting to see an arc involving Time Patrol and Towa? Just asking.**

 **Follow, fav, Review and PM for anything…**

 **Next time: U.S.J**


	5. Chapter 5: USJ

**HOW'S IT GOING EVERYONE?! The 3rd Dragneel, rolling back with another action packed chapter of Saiyaman Plus Ultra. Sorry for the long wait, but I've honestly been slacking, what with my last semester of College coming, my application to University and life in general, I'm pretty busy. But yeah, I thank a lot of you guys for still following an reviewing on this story, but I do wanna point something out about the lashing I got for how Gohan should like this or that girl. The whole 'Saiyans like strong women thing' was NEVER mentioned until Super, and even then, Gohan is only HALF Saiyan. Not only that, but he has never learned how this works and is a pacifist, only fighting when necessary. So if you guys STILL wanna bash on me for that, you're wasting your time. Also, regarding Gohan's outfit, it IS his original Saiyaman outfit, just with the gold helmet. But I will assure you that like with Izuku and Shoto, he will get an upgrade so it looks a bit better. P.S, I'm not getting rid of the Lyoko characters as they make the story mre unique, ONTO THE REVIEWS! And in regards to Gohan's power level…..you guys are seriously pulling my button with making him dial it down or making it so he can't be beaten by anyone in MY Hero. Seriously, stop. I'll make sure EVERYONE gets their spotlight without ruining Gohan's character, alright?**

 **Someone did point out that I didn't specifically state what the Quirks of the AU Lyoko Warriors were, so I'm gonna write them down for you right here.**

 **Ulrich Stern. Quirk: Ninjitsu.**

 **Description: Allows him to run at almost superhuman speed, creating a yellow trail behind him. He also has the ability to create two illusions of himself by issuing the words 'Triplicate.' The clones may be able to grab objects and people, but they disappear once hit, and they produce no shadows, making them easier to depict. Also, Ulrich's legs will cramp if his Quirk is overused, so he occasionally eats Bananas to prevent cramps.**

 **Odd Della Robbia. Quirk: Cat.**

 **Description: Odd can turn his arms into cat-like appendages, including retractable claws to allow him to climb on walls, though material like iron and steel are much harder to grasp. Along with his tail, his ears give him a sixth sense, warning him of oncoming attacks, though this does not work all the time. Due to his Quirk, he is as agile as a cat, being able to land on all fours and can surprisingly swim well. Pulling his tail will cause him to freeze up, and loud noises will cause him extreme pain.**

 **Yumi Ishiyama. Quirk: Telekinesis.**

 **Description: With absolute concentration, Yumi can lift objects up to 350 pounds with ease. She is vulnerable when using her Quirk and it will deactivate if distracted or tired, physically or mentally.**

 **Aelita Schaeffer. Quirk: Aura.**

 **Description: Aelita can launch spheres of pink energy which, when on impact, can temporarily stun a human and prevent them from using their Quirk for three seconds. If it hits a device, it will cause it to short circuit or even self destruct. Aelita can also use it to form small barriers around her hands for close combat or protection. However, if Aelita cannot concentrate, the energy will explode and sent her flying. Additionally, her energy can only deflect for so long.**

 **Omni warrior: Thanks, I liked the Lyoko Warriors' outfits from that season way more. You'll see All Might's connection to Goku;) The Time Patrol arc will happen way later on. As for Vegeta…..he's kinda far away, so he wouldn't really fight the villains.**

 **Divine above question: Hahaha, yes it is.**

 **Ice Wolf Fang: I see, thanks for correcting me.**

 **Dragneel.18: I guess it's a good chapter lol.**

 **Junk100: Those two will make cameos in the future. Gohan will help Izuku train soon. And Goku won't necessarily come waste his one day to see All Might.**

 **Limit-Breaking: Yeah, I'll see what I can do with Time Patrol as they CAN still come to the present to stop a threat that would've happened. With more Androids coming, Gohan will need the help of his friends. All your questions will be answered in the near future.**

 **The Phenomenal Flair: Seriously, you're complaining about how much is put into one chapter?**

 **T-Briggz: Wow, I'm glad you approve of 21 coming in the story. Ye4ah, pretty much Gohan killed all of Bojack's crew, while Bojack killed Zangya.. As for the Z-Fighters…...let's just say that they're much more involved in this story than you'd think.**

 **Guest: 17 marrying a Pro….I like it! Tapion might be a bit tough to do with the whole continuity error he makes.**

 **123GOHANZ: I get the Lyoko Warriors inclusion is odd, but I thought it'd make the story more interesting. Also, Gohan is a modest guy: he wouldn't do anything to show off and since this is the first time he's going to school, he wants to enjoy it as much as he can.**

 **X3runner: Thanks for supporting Gohan x Momo, and yeah, that's pretty much what Gohan's costume is.**

 **Guest 2: The Spirit Bomb may be created much easier with Goku and All Might's influence.**

 **Leafeon12: Yes, yes he does and how they met will be explained this chapter.**

 **Guest 3: Wow, so we were both inspired by his video.**

 **SomethingWitty99: Wow, thanks for the compliment and don't worry, we'll see more Gohan x Momo.**

 **Guest 4: More Gohan x crossover girl stories? I don't know yet since I really wanna make this into a good story. Well Izuku, Shoto and Bakugo need to actually train hard in order to atually BE that strong. The problem with pairing those two with Caulifia and Kale is that they aren't planet busters, so it wouldn't really make them stand out.**

 **xXgohanXx21: Thanks. I really like iron Blooded Orphans, and this won't be the only son I use for this story;)**

 **Guest 5: Huh, Z-Fighters acting like mentors…...I already have a few training some of the students.**

 **NacNak: Haha, thanks man. I hope I make the other chapters work.**

 **Greer123: Thanks my friend, I hope I can live up to your expectations.**

 **Duskrider: Trust me, after he sees what a weakling he is, Gohan will be pushing himself to make sure the world is safe, as his father always wanted.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks dude:)**

 **Aztec 13: Hahaha, a joke about Superman would be fun to write. Thanks for the idea.**

 **Azure Zack : Yeah, that's why you should read the Author's note to get news on what's going on in the story lol.**

 **Loser23: I'm glad you like my story man. Yeah, whenever I do a crossover, I like to make connections between the series I'm using as it can really either fill in plot holes or create new theories. Well considering how long Gohan has stopped training, it's only natural he would get rusty, but not to the point he COULDN'T be above everyone in Class 1-A. I'll see what I can do about my grammar hiccups, but if you point them out, I can fix them as soon as possible. Trust me, I'm not gonna make DBZ, or MHA the main focus of the story, rather I wanna mix both in, with new elements created between the gaps. As for All Might's power level in his prime…..I wanna say he almost outranks Krillin, maybe some of Frieza's forces, but I'm honestly not the best when it comes to power scaling.**

 **DarkShadowsrr: We'll see what happens in the Sports Festival as I have quite a few surprises in mind;)**

 **To recap the last chapter: The students of Class 1-A were given a surprise when All Might created the Heroes vs Villains exercise, where one team of Heroes fight against one team of Villains. The first round between Izuku and Ochaco vs Bakugo and Iida heated up, with the former barely winning by a thread. After class, when noticing the Explosion Quirk user leaving early, Gohan was surprised to see a distraught Bakugo confess how he felt like he couldn't defeat Todoroki or even Gohan himself, to which Gohan had advised him to drop his pride. Meanwhile, Tomura Shigaraki was given an unexpected surprise when a woman known as 21 and her ally Android 22 arrived and offered him assistance in killing All Might.**

 **(THE DAY-Porno Graffiti)**

 **The scene opens with Goku standing in the middle of a bright light, his hands on his hips.**

 **shizukesa ga shimikomu yō de iki o tometa gozen goji**

 **Gohan, as a kid, raises his head and looks at his father in shock.**

 **hijō kaidan de tsume o kamu asu wa docchi da?**

 **He slowly reaches out before he ages to his teen years. Finally, he goes into his current age, still reaching out to his dad.**

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 **Goku slowly looks over his shoulder, smiling at his son. Then, flashes of Uraraka, Tenya, Bakugo, Asui, Kirishima, Odd, Ulrich, Momo, Denki, Jiro, Yumi, Sero, Kumikage, Yuga, Ojiro, Mina, Aelita, Sato, Mezo, Koda, Toro and finally Shoto appear on screen.**

 **keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo**

 **kono rokudemo nai sekai ni wa aru nda yo**

 **Izuku looks up as rain falls down on top of him, a frown appears on his face as he begins to walk away.**

 **sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi o torareteru**

 **anata o semete iru wake ja nai nda yo**

 **As he keeps walking, he thinks about all the books he wrote on Heroes before seeing the sun come out as a smiling Gohan offers him a hand to fly on Nimbus.**

 **hitori kūsō ni asobu**

 **Kid Gohan(left) and Izuku(right) look at each other while smiling.**

 **soko de**

 **The scene then changes to a serious Gohan on the right while a shadowy figure appears on the left.**

 **omoiegaita koto made hajiru no kai?**

 **The two continue to scowl before turning around, with Gohan going Super Saiyan while the shadow's red eyes begin to glow. The two then clash fists before an explosion erupts as Shiragaki appears, reaching his hand out as the screen crumbles to ashes. All Might clenches his fist with his usual smile before rushing.**

 **karamiau meikyū meikyū soredemo yuku to iu no?**

 **All Might began pushing through wave after wave of villains as Gohan clashes fists with Nomu before firing a bright Ki blast.**

 **chīsaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne**

 **Kurogiri expands his head as a dark mist covers several tvs, causing an eye to appear on the screens. Fire appears before three figures walk through it, with the leader smirking before firing a red ball of Ki forward.**

 **yuku ate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW**

 **Uraraka puts her hands together before flying up with a big smile while Tenya kicks the air with his Engine legs.**

 **hontō wa kowain ja nai no?**

 **Yumi throws her fans while Asui bounces in with her tongue sticking out. Shoto slides in with his ice quirk before Ulrich jumps in, slashing his swords through it.**

 **fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa**

 **Kirishima hardens his arms before punching the air. Bakugo appears, let out a roar while his hand emits small explosions. Izuku runs forward before Gohan is seen running in the same spot, with the former clenching his fist while the latter cups his hands.**

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 **Izuku screams as he thrusts his fist forward while Gohan let out a Kamehameha. Both the fist and the beam begin to shift in the same place before the rest of their peers appear on screen. The last shot shows everyone in their Hero Costumes, standing in front of UA, with Gohan going Super Saiyan.**

' _Musutafa City, the next day'_

A small yawn escaped the lips of one Son Gohan, who was currently walking along the streets of Musutafa City, making sure not to run into anyone and apologizing when he did. Normally, he didn't mind being up this early, but recently he had become one of the unfortunate victims of Uraraka's Group Chat, along with Ashido, Kirishima, Tsuyu(or Tsu as she likes her friends to call her), Odd, Yumi, Iida and Izuku. "Man, I didn't think anyone could text that fast." Gohan said to no one in particular. For the passed two hours, he kept getting notification after notification from the group(mostly from the girls, with Odd and Kirishima being added to the mix.) Sure he replied back a few times, but compared to the hundreds of responses from his friends, his felt nothing more than a paper bag in the wind. Luckily, Iida reminded everyone it was a school night, so they called it a night. But…..there was another reason why Gohan woke up early…..

' _Flashback, one hour ago'_

 _Before he reached the city where his school was located, Gohan decided to make a visit to one of his Dad's oldest friends. Flying up in the air while riding Nimbus, the half Saiyan flew up a very long red tower, which seemed to surpass even the clouds in terms of height. Eventually, he reached the top of the tower, which had a round structure on the tip. "Made it." Nimbus hovered up until the ledge of the building was just a leap away. Standing up, Gohan jumped off the cloud and into the balcony. "Master Korin, Yajirobe! It's me, Gohan. Is anyone home?"_

 _*CRASH*_

" _Dammit Yajirobe, watch it!"_

" _Hey, it wasn't my fault you couldn't hold the pan!"_

" _The thing was boiling, what was I supposed to do?! Look at my paws!"_

" _See?! This is why I cook better alone!" An argument could be heard from below the structure, getting Gohan to chuckle awkwardly while sweatdropping. No matter how many times he came to visit, those two always fought._

" _Ummm, excuse me? Can you guys hear me?"_

" _Wait, I know that voice!" Footsteps could be heard walking up the stairs. Before long, a large round white cat with closed eyes and wooden cane appeared, looking at Gohan with a lazy smile. "Ahh, Gohan." Korin said in a kind voice as Gohan bowed his head._

" _Master Korin, it's good to see you again."_

" _Same here ki-AHH!" A large figure suddenly appeared behind Korin, pushing him to the round._

" _Hey Gohan, long time no see!" The 'attacker' said in a happy tone. The figure's appearance_ _consists of small, beady black eyes, long, untidy black hair and he was quite overweight. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, knee-length red yukata with black stripes, a black obi, black wristbands and black kyahan , waraji and an ecchu fundoshi. On the left side of his Obi was a standard katana._

" _H-Hi Yajirobe. I think you hit-"_

" _What is wrong with you?!" Korin stood up and glared at the fat man._

" _Sorry, I didn't see you there." Yajirobe said, though his voice held a heavy amount of sarcasm._

" _Ummm, guys?"_

" _Everytime someone comes, you always hit me!"_

" _People barely come up here! And we don't even have cable!"  
_

" _Then go get a job and buy one ya lazy jerk!"_

" _You're a God for crying out loud." Gohan didn't know what to do at the moment. He needed to get something, but with how these two were acting, it looks like he was gonna be there for a while, and he couldn't afford that since he had school in a little while._

" _Guys." Korin and Yajirobe stopped their bickering and stared at Gohan. "Sorry, but I have to ask Master Korin something, and I gotta hurry before class starts."_

" _Class?" Both man and cat had question marks over their heads. With a small sigh, Gohan explained his entry to U.A High._

" _Well, I bet your father would've been proud." A warm smile crept on Korin's face as he thought about the monkey tailed student. "So, what do you need?" Gohan smiled while rubbing the back of his head._

" _I was wondering if you guys had any Senzu Beans I can take."_

" _Senzu Beans? I thought we weren't fighting anymore aliens." Yajirobe raised a brow at Gohan, who lost his smile._

" _Well…..a friend of mine has been hurting himself with his power. I don't think he can even control his power, like how dad's Kaioken worked." Gohan's mind went to when Izuku punched the massive robot in the entrance exams, then when they were conduiting Aizawa's Quirk Assessment test and most recently: his brutal fight with Bakugo. Despite being able to destroy several floors and the roof, Izuku's arms was still badly damaged. If he kept going like this…._

" _Hmmmm…...I see." Korin rubbed his chin in thought. For some reason, whoever Gohan was talking about reminded him of a few people who climbed his tower. Maybe this boy was their relative, or maybe…..ahh, it was too early to think about it. "Alright, I guess we can give you some Beans, but remember to only use them when it's ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. Don't want anyone else to try and steal em from me, like SOMEONE I know." Korin glanced as Yajirobe, who was currently placing something from a large pot into a small brown pouch. Tying the top with a small rope, the round samurai walked up to Gohan before handing him the pouch._

" _Here. There's about ten Beans in there. Try not to lose them like that time you fought that Cooler guy or whatever." Nodding, Gohan took the pouch, tossing it in the air a bit before pocketing it._

" _Got it. Thanks."_

' _Flashback end'_

' _I'm glad Master Korin gave these to me, but I have to make sure to use them when it's the most crucial.'_ Gohan thought to himself, looking at his right pocket before patting it. He knew being a Hero wouldn't be easy, but he had to be careful, and make sure none of his friends got hurt. Deep in his thoughts, Gohan failed to notice the person in front of him, who was waiting for the crosswalk to turn on until he accidently bumped into them. "Ops, sorry about-huh?" Looking up, Gohan soon noticed he had bumped in Koji Koda, the most quiet student in Class 1-A. The rather odd-looking student slightly panicked as he saw Gohan. "Oh, hi Koji, how's it going?" During the first few days at U.A, Gohan had gotten to know some of his classmates, though he had a kind of hard time talking to the person in front of him. Koda simply gave Gohan a wave, no saying a single word. Yup, that's right: Koji Koda was extremely shy. "I didn't mean to hit you, sorry." Koda moved his hands several times and though Gohan didn't exactly understand what he was saying, he could tell Koda was saying 'it's okay.' The crosswalk signaled the bystanders to walk, with Koda and Gohan joining the crowd. "So, were you able to study for the test next week?" Koda gave a simply nod as the two males kept walking in silence. Gohan didn't want to make his classmate feel uncomfortable, yet at the same time, he wanted to get to know the guy a bit. "Hey Koji, can I ask you about your Quirk?" Koda jumped a bit, looking at Gohan with somewhat regretful eyes. He did various hand motions, yet all it got was a head tilt from Gohan. _'Man, I kinda wish I could read minds like dad.'_

"He's saying that he needs to be near animals to use his Quirk." Gohan and Koda turned around, only to see their classmate Aelita Schaeffer walking up with them, brown book bag in hand and a friendly smile on her face. "Good morning."

"Good morning Aelita, how are you?" Though they barely talked, Gohana nd Aelita did have a good friendship, sometimes exchanging greetings in class, or even taking notes.

"I'm well." Aelita looked over his shoulder and looked at Koda. "Hi Koda." Unike with Gohan, Koda blushed while shyly waving his hand at her.

"So you know how to speak in sign language, right Aelita?"

"Yes, my mother taught me sign language when I was little. She works as a nurse and sometimes works with deaf patients." Aelita let out a nostalgic smile, thinking of the times her mom and her would speak through sign languages in front of her father, who couldn't understand they at all.

"I see. Well, you wanna walk with us?" It was more of a rhetorical question as she also went to U.A like they did, but Gohan could still ask. The pink haired girl gave him a smile and nodded, walking in between him and Koda, who still had a blush on his face from the girl next to him. The trio eventually saw U.A from the distance, but what was going on in the front gate caught their attention.

"What the?" Standing in front of the gate was a large crowd of reporters, camera and overall paparazzi, all gathered in front of the school yet not entering it for some odd reason. Koda began to move his hands again, moving his fingers in a circle.

"I don't know if there is another way to get in Koda." Aelita sighed a bit to herself. She wasn't really a fan of large crowds, especially given how reporters would constantly bother Pros and celebrities at the most random of times.

"Well….I guess we'll have to ask if we can get through, huh?" Gohan suggested while rubbing the back of his neck, getting nods from his classmates. With a deep breath, the trio began to walk towards the crowd, who immediately noticed their prescenes and in a matter of three seconds, they were surrounded.

"Hey, you're one of All Might's students right?"

"Is he a good teacher like we've heard, or is he secretly strict?"

"What have you learned so far?" The three couldn't even speak as they were bombarded by question after question. Koda looked extremely frightened at the amount of attention while Aelita was trying her best to answer the questions and Gohan was just laughing nervously. Looking at his watch, his eyes widened as it was 7:45, which meant class was gonna start soon.

"Sorry, but we really need to get to class." Gohan wrapped his arms around Aelita and Koda began flying into the air, much to the shock of the reporters and his classmates.

"G-G-GOHAN!" Both Aelita and Koda began to tremble at the height their classmate was going, all they could do was hold on tight.

"Wow….." A female reporter with black hair tied in a ponytail muttered under her breath before she realized what they were doing. "Wait, we still some answers!" The reporter began to march towards the school.

"No, stop!" Her camera guy called out, but it fell into deaf ears and she stepped on the line of the gate…

*BEEP, BEEP*

Only to trigger the defense systems created within the gates. Suddenly, large metal doors rose from the ground, blocking all access to the school, causing the reporter to fall on her butt. "Don't you know about the school's defenses? This gate is the U.A barrier."

"Defenses? It almost killed me!" The camera guy pointed at the top of the gate, where several red lights could be seen.

"It was designed to stop anyone who doesn't have a student I.D or special pass from entering the campus Guess it works." All the reporter did was grit her teeth in frustration. How was she going to get a story in now?

"Okay, I think that's good enough." Gohan gently landed on the front doors of U.A High, releasing Aelita and Koda, who began to pant from their sudden flight.

"Gohan…...next time….can you please tell us when you do that?" There was no anger in Aelita's voice, just a bit of annoyance. Koda nodded his head in agreement, though it was more out of shock than anger, getting a nervous chuckle from Gohan.

"Hehe, sorry about that. It was the only thing I could come up with at the time." Looking back at his watch, Gohan saw it was now 7:50. "We better get to class." With that, the trio moved on. Little did anyone know, two figures were watching the news crew. On the left was Tomura Shigaraki, and on the right was a shadowy figure, so dark that it was impossible to tell who they were.

"Look at those, desperate to get a scope on the 'Heroes' of U.A." Shigaraki said with clear venom in his voice. "They'll get their scope soon, but for now, we should give them a little sneak peek." He then turned to his ally, who was looking at the security systems. "You know what to do, right?"

The figure nodded.

' _Class 1-A homeroom'_

"Decent work on yesterday's combat training you guys." Aizawa said to his class, though he still kept his bored voice, so it was hard to tell if he was truly impressed. "I saw the video feeds and went over each of your team's results. Bakugo….." The ash blonde male looked at his teacher with a raised brow. "You're talented. So don't sulk like a child about your loss, okay?" Bakugo grit his teeth before sighing and looking away.

"Yeah whatever." He muttered under his breath.

"Midoriya." Izuku suddenly tensed up, hearing his name being called. "I see the only way you won the match is by messing up your arm again. Work harder, and don't give me the excuse that 'you don't have control over your Quirk.' It's already getting old." Izuku lowered his head in shame. "You can't keep breaking your body while training here. But your Quirk will really be useful if you can get a handle on it. So show a little urgency, okay?" Izuku looked at his teacher in shock before he smiled and gave a determined expression.

"Right!" Little did he know, Gohan was watching from across the room with a small smile. In a way, Izuku reminded him of himself when he was a kid: wanting to push himself for his father and friends. Gohan know that Izuku had some level of hidden potential within him, but it was overshadowed by his doubt.

' _I wonder…...maybe I can try to help Izuku, the way Piccolo helped me when the Saiyans arrived.'_ It's been a while since he thought of his early training days with his dad's rival turned ally Piccolo. The training itself was hell, but the results were undeniable worth it as he was able to fight Nappa, Frieza, hell even Cell, and he was the youngest of all the Z Fighters! If he helped Izuku control his Quirk without doing too much damage to himself…...he could be the next big Hero.

"Now, let's get down to business." Aizawa's voice snapped Gohan out of his thoughts as he and the rest of the class looked at their teacher. "The next task will decide your future."

' _Is it another Quirk test?'_ Everyone thought simultaneously.

"...You all need to pick a class representative." Almost instantly, most of the class let out a sigh of relief since it was just normal school matters. Yeah they were training to become Heroes, but sometimes a bit of normality is good now and then.

"Pick me guys, I wanna be class rep!" Kirishima shouted with his arms raised high.

"I'll take it." Kaminari said with one hand raised.

"Yeah, you're gonna need me." Jiro said blankly.

"Someone will style sho-" Aoyama was starting, only to be cut off by Ashido, who wave her arms around.

"I'm totally the right pick!" Ashido exclaimed.

"No way, the Oddmister should be your guy!" Odd said with a grin while pointing at himself. The rest of the class became a shouting match to see who would become Class rep, though some like Gohan simply stayed quiet.

"Silence, everyone please!" Iida called out, getting everyone's attention. "The Class Representative's duty is to lead others. It's not something anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fulfill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader."

"Dude, you can just say you wanna be the Class Rep." Ulrich said next to Iida with a blank expression.

"P-P-Preposterous! I am merely suggesting a voting process so everyone could have a fair chance of becoming the representative."

"Sssssuuuuuurrrrreeeeee."

"I don't know Iida." Yumi said while rubbing some of her hair.

"We've only known each other for a few days. How do we know who we can trust?" Tsuyu asked with a finger under her chin.

"Come on guys, I think that's a good idea." Gohan spoke up, walking up to Iida with a smile. "Yeah, some people might vote for themselves, but it's also a good way to show who can trust who, even if we've only been here for a short while."

"Thank you Gohan. Your cooperation is appreciated." Iida bowed his head at Gohan, who chuckled nervously while sweatdropping slightly.

"Do what you want." Aizawa then zipped his sleeping bag. "Just do it by the time my nap's over." With that, he laid on the ground, passed out like he was drinking for the passed week.

' _Sometime later'_

After some time, choosing who they believe should lead the class, the students of Class 1-A sat on their seats, looking at the board, which had the results of the election. Like Gohan said, most people seemed to have voted for themselves, though there were only three people who got at least more than one vote. 3rd place: Son Gohan-2 votes. 2nd place: Momo Yaoyorozu-3 votes. 1st place: Izuku Midoriya-4 votes. _'How did I get four votes?!'_ Izuku thought in his mind. Sure he impressed a few people during his fight with Bakugo, but he never thought people would actually VOTE for him of all people. If anything, Gohan should've had this in the bag.

"Okay you idiots, who voted for him?!"Bakugo shouted while standing up from his seat, clearly irritated at the fact Deku outshined him yet again. And to make it worse, that damn nerd Gohan got one more vote over him!

"Did you really think people would vote for you?" Sero asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, I bet you would've blown up the second you saw the paperwork." Odd joked out loud, getting some students to chuckle.

"I'll blow you to pieces you damn cat!" Ochaco whistled innocently, ignoring the loud roars coming from Bakugo.

' _I…..can't believe…...I got zero votes.'_ Iida thought to himself with a dark cloud over his head. "I feared this might happen, but I can't argue with the system I chose."

"Take it easy Iida, just take it easy." Ulrich said while patting his neighbor on the back, though he still sweatdropped at his behavior. He didn't get any votes, but he really didn't care. It was just a dumb election anyway.

"I am surprised you only received two votes Gohan." Momo told Gohan, who gave a shrug while smiling.

"Honestly, I didn't really wanna be president. But it looks like you got the second highest votes. Congratulations." Gohan told the black haired beauty, who returned his smile while nodding.

"Alright, will Midoriya and Yaoyorozu come up to the front?" Aizawa said, having woken up from his nap. Momo calmly walked to the front, hands clapped together in front of her. But for Izuku….he walked to the front like a robot that was about to break apart at any minute. His teeth were chattering and he shook like a leaf. "The class Rep is Midoriya and his deputy is Yaoyorozu."

"R-R-Really?" Izuku could barely speak without his words falling over each other. "A-Are you s-sure there wasn't a m-mistake?" This only got a sigh from his new deputy.

"This doesn't seem bad." Aelita said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I can get by with those two." Kirishima said with a grin. Iida lifted his head and looked at the new Class Rep, still frowning.

' _Cafeteria, a few minutes later'_

"Ugh, why is it so crowded here~?" Uraraka moaned with a sigh as she, Ulrich, Iida, and Izuku were currently in line for lunch.

"Simple: because the Hero, Support and management course students all share the same cafeteria." Iida answered calmly while drinking some of his tea.

"Man, this rice is good as hell." Ulrich said with a satisfied smirk, eating some of his rice before noticing Izuku looking at his plate. "What's up Midoriya, lost your appetite?"

"What am I gonna do?" Izuku said to no one in particular. "I don't think I'm qualified."

"Sure you are." Ochaco said offhandedly.

"Everything will be fine Midoriya." Iida said while eating, getting a sigh from Izuku. "Your courage and quick thinking under stress will help make you a worthy leader. Not to mention the strength you've shown."

"Really? I thought you would've been a bit ticked, not winning." Ulrich had to suppress a chuckle as he saw Iida flinch, but regain his composure.

"I understand your concern Stern, but one must admit when he is defeated. Besides, the reasons I had just said are why I voted for Midoriya."

"Wait, you voted for me?" Izuku couldn't help but feel a bit touched with his friend voting for him. Ulrich glanced at Iida before giving s short nod out of respect. Looking around, Izuku noticed a lack of black hair. "Hey guys, do you know where Gohan is?"

' _With Gohan'_

"Here you go." Gohan placed a large stack of papers in front of the school's office. The receptionist, who was a small, elderly woman that almost looked like Recovery Girl, gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for delivering these young man. I'm sorry it had to cut in during lunch." The elderly lady said with a small amount of regret, only for Gohan to smile while waving his hand.

"It's no problem, I was happy to help." His words caused the woman to grow her smile.

"I can tell you'll be a wonderful Hero some day. Now run along, I doubt your teachers would be happy if you ate lunch during class." Giving her a brief chuckle, Gohan waved goodbye at the woman before he left to the cafeteria. Truth be told, he was hungry. But if someone needed his help, he was gonna do it, regardless of how he felt. That was just how his mother and father raised him, and he loved them both for it. As he walked towards the lunch area, his thoughts went back to Izuku, the first friend he made at U.A. While some would think that their friendship was rushed, he thought they just connected well. They both wanted to be Heroes and to help others, no matter the cost. But…..he still couldn't help but think of all the times Izuku hurt himself when using his Quirk: during the Entrance Exam against that big robot, when he threw the ball on the first day, and ESPECIALLY when he and Uraraka faced off against Bakugo and Iida, and he blow through several floors in one punch at the cost of his right arm. It was powerful yes but…..also very dangerous.

' _But your Quirk will really be useful if you can get a handle on it.'_ Aizawa's words still rang in Gohan's mind as he did agree that training would be good for Izuku in order to control his destructive power. That was how he was able to hold his own against the galaxy's greatest threats.

' _I definitely need to ask Izuku if he wants to train. Maybe…..maybe he could use Ki-'_ Gohan suddenly stopped in place when a rather strange Power Level just appeared. It wasn't like the Power Levels of everyone in the school thus far. Rather it felt…...dark. "It's close. But wh-"

*RING*

"Huh?" As if the new Power Level wasn't strange enough, the school's defenses suddenly turned out of nowhere, the bell ringing all over the building.

"WARNING: LEVEL THREE SECURITY BREACH. ALL STUDENTS PLEASE EVACUATE THE BUILDING IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!" The speakers called out before repeating itself. Almost instantly, students began to burst out of the path to the cafeteria, rushing towards Gohan.

"Woah!" Thinking on his feet, Gohan quickly flew over the crowd, as if he was filled with helium. "Hey, what's going on?" His question was ignored as the students continued to push forward.

"Stop showing!"

"You get out of my way!"

"Ow, that hurt!" The longer the students were in the crowd, the more they blocked the doorway. It was complete pandemonium.

"Ow, this is a total mob!" Thanks to his heightened hearing and energy sense, Gohan saw Ochaco, Izuku and Iida in the middle of the mob, getting pushed and shoved by everyone.

"Everyone was quick to react. What I expect from U.A students." Iida 'complimented.'

"Seriously four eyes? Not the time for compliments!" Odd shouted, accidentally bumping into the blue haired student.

"Odd's right, they're causing a huge panic!" Izuku said before he was suddenly being pulled away from his friends, much to their shock.

"Izuku/Deku/Midoriya!"

"HELP!" Izuku couldn't believe he was being pulled in a mob. Never did he think it would end like this: to be crushed by his fellow students, feeling the cool air blow against him, and his right arm being pulled upward….wait, what?

"There, just in time." Izuku looked up and was shocked to see Gohan flying in the air, holding up his arm to get him away from the mob.

"Gohan?! When did you get here?"

"Well, I was on my way to get lunch when the alarm went off." Gohan quickly wrapped his left arm around Izuku to prevent him from falling. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"No clue, but whatever happened, it's got everyone in a panic." The half Saiyan bit his lip, trying to figure out what to do. The alarm went off CONVENIENTLY when he sensed that new power level, but as soon as it was turned on, it disappeared. Iida was suddenly pinned against the window.

"Who in the world could've trespassed on campus grounds?" Iida looked closely and widened his eyes as he saw it was none other than the reporters from early. "It's the press that was outside?!"

"Hey Iida, what's up?" Iida looked up to see Gohan and Izuku flying in the air.

"There's no villain attacking the school, it's the Press." Both males raised a brow before looking through the window, seeing the Press mob Present Mic and Aizawa. "I don't know how they got through the defenses, but they triggered the alarm the moment they got through. WE must warn everyone."

"Okay, we'll tell everyone." Gohan and Izuku quickly flew to the middle of the hallway as that was the best area to call out. "Hey, we're okay!"

"It's only the Press, nothing more!" But like before, they were ignored. "Gohan, everyone's too paranoid to listen." Gohan hummed to himself while looking at the crowd. He clenched his fist as he could hear some very familiar voices.

"Everyone, stop freaking out!" Kirishima and Kaminari called out, only to be ignored.

"Ouch, quit pushing!" Toru shouted, though due to her Quirk, no one could see her.

"Get out of the way you bastards!" Bakugo shouted in rage, feeling the urge to blow everyone up.

' _Enough….'_

"This is unacceptable!" Tokoyami shouted before being swallowed by the crowd.

' _Stop….'_

"Momo!" Gohan suddenly opened his eyes and looking down, only to see Momo and Yumi being shoved in all directions. Momo gritted her teeth as she was being pushed away from her cousin.

"Yumi!"...That was it.

"ENOUGH!"

*BOOM*

A sudden burst of pressure blew through the hallway and even inside some of the exits, causing the glad to crack several times, though not enough to break it. All the students froze in place at the sheer force of the pressure as they looked up, only to see Gohan, who was still holding Izuku, covered in a white aura, panting heavily like he ran a marathon. Taking a few deep breaths, Gohan looked at all the students. "Everyone, there's no need to panic. Look outside, there's no villains! Only the media!" Tilting their heads in confusions, the students began to look out the windows and saw the press being escorted out by the police, revealing Gohan's statement to be true.

"That's a wrap focus!" Present Mic shouted, unable to hide his joy as he disliked facing the press like this. As the students began to calm down and walk back to the cafeteria, Gohan gently landed on the ground, releasing Izuku, who began to shaking, something that didn't go unnoticed by his friend.

"Izuku, you okay?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Even his voice sounded uneven. And could you honestly blame him? The amount of pressure Gohan released just by yelling was….to say it was shocking was a complete understatement. _'It was for a second, but I felt it: Gohan's power….it's so bizarre.'_ Izuku looked at Gohan out of pure awe and shock. _'Just how strong are you Gohan?'_

' _Class 1-A Homeroom, half an hour later'_

"It's time Class Rep, let's begin." Momo said to Izuku, who shook like a leaf as he saw all eyes were on him.

"Ummm, O-Okay. W-We need to figure out who the other c-class officers will b-be." Izuku was able to blurt out, though he still stuttered like a fool. He then looked up and stared at Gohan, who smiled at him in reassurance. "But first….there's something I gotta say." Everyone looked at Izuku in confusion. What did he need to say that was so important? "I've thought a lot about this…...and I think Son Gohan should be our Class Representative!"

"Huh?" Everyone, even Gohan gasped in shock. Izuku was actually stepping down from being Class Rep and offered the position to Gohan? "He was able to capture everyone's attention and get us in line." Getting over his nervousness, Izuku smiled at Gohan. "That's why I think that he should be the one that leads our class from now on."

"Hang on." Gohan said with his hands raised in mock surrender. "I wouldn't have known about the Press if it wasn't for Iida. He should be the Class Rep." Now it was Iida's turn to look surprised. "If he could figure out something like that, then wouldn't he make a better leader?"

"While I thank you for the compliment Gohan, I believe you are better suited for the position." Iida said with a bow of respect.

"It should be you."

"No, I believe it should be you."

"Come on, you should lead."

"And I believe YOU should." The two most mature students of the class then began a tug of war kind of debate, with one believing the other to be the Class Representative.

"Well they're having fun, huh?" Ojiro said with a small chuckle.

"I think it's cute they can't decide." Mina said with a giggle.

"But they do know we don't have all day, right?" Sato said with a sweatdrop.

"DAMMIT, JUST PICK ALREADY!" Bakugo yelled while slamming his hands on his desk, clearly annoyed with their antics.

"Look, I'll decide the tie breaker." Aizawa said, suddenly rising from his nap like a vampire. Opening his sleeping bag, he raised his finger before pointing…...at Gohan. "Gohan, you'll be Class Rep, congratulations."

"But-" Seeing the smiles on all his classmates, Gohan let out a defeated sigh before standing tall with a smile. "Okay, I'll do it." Izuku and Momo returned his smile, happy to see someone with true leadership skills taking on the responsibility of Class Rep.

' _Front gate of U.A'_

While the students were celebrating their newest Class Representative, several U.A faculty, which included Recovery Girl and Principal Nezu, stood in front of barrier, or at least where the barrier SHOULD be. Instead, there was a large hole in the middle of the metal door, with all the red lights on the red blown out, like something put in too much power and it destroyed the bulbs. "How are ordinary members of the press able to bypass our security systems?" Nezu said while clasping his hands behind his back, looking at the damage with concern. "Someone else must have been behind this. Some villain must have been able to infiltrate our school. But was this purely a show of power, or a declaration of warrior?" From the side of the security panel on the gate, the image of an eye appeared, looking at the staff.

" **STEP ONE: COMPLETE."**

' _Back with Class 1-A'_

"Today's training will be a little different." Aizawa called out. "You'll have three instructors: me, All Might and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you." Everyone gasped in surprise at the sudden news. They knew having Aizawa and All Might would be good enough, but having another Pro? What was that about?

"Sir, what kind of training is this?" Sero called out with his hand raised high. Aizawa's answer came in the form of a card he pulled out of his pocket, which had the words RESCUE in blue.

"Rescue. You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that." Some of the students began to get excited at the thought of a rescue challenge, "Guys, I'm not finished talking." The students then got quiet out of respect for their teacher. "What you wear in this exercise is up to you." Talking out a remote, Aizawa presse the top button, allowing the cases that held his students' Hero costume to come out. "Keep in mind, you haven't gotten used to your Hero costumes yet, so they might limit your abilities. This special training is in an off campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus there. That's all, start getting ready." With that, the students began to walk towards their individual cases, gathering the costumes they'll be wearing for today's challenge. Aizawa grabbed the handle of the door and began to open it…..

" **HAHA, I AM HERE IN A DRAMATIC POSE!"** Only to be greeted by All Might, who was less than a foot away from him.

"ALL MIGHT?!" The students of Class 1-A were given yet another surprise as the #1 Hero had once again appeared in a dramatic pose, though none of them minded. Well…..except for Aizawa, who gave him a blank expression.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna meet us there." All Might laughed while placing his hands on his hips.

" **Yes, well before I go to our training facility, I must first speak with one of our students alone."**

"Huh, he wants to talk to one of us?" Kirishima said to his classmates.

"I wonder who it is?" Kiro said while twirling her earphone jack.

" **The student I wish to speak to…...IS YOUNG GOHAN!"** To add some dramatic flare, All Might pointed at the son of Goku, who blinked a few times as he slowly pulled out his own case.

"Me?"

"Him?!"

" **Yes, I would like to speak with Young Gohan in my office. Once we're finished, we will meet you. Is that alright Aizawa?"** Normally when someone interrupted his class, Aizawa would be irritated, just like with the Press earlier. But behind his bravado was an air of seriousness in All Might's voice and if he thought something was so important he needed to talk to a student, especially one like Gohan, then he had no reason to interfere.

"You heard him Gohan, go see what he needs, then meet us at the facility."

"O-Oh ummmmm…." Gohan looked at Izuku, who gave him a concerned expression, along with Ochaco, Odd, Iida, Toru(though he couldn't really tell, it was more of a thought) and even Momo. "Alright, I guess I'll see you guys later." Getting his case, Gohan walked over to All Might, who put a hand on his shoulder before leaving, but not before the Pro Hero glanced at Izuku. There was only one thing Izuku thought of.

' _Why did All Might need to talk to Gohan?'_

' _Villain Hideout'_

Shifting our attention from the Heroes to the Villains, we could now see Tomura Shigaraki, taking a drink from his shot glass, though he was only using four fingers rather than five. Downing the contents in one gulp, he let out a sigh before putting the glass upside down on the bar top, allowing Kurogiri to grab and began cleaning it. **"I heard that the media was able to enter U.A this afternoon."** Kurogiri said rhetorically, wiping the glass his ally just drank.

"Good, looks like we got the attention of the Press." Shigaraki said, a dark grin growing on his face. "After what we do, no one will trust Heroes again."

"So that's your goal huh?" Android 22 said from the end of the bar, twirling his spare knife while looking at yet another article about All Might. "I admit taking out a strong figure is a good strategy, but do you really think the other Pros would just let you go? They find this place…." 22 then stabbed his knife into the paper, looking Shigaraki dead in the eye. "You might as well kiss your ass goodbye."

"Who cares what the other Pros will think? Killing their 'Symbol of Peace' will give them a reality check. They'll think twice before messing with us."

"You mean messing with him." 21 said while entering the bar, sitting next to Shigaraki. Kurogiri reached under his bar and pulled out a small cake before sliding it to 21, who nodded towards him. "After all, it is HIS Nomu that will be the ace in the hole, not to mention my Android over here." Taking a fork that was placed next to her plate, 21 took out a piece of her cake before putting it in her mouth, chewing it slowly. A moan escaped her lips as she placed a hand on her cheek. "Mmmmmmm, so good. I give it 85 out of 100."

"Don't forget that it was MY plan to lure him out, while you were scarfing on treats." A deep glare appeared on Shigaraki as he stared at 21, who just kept eating her cake.

"Maybe." Her black and red eyes stared at Shigaraki as a killer aura surrounded her. "But if you do end up failing, then don't bitch at me, or else I might EAT YOU." Though he didn't want to show it, Shigaraki was…...actually a bit terrified with the woman next to him. "But I doubt our creations will fail us. I suggest you go now. Otherwise you blew your only chance at killing All Might." Gritting his teeth, Shigaraki stood up from his seat.

"Kurogiri, 22. We're leaving."

' _All Might's office'_

"So…...what did you want to talk to me about?" Gohan asked the #1 Hero, sitting across from his seat. All Might's office was rather impressive: a large wooden desk with a picture of himself on it, a blue rug in the middle of the room, a pair of green couches and a large bay window on the side of the office. Overall, it looked very nice, a bit unfitting for a Hero like All Might, but nice overall. All Might was nice enough to allow Gohan to wear his Hero outfit so he wouldn't need to worry about being late, especially since the Pro Hero offered to drive him there. Gohan had his helmet on his lap as he looked at All Might, who was dressed in a yellow striped suit that fit his muscular body well. Pouring some tea into a small cup, All Might kindly handed it to Gohan, who accepted it gratefully.

" **You aren't in any kind of trouble young man, I assure you."** All Might said in a strong, yet kind voice. **"Sometimes I like to speak to some of my students on how they progress with the semester thus far."** Gohan nodded while taking a sip of his tea, amazed at the sweet taste. **"Tell me Young Gohan, how are you fairing?"**

"I'm doing good so far. Everyone in the class is really nice, though Mister Aizawa kinda reminds me of a friend of mine." A nervous chuckle escaped Gohan's mouth as he thought of how similar Aizawa was to his mentor Piccolo.

" **I see. Well I'm glad you've enjoy your time here. U.A's top priority is the safety of our students, and to help them on the path to becoming a True Hero!"** All Might ended his sentence while standing strong and for some reason, Gohan saw a spotlight appear around him. **"Now my boy, might I ask you something?"** The half Saiyan noticed the shift in tone in All Might's voice as he sat back on the couch.

"Of course?" The top Hero gave his signature grin, his deep blue eyes were staring into Gohan's black ones.

" **Tell me…...are you Goku's son?"**

 **(STEEL-TRUE from Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans)**

 **A young Izuku is sitting on a set of stone stairs with a slightly bored young Gohan next to him, his hands on his cheeks.**

 **chigireta kumo ni akogareteta kodomo no koro**

 **omocha no hane de tondeyukeru ki ga shiteitanda**

 **Gohan stands up and looks at Izuku. Izuku fidgets a bit before he too stands up, looking at Gohan curiously.**

 **La La**

 **La La, La La**

 **A large overviews shot of West City is shown, panning up to the clear blue sky.**

 **te o furu you ni kaze ga yureru kage mo odoru**

 **The students of Class 1-A are seen in their classroom, talking to each other, though Bakugo is shown to have multiple tick marks on his head.**

 **nakushita tomo no omokage eto temaneki sareteru mitai**

 **The teachers of U.A are seen in the teacher's lounge, with Present Mic making a joke while the others listen, though Eraserhead had a sweatdrop on the back of his head. The next shot shows Izuku standing in the middle of a blank room, shirtless while looking forward.**

 **-chi yori mo fukai tetsu no hana ai wa kizuna ni naru-**

 **Slowly, the blank room is replaced with an open shot of the Hero City used during their training tests, with multiple people in the distance.**

 **kakedashita bokutachi wa jidai no tabibito**

 **Bulma, Inko and Chi-Chi are seen handing Bento boxes to Trunks and Goten.**

 **tooku tooku tsuyoku tsuyoku**

 **The Z-Fighters appear, eating from said Bento Boxes while talking to each other, though Vegeta is seen leaning against a tree.**

 **kouya ni sake**

 **The rest of Class 1-A are shown also eating lunch along with the teachers.**

 **mae dake o misueta nara kibou wa kimi no te no naka ni**

 **Ochako and Odd turn and see Izuku in the distance before waving at him to join. Izuku looks over his shoulder and sees a smiling Gohan. He returns his smile as their clothes change to their Hero Costumes before they slowly begin to walk towards their friends.**

 **makenaide inochi moyashite**

 **The next shot shows kid Gohan and Izuku standing in the middle of the street. They look at each other before Gohan runs, with Izuku right behind him, all while they laugh. In the end, a graffiti image of PULSE ULTRA with the Four Star Dragonball are seen on a wall.**

 **BOOM BABY, that's where we're leaving the chapter for today. I know, I know 'what a shitty place to leave it since we haven't even seen the students head to the USJ when the chapter is SPECIFICALLY called USJ.' But I thought it would be good to have a few hints as to what will happen with our Heroes. Yes, I made Gohan use his power. Why? Because he did need to get everyone's attention, plus it would give everyone in U.A an idea of how powerful he is. Don't worry, more on that will be explained next chapter. Plus I thought him sensing that odd figure was something that was kind of DBZish.**

 **So I had some people suggesting some of the Z Fighters coming to U.A and to that I say…..that was something I planned long ago. So for Krillin, Tien and Piccolo fans, we will definitely see them shine in this story, given how they aren't facing planet busters for the next two years. I do hope you guys look forward to the next chapter cause it's gonna be crazy. Especially with All Might asking Gohan about his relation to Goku;)**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Ambush!**

 **P.S: I am in the process of creating a My Hero Academia/Yugioh 5ds crossover. Still need a title lol.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ambush

**Why HHHHHHEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO. I didn't see you guys clicking on my story. And here I was preparing to make a cup of coffee and watching non-educational Youtube videos. Oh well, there's always the weekend lol.**

 **Well putting away my vacation, I have to say I'm happy with how far this story has come since the very first chapter. We've almost reached 400 followers! God, now I feel like I need to treat myself. But there have been a few irks I have with the reviews you guys send, mainly the fact that you guys sometimes forget to add a period, or misspell a word or two. I'm not gonna be a hypocrite as I too have made tons of spelling errors, but still, please at least try to correct those errors.**

 **Another thing I'd like to ask is you guys to stop asking about the Tournament of Power. We are WAY TOO far to actually reach that point, so please refrain from asking about that.**

 **Okay, now to the reviews…..**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Okay man, thanks for the ideas for Gohan's Hero Name, but I've already chosen it, so please stop asking. And this is Gohan's first costume, so it is going to change later on, especially after the USJ attack.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thank you and yes, I am cruel for making that cliffhanger lol. But at least it'll force you to actually read.**

 **RHatch89: Thanks for the compliment man:)**

 **Junk100: Thanks for saying I'm doing a good job, and I have considered Gohan training Izuku in the HBC, but the problem is people WILL notice his sudden growth, both physically and mentally.**

 **Mx2432: Considering how much he and All Might have to talk, he's not gonna be there for the initial introduction of the LOV. Trust me, All Might will still have his moment, along with the fight between Gohan and 22. In this chapter, we will learn a lot about All Might and his connection to Goku, just wait.**

 **Limit-Breaking: I know, I kinda hate when certain characters will potential are just moved out of the way for the main characters. Don't worry though, I'll give everyone a big moment for this story so all the problems won't be solved by Gohan alone. Oh I'm definitely happy that Broly is gonna come back, and here's to hoping they actually make him a better villain than his original non canon form. I've read TheGodfather93's story and I like it. As for King Piccolo, we're gonna get a VERY long flashback to that moment.**

 **Giltlawyer9000: Thanks, I try to make original crossovers that either people have done that I do better, or ones where no one has thought of before. I wouldn't mind a Xenoverse insert story, but currently I'm too busy with my current stories, sorry.**

 **Leafeon12: Well I wanted to class rep election to have a funny, yet understandable twist as opposed to Canon. Trust me, we'll see the Z-Fighters soon, after the USJ.**

 **God's executioner REBORN: Actually, I will be having more pairings in the story, especially for people like Tien and Yamcha. I don't hate Yamcha too, but compared to the other planet busters in DBZ, he has become irrelevant. Don't worry though, we'll see him later in this story. As for 21….I have plans for her.**

 **X3runner: I wanted to help expand the soon to be relationship between Gohan and Momo without rushing things anymore than I already have. Character development is very good for crossovers, so that's what I try to do. Trust me when I say reality is going to slap Gohan in the face. And there is a point where 1-A will meet all of Gohan's friends, including Bulma.**

 **Victor0606: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Oh I'm definitely continuing Bakugan, it's just been hard to think of how to go on.**

 **Dragneel.18: Well…...we won't see Gohan's power until the chapter after this one since there is a lot of explaining All Might has to do.**

 **JustAGuy536: Awwww, now you're gonna make me blush(I'm a dude btw.) But for now, I won't include Xenoverse concepts for this story, I'll keep you in mind though.**

 **Phenomenal Styles: Hey, in fanfiction, you have the freedom to change things as long as they make sense. While I do like Iida, I feel like him declining Gohan's invitation to become Class Rep is in character since he's very modest. Oh the fight at the USJ will be a big one, trust me.**

 **Aztec 13: Well…..you'll see WHO All Might knows in Goku's group, there will be time to explain it all. As for Eraserhead, no, he cannot eraser Ki since it's a natural energy and not part of their DNA.**

 **NacNak: Yes, I'm very evil for putting that cliffhanger:) But thanks and I promise, this chapter will be worth the wait.**

 **Jucca: I know I know, but this Gohan at least feels more comfortable with the fact everyone around him has powers, gives it an X-Men feel.**

 **Unkownguythatsaperson: 1. Gohan's power release will be shown in the chapter after the next one. 2. Eraserhead can't eraser Ki. 3. You'll have to wait and see;)**

 **SomethingWitty99: Technically he's with All Might, but yeah, the USJ attack is gonna be awesome, and since this is FF, I had to make some changes.**

 **Greer123: Thank you my guy sir.**

 **Watchdog Man of Justice: I know, those OCs weren't meant to be taken seriously so don't worry about it. Later on, my OCs will be way better. And regarding that other comment, I'm simply following what they said in the show, if you got an issue…..fight me.**

 **Ezylryb: Thanks and don't worry, this chapter will be good.**

 **Golden Zero16: Well I try to make this story, as well as my other ones, as interesting as possible.**

 **NoahTheNerd: Oh trust me, Gohan training Izuku is coming…..it's coming….it's coming *disappears in a bush***

 **Rayeth99: Hahaha, don't worry, I'll update. Come on, why hate on my boy Krillin? 18 is…...well older than Gohan, and it would lead to a lot of controversy if they got together.**

 **Xxxsal: Okay okay, hahahaha.**

 **To recap: After getting some Senzu Beans from Korin and Yajirobe, Gohan, along with Koji Kota and Aelita Schaeffer, walked to UA, only to be greeted by a swarm of reporters who wish to interview the students of All Might. During class, Aizawa announcement the election for the Class Representative and with four votes under his name, Izuku was made Class Rep, with Momo Yaoyorozu acting as his vic rep. However during lunch, the alarms suddenly went off and the students began to start a massive line towards the exit, trampling over each other. After being told by Iida that the alarm was triggered due to the reporters, Gohan, using a small portion of his power, announced what really caused the alarms to the students, ending the small riot. Little did the students know, the villains had planned this and were preparing to assassinate All Might. Back at UA, Aizawa had told the class to get dressed for their trip to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. But just as they were about to leave, All Might suddenly arrived and asked to speak with Gohan privately, which the half Saiyan agreed to. Once alone, All Might asked Gohan what his connection was to Goku. What answer will Gohan give the Symbol of Peace? How will the students of Class 1-A handle a villain ambush? And where are the other Z-Fighters? It's time to find out….**

 **(THE DAY-Porno Graffiti)**

 **The scene opens with Goku standing in the middle of a bright light, his hands on his hips.**

 **shizukesa ga shimikomu yō de iki o tometa gozen goji**

 **Gohan, as a kid, raises his head and looks at his father in shock.**

 **hijō kaidan de tsume o kamu asu wa docchi da?**

 **He slowly reaches out before he ages to his teen years. Finally, he goes into his current age, still reaching out to his dad.**

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 **Goku slowly looks over his shoulder, smiling at his son. Then, flashes of Uraraka, Tenya, Bakugo, Asui, Kirishima, Odd, Ulrich, Momo, Denki, Jiro, Yumi, Sero, Kumikage, Yuga, Ojiro, Mina, Aelita, Sato, Shoji, Koda, Toro and finally Shoto appear on screen.**

 **keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo**

 **kono rokudemo nai sekai ni wa aru nda yo**

 **Izuku looks up as rain falls down on top of him, a frown appears on his face as he begins to walk away.**

 **sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi o torareteru**

 **anata o semete iru wake ja nai nda yo**

 **As he keeps walking, he thinks about all the books he wrote on Heroes before seeing the sun come out as a smiling Gohan offers him a hand to fly on Nimbus.**

 **hitori kūsō ni asobu**

 **Kid Gohan(left) and Izuku(right) look at each other while smiling.**

 **soko de**

 **The scene then changes to a serious Gohan on the right while a shadowy figure appears on the left.**

 **omoiegaita koto made hajiru no kai?**

 **The two continue to scowl before turning around, with Gohan going Super Saiyan while the shadow's red eyes begin to glow. The two then clash fists before an explosion erupts as Shiragaki appears, reaching his hand out as the screen crumbles to ashes. All Might clenches his fist with his usual smile before rushing.**

 **karamiau meikyū meikyū soredemo yuku to iu no?**

 **All Might began pushing through wave after wave of villains as Gohan clashes fists with Nomu before firing a bright Ki blast.**

 **chīsaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne**

 **Kurogiri expands his head as a dark mist covers several tvs, causing an eye to appear on the screens. Fire appears before three figures walk through it, with the leader smirking before firing a red ball of Ki forward.**

 **yuku ate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW**

 **Uraraka puts her hands together before flying up with a big smile while Tenya kicks the air with his Engine legs.**

 **hontō wa kowain ja nai no?**

 **Yumi throws her fans while Asui bounces in with her tongue sticking out. Shoto slides in with his ice quirk before Ulrich jumps in, slashing his swords through it.**

 **fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa**

 **Kirishima hardens his arms before punching the air. Bakugo appears, let out a roar while his hand emits small explosions. Izuku runs forward before Gohan is seen running in the same spot, with the former clenching his fist while the latter cups his hands.**

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 **Izuku screams as he thrusts his fist forward while Gohan let out a Kamehameha. Both the fist and the beam begin to shift in the same place before the rest of their peers appear on screen. The last shot shows everyone in their Hero Costumes, standing in front of UA, with Gohan going Super Saiyan.**

'

' _Frontyard of U.A'_

After the sudden appearance of All Might, the students of Class 1-A(minus Gohan) changed out of their school uniforms and into their Hero Costumes before standing outside in the front of the U.A building, waiting for the bus that would take them to the USJ. Some students took the time to chat with their peers about homework and other subjects while others simply took in the peace and quiet. After all, it's not everyday the school alarms suddenly go off because of some reporters. However, one person that was in deep thought was none other than Izuku Midoriya. Due to his rather…...destructive battle with Katsuki Bakugo not too long ago, the Green outfit his mother had created was burnt to a crisp, so Izuku was forced to wearing the standard U.A tracksuit, though he still had his white gloves and mouth guard. The green haired male was looking at his hand with a concerned expression on his face. _'I wonder why All Might wanted to talk to Gohan? I mean he couldn't be in trouble, he hasn't done anything to raise any alarm.'_ Izuku thought, his brow moving like a wave. _'Could it have anything to due with his dual Quirk? No, I don't think they'd ever pull anyone back just for that reason. Maybe Gohan volunteered for an after school activity, and All Might just wanted to talk to him. Yeah, that has to be it right? Although, the school clubs shouldn't start until two weeks from Wednesday. Am I overthinking this?'_ Izuku would continued to overreact had it not been for a finger poking his head, causing him to jolt up in surprise.

"Dude, you okay?" Odd asked while poking Izuku's head playfully. "Don't tell me you're thinking about homework right now?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Odd." Izuku apologized while scratching his head. "I'm…...I'm just thinking about what All Might wanted with Gohan." The Cat Quirk user gave him a simple nod while looking at the sky, more specifically the clouds.

"I get that, it's not everyday the #1 Hero asks to talk to you. But I don't think we need to worry about Goliath in there." He then looked at Izuku with a smile. "Heck, I bet he's just giving him a reward for being so damn cool. You never know. WE can always ask Gohan when he gets to the USJ."

"Yeah…...I hope so." Izuku said quietly.

"Though, I have to ask dude…" Odd pointed a finger at Izuku's clothes. "Why are you wearing your gym clothes? Was it cause your Hero Costume got burnt by Explosion Boy?"

"Yeah, I was kinda wondering the same thing Deku." Uraraka asked, fully clothed in her Hero Costume while walking up to them.

"O-Oh, yeah…..I have to wait for the Support Department to fix it up. Though…...it is kinda embarrassing to wear this for in the meantime." Both of Izuku's friends simply smiled at him while chuckling.

*WHISTLE*

The conversation was cut short when Iida rang a whistle he had…...somewhere on his person. "Gather around Class 1-A! Using your student numbers, form two neat lines so we can load the bus efficiently!" Though Iida tried his best to sound encourageable, some couldn't help but sweatdrop a bit.

' _He's not even Class President.'_ They all thought in unison.

' _Inside the bus, a few minutes later'_

"I can't believe…...the bus' open layout ruined my boarding strategy." Iida said with his head down, a dark cloud hovering over his head. Rather than a normal school bus where there were two rows of seats for one pair of students each, the interior resembled that of a common bus seen on the streets.

"Wow, it's only been three minutes and he's already given up." Ulrich slightly joked with a slight sweatdrop.

"All he needs to do is chill. He'll be fine." Mina Ashido said while patting Iida's back, though it did little to comfort him on his 'failure.'

"If we're gonna start pointing stuff out, then there's something I wanna say about you Midoriya." Tsuyu said to the green haired boy next to him, much to his surprise.

"Ummm, Y-Yeah, what is it Asui?" Izuku asked rather nervously.

"I told you to call me Tsu." Even though her tone was blunt, everyone could still hear a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Tch, you still got a long ways to go Izuku." Odd said with a shake of disapproval.

"Anyways Midoriya, that power of yours is a lot like All Might's, huh?" Izuku suddenly jumped in shock while some of the students listened in, curious as to his response.

"W-What? You really t-think so?"

"Now that she mentions it: your Quirk does remind me of All Might's Detroit Smash, just a bit dumbed done." Yumi said while rubbing her chin.

"Maybe, but you guys gotta remember All Might doesn't hurt himself when he uses his Quirk, so there's a huge difference." Kirishima added, allowing Izuku to sigh in relief. "Still, I bet it's cool to have a simple augmenting type of Quirk. You can do a lot of flashy things with it." He then frowned while looking at his left arm, which suddenly turned hard with small spikes on the edges. "My Hardening is super strong and can destroy bad guys in a fight, but it doesn't look all that impressive."

"Speak for yourself pal." Odd sighed while spinning his tail with his right hand. "My Cat Quirk doesn't look that cool. I mean I get some claws, arm on my arms, a pair of cat ears and a tail, and I'm pretty flexible, but that's about it. I beat you'd beat me in one punch."

"No way, I think both your Quirks are really awesome." Izuku pointed out with a smile. "Odd, you can get into buildings a lot more quietly than anyone else, and Kirishima, your Hardening will give you an edge in battle. You guys are definitely pro material with those Quirks." Both Odd and Kirishima looked at each other, then their Quirks, then at each other again before they grinned.

"You really think so? It seems like it'd be a popular Hero if I had something flashier." Kirishima admitted.

"Hey, if Broccoli Head says we got the stuff to be Pros, I believe him. Just imagine, everyone in the world where shirts with my face on them." The others either laughed in amusement or shook their heads at Odd's ego.

"But my Navel Laser's got the perfect combination of panash and strength." Aoyama said with his usual smile, leaning forward with his hands on his cheeks.

"Yeah, but it's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache sweetie." Mina said, getting a snicker from some of the guys.

"I agree with Midoriya's logic. Many of us do have the capability to become Pros, only if we work hard enough." Momo said with a small smile.

"Yeah, especially if you got a Quirk like Todoroki's, Bakugo's and Gohan's." Ulrich crossed his arms while closing his eyes. "My Quirk lets me run really fast, and I can also do this." Suddenly, Ulrich's body shock ever so slightly before two more copies of him appeared, one on each side, much to the other's shock.

"Wow! You have a cloning Quirk?" Izuku's eyes began to sparkle at the sight of the new Quirk.

"Kinda. My Quirk is called Ninjitsu, which not only lets me run faster than an athlete, but I can make up to two clones. The problem….." Ulrich(the one in the middle) suddenly punched his right clone, causing them to disappear. "They can disappear with one hit, and it takes a few minutes before I can make another."

"Ohhh….." Kaminari suddenly had a grin on his face. "So that's why Uraraka called you Ninja-"

"Don't. Even. Finish. That. Sentence." The brown haired ninja gave him a glare, causing the Lightning Quirk user to freeze up as he turned away, all while Yumi, Momo and Ochaco giggled in amusement.

"Anyways, sure Bakugo's Quirk is powerful, but he's always angry, so he'll never be that popular." Tsuyu teased, causing Bakugo to glare at her.

"What did you say?! I'll kick your ass!" Bakugo shouted in pure rage, getting Tsu to stick her tongue out a bit.

"See what I mean?"

"We basically just met, so it's kinda telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage." Kaminari added, getting some of the others to laugh.

"Ohhhhhhh, burn!" Odd grabbed Kaminari and shook him while laughing, much to Bakugo's irk.

"You're gonna regret the day you applied you idiots!"

' _I can't believe this is happening. Kacchan's the one in class who's getting teased UA is so confusing!'_ Izuku thought while holding his head in confusion.

"Hey hey, knock it off. We're here." Aizawa said from the front of the bus, getting a few 'sorries' and a 'whatever' from his students.

' _With Gohan'_

Time seemed to have stopped for the son of Son Goku and Chi-Chi, it was as if he was facing Guildo of the Ginyu Force on Namek. One minute he was having a nice discussion with the #1 Pro Hero All Might(something he wanted to do for a bit) and the next said Hero dropped a bomb on him with one simple question.

" **Tell me…...are you Goku's son?"**

To most, this would be a simple question, but to Gohan, it felt like he was asked if he committed a dangerous crime. His eyes widened in shock as his grip on his helmet loosened, allowing the piece of headwear to bounce on the ground a few times, though he didn't bother to pick it up. All Might still kept his usual grin, yet his blue and black eyes were staring intently at Gohan, as if trying to read him. **"So young man, do you have an answer? I'm sure the bus to the USJ has left already."** All Might said calmly, still looking at the half Saiyan, who felt a cold sweat on the back of his neck.

' _How does he know about my dad?'_ Gohan thought nervously. Normally he wouldn't mind telling someone that Goku, the man who beat Vegeta, the Ginyu Force and Frieza, was his father, but the fact that his father had such a big impact with the whole Hero community made his answer rather difficult to answer. The reason he never mentioned his father to his friends(besides the fact he was deceased) was because of how much of a legend Goku was, and if people found out he was Gohan's father, then he would be treated way differently than he wanted to. Ever since UA started, all Gohan wanted was to be treated equally by his peers, not like some kind of celebrity. And if word got out about this, then he wouldn't hear the end of it.

" **Young…..Gohan…...would you…..mind answering me…...soon?"** Gohan noticed the strain in All Might's voice and if he looked closely he could see…..smoke coming out of his body?

"All Might, are you okay?" Gohan asked with heavy concern. He could sense the Pro Hero's Power Level decreasing, and it worried him.

" **Don't worry…...about me….young man. As for how I came to the idea of you being Goku's son, I've done a bit of research into your personal files my boy."** All Might's smile grew, even as more smoke began to escape his body. **"I was looking at your parents and I found out that your mother is named Chi-Chi, who I last recall married Goku years ago, and it was said that she had a son with him five years later. Now with all that evidence, one could see that you two share the same blood, but I'd like to hear it from you Young Gohan. Now please…...be honest with me. Nothing will leave this room, I assure you."** With all the evidence that All Might just told him, Gohan knew he was just delaying the inevitable. Plus he was sure the others already left.

"Okay….I'll tell you." Let out a sigh, Gohan opened his eyes, his black eyes staring straight into All Might's as he spoke up. "Yes, Goku is my father." The two stared at one another in silence, though All Might's smile did grow after hearing Gohan's confession.

" **Good…...I'm…..glad….you…..were…..honest….."**

"All Might, you need help." Gohan stood and up and was about to go ask for assistance when All Might raised a hand.

" **Don't…...I want you….to know….please…..don't be alarmed….with what's about…..to happen…"**

*BOOM*

Before Gohan could even ask what that meant, All Might's whole body was suddenly engulfed in smoke, causing Gohan to reel his head back in surprise. "What happened?!" The young half Saiyan began to cough as he began to wave his hand. The thing that surprised him more than the 'smoke bomb' was the fact that All Might's power level dropped EXPONENTIALLY.

"It's…..*cough*cough* my boy, that always happens." A much calmer voice called out from behind the smoke. Once the smoke cleared up, instead of the large, muscular Symbol of Peace….Gohan saw a much skinnier version of All Might coughing in his mouth, looking at his shocked student.

"Wha…...wha….wha….wha…" While this wasn't the first time Gohan had witnessed a transformation, the fact that All Might just went from being one of the strongest humans in the world to a weaker version.

"Don't worry, I'll explain." 'All Might' said before blood began to run down his mouth, much to Gohan's shock.

"What happened? Are you…...really All Might?" The Pro Hero chuckled while pulling out a handkerchief, wiping the blood off his mouth.

"It might be hard to understand, but it's true. The Symbol of Peace is a walking skeleton. Tell me: you know how guys at the swimming pool suck in their gut to look buff?" Gohan nodded dumbly. "That's basically what I do, and this is the reason why." Grabbing his shirt, All Might pulled it up, and what Gohan saw surprised him.

On the left side of All Might's chest was a large dark purple wound, with a large portion of his torso mixed and mashed towards the wound. Now Gohan had seen his fair share of battle wounds: Piccolo losing an arm, Frieza getting his tail cut, hell he even saw his father blow the top half of Cell's body. But this….it was…..horrifying. It looked like someone forced his stomach upward. "Nasty, huh? I actually got this five years ago in a big battle. I won, but the amount of surgery I needed made me lose most of my stomach, and I can't exactly use my Quirk all day. That's why you saw my body smoking."

"So it's like a time limit? But why tell me All Might? And does everyone else know?" Gohan asked, his shock disappearing as he looked at his teacher with heavy concern, to which he smiled while pulling down his shirt.

"If everyone knew, then wouldn't you hear about it on tv or read about it in the newspaper?" All Might slightly joked, though Gohan didn't smile. "Most of the faculty, along with a few people outside of UA know about this, which now includes you. If the people found out that the Symbol of Peace can only do Hero work for a short time, then panic would ensue for sure."

"But if it's such a serious secret, then why tell me? I'm honored, but why tell a random student?" The Symbol of Peace actually chuckled in amusement, much to Gohan's curiosity.

"You aren't like any normal student young Gohan: you're strong, your brave and most importantly." All Might closed his hands together while leaning forward. "I can see Goku's spirit in your eyes. The compassion you show to your classmates and the modesty you show to the praise given to you is something that reminds me of your father, a true Hero. You know, the history books kinda over exaggerate on him being the first Hero. Rather than him being the first Hero, he brought the idea that anyone could be a Hero, regardless of age or education, something me and a lot of others respect." Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only did the #1 Hero just tell him his most dangerous secret, but he was actually praising him for the characteristics he and his father Goku shared. He felt…...honored, to say the least. But at the same time, he was curious about something.

"Thank you, but…...how do you know about my dad?" Smiling, All Might poured even more tea into Gohan's cup.

"You'll need a drink young man, cause what I'm about to tell you might take a while."

' _Back with Class 1-A'_

Miles away from the #1 Hero school in the world was the USJ, which was a large dome building with several purple pillars supporting it up and large windows on the sides. To say Class 1-A was surprised would be a huge understatement. **"Hello everyone. I've been waiting for you."** A somewhat male, somewhat female said while standing in front of Class 1-A. The speaker's physical appearance is unknown. The costume consists of a white space suit design using what appears to be a puffy jacket instead of an actual suit, a black helmet with white eyes, and a pair of yellow boots. It is possible to assume that Thirteen is thin, given the quite small legs showing between the costume's pants and shoes.

"It's the space Hero, Thirteen! The chivalrous pro who's rescued a ton of people from disasters across the world!" Izuku shouted like the fanboy he was.

"Alright! Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!" Ochaco shouted with pure glee, getting a slight smirk from Ulrich as he shook his head.

"Please don't tell me you brought that Thirteen lunch box you had in Kindergarten." Ulrich teased as Ochaco blushed.

"S-Shut up! I h-have no idea what you're talking about!"

"She had a lunch box for Thirteen?" Tsu asked curiously while tilting her head, and much to Ochaco's horror, Ulrich's smirk grew, as if the devil was staring at her.

"It wasn't just the lunch box. She had posters, T-Shirts. Hell, she even had the Thirteen mini-"

"ULRICH!" Ochaco then began to punch Ulrich on the chest, which caused him to laugh. That was the least he could do after she said his old Hero name out loud. Though no one could see it, Thirteen looked at the Gravity girl with a hint of amusement before they turned around.

" **I can't wait to show you what's inside."** The rest of Class 1-A and Aizawa quickly followed the Space Hero inside the USJ, but what they saw inside shocked them completely.

Inside the large dome was an assortment of locations, each representing a disaster situation: a smaller red dome that represented a fire incident, a collapsed building for earthquakes, a broken down cruise ship, a small jungle in the east, another smaller blue dome with a water symbol, a small area that represented a landslide and a large mountain near the end of the dome. In the middle of all these different zones was the main plaza, which had several rows of flowers and a small white dome in the middle.

"Holy crap! It looks like some kind of amusement park!" Kirishima shouted in surprise.

"There's even a water slide. Man, I wish I brought my swimming trunks." Odd joked, but his eyes sparkled as he stared at the large green waterslide.

" **A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etc."** Thirteen opened their arms at the USJ. **"I created this training facility to prepare you for different types of disasters. I call it….the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, but you can call it…...USJ!"** Thirteen finished with several stars appearing around them(look, I don't know their actual gender, so you'll see a lot of theirs.) Though they were impressed, everyone actually sweatdropped as the new of the facility actually reminded them of the Universal Studios of Japan. **"Aizawa, shouldn't All Might be with you?"**

"He needed to talk to one of my students." Aizawa said simply while walking next to the Space Hero. "Don't worry, he'll be here soon." A sigh escaped his lips while shoving his hands in his pocket. "That man is the height of irresponsibility. Well we should be okay with just the two of us. Clock's ticking, so we should get started."

" **Right, but before we begin, I have a few things to say."** Thirteen 'coughed' in their hand before continuing, lifting one of their hands. **"Listen carefully, I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful Quirk. It's called Black Hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it to dust."**

"Yeah, you've used Black Hole to save people from all kinds of disasters." Izuku said with a few others nodding in agreement.

" **That may be true…...but my Quirk could also kill someone if I'm not careful."** Everyone lost their smile and looked at Thirteen in surprise. **"Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our superhuman society, all Quirks are certified and stringently regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly, even if you're trying to something like rescuing someone. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests, you have a solid idea of your Quirk's potential, and because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other; only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about: ensure the safety of others."** Thirteen then bowed their head at the students. **"That's all I have to say. Thank you so much for listening."** Almost instantly, Class 1-A began to cheer after hearing Thirteen's powerful speech. They'd never forget it for the rest of their lives.

"Right, now that that's ov-"

*CRACKLE*

Before Aizawa could finish his sentence, the lights around the USJ suddenly began to conduit red electricity before shutting off instantly. The fountain in the central plaza suddenly began to turn off and on several times, much to the confusion of everyone inside.

 **(Play Enemy Strike-Track 15)**

And then…...a purple portal suddenly appeared in front of the fountain, following by a large purple mist, causing Aizawa to widen his eyes. Slowly, the Pro Hero turned his head just as a hand reached out of the purple mist and teared it open, revealing it to be Tomura Shigaraki. "Stay together and don't move!" Aizawa ordered, much to everyone's confusion. "Thirteen, protect the students!" Confused, Yumi looked down to the ground, only to widen her eyes in shock.

"Guys!" Everyone looked at what Yumi was staring at before widening their own eyes, Shigaraki calmly walked out of Kurogiri, followed by several more villains, each looking deadlier than the last.

"Wait, did the training start already?" Kirishima asked in confusion. "I thought we were rescuing people." Izuku attempted to step forward-

"Stay back!" The ninth holder of One for All looked at his teacher, who put on his special yellow goggles while gritting his teeth. "This is real, those are villains!" Immediately, all of Class 1-A gasped in pure horror. These guys, the ones that appeared out of nowhere….were actually villains? More and more of them exited Kurogiri, with Shigaraki standing in the middle. Emerging out of the portal last were Android 22 and the Nomu, the former having his hands in his pockets while the latter just grinned like a savage.

The battle for their lives…...has begun.

' _Flashback, 16 years ago'_

"Toshinori, are you even sure he'll be here? I mean, those rumors could've been false." A male voice said to the person next to him. He was a lean male with shoulder length brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes. His attire consisted of a red hoodie under a white lab coat, grey jeans, and black sneakers.

"David, I'm sure he'll be here. I know it." Next to the newly introduced 'David' was none other than All Might, though he had several distinct differences to his present self. For one thing, his eyes didn't have any shadows, which allowed his pure blue eyes to bee seen. His attire was also very different as he wore a black jacket with white sleeves, black pants, matching shoes and a white hat to cover his hair.

Currently, the #1 Pro Hero in the world was currently sitting in the stands of a large tournament arena, a large marbles stage in the middle of a grassy terrain and a large wall with a demon-like statue on each side.

" _I was actually in UA at the time I heard about your father Young Gohan. My master told me that she heard rumors of a young boy with a Monkey Tail defeating the Red Ribbon Army all by himself. Honestly, I thought it was just a rumor, but then…..I saw some news footage, and I started to believe her. She told me that despite being younger than me, he still willingly fought a force that most Pros couldn't handle alone, and it inspired me to keep going, to make sure to bring a smile to everyone."_

"Welcome everyone to 23rd annual World Martial Arts Tournament!" A, energetic voice called out as the speaker walked up to the stage. Standing on the stage was a man with combed blonde hair and a matching mustache wearing a black suit, red tie, a pair of shades and a microphone in his hands. "My name is Hirotaka Yamada, and I'll be your gracious announcer for this wonderful tournament!"

"You know Toshinori, I have to ask: why didn't you enter the tournament? I heard a few Quirk users enter?" David asked his friend curiously, to which he smiled.

"I could, but that wouldn't be fair to everyone else. Plus I doubt anyone would wanna fight me." Toshinori put a hand on his chin while smiling. _'Besides, the only person who could actually fight me is Goku, I just hope he actually shows up.'_

"Alright, now that the preliminary fights have come to a close, allow me to introduce our eight fights that will fight for the chance to claim the title of the #1 Fighter in the world! Everyone, please come out here!" Stepping out of the building where eight different fighters, each different than the last. The first was a very short bald man that looked like a monk with six dots on his head and an orange fighting Gi. The second was a taller, slightly more handsome male with long black haired tied in a ponytail, two small scars on his right eyes and left cheek, and he was wearing the same orange Gi. The third fighter was a nerdy kind of fella with black hair and glasses. The fourth fighter was a mix of a japanese fighter with a robotic helmet and eyes, along with a black mustache and ponytail. The fifth fighter was the only female of the eight, with black hair also tied in a ponytail and her attire consisted of a blue chinese dress and red pants, along with matching shoes and wristbands. The sixth fighter was another bald gentleman with a third eye on his forehead and he wore a yellow and green fighter's outfit. The seventh fighter looked to have green and pink skin, wearing a turban, a purple Gi and large shoulder pads. But the one All Might focuses on the most was a young spiky haired male with the same orange Gi as the previous two fighters and a happy smile on his face.

"Holy crap, is that…...Goku?!"

"Yeah, it really is!"

"Oh man, now I'm excited!" One by one, the crowd began to mutter out loud about their glee over the fact that the killer of King Piccolo and the savior of their world was in the tournament.

"Holy shit Toshinori, you were right." Though he wouldn't admit it, David was actually a fan of the 'Monkey-Tailed Hero Kid' who saved the world on two different occasions. Meanwhile, Toshinori's smile grew as he stared at the Saiyan.

" _The moment I saw him with my own eyes, I could feel a sense of hope and peace from him, like if there was ever a dark time in our lives, Goku could brighten it with his personality. That was just the kind of person he was. Just knowing that there were others who could inspire the people brought so much joy to my heart. The fights were, interesting to say the least. From Tien Shinhan vs Tao to Goku vs Anonymous, who was later revealed to be your mother Chi-Chi. Hehehe, I heard she entered the tournament because of a promise your father made, but he completely forgot. I honestly wish I could show you how angry she was."_

"You said I would be your bride!" Chi-Chi shouted while pointing at Goku. "You promised to marry me!"

"HUH!" Goku's friends, as well as the audience, even David and Toshinori gasped in pure and utter shock at the sudden reveal. Did….did Goku REALLY just forget that he promised to marry her?

" _It was a good thing he was able to calm her down, though his words were rather….unique."_

"Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying." Goku said while looking in the air, all while Chi-Chi felt her heart shatter into pieces. However, Goku turned back to her and said something that surprised everyone. "Good thing my heart does: will you marry me?" Widening her eyes in shock, Chi-Chi then gave a genuine smile while wiping away her tears.

"Yes, of course I will!"

' _Flashback end'_

Toshinori smiled as he took a small sip from his tea before placing it back on the table. "The rest of the tournament was interesting, especially considering what happened afterwards." Toshinori said with a fond tone, mentally chuckling at the awed expression from Gohan. His mother had mentioned how she and Goku met, but she never mentioned how the two actually fought during the World Martial Arts Tournament. Though he had to admit it was a bit funny how his father actually thought a Bride meant something you eat. "I have to admit, even I was getting excited when watching your father fight. He was a very skilled man."

"Yeah, he was." Gohan said with a soft smile. "He taught me a lot about fighting, but it was one of his friends that taught me first. I owe both of them everything." The #1 Hero gave Gohan a soft smile.

"As I said before Young Gohan, you have your father's spirit inside of you. There's no doubt in my mind that you'll be a truly amazing Hero." A sheepish smile appeared on Gohan's face as he blushed lightly, much to All Might's amusement.

However, the little moment was cut short…..when the door began to open. Both All Might and Gohan widened their eyes in shock, hoping the person on the other side of the door wasn't another student.

"Ahh, it seems you're done with your little talk, aren't you All Might?" A small voice called out from the doorway. However, when Gohan looked at the door, no one stood in place.

' _Wait, what?'_ The Half Saiyan lowered his eyes until he was able to see WHO exactly was talking. The 'person' who entered the room mostly resembled a standing humanoid mink but possessed dog-like paws and a bear-like face. They had black eyes with a large scar going across their right one. they had a long tail and sported an elegant suit with large orange sneakers.

" **Ahh, principal Nezu. What an unexpected surprise!"** All Might said, having transformed into his muscular form. Gohan blinked his eyes in surprise.

' _So this is the Principal of UA huh? He kinda reminds me of Korin if he wore clothes.'_ Gohan let out a brief chuckle at the thought, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Is there something amusing young man?" Nezu asked with a curious smile.

"O-Oh no, it's nothing sir. My apologizes." Gohan bowed his head at the Principal. "It's an honor to meet you sir."

"Likewise son of Goku." Nezu looked in amusement at Gohan's shocked expression. "I do extensive research on all our students, especially with my Quirk High Specs."

"I see, so your Quirk gives you Superhuman Intelligence. That's an amazing ability." The dog-like principal smiled at Gohan's compliment as he walked in front of All Might.

"From the way Gohan has reacted, along with how you've transformed, it's obvious that you've informed him of your condition."

" **Yes, I feel like he is one individual we can trust."**

"There's no doubt that I agree with your decisions, but you must be careful with using your Quirk All Might as it is limited due to your injury." Nezu put his hands behind his back while walking past All Might, unaware of the smoke emitting from the Hero. "Plus you've also got the added bonus of training your students in Class 1-A, which certainly must be draining. You insist on being the Symbol of Peace, and the only way you can justify staying out of the spotlight is by teaching, so that's why I gave you this job. Oh dear, you seem to be smoking, that's not good."

*POOF*

In another flash of smoke, All Might once again transformed into his skeleton-like form, which still somewhat surprised Gohan. "So Principal, if you don't mind me asking, has the rest of my class reached the USJ?" Gohan asked politely.

"Thirteen had informed me of their arrival, but that was a short time ago."

"I see." All Might put his hands on his knees before pushing himself up. "Well then Gohan, we should be going soon."

"I'm afraid that would be impossible. With your condition, you would need to return almost instantly." Much to All Might and Gohan's confusion, Nezu sat down on the green couch Gohan was sitting on, picking up the kettle of tea before pouring it into their cups. "Please, sit down and listen to my teaching philosophies."

"B-But sir, I really don't want to worry my class-" However, Gohan stopped when he saw All Might give him a 'there's no point in arguing' expression, something his father sometimes gave whenever his mother was upset. With a small sigh, both Gohan and All Might returned to their seats while Nezu drank some of his tea.

"Now, let's start by discussing combat pedagogi as viewed through the lens of ethic Quirk use."

Something told them that they were gonna be there for a while longer. A LOT longer.

' _Back with Class 1-A'_

Fear.

That was the one emotion the students of Class 1-A were feeling when staring at the Villains that infiltrated the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. **"The only real Heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraserhead."** Kurogiri said in his usual deep voice.

"Yeah, and I can't find that kid anywhere either." 22 said with narrowed eyes. "The schedule said All Might should be here, but it looks like he's somewhere else."

"So you scumbags used the Press as a cover and sneaked onto campus." Aizawa said out loud, glaring at the villains through his glasses.

"Where is he? Where is the Symbol of Peace?" Shigaraki said while scratching his neck, the villains he brought marching forward. "I went through the trouble of bringing all these friends who're eager to meet him. They want All Might, but he's not here." He stopped his scratching before staring at the students. "Maybe if I kill a few kids, he'll come out to play." Unbeknownst to Shigaraki, 22 gave him a deep glare.

Suddenly, Eraserhead's scarf began to extend upwards, with his black hair standing up. Thirteen extended their arm towards the students while glaring at the villains should they do anything rash. "I can't believe it, real villains?" Kirishima said in a nervous tone. "How could so many of them get through a UA facility this secure?"

"Yeah Thirteen, why aren't any alarms going off?" Momo asked the Pro Hero while stepping forward.

" **That's a good question, but I'm sure."** Thirteen admitted with heavy regret.

"The question is: is the entire campus under attack….or just this facility?" Shoto Todoroki questioned out loud. "Either way, if the alarm isn't working, then one of these villains must have a Quirk that's masking their presence here. They carefully chose this area because of the distance between it and UA, and they had to know that a class was being held here, so they waited for an opportunity. They're fools for trespassing here, but they've thought this out. Whatever their plan is, they must have a concrete objective in mind, but what is it?"

"Thirteen." Aizawa stepped forward. "Get them out of here and alert the main campus." He stopped before narrowing his eyes once again. "On second thought, if they've gotten rid of our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications too. Kaminari, try using your Quirk to contact the school."

"Yes sir." Kaminari said before placing a hand on his headpiece.

"What are you going to do? You can't fight them on your own." Izuku advised his teacher. "There's too many of them. Even if you can nullify their Quirks, your fighting style isn't suited for this. Your power works on stealth and one on one fights, it's not gonna help with a group." Rather than show concern, Aizawa looked over his shoulder.

"You can't be a Pro if you only have one trick." Izuku gasped in surprise while Aizawa looked at Thirteen. "I'll leave it to you Thirteen." With that, Aizawa leaped high in the air, with his Quirk being activated,

"Shooting squad, take aim!" One villain with gun barrels for fingers ordered as several others lined up behind him.

"Didn't our intel say All Might and Thirteen would be here, who's that?" A female villain with long gray hair asked.

"Don't recognize him, but if he think he can take us down easy, he's dead!" A much larger villain with a mask shouted as he and his allies took aim.

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" Just as they activated their Quirks….

*CLICK*CLICK*

….They were suddenly deactivated. Just as they were about to ask what was going on, Aizawa's scarf wrapped around all three of them, lifting them high in the ground before he threw down down hard, much to the other villain's shock. "Hey, that's Eraserhead, a Pro! He can cancel your Quirk just by looking at you!"

"Cancellation?! Bet you can't erase a Quirk of a Heteromorphic type like me!" Another villain with four arms shouted while jumping over Aizawa.

"Yeah, you're right." Aizawa effortlessly dodged the four arms before he landed a solid punch against the villain's face, sending them flying. He didn't let up as he used his scarf to catch the villain in midair. "But a villain like you is only dangerous if you can reach me." Aizawa quickly ducked as another vilain attempted to strike him from behind before delivering a hard kick to the face. "I've taken measures so that never happens." Aizawa then threw the villain he caught back to a small group, causing them all to fall. "Now….which one of you gutter punks is next?"

' _Not bad. He isn't just relying on his Quirk like most people do. He's using his own fighting experience and weapons to fight.'_ 22 thought while nodding to himself.

"There he goes, trying to sound intimidating." Shigaraki said next to his allies. "He's strong, and hiding behind those goggles, you can't tell who's Quirk he's erasing. He's making it hard for us to work together or rely on each other's powers." The leader of the assault began to scratch his neck a bit. "How annoying. The worst thing about dealing with Pros is when they live up to all their hype." Kurogiri narrowed his yellow eye as he noticed the students running away.

" **22, I require your assistance."** Kurogiri said to the Android, who gave him a raised brow.

"Wow, he's holding them off." Izuku said as the rest of his classmates began to run towards the exit. "I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him."

"This is no time to be analyzing!" Iida called out.

"Yeah bro, we gotta go now!" Odd shouted in agreement, causing Izuku to nod as he too began to run towards the exit. However, just when everyone was halfway to the door….

…...a purple mist suddenly appeared out of nowhere. **"There is no escape for you."** Everyone widened their eyes as Kurogiri appeared in front of them, but none were more surprised than Aizawa.

' _Damn! I blinked and the guy who seems like the most trouble got away!'_ Aizawa kicked his seventh villain away and was about to rush to his students when the other villains began to surround him, much to his annoyance.

" **Greetings, we are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. And besides….."** Kurogiri's voice became deeper. **"Isn't this a place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace, to take his last breath?"** All the students gasped in horror. They were here…...to kill All Might? No, there was no way they could achieve something so…...unthinkable. **"I believe he was supposed to be here today, and yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some sort of change in plans that we could not have foreseen."** Kurogiri then opened his arms like they were wings, spread out to block the exit. **"Ahh, well in the end, I suppose it doesn't matter."** Thirteen opened one of their fingers, preparing to use their Quirk. **"I still have a role to play."** Before the Space Hero could do anything, both Bakugo and Kirishima suddenly lunged towards Kurogiri, with the former's right hand crackling small explosions while the latter hardened his left arm. But little did they know…...a lone figure walked out of Kurogiri.

*BOOM*

Both attacks hit their marks, causing a large explosion that caused their classmates to step back. "Did they actually make contact?!" Aelita asked while coughing from the explosion.

"I don't know, but it looks like it." Sero added while lowering his arms.

"You two are strong." A new voice suddenly called out from the smoke. Once it died out, everyone besides Kurogiri gasped in shock at what they were looking at. Both Kirishima and Bakugo's arms were caught by none other than Android 22, who didn't seem the least bit affected by the explosion as he held their wrists. He raised his head with a serious expression before he smirked. "But rushing into battle isn't the best, especially against a strong enemy." Lifting them in the air effortlessly, Android 22 threw both young heroes forward, causing them to crash in front of their classmates.

"Kacchan, Kirishima!" Izuku and a few others quickly ran to aid their friends. "Are you okay?"

"Who the hell is that?" Ulrich said while glaring at 22.

"Relax kids, I'm not here to kill you." 22 said nonchalantly before he opened his hand. Much to everyone's surprise, he summoned a long machete-like weapon, made entirely of crackling red energy, aiming it at the students. "But we're on a tight schedule, so here's what's going to happen: we're gonna hurt you a little and wait until All Might shows up. Then after we're done with him, we'll let you go, simple as that. Cooperate and I promise no one else will die. I'd rather not kill innocent kids if I don't have to, so please don't try anything."

" **These students are powerful."** Kurogiri started while spreading himself out. **"I'll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades AND YOUR DEATH!"** With that, the misty villain began to surround everyone in Class 1-A.

"What's…...going on?!" Kirishima shouted before he and Bakugo were swallowed by the darkness. Iida quickly used his Quirk to grab Uraraka and Sato before pushing them out of the mist. Shoji covered Mina, Sero and Aelita to prevent them from going anywhere. Ulrich, Momo, Kaminari, Jirou and Yumi all grunted as the darkness swallowed them as well. Izuku grit his teeth as his vision began to darken.

' _Shipwreck zone'_

Over the rather large pool of the Shipwreck zone, one of Kurogiri's portals suddenly opened up before Izuku Midoriya emerged from it, lowering his arms as he widened his eyes. "WWWOOOO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The young Hero screamed as he fell several feet in the air before diving into the water. Shaking away his fear, Izuku began to scan his surroundings. _'Water? That purple guy must have a warping Quirk.'_ Noticing how deep he went in the water, Izuku began to swim upwards for air. _'He came here to kill All Might. I guess it's good that he needed to talk to Gohan now, but now I'm worried about them. Where are they?'_ Suddenly, a figure swam in front of Izuku, swimming towards him like a torpedo, much to his shock. _'What the heck?!'_ The figure was a shark-like villain, wearing goggles and a subba tank, rushing towards him.

"My first catch of the day! Nothing personal kid, but you gotta die!" The shark villain said before opening their mouth, ready to chomp down on the Ninth One for All user. But just as they were about to reach Izuku….

*SLASH*

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The shark villain suddenly screamed in pain as he grabbed his face, which seemed to be bleeding. Opening his eyes, Izuku gasped as his savior was none other than Odd Della Robbia, who used his cat claws to stop the villain. Turning around, Odd gave Izuku a smirk while giving an 'Okay' symbol with his finger. However, he soon widened his eyes and pointed at Izuku, unconsciously screaming underwater. Curious, Izuku turned around, only to see another shark villain, this time with a hammerhead shark body, swimming towards him.

"BRO! I'LL GET THESE CHUMPS FOR YOU!" The Hammerhead Shark villain exclaimed while charging head first.

*SMACK*

However, the villain was then kicked hard in the face by Tsuyu Asui, much to Izuku and Odd's joy. "Hey Midoriya, Odd." Tsu said under water before she launched her tongue at Izuku, wrapping around his body before pulling him close enough for her to grab his arm. She quickly did the same to Odd before the three swam to the surface, allowing them to catch their breath.

"Man Tsu, you saved our skins." Odd said with a deep sigh, having almost lost his breath. However, he then felt Tsu wrap her tongue around his body. "Hey, what are you-AAAHHHH!" Using strength he and Izuku didn't know she had, Tsuyu threw the Cat Quirk user towards the cruise ship. Thanks to his senses, Odd was able to land on all four limbs before he hit the ground.

"Your turn Midoriya." Retracting her tongue, Tsu wrapped it around Izuku before throwing him towards the ship. Unlike with Odd, she gently placed the green haired male on the deck of the ship, allowing him to cough out loud, spitting out water.

"Izuku, you alright buddy?" Odd quickly rushed to his friend while helping him sit upright, patting his back to cough out water in his lungs.

"Yeah *cough*cough* I think so." Izuku was able to blurt out before he and Odd stood up. The two looked over the railing and saw Tsu effortlessly crawl on the side of the ship. "You saved my life Asui." Once the Frog girl climbed over the rail, she gave Izuku her usual blank expression.

"I told you to call me Tsu."

"Does it really matter if we call you that Froggy?" Odd questioned with a raised brow.

"Not really, I just like my friends calling me by that name." Both males just nodded in response. "This is turning out to be a terrible day in class."

"Yeah, I keep thinking about what those two villains said about All Might." Izuku admitted while looking down. "They knew our whole schedule and who'd be here." Izuku's mind went back to the small riot caused in UA. "They must've gotten into school files while we were all stuck in the cafeteria. The teachers were too busy trying to get the media out of school grounds. That means they've been waiting for the perfect time to attack, just like Todoroki said."

"And if that's true, then they might've found a way to actually do it." Odd crossed his arms while leaning against the rail. "These guys don't look that strong….well…..except for that big muscle guy and that other guy who took down Iron Skin and Firecracker. But still, they can't kill All Might…...right?"

"It's like you said, they could have a way to do it that we haven't seen." Tsu added. "And didn't you hear what that smoke guy said? I think we should more about not getting tortured to death. Otherwise we might not survive long enough to see All Might."

' _Well….she's straight to the point huh?'_ Both Izuku and Odd sweatdropped at their classmate's blunt personality.

"Ribbit!" Tsu suddenly saw something from the distance, getting the boys' attention. The trio gasped as several more aqua-themed villains began to swim towards the cruise ship.

"You bastards! I'm gonna enjoy eating you!" The shark villains from before shouted as their allies swam next to them.

"Great, and here I am without my grill." Underneath Odd's joke was slight fear, which was understandable given the circumstance.

' _Asui and Odd might be right. If they're here to kill All Might, they may have a way to defeat him. They wouldn't have planned this attack if they didn't. But why him out of all the Heroes? Is it because his very existence discourages villains and evil? Because he's the only Symbol of Peace and Justice?'_ Izuku lowered his hand while looking at it. _'Actually, it doesn't matter now.'_

" _Young Man, you too can be a Hero."_

" _ **Come on fanboy, show me that fighting spirit!"**_

" _ **Welcome…..Young Midoriya."**_

' _Congrats on getting in.'_

All of All Might's words, his teachings and his spirit echoed within Izuku's mind as he clenched his hand. _'I have to focus. I have to face this evil….HEAD ON!'_

"If they can beat him." Izuku started, getting the attention of his two friends. "Then we have to stop whatever it is these bad guys are planning. We have to work together and keep All Might safe. No one at UA knows what's happening." The green haired male raised his head and gave a look of pure determination. "Let's be heroes." Both Odd and Tsu looked in surprise at Izuku's sudden shift in character. Usually he was just a stuttering mess, but here….he was acting like a true Hero.

Elsewhere, in the Landslide Zone, a wave of ice suddenly formed downhill, freezing several villains in their tracks. "Aren't you embarrassed to lose to a child?" Shoto Todoroki said with a cold voice. "For God Sake, you're adults. Put up a REAL fight."

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" Katsuki Bakugo let out a battle cry as he sent another explosion at a villain, sending him flying several feet away from him. The Explosion Quirk user stood back to back with Ejiro Kirishima as the two were currently inside the Collapse Zone, surrounded by villains.

Momo Yaoyorozu pulled out a long metal pole from her right arm, aiming it at the villains around her in the Mountain Zone. Kyoka Jirou grabbed the handle of a sword Momo created from her leg before pulling it out, revealing it to be a short sword. Next to them were Ulrich Stern, who drew both his katanas,Yumi Ishiyama, who took out her twin fans, and Denki Kaminari, who prepared to use his electricity.

Mashirao Ojiro wiped some sweat from his brow as he was currently facing villains in the Fire Zone.

Fumikage Tokoyami and Koji Koda stood back to back inside the Squall Zone, the heavy rain dripping on their bodies as they were surrounded by villains.

Ochaco Uraraka and Mina Ashido were both on the ground of the entrance, looking back in fear as the rest of their classmates, including Thirteen were facing both Kurogiri and Android 22, the latter of the two lifted his hat before smirking.

Aizawa continued to battle the villains in the main plaza, throwing more and more of them away like the trash they were. Tomura Shigaraki and the Nomu simply watched the fight, the former scratching his neck in curiosity.

The USJ had shifted from a simple training facility…..to an all out battleground.

Little did the Heroes know….several cameras with the image of an eye on the lens was watching them closely.

 **(STEEL-TRUE from Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans)**

 **A young Izuku is sitting on a set of stone stairs with a slightly bored young Gohan next to him, his hands on his cheeks.**

 **chigireta kumo ni akogareteta kodomo no koro**

 **omocha no hane de tondeyukeru ki ga shiteitanda**

 **Gohan stands up and looks at Izuku. Izuku fidgets a bit before he too stands up, looking at Gohan curiously.**

 **La La**

 **La La, La La**

 **A large overviews shot of West City is shown, panning up to the clear blue sky.**

 **te o furu you ni kaze ga yureru kage mo odoru**

 **The students of Class 1-A are seen in their classroom, talking to each other, though Bakugo is shown to have multiple tick marks on his head.**

 **nakushita tomo no omokage eto temaneki sareteru mitai**

 **The teachers of U.A are seen in the teacher's lounge, with Present Mic making a joke while the others listen, though Eraserhead had a sweatdrop on the back of his head. The next shot shows Izuku standing in the middle of a blank room, shirtless while looking forward.**

 **-chi yori mo fukai tetsu no hana ai wa kizuna ni naru-**

 **Slowly, the blank room is replaced with an open shot of the Hero City used during their training tests, with multiple people in the distance.**

 **kakedashita bokutachi wa jidai no tabibito**

 **Bulma, Inko and Chi-Chi are seen handing Bento boxes to Trunks and Goten.**

 **tooku tooku tsuyoku tsuyoku**

 **The Z-Fighters appear, eating from said Bento Boxes while talking to each other, though Vegeta is seen leaning against a tree.**

 **kouya ni sake**

 **The rest of Class 1-A are shown also eating lunch along with the teachers.**

 **mae dake o misueta nara kibou wa kimi no te no naka ni**

 **Ochako and Odd turn and see Izuku in the distance before waving at him to join. Izuku looks over his shoulder and sees a smiling Gohan. He returns his smile as their clothes change to their Hero Costumes before they slowly begin to walk towards their friends.**

 **makenaide inochi moyashite**

 **The next shot shows kid Gohan and Izuku standing in the middle of the street. They look at each other before Gohan runs, with Izuku right behind him, all while they laugh. In the end, a graffiti image of PULSE ULTRA with the Four Star Dragonball are seen on a wall.**

 **And that is where we will leave it for the next chapter to pick up. I'm sorry it took a while for this to be posted, but I started school this week and with my sore throat, it's been tough to write. Sorry if there isn't much in this chapter to actually make it…...good, but I wanted to set up a lot of events, more specifically the arrival of both All Might and Gohan.**

 **Now I know the flashback with Goku was…..not the best, but there will be more flashbacks that will explain more, and hopefully with my beta readers TheExcadrillComics and NeoNazo356 will help me fix any errors I created.**

 **Something I wanted to point out if what Android 22's Quirk is exactly: it allows him to create ANY WEAPON from pure energy. So he can make hammers, knives etc. As for how Aizawa and the other Heroes will fight against him, you'll just have to wait.**

 **Follow, fav, review and PM….**

 **Next time: Survival, Aizawa vs 22!**

 **P.S: I am also making a One Shot story, which basically has a series of One Shots involving any characters(not villains) from different media getting together. Should be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Survival, Aizawa vs 22!

**HHHHHOOOOOOWWWWWWDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYY HO! It's me, Mr. Hankey, and I wanna wish all of you a Merry-**

 ***SMACK***

 **PIECE OF SHIT, WHY ARE YOU IN MY AUTHOR'S NOTE?! *Steps on Mr. Handy until he's nothing but a puddle.* Sorry about that, someone brought some crap here, but that's in the past.**

 **First, I would like to thank everyone for following this story, even when it's only six chapters long. And holy shit, I can't believe we reached the 400 mark in terms of Followers, man does it feel good. It goes to show how many people would like to read a story like this besides me.**

 **Second, I wanna clarify that EVERYONE in the world knows about Cell, and some even know about the Saiyans assault, so we will definitely see a lot of references to those events. And regarding the opening and endings…...those were just made to both give you guys a sneak peek as to what is to come in the current arc, as well as give it that anime feel. I know it's completely stupid and wastes time…..but I just have fun doing it, so sorry if it annoys you guys.**

 **Gamelover41592: Trust me, I will explain what happened in the 23rd annual World Martial Arts Tournament in this chapter, and in the next few.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker: Well I wanna make this story good, so there will be times Gohan won't be around to solve everything since that would just make the story boring.**

 **Leafeon12: All for One will be explained later on, and if you REALLY paid attention, you'd see Nomu is still at the USJ, just waiting for All Might.**

 **Phenomenal Styles: Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to see.**

 **ZenRaven: How do you think I felt about a few anime I watched, and How I Met Your Mother, don't even get me STARTED on that show. Look, at least they somewhat built up Krillin and 18. With Gohan and Videl, the way she practically blackmailed him into training her…...was kinda mean. No matter what you say, I like Krillin and 18, so I'm keeping them married.**

 **Mx2432: I know that Goku's behavior in Super was idiotic, but this is Z, where in the episode he and Piccolo went to get their Driving Licenses, saved several civilians from getting crushed, and WILLINGLY took Cell off world so Earth wouldn't be blown up(though the location was…..questionable). Yeah, 22's Quirk is rather powerful given that he has infinite power. As for your other questions….it'll be revealed later on.**

 **RHatch89: Thanks.**

 **Shadowpheonix3214: Oh trust me, I'm not skipping on the deaths, even in Class 1-A and 1-B.**

 **NoahTheNerd: I wondered about the Senzu Bean as well, but I discovered that a Senzu Bean can only heal someone IN THE MOMENT. Since his wound is over five years old, the Bean wouldn't do shit.**

 **Kitsunelover300: I'm glad you like the story so much. The problem is that Gohan's Tail has been gone for years, and it 'magically' coming back wouldn't work unless there was a LEGIT reason.**

 **MossyDuck: Geez dude, calm down. Just cause I don't post for too long doesn't mean I'll quit a story I love, like this one.**

 **Limit-Breaking: I know, but I want this to feel like an anime, even if that sounds completely stupid. Trust me, I will make the chapters longer for your enjoyment.**

 **Thebloodlord: Thanks man.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: You'll see soon enough.**

 **Aztec 13: Okay…..not how Piccolo will appear, but it's a good idea. Having a Hero Agency takes a lot more than just ONE good deed.**

 **X3runner: That's why I like Odd better than Mineta: He doesn't cry like a little bitch just cause he's scared and he can actually think, even though his jokes aren't always made at the best time. The Spy Bugs could've been made to watch the Heroes, but 21 has OTHER means to watch over the Heroes. You'll have to see what happens with Momo in this chapter, and Gohan will get a kind of rival later on…..or maybe you've already met them.**

 **A Fan: Yeah, not really a fan of Mineta. I like other pervy characters cause they redeem themselves, but Mineta is just too damn annoying. Yeah, I always imagine Tooru as a beautiful blonde, but since she did have trouble doing a pull up, she might not be THAT ripped.**

 **UltraInstinctGohanSon: Thanks mate, I try my best. I didn't because I wanted to mix different songs.**

 **Greer123: No problem dude.**

 **Guest: More like Kale looks like Momo since she came out before her.**

 **Unkownguythatsaperson: Well yeah, having that cliche 'them meeting while Goku was on his journey' would be dumb, plus Toshinori is a few years older than Goku and would've still been in UA. No, Aizawa's Quirk wouldn't affect Super Saiyan. I know I skipped out on Izuku telling Bakugo about his Quirk, but that'll be fixed later on. Trust me, we'll see Goku more than a few times in this story.**

 **TheEmeraldMage: Well, you're free to PM me anytime lol.**

 **Guest 2: Dude, be realistic. Barely ANYONE in the MHA world can handle a Super Saiyan, maybe Gotenks, but that's it.**

 **Ocyth Otsutsuki: Hahaha, well I'm glad you like the Cover Image.**

 **NacNak: Yeah, 22 is not like the other Androids and you'll see why.**

 **To recap the last chapter: Aizawa and Class 1-A reached the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, which was suddenly ambushed, courtesy of Shigaraki, Kurogiri, Nomu, Android 22 and a large group of villains. To save his students, Aizawa quickly rushed in, taking out villain after villain, though he was not fast enough as Kurogiri and 22 were able to separate the students in different areas of the USJ. Meanwhile, Gohan had finally revealed to All Might that he was Goku's son, prompting the #1 Hero to reveal his own secret before telling the half Saiyan how he met Goku. How will Class 1-A handle the villains? Will Gohan and All Might be able to arrive in time? And what was with the cameras in the USJ? Let's fine out!**

 **(THE DAY-Porno Graffiti)**

 **The scene opens with Goku standing in the middle of a bright light, his hands on his hips.**

 **shizukesa ga shimikomu yō de iki o tometa gozen goji**

 **Gohan, as a kid, raises his head and looks at his father in shock.**

 **hijō kaidan de tsume o kamu asu wa docchi da?**

 **He slowly reaches out before he ages to his teen years. Finally, he goes into his current age, still reaching out to his dad.**

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 **Goku slowly looks over his shoulder, smiling at his son. Then, flashes of Uraraka, Tenya, Bakugo, Asui, Kirishima, Odd, Ulrich, Momo, Denki, Jiro, Yumi, Sero, Kumikage, Yuga, Ojiro, Mina, Aelita, Sato, Shoji, Koda, Toro and finally Shoto appear on screen.**

 **keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo**

 **kono rokudemo nai sekai ni wa aru nda yo**

 **Izuku looks up as rain falls down on top of him, a frown appears on his face as he begins to walk away.**

 **sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi o torareteru**

 **anata o semete iru wake ja nai nda yo**

 **As he keeps walking, he thinks about all the books he wrote on Heroes before seeing the sun come out as a smiling Gohan offers him a hand to fly on Nimbus.**

 **hitori kūsō ni asobu**

 **Kid Gohan(left) and Izuku(right) look at each other while smiling.**

 **soko de**

 **The scene then changes to a serious Gohan on the right while a shadowy figure appears on the left.**

 **omoiegaita koto made hajiru no kai?**

 **The two continue to scowl before turning around, with Gohan going Super Saiyan while the shadow's red eyes begin to glow. The two then clash fists before an explosion erupts as Shiragaki appears, reaching his hand out as the screen crumbles to ashes. All Might clenches his fist with his usual smile before rushing.**

 **karamiau meikyū meikyū soredemo yuku to iu no?**

 **All Might began pushing through wave after wave of villains as Gohan clashes fists with Nomu before firing a bright Ki blast.**

 **chīsaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne**

 **Kurogiri expands his head as a dark mist covers several tvs, causing an eye to appear on the screens. Fire appears before three figures walk through it, with the leader smirking before firing a red ball of Ki forward.**

 **yuku ate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW**

 **Uraraka puts her hands together before flying up with a big smile while Tenya kicks the air with his Engine legs.**

 **hontō wa kowain ja nai no?**

 **Yumi throws her fans while Asui bounces in with her tongue sticking out. Shoto slides in with his ice quirk before Ulrich jumps in, slashing his swords through it.**

 **fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa**

 **Kirishima hardens his arms before punching the air. Bakugo appears, let out a roar while his hand emits small explosions. Izuku runs forward before Gohan is seen running in the same spot, with the former clenching his fist while the latter cups his hands.**

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 **Izuku screams as he thrusts his fist forward while Gohan let out a Kamehameha. Both the fist and the beam begin to shift in the same place before the rest of their peers appear on screen. The last shot shows everyone in their Hero Costumes, standing in front of UA, with Gohan going Super Saiyan.**

' _Flashback, 16 years ago'_

"And that's it for the first round of the World Martial Arts Tournament folks!" Hirotaka said from the mic in his hand, standing in the middle of the stage. "We'll take a 30 minute break to give ur four finalists: Son Goku, Tien Shinhan, Junior and Mr. Hero. After a long, strenuis battle, I think they more than deserve it, don't you think?!" The audience cheered in response before they all began to stand from their seats, either going to the restrooms or grabbing something to eat.

"Wow, now that's what I call a fight." David said while leaning back in his seat, running a hand through his hair. Besides the interesting, yet somewhat awkward battle between Goku and his new fiance Chi-Chi, the rest of the fights were intense: from that Tao guy almost stabbing Tien to Mr. Hero beating Yamcha(it really did surprise him how someone so clumsy could actually be a skilled fighter), but the fight that caught everyone's attention the most was the fight between the short bald guy Krillin and that green giant Junior. Krillin did his best, but in the end he ran out of stamina and was rendered unconscious. "Maybe I should the miss here, though I doubt she'd want the baby to hear people punching each other." David chuckled at his little joke, but he was surprised to see Toshinori stand up. "What's up, you hungry?"

"No." Toshinori turned towards his friend with a smile. "I'm going to see Goku."

"Huh?!" David actually reeled back in shock. "Are you serious? You wanna see him NOW, when there's a tournament? I know you've been looking forward to meeting him, but-"

"David." The larger man dropped his smile and looked at the brown haired man with a serious expression. "With all the Hero work I have after today, plus with how much Goku has traveled, this might be my only chance. I know it sounds stupid, but the fact remains that he represents what a Hero should be: someone who fights for the good of others without asking for anything in return." All Might's smile returned as he tilted his hat up, looking at the sky. "In a way, he and I are kind of the same. That's why I want to talk to him." David could see the fire in his friend's eyes, it was the same look he always had whenever he was doing his Heroic duties. A sigh escaped his mouth before he smiled.

"Alright big guy, I guess there isn't any problem with talking to the guy. Let's make sure he isn't late for his next match." Both males let out a laugh before they exited the stands. They made their way around the stage, moving towards the area where all the Fighters gather in order to prepare for their next match. However, the two noticed a staff member standing near the entrance, looking at a manga that was titled 'Rave Master.' "Well at least he's got some taste." The staff member heard footsteps in front of him, yet he didn't take his eyes off his Manga book.

"I'm sorry, but this area is for fighters only." The staff member said while waving his hand, almost like he was trying swat a fly away. "Please return to the stands."

"We'd like to talk to one of the fighters if that's okay." All Might said, though all the staff member did was fixed his manga. Sighing to himself, All Might removed his hat, looming over the man in front of him with his signature pose. "Would you let us in if I gave you an autograph?"

"Autograph? Sir, I don't even-" However, the moment the staff member looked up, his eyes widened in shock as he dropped his manga. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You….A-A-A-A-A-A-All M-M-M-M-"

"Yes, have no fear. BECAUSE I AM HERE." David couldn't hold his snicker as his friend was practically making the staff member piss himself with excitement. "I have business with Son Goku and would like to speak with him."

"OH! Ummmmmm, S-S-SURE! Go right in. I'm so sorry!" The staff member stood up before extending a hand towards the building. "B-B-But please don't take too long. T-The semi finals will start soon."

"Thank you citizen. You are a true hero." With his usual grin, All Might and David continued forward, failing to see the staff member faint with a big smile on his face.

"I seriously can't believe you just did that Toshi."

"Sorry, but we don't have much time. And…...I'd be lying if I wasn't a little excited." As both men slowly entered the Building of the World Martial Arts Tournament, they could hear a conversation being made in the middle of the room.

"Some of you I know quite well, and some of you I've just met. However, there is one thing all share in common: a love for this wonderful man!" From the sound of the voice, the visitors could tell it was that Chi-Chi woman who fought Goku. "Oh, I can't wait till we're married. I'm gonna be the best wife in the world. Aren't you excited?"

"Uh sure I guess." All Might's smile grew as he recognize Goku's voice. Once the two entered the room, they noticed that Goku and some of the fighters, as well as people they assumed were their friends, given how they cheered them on, standing in the middle of the room. Chi-Chi squealed in joy before she began to run towards the side exit.

"There's so much to do. I'll be back~" Chi-Chi said before she turned around, giving Goku an air kiss before leaving. Goku simply smiled at the black haired woman he had grown to be fond of, and he'd be lying if he didn't say she was beautiful. Just as he turned back to his friends, he noticed two figures standing in the doorway, much to his confusion.

"Oh ummm, hi." Goku's friends raised a brow at who he was greeting before they turned around, only for them to gasp in shock.

"O-O-Oh wowzer!" The talking pig Oolong said while stepping back in shock.

"T-T-There's no way t-that's him….." Yamcha added, his hands trembling uncontrollably.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A….." Bulma tried to speak, but all her words were caught in her throat.

"I….oooohhhhhh…" Puar fell on her back, the amount of shock in her body causing her to faint. Under his glasses, Roshi widened in eyes while all three of Tien's eyes squinted at the newcomer. The only one who wasn't shocked was Goku, who he tilted his head innocently.

"Hello everyone. How are you this fine day?!" All Might said in his usual dramatic fashion with his hands on his hips.

' _And of course he shows off….'_ David rolled his eyes at his friend's introduction.

"Hey Krillin, who's that guy and why is everyone is surprised?" Goku whispered to his old time friend, who looked just as shocked as everyone else. Krillin whipped his head towards Goku and stared at him like he had two heads.

"Goku, don't you know who that is? That's All Might, the World's #1 Hero!"

"Who?"

"The strongest Hero in the world?"

"Nope."

"He's on every tv station and he has posters everywhere!"

"No clue." Krillin and the rest of Goku's friends all sighed at his forgetfulness. Though to be fair, he might not have had tv where he was training. All Might sweatdropped a bit, but he decided to laugh it off before walking up to Goku.

"That's alright, I know quite a lot about you Goku. From the latest tournament you were in to your battle with King Piccolo. You truly are an inspiration to all." The larger man then extended a hand towards Goku. "It's an honor to finally meet you Goku." The spiky haired martial artist looked at All Might, noticing how bright his smile was, as if he was staring at the sun. With his own smile, Goku reached out and grabbed All Might's hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

' _Flashback end'_

"...that's how I believe a school should function…" The voice of Nezu brought Toshinori out of his thoughts. The skinny blonde blinked a little, staring at his tea cup for what seemed like hours He looked up and noticed Nezu pouring a little tea in his cup before sipping it calmly.

' _Don't tell me I dozed off….'_ Toshinori thought to himself with a sweatdrop before looking over to Gohan. He noticed how the spiky haired young man trying his best to listen to the principal without being rude, but every few moments, Gohan's head would move forward before he straightened it up, as if he was trying to stay awake. _'At least someone's trying to stay awake.'_

"Oh dear, have I been talking for so long? How embarrassing." Nezu said while looking at the clock, noticing it had been half an hour since he arrived. "I think you've rested enough, don't you think All Might?"

"O-Oh right. Thank you for coming sir." Toshinori said while bowing his head. Gohan lowered his head a little too far, causing him to drop his helmet. The thud caused by the piece of equipment was enough to snap the Half Saiyan out of his funk.

"Did you have a nice nap Gohan?" Nezu asked innocently with a smile.

"N-N-Nap? I wasn't…..I mean…...I woke up early and I…...ummmm…" Gohan tried to find the right words to say, but he ended up babbling on like Izuku, getting a small chuckle from the Number 1 Hero.

"It's alright kid, you don't need to freak out." Toshinori said, making Gohan chuckle nervously.

"R-Right, sorry." Gohan admitted as Nezu jumped off the couch.

"I think I've kept both of you in here long enough. You should go to the USJ, I'm sure the lessons are almost over." Both men gave the small dog…..bear….mouse thing a nod before he exited the room.

"Well, you heard what he said…" Toshinori lowered his head….before his whole body began to grow and before long, he reverted back into his muscular form. **"WE MUST GET TO THE USJ IN TIME TO FINISH THE LESSON, DON'T YOU AGREE YOUNG GOHAN?!"  
**

"Right." Picking up his helmet, Gohan quickly put it on.

" **I'LL RACE YOU OUTSIDE. READY SET GO!"** With that, the #1 Hero rushed out of the room, like a kid who just act a bucket of candy. With a smile, Gohan also ran out of the office in hopes of catching up to his teacher.

However, little did they both know….their help was needed.

' _Back at the USJ'_

Mezo Shoji began to expand his arms backwards, morphing them to either ears or eyes to get a better understanding of the situation. It was one of these moments where his Dupli Arm came in real hand. "Shoji, got them? Anything?" Iida asked the multi-armed male next to him, not taking his eyes off Kurogiri, or 22.

"They've been scattered all over the facility, but our classmates are still here." Shoji answered, getting the others to sigh in relief.

"Trust me kid, there was no pointing to sending you somewhere else." 22 said, still spinning his Energy Blade like it was a baton. He tilted his hat upwards, his red eyes staring at the Heroes in training with a serious glimmer. "Like I said before, if you comply, then we won't have to kill you, and trust me, I'd rather not have your blood on my hands."

"Man, what do we do guys? I mean, that misty guy's not affected by physical attacks, and that other guy can make weapons out of energy." Sero said with a frown.

"Let's not forget his teleportation ability." Aelita said with a hand under her chin. "Even mass bodies of gas have a solid source somewhere, but where?" Thirteen lowered their head in thought. They had to protect the students at all costs, but the two villains in front of them made that harder than expected. Plus Aelita was right about Kurogiri. Maybe…..there was a way she could help.

 **"Iida, right?"** Thirteen asked the bispecticale male.

"Yes?" Iida asked curiously.

" **I have a job for you: run to the school and tell the faculty what's going on here."** The students gasped a bit at Thirteen's request. **"Since the alarms aren't sounding, and all communications with our phones and radios are useless now. One of these villains must be behind this. Even with Eraserhead canceling out people's Quirks, we're still sealed off from the outside world. Whoever's responsible must've hid the moment they warped into the USJ. They could be anywhere at anytime, making it impossible to hunt them down. It'd be faster for you to run and get help."**

"Yes but, it would be disgraceful for me to leave you all behind." Iida urged before he felt a hand pat his shoulder, revealing it to be Sato, who took a battle stance.

"Go emergency exit. There are lots of alarms outside. That's why they're keeping all of us trapped inside, right?" Sato questioned as Sero stood next to him.

"As long as you can get outside, they won't follow. Blow this bastard mist away with those legs of yours!" Sero declared.

" **Use your Quirk to save others. Be a real Hero."** Thirteen said with a serious tone, much to Iida's shock. Mezo and Aelita both looked at each other before nodding, stepping forward to join the fight.

"I can help you out!" Uraraka said while walking up to Iida. "I can use my Quirk to make you lighter so you can run faster! Okay, no prob!"

"Everyone…" Iida looked around and saw the determination in their faces. If this was indeed their only chance at getting backup, then why is he doubting himself now?! With a deep breath, Iida gave the villains his own determined expression, activating the engines in his legs.

' _They've got guts, I'll give them that. But their plan will only work if they get passed both me and Kurogiri.'_ Android 22 thought before seizing his blade spinning.

" **Even if this is your only option, are you really foolish enough to strategize in front of your enemies?!"** Kurogiri shouted before he launched his mist body forward while 22 threw his energy blade.

" **It won't matter if you know what we're planning or not when I'm done with you!"** Extending their right index finger, Thirteen's finger cap opened….before a large suction began to emerge from their finger. Both Kurogiri's mist and 22's blade were suddenly sucked into Thirteen's finger, much to their shock. **"BLACK HOLE!"**

"The hell?! I didn't know he had this much power!" 22 held onto his hat with one hand while lifting the other towards Thirteen. Focusing his energy, 22 fired a red Ki blast from his palm, only for that to be sucked in as well. "DAMMIT!"

' _Shipwreck Zone'_

"Sssssssssssooooooooooo…...what the hell are we gonna do now?" Odd asked his classmates as they looked over the railing of the cruise ship, seeing what looked to be a Dozen or so aquatic Villains in the water, just waiting for them to jump off. "I need I don't see any worms here, so we can't just bait them somewhere else. Anyone got a battery we can throw instead?"

"Do you really have to make jokes now?" Tsu asked the Cat Quirk user in his usual blunt tone.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that when I'm in the middle of a boat, that's surrounded by Villains who wanna rip me to shreds, I tend to joke." Odd said with HEAVY sarcasm in his voice. "How come you're not freaked out?"

"...I am." Od and Tsu simply stared at each other in dead silence, as if daring the other to say a word. Sure enough, Odd eventually sweatdropped while leaning against the wall of the cruise.

"Okayyyyyyyyy, cool. Hey Broccoli Head, got any ideas on how we can, ya know, get out of here and find the others?

"I'm still thinking, but check it out." Izuku said while motioning his friends to stand next to him. "Those villains down there clearly have an advantage in the water, and assume that's where we'll fight."

"If that's the case, they must've known what was inside the USJ before they warped in." Tsu added.

"Yeah, but for a group with such careful planning, there's one thing that really sticks out to me: something that doesn't just add up." izuku looked at the Frog-like girl. "They sent you here Asu-I mean Tsu." He blushed in embarrassment, having messed up with her name once again. "Y-Yeah, they warped you into the Shipwreck Zone."

"That kinda fell apart on you, didn't it good buddy old pal?" Odd teased as Izuku sighed. "But you have a point. They could've sent her somewhere else, but they just threw her here, where she has a better chance at fighting. And I guess they sent me and you here because we looked weak. Jerks." Odd finished his sentence with a sour face.

"Odd's right." Tsu turned and looked at the red dome not too far from their location. "If they knew I was a frog, they would've sent me into that Fire Zone over there instead of somewhere full of water."

"Right, which means none of them know what our Quirks are." Izuku looked over the railing once again. "They probably separated us because they didn't know what we could do and planned to overpower us once we were in smaller groups."

"Just like Zombies." Odd said in a serious tone, though he got confused looks from his friends.

"What?"

"Zombies. You know, Black Ops Zombies."

"What's Black Ops?" Odd gasped in shock.

"Woahwoahwoah, you've never played Call of Duty Black Ops? Dude, seriously?"

"Seriously, I've never played it."

"Neither have I ribbit." Odd looked at Izuku, then Tsi, then Izuku, then Tsu before looking ahead.

"Guys, if we live through this, we're playing Black Ops Zombies." Both green haired students wanted to call Odd out on his joke, only to see him giving a blank, if not serious expression.

"Ummm, o-okay?" Clearing his throat, Izuku continued. "We could use their lack of info to our advantage. Since they don't know what our Quirks are, for all they know, the three of us could be super powerful. None of them are trying to climb into the boat, which means they're a little unsure." Izuku's eyes darkened a bit. "But that also means they're not going to underestimate us either. They're being smart and playing it safe…..for now"

"Just like Dark Souls." Izuku and Tsu gave Odd another confused expression, much to his irk. "Really, not even Dark Souls? Awesome."

"So let's talk about Quirks." Tsu spoke up, getting their attention. "I'll go first. Obviously, I can jump high and cling to pretty much any wall. And of course there's my tongue, which I can stick out for 20 meters. Oh yeah, and I can spit out my stomach so I can-"

"TMI, TMI!" Both Odd and Izuku turned a little green at Tsu's…..unnecessary detail.

"Right, sorry. Finally, I also secrete a toxic mucus, but it just stings a little. We can probably just use my jumping and my tongue here. Forget about the last things."

"I wish I could." Odd took a few breaths before showing his friends his paw. "Well you already know about my Quirk on the bus, so I don't need to talk about it. I guess the only things we can use are my claws and tail, that's it."

"That's better than nothing." Izuku held out his right hand. "I'm strong, but it comes at a price. Once I use it, I'm pretty much out of commission. It's a Double-Edge Sword until I can control it."

"And it's not like there's a place where you can train for a year in just one day." Odd joked.

' _Kami Lookout'_

"ACHOO!" Mr. Popo suddenly sneezed over the floors he was watering. "How strange, it was as if someone was talking about me, or rather something here." Shrugging to himself, Mr. Popo continued to water the flowers.

' _Back to the action'_

*SLASH*

"WOAH!" A large claw-shaped wave suddenly slashed the middle of the boat, causing it to shake violently. Izuku held onto the railing while Tsu fell back, only for Odd to catch her in his arms.

"I'm starting to get bored. Let's get this show on the road!" One of the villains shouted as the ship began to sink.

"Okay, looks like someone's itching to fight." Odd said while helping Tsu stand on her feet.

"That's a great power, now the ship's sinking." Tsu said rhetorically as the trio gathering together.

"The boat will be fully submerged in less than a minute. Once they're in the water, they don't stand a chance!" Another villain said out loud.

"We need to think of a strategy or else we're done for." Izuku said before he looked to the side, noticing a large container labeled 'emergency supplies.' "Hang on, maybe we can find something in there." Noticing what Izuku was referring too, the three quickly rushed to the container before opening it.

"Let's see: fire extinguisher, life jackets, dry rations, a map, a flare gun." Odd began to remove object after object out of the container before his eyes caught sight of something. "What the -why is this even here?!" Reaching inside the container, Odd pulled out something that shocked both Izuku and Tsu.

"A car battery?!" Sure enough, in Odd's arms was a large car battery, with two Jumper Cables on top. "Who would put a car battery in an emergency kit?!"

"Probably the same person who forgot their Manga collection." Tsu took out three Mangas from the container, getting both of her male friends to sweatdrop. Suddenly, Izuku had an idea.

"Wait, Car Batteries have 2 cents of kWh, or Kilowatt-hours, which charges several light bulbs."

"And?" Both Odd and Tsu tilted their heads as Izuku pointed at the water.

"Just imagine how much electricity it can spread when underwater." It took both Animal Quirk users to realize what Izuku meant.

"Okay say we DO throw this in the water. How do we know these guys won't just swim away?"

"He's right Midoriya, they would have to stay in one place Ribbit." Izuku began to tap his chin in thought, even as both halves of the ship began to sink.

' _What do we do? If Kaminari was here, he could use his Quirk to hit the villains at long range, but we don't have that kind of power. And Asui and Odd's Quirks can't help us round up the villains. So what…'_ Izuku felt his finger tap his chin a few times before he stopped and looked at it. His eyes soon widened in realization. "That's it!"

"Ummmm Izuku, buddy? Might wanna tell us your plan or we're fish food, no hurry." Odd sem-joked, though it was clear that even he was panicking.

"Just get ready to throw that battery, okay?" Izuku said with a determined tone. He then stomped his foot on the railing before opening his mouth. "HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Izuku's classmates, as well as the villains were surprised by his sudden shout before he jumped in the air. "NOW DIE!"

"DUDE, NO!" Odd reached out to grab Izuku, only for him to miss by a hair.

"Stupid move kid!" The villain with aquamancy powers said while activating his Quirk. Izuku extended his left arm while holding it with his right, as if he was aiming a gun.

' _Even if I use a Smash, I can't get them all at once when they're in a circle like that. Besides, there are still other enemies outside of the Shipwreck Zone. So I can't sacrifice my arm just yet.'_ Izuku thought while looking at the large pond in front of him. He then placed his left thumb over his middle finger as if he was gonna flick something. _'Focus. Remember the image of the egg not exploding!'_ Izuku could feel the veins of his two fingers gathering energy.

"Get ready." Tsu quickly wrapped her arm around Odd's waist as he held onto the car battery.

' _He better know what he's doing.'_ Odd thought while tightening his grip.

"Take this! Delaware….SMASH!" Izuku flicked his middle finger, causing a large force to be launched from his hand, striking the water like a truck.

*BOOM*

The force behind Izuku's attack causing a large hole to appear in the water, pushing the villains close by to be pushed away. Above the water, Izuku gritted his teeth as he looked at his left hand. Obviously his middle finger and thumb were broken as a result of using One for All, along with his entire glove. But miraculously, those were the only things that broke as the rest of his hand and fingers were just fine. "Guys, jump now!" Izuku shouted, prompting Tsu to leap in the air, with Odd in her arms. Opening her mouth, Tsu launched her tongue towards Izuku, wrapping it around his body before pulling him in.

"Woah, he made a whirlpool!" Odd gasped in shock as the area where Izuku's attack struck turned into a whirlpool, slowly pulling in the villains.

" _Just be ready to throw that battery, okay?"_

Izuku's words rang through the blonde's head as he looked at the battery in his hands. Now he understood what Izuku meant. "Hey guys! You need a charge? Well here ya go!" Lifting the battery over his head, Odd tossing it towards the whirlpool with all his might.

*SPLASH*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The villains caught in the whirlpool as screamed in pain as the electricity from the Jumper Cables, as well as the battery coursed through their veins.

"If a strong force is applied to water's surface, the water will be pushed away, and then come rushing right back in the middle!" Once the whirlpool closed up, it shot back right in the air, throwing the electrified villains in the sky before they crashed right back in the water, unconscious.

"HAHAHA! Izuku, you are the MVP buddy!" Odd shouted with a laugh.

"Not too shabby." Tsu said while looking back at the boys. "You guys are amazing. I guess we passed the Shipwreck Zone."

' _Landslide Zone'_

"So, your plan was to scatter us around, and kill us individually." Shoto Todoroki said before letting out a deep sigh, an icy mist escaping his mouth as if he was in the middle of winter. "You were terribly unprepared." In front of the dual-colored male were the villains that were ordered to fight in the Landslide zone…..only now they were frozen solid by Shoto's Ice Quirk. "In fact, it looks to me as though you've had no training whatsoever. You haven't the slightest idea how to use your Quirks." He then walked up to one of the villains, who shivered at the cold temperature.

"T-T-This power. He f-froze us the instant we w-warped here!" The villain said through his stutters.

"He's not a kid, he's a m-m-monster!" Another frozen villain shouted, though Todoroki simply walked passed him.

"S-So cold."

" _Where is he? I went through the trouble of bringing so many friends who're eager to meet him."_ Shigaraki's words echoed in Shoto's mind.

' _How do they plan to kill All Might? At first I thought they'd garthed a force of elite criminals who could simply overpower him.'_ A red skinned villain suddenly appeared from behind a small hill, charging at Shoto with a knife in hand. However, with a single step, Shoto froze the man solid before moving to the side and catching a staff that was aimed towards his head, freezing the attacker in the process. _'But that can't possibly be their master plan. Most of these villains are low leveled thugs. Just pawns.'_ With an annoyed expression, Shoto pulled the staff he was holding, causing its holder to fall on the ground. _'From what I can tell, there are only four or five truly dangerous people here.'_ Shoto then recalled out Kurogiri could teleport instantly, as well as Android 22's small display of strength when he tanked both Kirishima and Bakugo's Quirks before throwing them back like nothing. _'If that's the case, then what we need right now is more information.'_ He then turned towards the villain with the knife, his eyes were as cold as the ice he produced. "Listen well, if you stay frozen, your cells will slowly die as your body succumbs to frostbite and hypothermia. Luckily for you, I wanna be a Hero, so I'd like to avoid any unnecessary cruelty." Shoto then aimed his right hand at the villain, who had tears coming out of his eyes in pure terror. "But I can only do that if you tell me how you plan on killing All Might. That's the only way you'll survive."

' _Mountain Zone'_

As for the other group who were transported to another part of the USJ….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…...yeah, they're not having a good time. Denki Kaminari quickly ducked under the fist of one of the villains before running off like a chicken without a head. "These dudes are terrifying! I think I saw my whole life flash before my eyes!" Kaminari shouted before another villain appeared with twin daggers in hand.

"I've got you!" The villain prepared to stab Denki…...only to stop in midair. "WHAT THE?!" The villain then screamed as she was sent flying into one of her comrades, causing them both to faint.

"Hey, less screaming, a little more helping!" Yumi shouted at the blonde, standing between Momo Yaoyorozu and Kyouka Jirou. The latter of the two clashed the sword the former made for her with another villain before pushing them back. Using the staff she created for herself, Momo smacked another villain away.

"Could you, I don't know, take it down a few notches?" Kyouka asked the scared blonde with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"But-"

"Seriously man." Ulrich jumped in the air before kicking the jaw of another villain. "Zip it!"

"Right now, we need to focus on getting away from these enemies." Momo said as more and more villains began to close in.

"Then pull out a weapon for me, too!" Kaminari shouted.

"You're the one with electrical powers. Use it to zap these guys." Kyouka countered.

"Weren't you paying attention during combat training?! Man, some partner you are." Kaminari then put his hands in his pockets. "I can cover my body with electricity, but if I try to shoot it out, it'll go everywhere. I'd take you guys down along with them, okay?!"

"Great, we HAD to get the loose cannon." Ulrich said with a sigh before he narrowed his eyes. "Let's see if this'll help: Triplicate!" Focusing his Quirk, Ulrich created two more copies of himself before the trio charged at the villains, much to their shock.

"What the hell, that kid has more than one Quirk?!"

"Just who are these freaks?!"

"Doesn't matter, kill 'em!" Some of the Villains began to throw their weapons at the Ulrich Brothers, only for them to zig zag out of the way. They then leaped in the air before slamming their feet into three villains.

"See? At least Stern's trying to help us." Kyouka taunted.

"Look, there's no time for us to fight each other." Yumi said before she dodged another villian and kicked them in the jaw. "There has to be a way Kaminari can use his Quirk without shocking us." Kaminari gasped as the large villain from before tried to swing at him again, only for him to jump back. Seeing this, Kyouka got an idea.

"New plan: you're my human stun gun!" The Earphone Jack Quirk user raised her foot…...before kicking Kaminari to the villain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jirou's classmates shouted in shock, not believing she would do such a think.

"Seriously, come o-" Kaminari was cut off when he crashed into the villain, accidentally activating his Quirk. The villain screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through his body. "Whoa. Hey, this is working. I'm super strong." Kaminari looked back at his peers with a grin and a thumbs up. "Sit back, you can count on me."

"One minute he's begging for help, and the next he's getting cocky. Sound like someone we know?" Yumi asked her cousin, who smiled a bit.

"Uncle Yamamoto when he plays Mahjong? I still can't believe how much money he loses in one match." Momo said.

"I know, right?" Both black haired girls chuckled a bit before getting back to the fight. Jirou rolled her eyes a little at their banter before she noticed another villain charge towards her with a large rock in hand. Using one of her earphone jacks, she inserted it in her right leg before it launched large vibrations forward, not only destroying the rock but accidently causing the villain's arm to attach to Kaminari, shocking them as well. Another villain attempted to pounce on the electric Quirk user, only for Momo to create a net before throwing it at the villain, causing them to join their allies in Kaminari's shock treatment.

"Look, I get the guy's annoying, but did you seriously have to throw him?" Ulrich said to Jirou, blocking a villain's machete with his katanas before pulling them close, slamming his foot into their stomach before throwing them at Kaminari.

"Oh yeah? Look who's talking Stern. At least he's doing something." Jirou countered, firing even more soundwaves towards the villains.

"All I'm saying is you don't just throw people as your-"

*STAB*

Ulrich suddenly gasped as he felt something sharp strike his chest. "Hehehe, looks like you dropped your guard kid." A villain with a knife said in Ulrich's ear with a cruel smirk, twisting the knife inside the boy.

"STERN!" The girls, plus Kaminari all gasped in horror as they saw their classmate fell down, lifeless. Did…..did that seriously just happen? Did Ulrich JUST die before they could even finish their first semester? This couldn't be real, IT HAD TO A LI-

*PUFF*

"WHAT THE?!" The villain who stabbed 'Ulrich' suddenly gasped when his victim….suddenly burst into smoke.

*Whistle*

The villain soon turned around…...only to be kicked in the face by two identical shoes, knocking them out cold. The U.A students sighed in relief as it was none other than Ulrich, who along with his clone took down the man that 'killed' him. "Who dropped their guard down now?" Ulrich slightly taunted before he noticed his classmates looking at him. "What? I showed you what my Quirk was."

"Take this!" Another villain threw their axe towards the brown haired male, though only his clone seemed to have noticed.

"Lookout!" The Ulrich clone quickly pushed the real one out of the way before unfortunately being stabbed in the head by the axe, causing them to burst into smoke. The group of teens all gathered together once more for a final stand.

"So Stern, think you can make more clones?" Jirou asked.

"I would, but it takes me ten minutes to recharge before I can make my clones again, and I can only make two at a time." Ulrich then raised his katanas in a blocking manner. "So, anyone got a bright idea?" Yumi glanced at her cousin, who looked back at her with a stare that said 'I have an idea,' to which she nodded.

"It's ready." Momo then slightly crouched down, much to Ulrich and Kyouka's confusion.

"Okay, how does that-"

"Just watch." A smile crept on Yumi's face when she saw a large bulge appeared from Momo's back, as if something was coming out.

"It takes me a little longer….."

*RIP*

"...To create an object this big!" Ripping straight out of Momo's back was a large white sheet, which fell on top of her classmates, except Kaminari.

"A blanket?"

"Is this supposed to be a shield?" Some of the villains laughed at the creation in front of them, even as Momo peeked her head out.

"You're looking at a sheet of insulation, 100 millimeters thick. More than enough to handle electricity." Momo's smile grew as she looked at Kaminari. "Go for it Kaminari." The blonde let out a smirk while wiping some of the blood off his nose before he looked at the villains.

"Badass. Now…." Raising his arms in the air, Kaminari began to conduit electricity around them. "I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HURTING MY FRIENDS! YOU GUYS ARE FIRED!" With that Kaminari threw his hands to the ground, launching a massive wave of electricity all around him, shocking the villains with as much power as he could muster. Once the lightning died out, the villains stood standing, mouths gaped and smoke emanating from their skin before they fell on the ground, one by one. The only ones who weren't affected we Kaminari's classmates, who slowly pushed the blanket off of them.

"Okay, color me impressed." Ulrich said with a small whistle. "I knew you could make stuff, but I didn't think you could make something like this."

"Yes, though as I said, it takes much longer to make." Momo said as she pulled the blanket open. "But right now, I'm worried about our classmates."

"Ummm, y-you're looking a little overexposed right now." Jirou stuttered, noticing Momo's…...chest were clear as the, the creation of the blanket having ripped her leotard. Ulrich turned his head, only to see the smoke around Momo's chest clearing up, making his eyes widen in shock. Noticing his stare, Jirou punched him hard in the cheek. "DON'T LOOK YOU PERVERT!"

"OWWW, I WASN'T TRYING TO DAMMIT!" Despite saying this, Ulrich had a large blush on his cheeks while Yumi shook her head.

"Even after all these years, you still rip your clothes." Yumi teased, making Momo smile as she turned back to them.

"I can always make new clothes, you know that."

' _Those two are punk rock. I can see why they got into U.A.'_ Jirou thought, having gain newfound respect for the girls in front of her. She then noticed Kaminari walking in front of them, forcing her to cover Momo's chest. "Kaminari, don't you dare look!"

"That was a good attack man, nice work." Ulrich said while getting out of the blanket. Kaminari turned his head to face his friends…..

"Hehehehehe."...Only for them to see him giving a rather derpy face with a goofy smile and blood running down his nose. He looked at them before giving a thumbs up to no one in particular, giggling like an idiot.

"Great, we traded in a guy who complains with an idiot." Ulrich said blankly as he and the others got out of the blanket.

"At least he took them all down." Yumi scanned the area with cautious eyes. "But I don't know for how long."

"We need to focus on the bigger problem: finding our classmates and getting out of here." Momo began to rub her chin in thought. "The issue with that plan is that Villain who can warp. If he sees us trying to escape, he'll just bring us right back here."

"But we can't just keep fighting these guys or else we'll be too tired." Jirou added as Kaminari began to walk to the right, only for Ulrich to grab his back collar and pull him back. "Plus Mr. Aizawa might need our help soon."

"Even if we went, do you really think we could make a difference? Don't you remember that huge monster, not to mention that other guy who threw Kirishima and Bakugo like they were nothing." Yumi scowled a bit, trying to think of something.

"But we can't just let him die for us." Ulrich countered. "Let's try to see how he's doing, and if he's in bad shape, we try to take some of them down. That sound like a plan?" The three girls looked at each other. It was a risky strategy considering how easily they could be outnumbered. But Ulrich was right: they had to do something for their teacher. Looking back at the katana-wielding male, the three gave him a nod. "Okay, let's go." With that, the four began to run out of the mountain zone, ready to help out however they can.

"Hehehehe." Though…...it appears that Kaminari wasn't listening as he began to walk the other way. Using his super speed, Ulrich quickly ran behind the blonde before grabbing him by the collar, dragging him towards their friends.

"Why the hell am I stuck on babysitter duty?"

"Hehehehe."

' _With team Midoriya'_

Near the edge of the center plaza of the USJ, three figures began to swim towards it before emerging to the surface. "You know Izuku, I'm glad we made it out of that boat." Odd started as he, Izuku and Tsu ross from the water, his pointy blonde now falling down. "But are you sure we should be checking out Mr. Aizawa's fight? I mean yeah it'd be cool to see him kick butt, but what if those guys see us?"

"We'll get outta here the second it seems dangerous, okay?" Izuku said while peeking his head over the edge. The first thing he and his friends noticed were the unconscious villains scattered around like trash.

*SMACK*

Yet another villain fell unconscious after getting punched in the face by Aizawa, who used his scarf to propel himself in the air. He then wrapped them around two unsuspecting villains before pulling them close, slamming his boots hard in their chests before they crashed on the ground. Aizawa began to take several deep breaths as his hair went down again. This whole battle was draining him too much, and he felt his eyes burning just from using his Quirk. But he had a job: to hold these villains off until helped arrived. But even he started to doubt he could do that. He couldn't rest for long as he noticed Shigaraki rushing towards him. _'First it was 23 seconds.'_ Shigaraki thought to himself.

"Final boss." Aizawa said before he threw his scarf towards the pale-looking man, who caught it with his right hand.

' _Then it was 24 seconds. And then 20. Then 17.'_ As both men began to move closer towards one another, Shigaraki began to take some mental notes on Aizawa's technique. Once they were close enough, Aizawa tugged on his scarf before slamming his elbow onto Shigaraki's gut, though the villain didn't seem to care as he placed a hand on the Erasure Quirk User's right elbow. "It was hard to see when you were jumping around, but I found your tell. It's your hair." Aizawa's eyes widened under his glasses. "When it drops, it means you've stop using your Quirk." Aizawa's shirt suddenly began to dry up from the spot Shigaraki was holding before it broke apart, revealing his elbow. "You're having to blink more often. Don't push yourself too hard now. You might just FALL APART. Wouldn't that be a shame?" The students watching gasped in horror as they saw the skin on Aizawa's elbow crumble away, revealing the inside of his arm. They suddenly began to feel nauseous just from the sight. Growling under his breath, Aizawa quickly punched Shigaraki away while jumping back, though he did grit his teeth from the pain on his right elbow.

' _He destroyed my elbow with just a touch!'_ Aizawa thought before he ducked under a punch that was thrown at him by a villain, punching them with his left arm. He was forced to roll in order to dodge several more attacks, but when he stood up, he realized he was surrounded.

"That annoying Quirk of yours isn't suited for drawn out fights against big groups, is it?" Shigaraki stood up, a grin on his face. "Don't you think you're a little out of your element here, Eraserhead? You're much better at working stealthily. You're known for surprise attacks. Not fighting head to head. Well, I guess you had no choice since you wanted to save your students, like a true HERO. But don't worry…" The villains began to walk slowly towards Aizawa, cutting off his escape route. "When we're done with you, they're next." The black haired teacher held his right arm even tighter, not liking the situation he was in.

*BOOM*

The slow assault on Aizawa was cut short when a large explosion erupted from the steps leading towards the exit, getting everyone's attention. Izuku, Odd, Tsu and Aizawa all widened their eyes in horror, hoping the others were safe. "Hang on Shigaraki." A lone figure flew in the air before landing just a few feet from Aizawa, causing some of the other villains to step back. The figure stood up before cleaning his shirt, revealing it to be Android 22, who looked at Aizawa with a small smirk. "Let me have a shot at this guy."

"22? What are you doing here, and why aren't you with Kurogiri?" Shigaraki asked with a heavily irritated voice.

"Oh yeah, that." 22 tilted his hat up slightly, looking at the spot where the explosion took place.

' _Several minutes prior'_

" **Ah. Black Hole, the Quirk that sucks up matter and turns it to dust. Such an astounding power."** Kurogiri complimented, even as he and 22 were slowly begin sucked into Thirteen's finger. **"However, you're a rescue hero, Thirteen, skilled at saving people from disasters. Which means you have very little fighting experience or battlefield awareness. 22?"** The blue haired man lifted his head, giving the kids a smirk.

"Sorry, but this is gonna hurt like hell." 22 said before extending his right palm…..towards Kurogiri.

"Hang on, is he seriously gonna shoot his own friend?" Sero asked out loud with a shocked expression.

"But why would he do that?" Mina asked as Iida narrowed his eyes.

' _It wouldn't matter what kind of attack strikes that mist villain, it would simply disappear. So what's the point in attacking him?...unless.'_ Iida's eyes soon widened in horror. "Thirteen, stop your Quirk now!"

"Too late kid." 22 charged a bit of his red Ki before firing a it into Kurogiri's chest. Then, as Iida feared….another portal appeared behind the Rescue Hero.

" **Huh?"**

"THIRTEEN!"

*BOOM*

Time seemed to slow down for the students of U.A as they could only watch Thirteen being struck with the full force of 22's Ki blast, which was redirected from Kurogiri's body. A large portion of Thirteen's back exploded as they shut down their Quirk unconsciously. **"But…..how….."**

" **It was rather simple really. There was no possible chance of striking you directly with your Black Hole activated, so by creating a Warp Gate behind you, I was able to give my ally the chance he needed to strike you."** Kurogiri explained with a small chuckle.

" **I'm sorry….they got me."** Were Thirteen's final words before they fell into unconsciousness. The students who were with Thirteen all looked at the two villains in horror. To think they easily defeated a Hero like Thirteen with so much as a scratch. How the hell were they gonna do this? Sato shook out those thoughts before he looked at Iida.

"Iida, get out of here now!" Sato shouted while clenching his fists. Iida wanted to be speak against his words, but his mind recalled what Thirteen said.

" _ **Use your Quirk to save others. Be a real Hero."**_ Gritting his teeth in frustration, Iida eventually gave Sato a nod as his engines began to gather power before they erupted smoke, launching Iida forward.

"ENGINE!" The blue haired student rushed passed both Kurogiri and Android 22, though the latter of the two had a small smirk on his face.

" **A sheep trying to escape from the wolves. I simply cannot allow that."** Iida gasped as he saw another Warp Gate appear in front of him. **"If other Heroes arrive, it'll be harder to put an end to All Might."** Iida attempted to stop and turn, but at the rate he was going, he would make contact with the Warp Gate in less than five seconds.

' _This responsibility was entrusted to me.'_ Flashes of all his classmates ran through Iida's mind. _"Classmates…...I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE!'_ All the blue haired male could do was prepare himself for what was to come from the Warp Gate…..

"Energy Field!" Until a pink sphere of energy suddenly collided with the Warp Gate, causing it to flicker and disappear, much to everyone's surprise.

" **WHAT?!"**

"Iida go!" Aelita shouted as she fired another energy sphere at Kurogiri, causing the mist-like Villain to groan as what looked like pink electricity coursed through his body. Realizing what Aelita was doing, Iida reactivated his Engines before running ahead.

"A Quirk that stops others from working? I thought Erasure did that." 22 sighed before he aimed a hand at Iida. "Oh well, it doesn't matter as long as I stop that-"

"No you don't!" A series of tape suddenly wrapped around the Android's head, covering his vision. "Sato, now!"

"Right!" Taking out a small vial of sugar from his belt, Sato quickly drank it down his throat, causing his Quirk Sugar Rush to activate, allowing his muscles to grow. With a scream, Sato began to charge at 22, throwing in a hard right hook.

*SMACK*

Only for 22 to catch it with his left hand, much to Sato's shock. Reaching towards his face, 22 ripped the tape off his face before looking at Sato with a cold glare. "Not the smartest move kid."

*BOOM*

"GUAH!" Sato wheezed in pain as 22 landed a strong, yet suppressed punch to the yellow-clad student's stomach, causing him to spit out saliva and fall to his knees. 22 didn't let up as he picked up Sato by the head before throwing him at Sero, who could only gap in shock before his classmate crashed into him.

" **Impertinent child!"** Kurogiri shouted in anger as he turned back to Iida. **"You won't step foot outside those doors!"** The mist-like Villain grew in size, overshadowing IIda as he tried desperately to escape. **"Begone!"**

*Tap*

Kurogiri suddenly gasped when he felt his metal plates, the only thing on his body that was solid, suddenly begin to float in the air, lifting him in the air. "I don't know what his Quirk is…" Uraraka said while holding onto Kurogiri's metal plates. "But he's wearing some kinda weird armor, so he must have a physical body inside here somewhere!" With that, Uraraka threw the mist-like Villain in the air. "RUN IIDA!" Iida turned back to give his classmate his thanks…..when he noticed someone behind her.

"URARAKA, BEHIND YOU!"

"Huh?"

*SMACK*

Uraraka's world suddenly went dark when a sharp pain entered her neck, causing her to fall forward. Her attacker was none other than Android 22, who had his expression shadowed by his hat. "No!" Aelita summoned two more Energy Spheres in her hand, ready to blast the man who hurt her friend…

*BANG*

….Only for him to blast the ground in front of her, sending her flying into a nearby railing, knocking her out cold. _'NO!'_ Gritting his teeth in anger, Iida could only look ahead as the door was just eight feet away. Android 22 slowly reached his hand out to shoot Iida, only for Shoji to suddenly tackle him to the ground. _'I'm almost there! Just…...one….more….foot!'_ Time slowly down as Iida reached out, his fingers inches from the handle.

But unbeknownst to him…...a small charge of electricity coursed through the handle just what he grabbed it.

*ZAP*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Unfortunately for the son of the Iida family, the moment he made contact with the handle, a sudden stream of electricity entered his body, burning him from the inside. It hurt so much, it was as if his whole body was struck by lightning. As his grab on the door handles weakened, only one thought entered his mind. _'Everyone….I failed…..'_ With that, the electricity launched Iida several feet forward, rendering him unconscious.

"No….N-No way…..he beat them all." Mina Ashido said with a tremble in her voice. First Thirteen, then Sato and Sero, then Uraraka, and now even Iida was out cold. She let out a scream as she saw Shoji flying in the air, crashing in front of her and the fallen Thirteen with small scratches on his body.

"I didn't want that to happen." 22 said while standing from the spot Shoji had thrown him in, a look of remorse in his red eyes. "I told you that I wasn't a fan of hurting kids, but you all forced me." He then looked forward and saw Aizawa being held by Shigaraki. "But it's about time I fought someone with more…..experience." The Android then aimed his right hand towards the ground, looking at Mina with narrowed eyes. "Don't ever forget this kid." All Mina could do was shake as Android 22 fired a larger Ki blast to the ground.

*BOOM*

' _Flashback end'_

"So, you ended up killing those kids, huh 22? I thought you had a moral compass." Shigaraki taunted his 'ally,' who gave him a scowl.

"No, I didn't. I just sent them flying away from the door. You said I should hurt them a bit, and that's exactly what I did." 22 then turned his attention towards Aizawa, who gave him a cold glare. "Plus, before my target get here, I thought I'd take this chance to fight a real Hero rather than a Rescue one like Thirteen and judging by how he's been taking down your troops, you'll need me."

"Hey, shut your mouth!"

"Yeah, this bastard's been erasing our Quirk!"

"What makes you so special?!" Some of the villains began to yell at 22, who simply ignored them as he continued to stare at Aizawa.

"Because….I didn't my ass kicked like you did." 22 opened both hands, summoning two red energy blades, silencing the rest of the villains. "If all of you are so confident in your skills, then Eraserhead here should've already been on the ground by now." The villains flinched at the cold expression on his face. "Now sit back and shut up or I'll show you what happens to those who ignore their superiors."

" **Shigaraki, I believe it's best if 22 defeats Eraserhead."** Kurogiri said while warping next to the pale man, having gotten over the surprise attack from Uraraka. **"We need to save Nomu for when All Might arrives, and from my observations, he hasn't used all his strength."** Shigaraki began to scratch his neck in frustration. He wanted to just to get this bastard out of the way, but because SHE had 22 go with him to kill All Might…...he couldn't do anything.

"I'll take your silence as an okay Shigaraki." 22's smirk slightly grew as he looked back at Aizawa. "How about we make this interesting?" With a flick of his wrist, 22's blades suddenly disappeared. "I won't use my Quirk, just hand to hand combat."

"Am I supposed to be feel grateful?" Aizawa sneered at the Android, who shook his head.

"Not really, but considering how much you used your Quirk, I doubt you'd be able to fight for much longer, especially with that elbow." Aizawa held said elbow, as if embarrassed by it. "And if you are a Hero, then you have more skills than just with your Quirk. Come on and show me a good fight."

"It looks like he's trying to bait Mr. Aizawa in for a trap ribbit." Tsu said while peeking her head up.

"Yeah, who knows if this guy will keep his word?" Odd added while focusing on Android 22.

"He doesn't seem to act like any of the villains we've seen, but that can all change in this fight." Izuku said while holding his left hand. _'And I can't use my Quirk unless it's absolutely necessary, but since Mr. Aizawa broke his elbow, I might have to use it.'_

"Well? I'm waiting." 22 opened his arms, as if inviting the Erasure Hero to come. "Don't tell me those kicks and jumps from earlier were a result of your Quirk."

"Fine, if you wanna fight so bad….." Clenching his fist, Aizawa activated his Quirk as his scarf floated up. "Then I'll be glad to show you one!" With that, he launched his scarf forward, wrapping it around 22's arm. With a mighty tug, Aizawa threw the Android in the air before slamming him down hard. He didn't let up on his assault as he pulled 22 out of the ground and towards him, slamming his right foot in his stomach. However, 22 didn't let out so much as a gasp of pain, which worried Aizawa. _'Damn, he has to feel this somehow, so why is he so calm?'_ With an annoyed expression, Aizawa pulled 22 on his feet with his scarf before throwing a hard left hook, punching the red eyed Android in the cheek. The trio of students smiled when they saw their teacher winning the fight while the other villains were rather disappointed. Because of 22's overconfidence, he was getting his ass kicked. The only one who wasn't disappointed was Shigaraki, who narrowed his eyes a bit.

' _21 said that 22 was stronger than Nomu, so why he lietting himself get beat? It doesn't make any sense…..unless?'_

"That was a nice punch you threw Eraserhead." Everyone besides Shigaraki, Kurogiri and Nomu widened their eyes as 22 looked back at Aizawa, rubbing the spot where he was punch with his thumb. "I'm glad you at least rely on close combat. You would've made a good soldier in battle." Soon 22's smirk returned as he suddenly grabbed Aizawa's scarf, which was still attached to his arm. "But too bad you won't win this war."

*SMACK*

Izuku, Odd and Tsu gasped as 22 threw a punch faster than the eye could see, not only causing their teacher to step back but also knocking his glasses in the air. Gripping the fabric in his hand, 22 pulled Aizawa close before slamming his knee into his stomach, causing him to cough out blood. _'What the h-hell? I'm sure I turned off his Quirk, don't tell me he's naturally strong.'_ The black haired man jumped back, activating his Quirk once again, though 22 didn't seem to mind as he walked up to him.

"There's no point in trying to beat me Eraserhead." Aizawa threw another punch, only for 22 to eer to the right and jabbing his chest. Grunting in pain, Aizawa threw a pick, only for 22 to catch it and throw him to the side.

"Man, I can't even look." Odd looked down, flinching as his cat ears heard Android 22 messing with Aizawa. 22 grabbed Aizawa's wrist before twisting it, causing him to scream in pain before 22 kicked him in the chest.

"Normally I wouldn't kick a man when he's down." 22 glanced at Shigaraki. "But I'm a little bored with waiting, so don't take this personally." Narrowing his eyes, Aizawa used his scarf to launch himself in the air before landing behind 22, kicking him hard in the back, though all it did was make the Android stumble a bit. Just as Aizawa threw his left elbow towards 22, only for him to counter with his arm. 22 slugged Aizawa, causing him to stumble before he threw another punch, though like before 22 caught it. Adding more force, 22 forced Aizawa on his knees before the teacher tried to wrap his scarf around the Android's neck. With a smile, 22, reached into his right back pocket before he pulled out a knife.

*STAB*

Several drops of blood poured out of Aizawa's right shoulder. Faster than Aizawa could react, 22 stabbed his right shoulder. "I respect what you're doing Eraserhead." 22 said in a low tone, just loud enough for Aizawa to hear him. "To willingly throw yourself into combat for your students, that's something only a real hero would do."

"So…what's…..the point?" Aizawa said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not here to kill you, or your students…...well, except for one, and he isn't here." Aizawa's bloodshot eyes widened in realization. "But for now, you're in the way, so I have to end this now. It's my job, nothing personal." 22 suddenly slid his leg behind Aizawa's while placing his right palm on his chest. Pulling his leg back, 22 pressed his hand on Aizawa's chest before throwing him on the ground.

*BOOM*

Everyone widened their eyes as they saw 22 throw Aizawa on the ground with so much force, it actually left a large spider web crack. "GGUUAAHHH!" Aizawa spat out blood as he felt 22's hand break his ribs. Some of the villains actually stepped back in shock from the display of power the blue haired villain just showed.

"There….." 22 stood up, looking at the villains while gesturing towards the defeated Shota Aizawa. "THIS is what you get when you actually train."

"H-H-Holy crap….." Odd actually had to swim back a bit in fear. Never had he witnessed such…...brutality, even with some of the games he played. Seeing his teacher being beaten like that….it would make anyone freeze. Tsu and Izuku weren't any better as they trembled a bit, as if they were swimming in cold water.

"Hmmm, I hate to say it, but good job 22, you just beat a defenseless man." Shigaraki said, only to get a glare from the Android.

"Beating him like this was pointless. If you ever go into battle, make sure your troops have the strength for it." 22 glanced at the other villains, who didn't say a word in fear of their lives. "But regardless…..we're being watched." The trio of students all gasped as they saw not only 22, but also Shigaraki turn towards them. Did they know they've been there the whole time?! If so, why act now?

"Oh yeah, I was gonna have you deal with them like the last ones. But since you might be TIRED from your fight….I'll put them down myself." Faster than Izuku or the others could reach, Shigaraki rushed right in front of them, hands open as he prepared to crumble them to dust. Time seemed to slow down for Izuku as he saw Shigaraki's hand inching closer to both Odd and Tsu. If grabbing someone's elbow could dry it up, then…...what if he grabs their heads? Just the thought brought a shiver down Izuku's spine as he felt his heart stop.

*SLASH*

"Grrrr…." Before Shigaraki could even get close to Tsu, a red blade suddenly came out of nowhere, cutting his right cheek.

"I already told you, I don't wanna see kids die Shigaraki." The young Heroes in training were surprised to see that their savior wasn't their teachers….rather, it was Android 22 who threw an energy dagger to the Decay Quirk User. "I may be helping you lure All Might, but I draw the line at killing kids." 22's glare intensified. "And if you think I'll let you do that, then we've got a problem."

"22, you son of a-"

*BOOM*

Before Shigaraki could finish his swear, the front doors of the USJ suddenly exploded, getting the attention of everyone nearby. A large blanket of smoke appeared from the doorway, covering those who caused it. However, what everyone could hear were the sounds of two sets of feet, walking along. **"I knew I sensed something wrong here."**

" **Yes, it seems the USJ has been infiltrated."** Almost immediately, Izuku, Odd and Tsu's eyes widened in joy at hey recognized the voices from the smoke.

*STOMP*

A large foot stomped in the middle of the smokescreen, causing it to quickly clear up. **"Have no fear students."** The figure standing in the doorway was none other than All Might, who instead of having his usual grin of hope, now donned a large frown. Next to him was his student and the son of one of the strongest fighters on Earth: Son Gohan, and judging by the way his helmet projected his eyes, he was not happy. **"BECAUSE WE ARE HERE."**

"Man, italk about perfect timing!" Odd shouted with a big grin.

"Ribbit." Tsu said in joy while Izuku looked at the two men in shock.

' _All Might…..and Gohan. They finally made it.'_ Though the students were happy, 22 and Shigaraki also looked at the two newcomers with some level of excitement before they both said.

"It's about damn time."

 **(STEEL-TRUE from Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans)**

 **A young Izuku is sitting on a set of stone stairs with a slightly bored young Gohan next to him, his hands on his cheeks.**

 **chigireta kumo ni akogareteta kodomo no koro**

 **omocha no hane de tondeyukeru ki ga shiteitanda**

 **Gohan stands up and looks at Izuku. Izuku fidgets a bit before he too stands up, looking at Gohan curiously.**

 **La La**

 **La La, La La**

 **A large overviews shot of West City is shown, panning up to the clear blue sky.**

 **te o furu you ni kaze ga yureru kage mo odoru**

 **The students of Class 1-A are seen in their classroom, talking to each other, though Bakugo is shown to have multiple tick marks on his head.**

 **nakushita tomo no omokage eto temaneki sareteru mitai**

 **The teachers of U.A are seen in the teacher's lounge, with Present Mic making a joke while the others listen, though Eraserhead had a sweatdrop on the back of his head. The next shot shows Izuku standing in the middle of a blank room, shirtless while looking forward.**

 **-chi yori mo fukai tetsu no hana ai wa kizuna ni naru-**

 **Slowly, the blank room is replaced with an open shot of the Hero City used during their training tests, with multiple people in the distance.**

 **kakedashita bokutachi wa jidai no tabibito**

 **Bulma, Inko and Chi-Chi are seen handing Bento boxes to Trunks and Goten.**

 **tooku tooku tsuyoku tsuyoku**

 **The Z-Fighters appear, eating from said Bento Boxes while talking to each other, though Vegeta is seen leaning against a tree.**

 **kouya ni sake**

 **The rest of Class 1-A are shown also eating lunch along with the teachers.**

 **mae dake o misueta nara kibou wa kimi no te no naka ni**

 **Ochako and Odd turn and see Izuku in the distance before waving at him to join. Izuku looks over his shoulder and sees a smiling Gohan. He returns his smile as their clothes change to their Hero Costumes before they slowly begin to walk towards their friends.**

 **makenaide inochi moyashite**

 **The next shot shows kid Gohan and Izuku standing in the middle of the street. They look at each other before Gohan runs, with Izuku right behind him, all while they laugh. In the end, a graffiti image of PULSE ULTRA with the Four Star Dragonball are seen on a wall.**

 **Holy shit guys, this chapter is the second longest chapter of ANY STORY I'VE DONE(Anime Avengers was 43 pages, and this one was 36, which shows you just how passionate I am about my stories.) But regardless, I've had people complain about me not making a chapter long enough, so I hope this satisfies you guys, don't know if I'll do this again. But since this had both episode 10 and 11, it's understandable why this chapter was long. As you can see, I've made some changes with how certain things went, like Android 22 wrecking everyone else(before you complain, he's an Android, who are strong enough to handle Super Saiyans), but at the same time, you can see 22 has a moral compass. Hopefully this chapter and the next will leave a good impression of 22 for you guys cause he is gonna be a recurring villain.**

 **But yeah, I add that little flashback of All Might and Goku just to show how they ACTUALLY rather than All Might seeing him in the tournament just like that. But we will see a few more flashbacks of those two since….the creator of MHA actually got the idea for All Might from Goku since both are kinda like the Symbols of Peace in their worlds. Plus, I will say that I will have an arc based on the My Hero Academia: Two Heroes movie, which I am watching this weekend, along with Venom next week;)**

 **I know that season three of MHA is ending soon, so hopefully I can at least reach the Sports Festival arc before season 4 lol. I try to post a new chapter every month so you guys won't think I'm leaving this story cause I have a LOT planned.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Behold, the Super Saiyan!**


	8. Chapter 8: Behold, the Super Saiyan!

**Well…..here we are, the end of the first season of Saiyaman Plus Ultra(I say first season since this arc is during season one of MHA). I'm actually really happy we're at this point because I have a LOT of awesome fights and moments planned for each character, as well as a few new ones.**

 **Now….before I answer the reviews, I've got to vent out my frustration to those people who HATE what I've done with this story, adding a third party in. Guys, am I FORCING you to read this story? Am I literally at your house, grabbing your face and slamming it against the computer screen, yelling "READ IT!"? No, I'm not. Look, I get what I did was random and adding more side characters might be a hassle. But in the end, Fanfiction is all about creativity, and it basically gives us the right to mix together any series in a way that is fresh and interesting. If you can't stand what I did with Code Lyoko(a show from my childhood I loved), then DON'T READ, I EVEN TOLD YOU GUYS IN MY STORY DESCRIPTION, SO DON'T COMPLAIN.**

 **Also, don't compare my story to others. Just because we use the same series for a crossover DOESN'T MEAN THEY'RE THE SAME, SO STOP COMPARING!**

 **Sorry, sorry…..I just had to say that to those jerks who can't understand what I'm doing. But I am grateful to those who are willing to read this story and love what I'm doing, you guys are awesome! Now it's time for the reviews!**

 **Oh yeah: to that Guest who says OCs are pointless…...the point of a story is to make a unique story with different characters. If you see it as pointless, then you clearly don't understand what writing is about.**

 **MossyDuck: Don't worry man, I'm not mad. I just hope you guys understand that the process takes a while.**

 **Thompsona: Hahaha, hey, no need to cry.**

 **Super98: Thanks.**

 **Greer123: I try to make each fight scene as badass as possible(you'll LOVE this chapter.)**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks bro, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter:)**

 **Great Saiyaman54: I think it's hard for Dende to heal All Might considering his wound was there for FIVE years.**

 **X3runner: Thanks for liking that Momo/Yumi family scene. I really do like the idea of those two being cousins. Exactly, Goku isn't the most complex character, yet he is a beacon of hope to everyone of his friends.**

 **Victor0606: Thanks man.**

 **Guest110: Oh yeah, Gohan going Super Saiyan will definitely be a shocker to everyone.**

 **GohanMUI: Glad you'll still read the story, and the opening/ending songs are to give hints as to what will come in the current arc.**

 **Killshot Kamikaze: I know the fight between 22 and Aizawa is one sided, I still wanted to prove a point that it isn't just power that wins a fight, but also skill.**

 **Guest: I don't know about the Bleach idea.**

 **MrSo: Ummm…..you good dude? Do you need me to get you a pizza or…**

 **Mx2432: Exactly. Sometimes I like to have villains who are honorable and have a moral code, hence why 22 is around. Yeah, Gohan is rather weak in comparison to the other Z-Fighters, but after this chapter, he'll DEFINITELY get the motivation to train.**

 **MegaBlaziken13908: Senzu Beans only work AT THE MOMENT, same could be said for Dende.**

 **Aztec 13: Thanks, I try to show just how strong 22 is without using Ki or his Quirk. Trust me, I'm excited for the Training Camp arc.**

 **GirlFish: Oh we'll see Goku, don't worry about it.**

 **Guest2: I'll make more of this story, don't worry buddy.**

 **Guest02: Hey, don't worry about me stopping this story: NOTHING IS STOPPING ME!**

 **Guest3: I know, I kinda wanted to make this story a Gohan x Harem, but I know a lot of people might get turned off by it. I will introduce the other Z-Fighters sooner or later, especially with Vegeta;)**

 **AssassinErik: Jesus dude, calm down with the brutality.**

 **To recap: The battle in the USJ continued to rage on, with team Izuku escaping the Shipwreck Zone through teamwork, along with team Momo. However, the same couldn't be said for the team near the entrance, who were overwhelmed by the combined efforts of Kurogiri and Android 22. Aizawa continued to fight off villains, only to get his arm destroyed by Shigaraki. However, much to everyone's surprise, 22 challenged Aizawa to a fight, defeating the Pro Hero without using any of his powers, showing that it takes more than power to defeat an opponent. Even more surprisingly, 22 prevented Shigaraki from killing Izuku, Odd and Tsuyu. Then in a miraculous twist of fate, All Might and Son Gohan both appeared in the USJ, ready to face whatever challenge would come at them. How will the battle of the USJ conclude? It starts right now!**

 **(THE DAY-Porno Graffiti)**

 **The scene opens with Goku standing in the middle of a bright light, his hands on his hips.**

 **(shizukesa ga shimikomu yō de iki o tometa gozen goji)**

 **Gohan, as a kid, raises his head and looks at his father in shock.**

 **(hijō kaidan de tsume o kamu asu wa docchi da?)**

 **He slowly reaches out before he ages to his teen years. Finally, he goes into his current age, still reaching out to his dad.**

 **(THE DAY HAS COME)**

 **Goku slowly looks over his shoulder, smiling at his son. Then, flashes of Uraraka, Tenya, Bakugo, Asui, Kirishima, Odd, Ulrich, Momo, Denki, Jiro, Yumi, Sero, Kumikage, Yuga, Ojiro, Mina, Aelita, Sato, Shoji, Koda, Toro and finally Shoto appear on screen.**

 **(keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo)**

 **(kono rokudemo nai sekai ni wa aru nda yo)**

 **Izuku looks up as rain falls down on top of him, a frown appears on his face as he begins to walk away.**

 **(sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi o torareteru)**

 **(anata o semete iru wake ja nai nda yo)**

 **As he keeps walking, he thinks about all the books he wrote on Heroes before seeing the sun come out as a smiling Gohan offers him a hand to fly on Nimbus.**

 **(hitori kūsō ni asobu)**

 **Kid Gohan(left) and Izuku(right) look at each other while smiling.**

 **(soko de)**

 **The scene then changes to a serious Gohan on the right while a shadowy figure appears on the left.**

 **(omoiegaita koto made hajiru no kai?)**

 **The two continue to scowl before turning around, with Gohan going Super Saiyan while the shadow's red eyes begin to glow. The two then clash fists before an explosion erupts as Shiragaki appears, reaching his hand out as the screen crumbles to ashes. All Might clenches his fist with his usual smile before rushing.**

 **(karamiau meikyū meikyū soredemo yuku to iu no?)**

 **All Might began pushing through wave after wave of villains as Gohan clashes fists with Nomu before firing a bright Ki blast.**

 **(chīsaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne)**

 **Kurogiri expands his head as a dark mist covers several tvs, causing an eye to appear on the screens. Fire appears before three figures walk through it, with the leader smirking before firing a red ball of Ki forward.**

 **(yuku ate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW)**

 **Uraraka puts her hands together before flying up with a big smile while Tenya kicks the air with his Engine legs.**

 **(hontō wa kowain ja nai no?)**

 **Yumi throws her fans while Asui bounces in with her tongue sticking out. Shoto slides in with his ice quirk before Ulrich jumps in, slashing his swords through it.**

 **(fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa)**

 **Kirishima hardens his arms before punching the air. Bakugo appears, let out a roar while his hand emits small explosions. Izuku runs forward before Gohan is seen running in the same spot, with the former clenching his fist while the latter cups his hands.**

 **(THE DAY HAS COME)**

 **Izuku screams as he thrusts his fist forward while Gohan let out a Kamehameha. Both the fist and the beam begin to shift in the same place before the rest of their peers appear on screen. The last shot shows everyone in their Hero Costumes, standing in front of UA, with Gohan going Super Saiyan.**

' _Road to the USJ, a few minutes earlier'_

*Boom*

If one were to be walking down the street this lovely afternoon, they would not expect a hulking figure jumping off the ground and a figure flying in the air like Superman. **"HAHAHAHA! I SEE YOUR FATHER'S TAUGHT YOU HOW TO FLY WELL YOUNG GOHAN! YOU'RE A NATURAL!"** All Might complimented, having jumped off the ground for the umptenth time in a room. Not having the same training in terms of Ki as the younger male, All Might was forced to do the next best thing: using his incredible leg strength to launch himself in the air, giving the illusion of flight. **"TELL ME YOUNG MAN, HOW FAST CAN YOU FLY?"**

Gohan, however, wasn't really focusing on what All Might was saying. Normally he wouldn't be so disrespectful and would more than willing to listen to whatever he had to say…...but there was something that felt wrong to him. The closer they got to the USJ, the more Gohan felt like something was…...going on. He sensed multiple energy signatures in one area and while that wouldn't necessarily be an issue, it was also the fact that he felt Izuku and rest of his class over their. _'I can sense a lot of those Ki signatures fadings, but so far no one's died. It feels like Izuku and the others are in some kind of fight.'_ Gohan thought with a concerned frown in his face, though no one could tell due to his helmet.

" **GOHAN!"**

" **Huh?"** The black haired male turned just as his teacher leaped high enough to match his flight pattern. **"Sorry, did you say something?"**

" **Are you alright young man? You look like you have something that's bothering you. Does it concern your classmates?"** All Might asked curiously.

" **Actually, yeah. Tell me: were you and Mr. Aizawa planning on having a group of people help in the Practice tests?"** Much to Gohan's concern, the #1 Hero shook his head.

" **No, only Aizawa and another Pro Hero by the name of Thirteen should be at the USJ. Why do you ask?"**

But just as Gohan was about to answer….he suddenly stopped in place, hovering above the ground with wide eyes, something All Might noticed as he too stopped. **"Gohan?"** The young half Saiyan began to float down to the ground, landing softly. **"Gohan, what is it?"**

" **I-I-It's Tenya…...something happened to him."** All Might's eyes widened in shock. Something happened to Young Iida at the USJ. **"Not just him: Hanta, Rikido, Mezo, Aelita, Ochaco, Mina….they're all knocked out."**

" **What?!"** The larger man grabbed Gohan's shoulders. **"What do you mean, and how do you know?"**

" **My father and a friend of mine taught to sense other people's energy and right now…...someone took them out."** Narrowing his eyes, Gohan continued to sense more of his classmate's Ki signatures, but Aizawa's…...it was running low. **"Mr. Aizawa's in some kind of fight, but I can't tell who it is."** The #1 Hero let go of Gohan while crossing his arms. He knew that the students would be learning how to save people, but it couldn't have caused them to be rendered unconscious, right? Then there was Aizawa, who should just be watching them instead of participating. How was this happening…...unless…..

" **Gohan, tell me: did you 'sense' something odd during the incident at the school, when all the alarms were triggered?"** All Might asked, to which Gohan nodded.

" **Yeah. I felt some kind of energy signature, but it was darker than everyone else's. But when I was about to go find it, the alarm went off."** Gohan's eyes then widened in horror. **"Wait, do you think-"**

" **Someone's attacking the USJ."** All Might gritted his teeth in anger. How could he not call Aizawa or Thirteen before?! He was supposed to check on them in case they finished the lesson early. **"We have to get there now."**

" **Call the other teachers…"** Gohan looked at the distance with a glare. **"Something tells me we'll need all the help we can get."**

' _Present time'_

All the tension in the USJ died out faster than a candle in the wind. Everyone focused their attention towards the entrance of the USJ, where the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard echoing, as if they were inside a large cave. Standing in the middle of the smoke was none other than All Might and Son Gohan, each sporting a serious glare. **"I had a feeling something had gone wrong here when I couldn't call Aizawa or Thirteen, so I hurried over with Young Gohan, only to find true villany here."** All Might said through gritted teeth as he continued to walk forward.

Gohan looked around and he too couldn't help but grit his teeth. Sprawled on the ground were Hanata Sero, Rikido Sato, Mezo Shoji, Aelita Schaeffer, Tenya Iida and Ochaco Uraraka, each being rendered unconscious prior to his entrance with All Might. _'How could this happen while we were still at UA, and how could I not have noticed?'_ Gohan mentally scolded himself while clenching his fist. _'I should've called someone to see how things were.'_

"Uhhhh…" Gohan stopped when he heard a soft groan on his right. Turning around, his eyes widened as he saw Mina Ashido, who was being covered by who he assumed was the other Pro Hero All Might mentioned: Thirteen. It looked like Thirteen used their own body as a shield to protect the pink skinned girl.

" **Mina!"** Gohan quickly rushed to his classmate's side while All Might watched, gritting his teeth even more.

' _ **Thirteen. I can't imagine how much you've had to suffer while I saw resting.'**_ All Might thought as he saw Gohan gently move Thirteen while holding Mina, his left hand cradling her head while his right wrapped around her stomach. Other than a few scratches, Mina seemed to be fine.

" **Mina, can you hear me? Please, say something."** Gohan begged as the girl in his arms began to open her eyes, her black and yellow eyes barely looking at him.

"G-Gohan?" Mina muttered as said person sighed in relief.

" **Hey, I'm glad you're alright."** Gohan said in a soft tone as he helped his classmate sit up straight. **"What happened here, and where's Izuku and the others?"** Mina held her head in pain before the memory of what happened appeared in her mind: from meeting Thirteen to the villains' sudden appearance to Kurogiri and 22 fighting them off….it shook her from the inside.

"T-T-The villains came here t-to kill All Might, and they made sure n-no one could get out." Mina started in a fearful tone. "Then this mist guy teleported Midoriya and the others to different parts of the USJ. T-Thirteen tried to stop him, but…" Mina couldn't finish her words as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. "S-Some guy called 22, he shot Thirteen, t-then he beat everyone else by himself."

" **It's gonna be okay."** Gohan placed a hand on Mina's shoulder, squeezing it firmly. **"Me and All Might are here, and soon the other teachers will be."**

"A-All Might." Turning her head, Mina let out more tears as she saw the Symbol of Peace standing behind Gohan, glaring at the villains. "He's here."

" **Have no fear students….."** All Might grabbed his tie before tearing it off with a large frown. **"BECAUSE I AM HERE."**

"Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Odd shouted with pure joy, pumping a fist in the air.

"Ribbit." Tsu said in a shocked tone.

"All Might…..and Gohan…..they're here….." Izuku muttered as he stared at his idol. "And he's not smiling…."

"Good, I was wondering when you'd show up All Might." Shigaraki said while standing up, wiping the blood off his cheek, courtesy of 22's blade.

22 ignored what Shigaraki said and focused his attention on Gohan, who was helping Mina get on her feet. _'So that's Gohan. If it wasn't for 21's information, I wouldn't have guessed it was him.'_ 22 thought before a smirk crept on his face. _'Now this is a real challenge.'_

" **Mina, I need you to help the others."** Gohan said while releasing the pink skinned girl, who stared at him in shock.

"B-But what about you?" Mina asked in fear.

" **I'm gonna help All Might fight."** Just as Gohan took one step forward, he felt Mina grab his wrist.

"You can't! I know you're strong, b-but these guys are real villains." Her grip tightened as she recalled what 22 did. "They'll kill you." Mina was surprised when she felt Gohan gently grab her hand before pulling it off him, turning back to her.

" **I know that, but I can't stand by and let my friends get hurt when I could do something."** His eyes softened a bit, recalling the MANY times people he loved died and he couldn't do something about it. **"All Might will need all the help he can get, at least until the rest of the teachers show up, so that's why I'm going with him."** He stared at her black eyes with a determined expression. **"We're training to be Heroes, so fighting villains is what we have to do."** Even behind the helmet, Mina could sense the pure determination in Gohan's eyes and it actually caused her to blush a bit, her legs unconsciously stepping back. **"Can I count on you to help Ochaco and the others?"**

"Y-Yeah, you got it." Mina stuttered, getting Gohan to smile under his helmet. All Might felt himself smile with pride as Gohan stood next to him.

" **Are you ready Young Gohan?"** All Might asked, to which Gohan nodded.

"Holy crap, that's really All Might."

"Man, he's actually a lot bigger than I thought."

"This is the first time I've actually seen him in person." Some of the villains began to mutter to amongst each other, clearly overwhelmed by the Pro Hero's appearance.

"It looks like your troops are starting to wuss out." 22 teased Shigaraki, who simply growled at him.

"Who cares? There's more of us than them." One of the few brave villains shouted at his comrades. "If we strike now, we can kill him!"

But his words were for not as both Gohan and All Might disappeared.

*SMACK*

Faster than the eye could see, the villain who spoke out was sent flying in the air due to a punch thrown by All Might. "What the?!" Two more villains were suddenly kicked away by Son Gohan, followed by three more, then four, then five, until every villain in the vicinity were knocked out cold. Standing in the middle of the onslaught were both the #1 Hero and the Son of Goku.

"Screw it, shoot them!" Three remaining villains aimed their gun-like features towards the duo, ready to fill them with bullets. Gohan looked over his shoulder ever so slightly before he aimed his right hand towards them.

" **HA!"** Much to the villains' horror, Gohan fired a Ki blast towards them, sending them flying back in the air before crashing hard on the ground. All Might used their opportunity to pick up Aizawa, who was still in the crater created during his battle against 22, blood running down both his head and mouth.

" **I'm sorry you had to go through this Aizawa."** All Might whispered in a regretful tone before he turned towards the trio of villains, who were still in front of Izuku and the others. **"Hmmm!"** In another instant, All Might grabbed Izuku, Odd and Tsu, carrying them in his large arms while also knocking the hand that was covering Shigaraki's face on the ground.

"Oh no you don't." 22 opened his right hand before he created a mace-like weapon made out of energy, rushing towards the Symbol of Peace. Thanks to his enhanced sense, 22 was able to lift his mace fast enough to block a kick, courtesy of Gohan. Both Android and Half Saiyan glared at one another before jumping back to their respective allies.

"Okay, now that was a rescue." Odd said, noticing how they were on solid land once again.

"Mr. Aizawa." Izuku muttered as he stared at the black haired teacher, who coughed out blood while struggling to breathe. Gohan noticed this and frowned deeply. Judging by the amount of blood on his body, his teacher might not be able to survive without immediate help.

" _Remember,_ _only use them when it's ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY_ _"_ Korin's voice echoed in Gohan's mind. It was clear what he had to do. Reaching into his pocket, Gohan pulled out the pouch of Senzu Beans before untying the knot, kneeling next to his teacher, who was placed gently on the ground. Reaching inside, Gohan pulled out one Senzu Bean, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Gohan, what's that, ribbit?" Tsu asked as the others also noticed the bean.

" **Something that should help."** Gohan said before looking at Aizawa, who barely had one eye open.

"G-Gohan, what are you doing here? You…..have to…...escape." Aizawa said before coughing once again.

" **Here."** Gohan showed his teacher the bean. **"Eat this. It'll heal you a lot faster than Recovery Girl."** The other students all gave questionable expressions while All Might looked back with a raised brow.

"Kid…...this is…..no time….for jokes." Aizawa shot before with a serious tone. Gohan bit his lower lip in frustration. Given his teacher's condition, they didn't have any time to waste, especially given how there were still villains to fight. With a frustrated sigh, Gohan grabbed Aizawa's mouth, prying it open before shoving the Senzu Bean inside, much to everyone's surprise.

" **I'm sorry, but you'll thank me later. Now eat."** Seeing that he had no other option, Aizawa opened his mouth, allowing Gohan to place the Senzu Bean inside. Once inside, Aizawa began to chew on it as fast as he could, holding back the cough that was coming. After a few bites, the Erasure Quirk user swallowed the bean and waited….

…..until his eyes shot open.

Aizawa gasped as he felt a rush of energy, his muscles beginning to grow as if a large explosion erupted inside of him, causing his clothes to tear up. Unconsciously, the Pro Hero sat up, much to the other young heroes' shock. "Holy shit, your arm!" Odd shouted while pointing at his teacher's right arm, more specifically his elbow. Looking down, Aizawa was shocked to see that the wound made by Shigaraki's touch was completely gone, his broken ribs were snapped back together, and he even felt his eyes were rejuvenated once again. Hell, he felt like he could run an entire marathon and still keep running.

"H-H-How is that possible? There's no medicine in the world t-that can heal wounds that fast!" Izuku exclaimed while taking a step back in shock. Sure he had witnessed the healing power of Recovery Girl's Quirk firsthand, but even SHE would need time to heal wounds as bad as Aizawa's, and yet one bean fixed him up just like that!

" **There's no time for questions."** All Might called out, his eyes never leaving the villains. **"Aizawa, take Young Midoriya, Della Robbia and Tsuyu to the entrance. Gohan and I will handle these villains."**

"You...and Gohan?" Tsu asked, a bit unsure with what the #1 Hero said. Sure she and the others have seen what Gohan can do, but…..to fight a villain who destroyed their teacher's elbow and another than basically destroyed him without using his Quirk…...they might even give All Might a problem.

"I can fight with you All Might. There's no reason why we need the students to get involved." Aizawa said while standing up, though he did send Gohan a 'I expect an explanation' look. All Might in turn gave his collegue a head shake.

" **Young Gohan has more power than you realize."** Gohan gave the #1 Hero a look while sweatdropping slightly. **"Besides, Thirteen is injured and needs your assistance."**

"B-But All Might-" Izuku stepped forward, ready to protest.

" **Izuku….Ochaco and Tenya got hurt."** Gohan's words caused the green haired male to freeze up. The son of Goku looked at his friend with soft eyes. **"You want to be a Hero, then you have to start out small. Me and All Might can handle it, but everyone else needs to know that the entrance is safe."** Izuku was conflicted. On one hand, he couldn't just let his idol and his friend fight these villains alone, yet…..another part of him wanted to help Uraraka and Iida. Izuku then felt a hand being placed on his right shoulder.

"Hey, we don't need to worry." Odd said in a surprisingly calm tone, smiling at Gohan and All Might. "We've got two of the strongest people in our class fighting, so we don't need to stick around. Plus, I know you wanna help Uraraka."

"B-But…." Izuku looked at Gohan and saw him standing strong, glaring at the villains like a true Hero. Odd was right: both Gohan and All Might were strong, and if he and the others stuck around, they'd just be in the way. Plus a part of him was worried about him classmates, especially Uraraka. With a clench of his fist, Izuku sighed. "Okay, but just…..be careful Gohan." The half Saiyan looked back at Izuku before giving an eye smile and a thumbs up. Aizawa narrowed his eyes at the villains before looking back at All Might. The large man give him a look that said 'Please trust me' and as much as he wanted to berate All Might….deep down, he knew the #1 Hero was right.

"Don't die out there." Was all Aizawa said to the duo before he and the three students began to run towards the entrance.

"Kurogiri…." Shigaraki said to the purple must villain.

" **I understand."** Kurogiri suddenly disappeared from his spot, much to Gohan and All Might's shock. Realizing what his attention was, the two turned their heads and saw the mist villain appearing over their comrades.

" **Texas…...SSSSSMMMMMAAAASSSSHHHHH!"** Pulling his right hand back, All Might threw a powerful punch in the air. The instant he did, a large amount of wind pressure was suddenly launched towards Kurogiri, who began to fly in the air.

" **WHAT?!"** Due to the amount of wind, the mist villain wouldn't keep his form as he flew in the air. The wind was so strong, it caused part of the dome in the USJ to crack.

' _Wow, just one punch and he sent that villain flying.'_ Gohan thought in slight awe. While it wasn't the first time he had seen someone throw a strong punch, the fact that is was a normal human that wasn't anyone he knew was surprising.

"Just as I thought, you're strength is so cool." Gohan and All Might turned back to Shigaraki and his cronies, his arms spread open. "I guess that's why you're called the Symbol of Peace."

" **It's one thing to attempt to lure me out, but I draw the line when you put the lives of my students in jeopardy."** All Might gritted his teeth in anger. **"This will be the last mistake you'll ever make villain."** If it was anyone else, they would be shaking in their boots from the seriousness in All Might's voice.

But Shigaraki isn't like anyone else.

"Hmmmm, you sound pretty scary, but it won't matter. You'll die today, and that's that." Shigaraki then stepped back, his hands pointed towards his allies. "Allow me to introduce to people who will kill you: on my right is Nomu, and on my left is 22." Gohan narrowed his eyes as he began to sense the Ki of the three.

The one in the middle(who seemed to be the boss of this assault) had the strength of an average human, though Gohan knew from his past fights that looks can be deceiving.

The one called Nomu seemed to have a Ki signature that was….warped. It wasn't that he couldn't sense him, but rather he sensed multiple lifeforms in the creature, which reminded him of that monster Cell. Just thinking about the biological Android that killed him father made him clench his fist.

But despite that….Gohan was more worried about the one known as 22.

He….couldn't sense ANYTHING from the blue haired man. It was as if he was looking at an empty carcass. But why is that? Surely the man on the right was alive, and yet he didn't seem to have an ounce of Ki in him. _'Wait, could he be…...No, that's impossible. We destroyed the other Androids. Then again, Trunks didn't count on Gero and that other Android when he came to this timeline so….It doesn't matter.'_ Gohan thought as he narrowed his eyes at 22, who still had his smirk plastered on his face.

" **Young Gohan…"** All Might's voice snapped the young half Saiyan out of his thoughts. **"Follow my lead, and be careful."** Turning his head, All Might gave Gohan a sideways V over his eye while grinning. **"We've got this!"** Even though the action was strange, Gohan still gave his teacher and nod before buckling his legs. With a small crouch, All Might quickly launched himself forward with his arms crossed in an X formation, Gohan not too far behind him. **"Carolina…...SMASH!"** The #1 Hero made his way towards Shigaraki, who simply stood there like there was nothing going on.

"Nomu." Just as All Might was but a mere five feet from hitting his target…..a larger figure jumped in the way.

*BOOM*

The moment All Might's attack clashed with Nomu's chest, a large burst of air was launched around the large monster, causing several waves to appear in the water behind it. However, instead of being sent flying, Nomu stood its ground, not even a scratch could be seen on its chest. _'So, his body's thick enough to handle an attack from All Might. What other powers does Nomu have?'_ Gohan thought before he leaned back just in time to dodge a red energy blade from slashing him, courtesy of 22.

"I've always wanted to meet you kid." 22 said, not even bothering to hide his excitement as he threw a kick at Gohan, who quickly crossed his arms to block the attack, though the force behind it did push him back several feet. "Now don't hold back!" Creating another blade in his left hand, the Android charged at Gohan, swinging his blades at a pace faster than the eye could see. Despite being half alien, Gohan was having a hard time dodging each and every strike from the blue haired man.

" **GOHAN!"** All Might turned back to his student for a quick moment, seeing him struggle against the one known as 22.

" **RRRAAAGGGHHHH!"** All Might ducked just in time to dodge Nomu's bear hug, its arms just a few inches away.

" **Try this!"** Using his right arm, All Might threw another powerful punch that struck the large creature in the stomach, only for it to do nothing. **"Okay, let's this this again!"** Pulling back, All Might landed a solid punch on Nomu's right cheek, yet again it did nothing as the large creature looked back at him. It screamed and tried to grab him, only for the Pro Hero to be faster and jump back. **"No matter where I punch you, it won't affect you will it?"** Slamming his foot on the ground, All Might continued to punch Nomu with several more punches, yet none seemed to even affect it.

"That's because Nomu has Shock Absorption." Shigaraki said offhandedly. "The only way you'll hurt him is to slowly gouge out his flesh. Of course I don't think he'll let you do that without a fight. You've finally met your match!" A grin grew on All Might's face when he heard Shigaraki's words.

" **Thanks for telling me how to beat him."** Getting behind it, All Might wrapped his arms around Nomu. **"All I have to do is wear him down!"** With that, All Might brought Nomu into a Surplex, causing a large explosion in their place.

"HAA!" 22 swung his energy blade diagonally, narrowly missing Gohan's helmet. Having enough of this game, Gohan placed his left hand on the ground before delivering a strong kick to 22's stomach, pushing him back two feet.

"Take this!" Opening his right hand, Gohan fired a closerange Ki blast, striking 22 and engulfing him in a small explosion. Getting back on his feet, Gohan quickly rushed past the smoke before punching 22 square in the jaw. He then proceeded to strike the Android with a flurry of kicks and punches, each one pushing the villain back, inch by inch. Gohan knew that this much damage could harm any normal human, but something told him that this guy was going to be hard to taken down. Pushing 22 back with another punch, Gohan landed on the ground, his eyes squinted and a drop of sweat ran down the right side of his temple. Clenching his right fist, Gohan flew towards 22 once again, throwing another hard punch.

….only for 22 to catch it with his left palm like it was nothing. **"What?"**

"I admit, you haven't disappointed me kid." 22 said while looking straight into Gohan's eyes, his smirk growing a few inches. Using his right thumb, he wiped off the scuff mark made by Gohan's assault. "Something I expect from the son of Goku." A gasp escaped Gohan's lips as his eyes widened in shock. "That's right kid, I know you." 22 then crossed Gohan's arms while pulling him close. "And I'm gonna enjoy taking you down." Before Gohan could react, 22 lifted his knee and slammed it hard against Gohan's stomach, causing him to wheeze in pain. Stepping back, 22 opened his right hand, charging red Ki into it before firing it at Gohan at point blank range, sending the young Hero in training flying in the air. "Oh no you don't kid." With that, 22 began to fly after Gohan.

' _With Izuku and the others'_

"Ura….hear me?...Ple…..wake up…..URARAKA!"

"Hmmm…." A groan escaped the lips of Ochaco Uraraka, who slowly began to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was a familiar head of green hair. "D…...Deku?"

"Oh thank god, you're awake." Izuku said with a relieved sigh. He looked at her with pure concern. "Are you alright?"

"I-I think so." Ochaco hissed as she rubbed the back of her neck, feeling Izuku's gloved finger holding her he-wait what? Regaining her composure, Ochaco now realized what the boy in front of her was doing: he was holding her. His right hand cradled her head while his left hand held her back, careful not to hurt her. A blush began to grow on her usual pink cheeks, something Izuku noticed.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"Ummm D-Deku. Y-You can l-let go now." Blinking a few times, Izuku FINALLY realized how he was holding the brown haired girl and out of pure instinct he jumped back…

*Bang*

Only….for her head to hit the ground with a small thud, making her whine in pain. "I-I-I'M SO SORRY! I-I DIDN'T M-MEAN TO DROP YOU!" As Izuku helped Ochaco stand up(and blush as red as a tomato), Tsu, Odd, Mina and Aizawa were helping Thirteen and the rest of the students stand on their feet.

"Owwww, it feels like a truck hit me." Sato said with a groan as he and Sero sat up straight.

"No kidding. That villain….he was something else." Sero added, rubbing the sides of his head.

"Shoji, wake up." Tsu said as she and Mina tried to shake the multi-armed male, to no avail.

"He got pretty banged up when he tried to stop that villain." Mina said with pure regret, the fear she felt at that moment came back to her.

"Iida man, come on. Wake and shake pal." Odd said while trying to shake his blue haired classmate. Despite what seemed like a joke, Odd was genuinely concerned for the male in front of him, who slowly began to open their eyes.

"Della…..Robbia…...is…..that you?" Iida was able to mutter out, getting a smirk from the Cat Quirk user.

"Hey sunshine, welcome back to the land of the living." Odd joked while pulling Iida in a sitting position. "You okay?"

"I…..think so….." Iida grabbed his chest with a pained expression. "The last thing…...I remember…..was grabbing the door, and then…...pain. Just…..pain. I believe…..one of the Villains….placed some kind of trap should any of us try to escape."

"Huh, well it looks like it didn't stop All Might from busting it down." To prove his point, Odd pointed at where the doors to the USJ were. "If he and Gohan were a minute late…..you get what I'm saying."

"Gohan….is here? We must…..help them…." Iida attempted to stand, only for his legs to give. Luckily, Odd was able to catch him.

"Slow your roll bro, you're still too injured to go. Just relax and let the others handle it." Odd said with a concerned tone, to which Iida reluctantly nodded.

"Can you stand?" Aizawa asked Thirteen, whose arm was placed over his neck.

" **I…...think so….what happened?"** Thirteen asked in a weak tone. The last thing they remembered was jumping over Ashido to protect her from that villain's blast. And last they recalled, Aizawa was still holding off the villains.

"All Might got here just in time, along with the last student in our class." Aizawa said, his black eyes narrowing as he watching two different explosions from the distance. "He said we should stay here to make sure the other students have a place to meet up."

" **But…..what about the students….in the other zones?"** The black haired hero bit his lower lip in frustration. That's right, how were the rest of his class supposed to know that the entrance was safe? Man, this would've been the perfect situation for Mandalay to use her Quirk.

"We need to have faith." Aizawa said in a plain tone.

*BOOM*

Everyone flinched as they saw yet another explosion from the distance. Having woken up, Aelita rubbed her head before she looked up, noticing a familiar figure flying through the smoke. "LOOK!" The students of Class 1-A, as well as their teachers looked at what she was referring to, only to see a familiar green clad figure soar through the air, with 22 following him.

' _This is bad. He's luring Gohan away from All Might.'_ Izuku thought while clenching his right hand. _'There's still the matter of how those villains will kill All Might. Even if they do, there's nothing we can do to help….No, I can't worry about that now. I'd just get in the way, but still….his condition might affect him. I'm the only one in my class who knows this.'_

" _Pretty gross right?" Toshinori told Izuku in their first encounter, staring at his wound. "I got this is a fight five years ago. My respiratory system's been damaged, and I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out, and it can't be fixed. I can only do Hero work for about three hours a day. The rest of the time, this is what I look like. People see my smile and think that I'm fearless. To tell you the truth kid, I smile to hide my fear. This job isn't easy, it takes its toll on a person."_

' _Please All Might, be safe.'_ Izuku thought to himself.

Little did anyone know….All Might was in more trouble than he thought.

' _With Gohan'_

*Boom*

"OOF!" Gohan crashed back-first into the Collapse Zone, bouncing off the ground two times before he landed on his knees. The Ki blast from 22 was a lot stronger than he anticipated, which surprised him even more. _'But still, why couldn't I sense anything from him?'_ Gohan thought while standing up, dusting himself off. With the way things were going, he might need to bring up the Super Saiyan.

"DIE!"

*BOOM*

Before Gohan could react, the door on his right suddenly exploded, followed by two villains unfortunately enough to be caught in it. They crashed on the wall, slumping down with blank eyes. "Nice shot Bakugo, that was pretty manly."

"Yeah well, that's what these losers get for trying to sneak up on me." Gohan blinked a bit when he heard to familiar voices. Footsteps could be heard from the door frame before two figures walked in the room.

" **Ejiro, Katsuki?"** Gohan said in surprise as it turned out the voices were his two classmates, who both looked at him in surprise, though Bakugo's shock quickly turned into irritation.

"What the hell are you doing here nerd?" Bakugo said with his usual scowl.

"Yeah man, we thought you were still talking to All Might. Does that mean he's here?" Kirishima asked the half Saiyan with a hopeful tone.

" **Yeah, but right now, he's fighting that Nomu monster."** Gohan said before giving the two a serious stare. **"Look, you two have to get to the entrance now."**

"Huh?" Bakugo's scowl intensified.

" **There's a dangerous villain coming after me, and I don't want you two to get in the middle of-"** Gohan's heightened ears suddenly picked up the sound of a Ki blast being fired. Looking at the hole he created, his eyes widened in horror before he rushed towards Bakugo and Kirishima. **"GET DOWN!"** Tackling both males, Gohan used his flight just as one of 22's Ki blasts hit the area where he stood.

*BOOM*

The power behind the Ki blast was engulf to blanket the top floor of the building in smoke. Gohan, Kirishima and Bakugo all fell on the ground, rolling around before their backs hit the wall. 22 gently flew down to the top floor, his feet touching the ground like a feather from the bird, scanning the area with calculated red eyes. He made sure not to use too much of his power so he could enjoy his fight with Gohan a lot longer. Letting out a small breath from his nose, 22 began to walk through the smoke, focusing on his other senses. Little did the Android know, the trio were currently hiding behind the wall of the other room. **"Look, you two have to get out of here. I can hold him off."** Gohan whispered, though it caused Bakugo to glare at him.

"You think I'm gonna listen to you?" Bakugo practically shouted, causing 22 to stop in his tracks and smirk.

"Bakugo, be quiet. He'll hear us." Kirishima whispered, hoping the ash-blonde male would listen.

"Screw that!" Standing up from their 'hiding spot,' Bakugo opened his palm, small explosions crackling in it. Just as he was about to destroy the wall….

….an energy blade was stabbed through it, inches away from the Explosion Quirk User's stomach. **"BACK!"** Gohan quickly pulled Bakugo and Kirishima away from the wall just as it collapsed in front of them.

"You know, I thought I recognized that yelling." 22 said while walking through the wall, his energy blade being held by his right hand while he used his left to tilt up his hat, giving the three a smirk. "Now, if you two would kindly step aside, me and Gohan have unfinished business."

"I don't care what you and this nerd have to talk about!" Bakugo opened his right hand before charging at the blue haired Android. "GO TO HELL!" He thrusted his hand forward, ready to blast that smug look on Android 22's face…..

*Smack*

Only….for the villain to slap his palm, causing him to launch his explosion to the side. "Don't get cocky kid." Twirling his blade so that he was holding it in a reverse grip, 22 slammed his fist in Bakugo's stomach, causing him to gasp in pain. Grabbing Bakugo's right wrist, 22 nonchalantly threw him against the wall, causing it to crack from the sheer force. "I don't get how one kid can be so-"

"HYAH!" Kirishima let out a battle cry, hardening his arm while charging at 22, who turned his head ever so slightly to see the attack. 22 quickly grabbed his wrist before twisting it…

*CRACK*

"AAHHH!" Kirishima screamed in pain, feeling 22's grip snap his wrist like it was a twig, despite his Quirk being activated.

"I don't want to hurt you kid, but you're in the way." Despite the pain he was inflicting, there was a hint of sincerity in his voice.

"Get away from him!" Gohan quickly flew towards 22 before slamming his foot on his face, forcing the Android to release him. Regaining his composure, 22 swung his blade at Gohan, who quickly dodged it before grabbing 22's arm and headbutting him. Gritting his teeth, 22 sweeped his leg, striking Gohan's legs. However, rather than fall on the ground, Gohan fired a Ki blast at 22, pushing him back two feet. Looking over his shoulders, Gohan saw his classmates on the ground and frowned. He couldn't go all out with them in the vicinity. So he had to get Android 22 out of here. Grabbing the Android by the collar, Gohan flew out of the collapsed building with 22 in his grasp.

"Owww, my hand." Kirishima groaned while holding his wrist before standing up. "Bakugo, you okay?"

"GRAH!" Bakugo stood up with an angry roar. "WHERE'S THAT BLUE HAIRED BASTARD?! I'LL MAKE THEM REGRET MAKING ME LOOK LIK-ahhh…" Bakugo's rant would've gone on for much longer, had it not been the pain that was inflicted upon him when 22 threw him against the wall, causing him to fall on one knee.

"Hey, take it easy. Gohan took that villain away from here. I think they were heading to the entrance." Kirishima said before walking up to the Explosion Quirk user, offering him a hand. Bakugo scoffed while standing up on his own.

"I didn't need that nerd's help. Come on, let's get out of here." Bakugo said before walking passed Kirishima, who looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Now that's manly."

' _Over the USJ'_

"Let go kid!" 22 shouted as Gohan continued to fly him over the USJ and away from his classmates. If he flew him through the dome and out of the city, he could go all out and not endanger the lives of innocent people. However, 22 had over plans as he put both hands together and slammed them hard on Gohan's back.

" **GUAH!"** Gasping in pain, Gohan unconsciously released his opponent, who flew several feet back, dusting off his vest before giving Gohan a smirk.

"You've got the power, I'll give you that kid. But if you wanna take me down and help All Might, stop holding back." 22 said with a serious tone, making Gohan narrow his eyes.

" **Who are you, and why are you after me?"** Gohan questioned with a glare.

"Like I said, I want a challenge." 22 glanced back to the entrance of the USJ. "Eraserhead gave me a somewhat decent fight, but I didn't enjoy it since Shigaraki decided to use his fatigue to his advantage."

" **So it was you and that Shigaraki guy that hurt Mr. Aizawa."** Under his helmet, Gohan gritted his teeth, his glare only intensifying. He hadn't shown this much anger in a long time, especially after the Cell Games, but this man, and his allies….what they did to his classmates, his FRIENDS and his teacher. They were pushing his button, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Believe me, I didn't want to fight at first, but seeing how Eraserhead used both his Quirk and his own skills in action just made me anxious." 22 moved some of his bangs, narrowing his eyes at Gohan. "Now that you're here, I don't have to hold back." With that, the Android and Half Saiyan charged at one another, striking one another with such speed that the normal person wouldn't be able to see them.

' _With Hagakure and Aoyama'_

*SMACK*

One of the many villains brought by Shigaraki gasped in pain before falling forward. Standing behind them was a large metal pipe, being held by a floating pair of gloves. "There, that should be the last of them." Toru Hagakure said with a small sigh, dropping the metal pipe.

"Oui Mademoiselle! These villains could not handle my sparkle." Aoyama said while giving Tooru his usual smile, sparkles surrounding him.

"Rrrrrriiiigggghhhhttttt…" Though he couldn't see it, Toru was sweatdropping at his behavior. Currently, the two were in another building in the Ruin Zone of the USJ, away from Bakugo and Kirishima. Yet despite not having the strongest Quirks, the two were able to handle the villains attacking them relatively easy. "Well, we should probably head back to the-"

*BOOM*

Before she could finish, the walls to the building they were in exploded, causing them to jump back. "WHAT THE?!" A lone figure began to stand up, wiping their lower lip.

"Tch, cheap shot." The smoke cleared up, revealing it to be Android 22, who cleaned a small trickle of blood running down his mouth. Hearing a small gasp, he turned to the left and noticed a blonde boy in some kind of knight's armor and a floating pair of gloves staring at him in shock. "Huh?" Another figure suddenly flew from the hole in the wall(the same one 22 made), crashing into the Android and pinning him against the ground. 22 kicked the attacker back before summoning an energy blade, swinging it towards their neck. The attacker was fast enough to catch his wrist, holding it in the air. The smoke slowly cleared up, and the first thing the two UA Students saw was a familiar gold helmet and red cape.

"GOHAN?!" Toru shouted in disbelief. True enough, the one fighting 22 was none other than Son Gohan, who turned away from his fight to stare at the Invisible Girl in surprise.

" **Toru, Yuga?!"** Gohan shouts in shock. It seems he was so focused on his fight, that he failed to sense any Ki signatures nearby.

"Stay focused!" Deactivating his blade, 22 slammed his left elbow on Gohan's head, causing him to stumble back before the Android kicked him against the wall. 22 lunged forward, only for Gohan kick him away.

" **You two, head back to the entrance! Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen are there waiting."** Gohan urged his classmates while standing up. Before Tooru could ask what he meant, she saw 22 standing up.

"Gohan, look out!"

*SMACK*

Gohan couldn't react in time as 22 created two large sledgehammer-shaped weapons with his Quirk, smashing against the Half Saiyan and sending him flying out of the building. 22 gave one last glance at Toru and Aoyama before flying after Gohan.

"...si effrayant(so scary)..." Aoyama muttered, shaking in fear.

"Come on, we have to get to the Entrance, just like Gohan said." Toru said, though she did glance at the hole made by Gohan with worried eyes. _'Please be safe.'_

' _With All Might'_

Shifting away from the battle between Gohan and Android 22, we return to the large smoke cloud, created by All Might when he surplexed Nomu with as much strength as he could muster. Surely it should've knocked it out…..

 ***COUGH***

However, that small glimmer of hope was shattered as the smoke cleared. Instead of Nomu being the one who crashed head first on the ground….it was All Might. **"That…..was….a dirty…..trick….you….know…."** All Might was able to say through gritted teeth. He could feel Nomu grabbing onto his wound, its strong fingers clenching it, making him bleed even more. The reason why All Might's attack failed was simple…

"Good work Kurogiri, I expected nothing else." Shigaraki said with a dark chuckle. It seemed that All Might's Texas Smash had only temporarily delayed the mist villain, who seemed to recover rather quickly and created a warpgate just as Nomu was about to hit the ground, allowing it to appear under the #1 Hero. "Did you really think we would fight fair, All Might? I'm hurt that you'd even think that way. Trying to bury Nomu in the concrete might have worked if you were fighting one on one." Shigaraki then began to wave his hand nonchalantly. "Nomu's as strong as you are All Might, maybe even more. Nothing can stop him now." He then turned to Kurogiri, who seemed to have warped several feet away from the Hero. "We have him right where we want him. Now it's time we finished this little fight, don't you think?" Kurogiri narrowed his eyes, slowly closing the warpgate around All Might and Nomu. Nomu held onto All Might's wound even more, much to the Pro's agony. Releasing the monster, All Might tried to pry its hands off of him, to no avail.

' _ **Damn, he wasn't kidding about this thing being strong. But still, I have to stop him, here and now!'**_ All Might turned to the villains with a glare. **"You picked the wrong place to attack if this is all you've got! Give up now or the punishment will be worse later on!"** Shigaraki just stared blankly at All Might, scratching his neck.

"Kurogiri, kill him."

" **Normally, I wouldn't want blood and organs to be inside my Warpgate."** Kurogiri said calmly. **"But I'll make an exception for a Hero as grand as you, All Might."** Slowly, Nomu and All Might began to sink into the Warpgate. **"Because of your Superhuman speed and power, Nomu had to restrain you. He'll pull your body closer and closer until it's halfway submerged. Then…..I'll squeeze the life out of you until…..well, you know what will happen. I'm going to enjoy tearing you to tiny pieces."** Inch by inch, All Might continued to enter Kurogiri's Warpgate, still fighting to free himself.

' _ **NOOOOO!'**_

However, just as Nomu's body was completely engulfed…...a large soundwave suddenly came out of nowhere, causing Kurogiri to grunt. "SUPER SPRINT!"

" **WHAT THE?!"** Kurogiri's metal container was suddenly tackled to the ground. Just as he was about to move, two swords were pressed against it, preventing the villain from escaping. The attacker was none other than Ulrich Stern, who glared daggers at Kurogiri. Ice was suddenly formed on the ground, freezing Nomu's lower body and arm, much to All Might's shock.

" **Wait, ice? Then that means…...TODOROKI!"**

"One of your poorly trained thugs told me you're here because you think you have a strategy to kill All Might." Shoto said with a blank tone, his dual-colored eyes narrowing at the villains.

' _ **He was able to control his Quirk just in time before it could reach my body. Now I loosen this villain's grip now!'**_ All Might grabbed Nomu's fingers before prying them open, allowing the #1 Hero to jump in the air and land next to Shoto, his left hand holding his wound. Shigaraki let out a small tongue clip before he noticed two shadows hovering over him. Looking up, he saw both Momo and Yumi jumping towards him, each holding a metal staff in hand. Just before they could hit him, the villain jumped back with little to no effort.

"So much for a sneak attack, huh?" Yumi said while glaring at Shigaraki.

' _ **They all came. But when?'**_

"All Might!" The Symbol of Peace turned around and saw Kyouka Jirou running up to him, a concerned expression evident on her face. "Are you okay?"

" **I'm….fine Young Jiro, but how did you all know I needed help?"** All Might questioned.

"Well after we left the Mountain Zone, we met up with Todoroki." Kyouka glanced at said person. "He told us that the villains were planning on killing you, so we all decided to come together."

" **I see."** Despite the pain he was in, All Might gave the young purple haired girl his usual grin. **"You've all made me proud, I want you to know that!"**

"Thanks." Kyouka allowed a small smile to grow on her face, happy that the #1 Hero praised her and the others….wait, others?

"Hehehehe…" Not too far from the action was Denki Kaminari…..who was tied next to a nearby tree to prevent him from hurting others…..and mostly himself.

"The Symbol of Peace will not fall today." Shoto said with an edge in his voice.

"Yaoyorozu pointed out this little Neck Brace." Ulrich started telling Kurogiri, his hands still firmly gripped on it. "That's why Bakugo and Kirishima couldn't hurt you: because they were attacking the wrong place." Kurogiri glared at Ulrich. "I'm not trying to be a killer, so don't make me do something I'll regret." The Heroes in Training all glared at Shigaraki, who simply stood in place, watching them with interest.

"Two of my strongest men, taken down like nothing. Kids these days are so awesome, you all make the League of Villains look like child's play." Shigaraki said, his voice holding genuine interest. "But now…..play time's over. Nomu?"

*RROOOAARRR*

Everyone aside from the villains jumped when they heard Nomu roar as it sunk into Kurogiri's Warpgate, its right arm and leg breaking apart due to the ice. "What the?" Despite losing its limbs, Nomu hobbled on one leg, its eyes moving left and right like it was looking for something.

And then…...something came out of its stumps.

"Oh my god." Jiro covered her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up at the sight of what was in front of her. It looked as though Nomu's right arm and leg….began to grow back, like it was a plant of sorts.

" **You told me his Quirk was Shock Absorption!"** All Might shouted at Shigaraki.

"Hey, I didn't say that was his ONLY Quirk. He also has Super Regeneration." Shigaraki said offhandedly.

"Super Regeneration. I've read about such a Quirk, but…...I never expected to see it in person." Momo muttered, swallowing a lump in her throat as Nomu's previously dismembered limbs grew back like it was nothing.

"Now, we need to free our Escape Route. Nomu, if you would." The large abomination turned towards Ulrich, its seemingly dead eyes staring into his soul, causing him to freeze up.

And then….it charged.

' _ **It's too fast! Stern won't dodge in time!'**_ All Might gritted his teeth before he leaped towards his student.

*BOOM*

' _With Gohan'_

*BOOM*

" **Augh…"** Gohan flew in the air, shaking off the ringing in his head from the surprise attack from 22. The amount of power from his creation hurt like hell, but he couldn't stop now, not with an opponent as strong as this villain. Taking his eyes off the building, Gohan began to sense out the other Ki signatures in the USJ. He could sense Toru, Yuga, Ejiro and Katsuki moving towards the entrance, which was a good thing. But….he could also sense All Might's Ki shrinking slightly. _**'No, I have to get to All Might before his time runs out. Maybe it's time to go all out…'**_ Gohan thought as he narrowed his eyes.

*Cling*

" **Huh?!"** Gohan was pulled out of his train of thought when an energy chain suddenly grabbed onto his right wrist and before he had a chance to even break it, he was pulled abruptly by 22.

"Get over here!" 22 shouted, wrapping the chain around his forearm before pulling it harder, causing Gohan to be sent flying towards him. Opening his left hand, 22 began to charge Ki into the palm and once Gohan was close enough…..he fired.

" **AAHHHH!"** Gohan was sent flying once again, parts of his Hero Costume being burned by the Ki blast. However, he was once again pulled by the chain. Like before, 22 opened his hand and prepared to discharge another point-blank Ki blast. Gohan, however, wasn't going to fall for the same trick. Just as he was a few feet away, Gohan quickly twisted his body so he could kick 22's left hand away, causing him to misfire.

*Boom*

"Woah!" Ojiro stumbled on his feet, feeling a large explosion erupt from the top of the Conflagration Zone he was currently in. Looking up, he noticed a sizeable hole on top of the dome. "What was that?" He narrowed eyes eyes slightly, only to catch glimpses of a red cape of sorts, and a glowing weapon.

" **Masenko!"** Putting both hands over his forehead, Gohan fired a concentrated beam of Ki at 22, who began to smirk with excitement.

"Good, that's what I'm talking about kid!" 22 shouted before he raised his right arm, summoning a large red shield. The Ki attack collided with his shield, forcing 22 to hold his ground. Despite the augmentations he had received from 21, 22 was still somewhat of a novice when it came to Ki, and he was slowly beginning pushed back by Gohan's attack. Noticing a small shift in his body, Gohan let out an angry roar before putting even more of his Ki into the Masenko, causing 22 to widen his eyes. "Oh shit." However, just as the Android was about to raise his other arm, Gohan's Masenko hit his shield, causing him to fly off until he crashed in the wall of the Flood Zone. Surrounding himself with Ki, Gohan rocketed towards the Flood Zone, both feet raised to strike 22.

*SMACK*

Gohan's foot collided with 22, the force from the attack was enough to form small cracks on the side of the mountain. "Nice kick." Gohan's eyes widened in shock as 22 was unharmed, holding the young Hero's foot with both hands. He raised his head, spitting out some blood on the side before giving Gohan a smirk. "But not good enough." Gripping the leg tighter, 22 swung Gohan to the right, crashing him into the mountain as well. Flying away from his spot, 22 appeared in front of Gohan before throwing a punch, forcing Gohan to tilt his head. Placing both hands on the wall, Gohan kicked the Android in the stomach, pushing him away. "This is getting old kid."

" **Then tell me how you know about me and my father. Who's your employer?"** Gohan asked with a serious tone.

"Sorry, that's a need to know basis." 22 narrowed his eyes. "You're strong, stronger than Eraserhead, and even All Might for that matter. But….even I can see you aren't going all out. If you have even a moment of hesitation in battle…...everyone you know and care about will die." A cold feeling appeared in Gohan's heart when he heard those words. No, he wouldn't let anymore people die on his watch, not again.

" **You talk from experience, don't you?"** Gohan asked and much to his surprise, 22's eyes slightly softened.

"I do. In war, you either kill or be killed. Because I didn't do the former…..someone close to me almost lost their life." He then raised his head, his red eyes glaring coldly at Gohan. "Someone promised to help me in return for helping end the life of All Might, and to see how much power the Son of Goku truly has. So stop holding back and get SERIOUS!" The half Saiyan stared at 22 suspiciously. On one hand, this guy seemed to be a typical villain who wanted to fight someone strong(which reminded him of his father.) And yet….there was something about the way he spoke that made Gohan think there was more than meets the eye.

*BOOM*

A large explosion erupted from the Main Plaza. The young half Saiyan sensed a shift in All Might's Ki…..and it seemed to have shrunk significantly. _**'Oh no, I have to get to the others before-'**_

*SLICE*

Before Gohan could fly towards his teacher, he suddenly felt something cut his helmet, chipping off a part of the wing accessory.

"STOP LOOKING AWAY!" Flying towards Gohan, 22 spun around before delivering a devastating kick on the right side of Gohan's head, destroying half of Gohan's helmet. Shocked by the sudden attack, Gohan failed to see 22 grab his cape. Pulling on the fabric, 22 began to spin Gohan around like he was a top. After a few spins, the cape gave it and ripped in half, sending Gohan plummeting towards the Main Plaza.

' _Back with All Might and the others'_

*BOOM*

"AHHHHH!" Yumi, Momo, Jiro and Todoroki were all sent flying off from the power behind Nomu's punch. It was so strong, it caused a large wave to be sent from where Ulrich stood to a nearby was, destroying a large chunk of it.

"Woah…...now that was power." Yumi said while trying to stand up, only to remember what Nomu was attacking, or better yet, WHO it was attacking. "STERN!"

"What?" The three girls and Todoroki froze before they turned around….only to see their classmate on the ground, looking extremely perplexed.

"Did you seriously just dodge that?!" Jiro asked the boy in surprise. Maybe Stern DID have what it takes to be a Pro.

"No way, I barely even saw him." Ulrich said, his voice laced with fear. He could feel his heart beating so fast, it might burst out of his chest. But if he didn't dodge the attack with his Super Speed, then…

"If you didn't dodge the attack, then who-" Momo cut herself off as she and Todoroki looked at where Ulrich stood.

"It's obvious, don't you think?" Standing where the wall stood…...was All Might. His arms were crossed and parts of his shirt were torn. He began to cough, trying his best not to faint after blocking such a powerful blow.

' _Impressive. He was able to run in and save the boy while also taking Nomu's attack.'_ Shigaraki thought with a hint of interest in his eyes.

" **It isn't enough…..that you attacked me….but now you're reduced to attacking children?"** All Might questioned with a cough, glaring daggers at Shigaraki.

"Hey, I didn't have much of a choice. He was in the way, and his weapons were on my companion. If anything, it was his fault if he died. Besides….." Shigaraki opened his hand and waved at the other students, who were all watching from the entrance. "None of these kids are angels. Each of them have the power to end one's life. Take that spiky haired kid with the explosion: if it wasn't for Kurogiri's Quirk, he could've killed him. Not to mention…..that other kid, the one in the gold helmet." All Might narrowed his eyes even more. "I have no idea what his Quirk is, but those lasers he shot at my friends, they could've all been vaporized, and yet HE'S trying to be a Hero. You can't justify all this violence if it's for 'the good of the people,' because that just makes you as evil as we are." Shigaraki then looked back at All Might, opening his arms. "You wanna know something All Might? I don't give a shit about your rules. Who decides what acts are Heroic, and which ones are Villainous? Casting judgement on what's good and evil. You say you're the Symbol of Peace, but you're nothing but a government-sponsored instrument of violence. And violence only breeds more violence. One day, everyone will understand what I'm trying to prove: that heroes….are no better than the villains."

*BOOM*

Before Shigaraki could continue his speech, a body suddenly crashed behind the students, their body dragging along the ground. Everyone looked at the crash site, wondering who or what just hit the ground. "Oowwwww…."A familiar voice groaned through the dust, their body slowly began to push itself up. Once the dust cleared, all the Heroes widened their eyes as the person who crashed was none other than Son Gohan, half of his helmet was destroyed and the lower part of the helmet was burning, indicating that his head was dragged on the ground the moment he crashed. He looked at his jaw before touching it, flinching at the heat of the metal. "That's….going to leave a mark." Gohan muttered to himself, struggling to keep his legs from not failing.

"G-Gohan….." Izuku said, his voice completely laced in concern, seeing not only his mentor, but his first friend at UA in such a battered state. He wasn't the only one who was feeling that way: the rest of his class, and even Aizawa and Thirteen watched the fight ensue, noticing how outmatched All Might was.

" **Aizawa…...we have…..do help…."** Thirteen told the Erasure Quirk User, who narrowed his eyes.

"I know, but we have to hold this line. Otherwise the students won't know if this area is safe." Aizawa said, though he was forced to speak through gritted teeth. All Might was an idiot to think he could handle these villains alone, though Aizawa could only really blame himself for letting the muscular Hero fight on his own.

" **Gohan!"** The half Saiyan turned his head and gasped as he saw All Might and his classmates looking at him, all with surprised expressions.

"Guys?"

"Hmmmm…." 22 slowly landed next to Shigaraki, who looked at him curiously.

"I was wondering when you'd show up 22. Have you had your fun?" Shigaraki asked rhetorically, though the Android did frown.

"Somewhat, but he's still not giving it his all." 22 answered, glaring at Gohan. "What about you? All Might isn't dead yet."

"We're working on that, don't worry your little head." The blue haired Android glared at the blue haired villain, who simply ignored him.

"Gohan, are you alright?" Momo said as she and Jiro rushed to Gohan's aid, each putting his arm around their shoulders.

"yeah…..I just…...need a little….rest." Gohan said with a small pant, looking back at All Might. _'They don't know it, but I do. He's running out of time. I have to help him.'_ Gohan tried to walk forward, but the girls prevented him from doing so.

"Hey, you took a hell of a beating. Don't push yourself." Jiro said with a hint of irritation in her voice, but there also seemed to be some concern in it as well.

"But All Might…..he needs help." Gritting his teeth, Gohan was able to be free of the girls' grip, allowing him to walk forward, though he did stumble every now and then.

"See All Might? Your students are trying to live up to your 'heroic expectations' and all it does it hurt them. What kind of Hero does that?" Shigaraki taunts, to which the Pro Hero glared at him.

" **You're nothing but a lunatic. All you villains are the same: you try to make your goals sound noble, but the truth is you enjoy hurting others, don't you? Admit it!"** For once, Shigaraki widened his eyes in surprise. This 'Hero' actually figured out what he wanted, something not a lot of people thought of. 22 noticed this and smirked slightly. He did enjoy seeing the Decay Quirk user in a state of shock.

"I've seen enough villains…..who destroy lives….torment innocent people….just because they can." Gohan said, getting everyone's attention. His black eyes held a level of hatred that could only match the hate he had for Cell, the biological Android created by a man who hated his father. It wasn't just Cell that he hated: Nappa, the Ginyu Force, Frieza, Dodoria, Android 20. All of them destroyed innocent lives, just because they had the power to do so. Now, seeing as it was a legit HUMAN who had that same mentality, gave Gohan an even bigger reason to become a Hero. "I won't let you harm my teacher, my friends, anyone. Do you hear me?"

"Damn, that was pretty badass Gohan." Ulrich said before standing up. "But you aren't alone."

"Correct. We have them outnumbered." Shoto added.

"Since we know the mist guy's weakness, we can hold him down again." Yumi said, taking out her fans.

"They might be strong, but we're stronger." Jiro said, her earphone jacks ready for use.

"If we divide and conquer, we may be able to win." Momo said, summoning a metal pole in her hands.

" **Everyone, stay back!"** The students all looked at All Might, who began to walk towards the villains. **"Go back to the Entrance and wait with Aizawa."**

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have escaped." Shoto said, to which All Might nodded.

" **And for that, I'm grateful. This is different however."** Clenching his fist, All Might glanced back at his students. **"Everything will be fine. Now watch a real Pro in action."**

"I'm not...letting you go out there….alone All Might." Gohan walked next to his teacher, getting into a battle stance.

" **Young Goh-"**

"I need to do this…...for my father." Gohan whispered that last part, but it was loud enough so only All Might could hear him. Being reminded of his old friend, All Might reluctantly nodded.

' _Hmmm, the kid has a lot of determination. I respect that.'_ 22 thought, his smirk returning in full force.

"Nomu, 22, Kurogiri…...let's kill them." Shigaraki said in a cold tone, which resonated in Gohan's mind.

' _Kill….them?...No….'_

All Might looked at his right hand before clenching it. _**'I'm afraid I barely have a few minutes in this form.'**_

 **(Play You Say Run)**

' _I can't…...I can't let my friends, people I care about die. Not…...not again.'_ Gohan began to recall all the times his cowardice and recklessness hurt those he loved. Piccolo sacrificed himself to stop Nappa's attack, Dende and Krillin were killed by Frieza, Cell shot Trunks….and Goku using Instant Transmission to teleport himself and Cell out of Earth.

' _ **My power's declining faster than I thought it would.'**_

"Let's clear this level and go home." With that Shigaraki began to run towards the UA students.

' _Izuku, Momo, Ochaco, Tenya, Odd, Toru, Ejiro, Mr. Aizawa, All Might, everyone….I have to protect them.'_ Unbeknownst to everyone, small pebbles began to float in the air, with Gohan's spike hair slowly shifting from black to yellow. He slowly began to clench his fist, his Ki rising exponentially.

' _ **Still, we must stop these villains…'**_ All Might gathered his strength, drawing out the power of One for All.

"Hey, looks like we'll need to fight after all." Jiro and the others got into fighting positions. However, Momo noticed Gohan's body slightly shaking, as if he was having a small panic attack.

"Gohan?" Momo said with a concerned tone, slowly inching towards him.

' _I…...I….I…'_ Gohan raised his head, his eyes suddenly turning green. _'I WON'T LET ANYONE DIE!'_

*BOOM*

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A massive gold light suddenly erupted around Gohan's body, sending a powerful shockwave strong enough to send Momo and the others flying, as well as destroy the rest of Gohan's helmet. Even All Might wasn't immune to the sudden shockwave as he was pushed several feet, though he was able to stand his ground. Shigaraki quickly jumped out of the way of Gohan's sudden burst of power, landing between Nomu and 22. A golden pillar of light appeared where Gohan stood, catching everyone's attention.

"Woah, who was that?!" Kirishima said as he and Bakugo were running through the Central Plaza, the latter was more surprised than anything.

"Magnifique…." Aoyama muttered as he and Toru exited the fallen building they were in.

"Incredible." Shoji muttered under his breath.

"Was that…..was that Gohan?" Ochaco said, her brown eyes staring at the gold light like a moth to a flame.

"Incredible." Iida said, feeling a sot of relief from the light. The two Pro Heroes standing by their students were also amazed by the light, it was…...it was like a sign that everything would be okay.

And Izuku…...words couldn't describe what he was feeling. The light was so bright, he could mistake it for the very sun itself, and that shockwave….the only person he could compare that kind of power to was All Might. Slowly, but surely, the light began to diminish until the only thing everyone could see, was the person who caused it. Shoto was the first to stand, his left arm shielding his eyes. However, once he lowered it, he felt his breath being taken away.

"Owww, what was that?" Ulrich and the others also got back on their feet, having recovering from the sudden shockwave. Looking ahead, they saw a lone figure standing in the middle of the battlefield.

"G-Gohan?" That was the only word Momo could mutter. What she and everyone else was looking at…...was amazing to say the least.

Standing strong and pride was Son Gohan, but he had several distinct changes. His spiky black hair was now golden, a gold flame-like aura surrounded him, his body had grown slightly.

But the most change came from his eyes. They weren't the kind, warm black eyes everyone had been grown accustomed to…..they were now emerald green, and held an emotion the class of 1-A never thought they would've seen.

Anger. Cold, hard anger.

To say they were shocked at this change would be a major understatement. Even the villains were amazed at the change. However, only two knew of this state. _'He let it go.'_ 22 thought, sweat running down his right cheek as his hand began to shake. He…..he heard of this state from 21, but this was the first time he had ever witnessed it.

' _ **It's just like his father. The hair, the glare, the aura….this is…..the Super Saiyan."**_ All Might thought in awe, feeling his grin return to his face.

"Now…." Gohan's voice changed, it sounded so much more…...serious, like he was a different person, his green eyes glaring holes into the four people in front of him. "It's time we ended this." Slowly, Gohan began to walk towards the villains, each foot step echoed like it was in a cave.

' _Who is this kid, how did he do this? It's like…'_ "NOMU, KILL HIM!" Letting out a monstrous roar, Nomu frantically charged at Gohan, pulling its right arm back.

"GOHAN!" The half Saiyan ignored the calls of urgency from his friends, his eyes watching Nomu inch closer to him…..

*SMACK*

However, instead of crushing the young man, Nomu's fist…...collided with Gohan's, causing a shockwave to burst from underneath them, cracking the very ground. **"IMPOSSIBLE!"** Kurogiri shouted in pure shock. No one has been able to stop Nomu's punch, not even All Might and yet….this boy stopped it like it was nothing. Gohan slowly turned his head, staring straight into Nomu's eyes. Seeing its attack fail, Nomu raised its left hand, reaching out to grab the Super Saiyan….only for him to disappear.

"HHHAAAAA!" Reappearing next to Nomu's head, Gohan opened his right hand before firing a close-range Ki blast on the monstrous being, sending it crashing into the wall it sent All Might to.

"22!"

"On it!" Summoning two energy blades, 22 quickly flew towards Gohan, ready to cut him down.

" **SMASH!"** Turning his head, 22 crossed his arms just as All Might rushed him, slamming his fist into the Android. Flying back, 22 backflipped before stabbing both blades on the ground, slowing himself down before he could reach the water. Nomu stood up from the wall, the wound made by Gohan's attack quickly healed. Gohan and All Might looked at each, as if talking telepathically. With a silent agreement, the two nodded before turning back to the villains. 22 wiped his nose while Nomu let out another roar, ready to go another. Buckling their feet, both Heroes rushed towards the villains, who copied their movements. Just as they were a few feet away…..Gohan and All Might split up, with the former fighting 22 and the latter fighting Nomu. All Might and Nomu clashed fists and just like with Gohan, another shockwave ensued, only this one was much stronger.

"Don't you remember? One of his Quirks is Shock Absorption." Shigaraki shouted, though All Might simply grinned at that.

" **Yeah? What about it?!"** Letting out a strong scream, All Might clashed fists with Nomu again, and again before they began to punch so fast, it looked like wind was clashing with wind.

" **I can't get near them!"** Kurogiri shouted at Shigaraki, the amount of wind being produced was pushing his misty body.

"Now THIS is the fight I wanted Gohan!" 22 shouted while throwing his energy blades at Gohan, who quickly moved his body to avoid being cut. Seeing an opening, 22 flew in front of Gohan, an energy hammer forming in his right hand before he brought it down…...only for Gohan to grab his wrist, the hammer inches from his hair. Gohan's eyes glared into 22's before he raised his left knee, slamming it against 22's face. The Super Saiyan didn't let up as he backflipped in the air, opening both hands in front of 22 before unleashing a barrage of Ki blasts, each one more devastating than the last, pinning 22 on the ground. Not letting up, Gohan flew towards 22, who threw an energy chain through the smoke like last time. Unlike last however, Gohan grabbed the chain, ignoring the burning sensation before he pulled out it, bringing 22 out of the smoke. _'How the hell?!'_

"ENOUGH!" Gohan smashed his fist into 22's cheek. The Android swore he heard something crack.

" **I won't allow my students to suffer anymore!"** Nomu punched All Might's wound, causing him to cough out blood. However, the pain only stuck around for a second as the #1 Hero before he continued to press on. **"Your Quirk only absorbs, not nullifies, which means there's a limit to how much damage you can take!"**

"MASENKO!" Gohan fired one of his signature Ki blasts at 22, who jumped out of the way, allowing the beam to destroy a large portion of the ground.

"DAMMIT!" 22 fired his own Ki blast from his hand, only for Gohan to smack it away, causing it to destroy part of the Mountain Zone. Summoning two large energy hammers, 22 once again flew towards Gohan, swinging the weapons in an attempt to strike him. Moving his body to the right, Gohan created a small orb of Ki in his palm before pressing it against one of 22's hammer, destroying it effortlessly. Grabbing 22's wrist, Gohan spun and slammed his foot against 22's head, sending him crashing onto the ground.

' _I can't stop….I won't stop. I have to go all out…...BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!'_ Increasing his Ki even more, Gohan launched himself towards 22, who barely began to stand up from the crater he created, the side of his head bleeding. Seeing the Super Saiyan flying towards him, 22 raised his arm, blocking an oncoming punch. The power behind Gohan's punch actually pushed 22 back slightly.

' _So this is a Super Saiyan. Well I'll be damned, he's strong.'_ Lowering his arm, Gohan and 22 began to strike each other with inhuman speed, something that didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

' _All Might and Gohan are giving it their all, even if they're injured.'_ Izuku thought as he watched the fights carefully, even from the distance he was from it all. Squinting his eyes, Izuku noticed how the villains were being pushed. _'Those aren't random punches, each of them are targeted to a specific area, and each one…...HAS TO BE MORE THAN 100% OF THEIR POWER!'_

"HAAA!" Gohan punched 22 across the face, sending him bouncing on the ground. Getting back on his feet, 22 summoned a much larger energy sword as Gohan began to fly towards him. The blue haired Android swung his weapon, cutting the top of Gohan's left eye, but the half Saiyan kept pushing himself, kicking 22 in the stomach.

All Might punched Nomu with such force that it caused the large monster to crash through several nearby trees. **"A REAL HERO…"** All Might jumped over the trees, diving forward as Nomu regained its balance and leaped towards him, only for the Pro to punch it in the face. **"WILL ALWAYS FIND A WAY FOR JUSTICE TO BE SERVED."**

"Dual SMASHER!" Focusing his Ki and Quirk respectively, 22 created a large of energy gauntlets. Letting out an angry roar, 22 charged at Gohan once again, with the full intent of destroying him. Staring at him with his usual glare, Gohan quickly used his Afterimage technique. However, 22 anticipated this and quickly turned his heel, throwing a right hook to the left, striking Gohan in the stomach. A groan escaped Gohan's lips, but he ignored the pain and grabbed 22's arm, slamming his palm in his elbow.

*Crack*

"GUAH!" 22 gritted his teeth, feeling his right being broken by this…..kid. Using his left hand, 22 fired a Ki blast, forcing Gohan to release him and dodge. Creating another sword, 22 attempt to thrust the sword, only for Gohan to catch his blade with his bare hands, his gloves slowly burning away. Biting his lower lip, Gohan pulled 22 close, kicking him so hard, he was sent flying in the air. Gohan quickly flew in the air, grabbing 22's leg before throwing him towards the ground.

All Might slammed his feet against Nomu's face, surfing on it like it was a boogie board. Leaping off of it, All Might threw it in the air before he jumped, grabbing onto Nomu's arm before spinning a few times, throwing the creature with a loud groan.

*BOOM*BOOM*

The entire ground shook as both Nomu and 22 crashed on the ground like meteors, shocking everyone that was watching. Gohan and All Might both landed on the ground, facing the opposite's foe. "Ka…..mmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeee….." Gohan slowly cupped his hands together, pulling it close to the right side of his stomach.

" **Delaware….."** All Might slowly clenches his right fist, feeling the power of One for All course through his veins.

"Ha….mmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeee…" A blue orb begins to shine in Gohan's hands, his eyes narrowing as he saw Nomu slowly get up, its wounds starting to heal.

" **Detroit…."** 22 began to push himself up with his left hand, his hat being torn and blood running down his head.

"GUYS!" Ulrich and the others began to run towards the two. Nomu and 22 stand up, charging at their opponents with an angry roar.

….which in the end…..was their last mistake.

" **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/SSSSSMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Gohan unleashed a powerful beam of blue energy, which struck Nomu in the torso, sending it flying towards the dome. Meanwhile, All Might, having focused as much strength as possible, unleashed a devastating punch in 22's stomach, causing him to gasp in shock before he too was sent flying to the dome.

*BOOM*

Two massive explosions ensued the moment Nomu and 22 crashed into the dome, ripping two large holes in the USJ. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL MMMMMMMIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Was the only thing anyone could hear from 22 as he was sent flying East of the USJ, his body pushing through cloud after cloud.

As for Nomu…...the power of Gohan's Kamehameha had completely engulfed the monstrous hybrid. All it could do was roar as the Ki attack slowly began to disintegrate its body, bit by bit until…...there was nothing left of Nomu, yet the Kamehameha still continued to push through, like a rainbow in the sky.

*RUMBLE*

"What's happening? Everything is shaking!" Tokoyami Fumikage said as he and Koja Koda looked around the Downpour Zone.

"What was that?!" Ojiro said, having felt the shaking in the Conflagration Zone he was in, ignoring the heat surrounding him.

"Did those villains just get sent flying or am I going crazy?" Sero said in bewilderment.

"It was that brain dude, and that other guy." Sato added, equally shocked.

"T-That power…." Aelita said, almost losing the strength in her legs.

"And that folks….is why he's the #1 Hero, and why Goliath over there is gonna be a Pro." Odd said before falling on his ass.

"Ribbet." Tsu added, a smile growing on her usual blank face.

"That was like a finishing move in a fighting game? They were able to stop those villains." Kirishima said, staring at the holes made by All Might and Gohan's attacks.

' _T-That nerd….had all this power…..and yet he hasn't even used it?'_ Bakugo thought to himself, his hands shaking in shock and anger.

"Well….I don't even know what to say." Jiro said, her legs shaking like they were gelatin.

"I know what you mean. That was….just intense." Yumi said with a sigh.

' _He really is the best.'_ Shoto thought before he looked at Gohan. _'And Gohan…...there's more to him than meets the eye. What kind of Quirks does he have?'_ He wasn't the only one who was thinking that as Momo stared at her classmate with genuine awe.

' _His power, his speed…...it was nothing like before. But the hair…..why is it so familiar?'_ Momo thought to herself. Speaking of Gohan, he continued to stare at the spot where he launched Nomu, his stern expression still evident on his face. Feeling a pair of eyes staring at him, he looked over his shoulder, staring at his classmates, who flinched slightly.

And then….he smiled.

"Are you guys alright?" Gohan asked, the gold aura that previously surrounded him disappeared like water to a flame, though he still retained his gold hair.

"Y-Yes, we're alright. But what about you?" Momo said, relieved that the Gohan she and the others knew was still there.

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about….." Gohan moved his eyes away from the black haired girl and looked at All Might, who was covered in a large blanket of smoke.

" **I really have gotten weaker."** All Might confessed, standing up strong. **"Back in my hay day, five punches would've been enough to defeat that villain."** The Pro then looked at Gohan, giving him a grin. **"But now, it took over 300 mighty blows to take him down."** Though concerned, Gohan gave his teacher a small smile.

"You…...cheaters….." The two immediately lost their smiles when they heard Shigaraki talk, his whole body shaking in pure anger. "You weren't supposed to beat them, they were supposed to kill you." Slowly, Shigaraki reached for the hand that was holding his face.

"You'll pay."

 **(STEEL-TRUE from Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans)**

 **A young Izuku is sitting on a set of stone stairs with a slightly bored young Gohan next to him, his hands on his cheeks.**

 **(chigireta kumo ni akogareteta kodomo no koro)**

 **(omocha no hane de tondeyukeru ki ga shiteitanda)**

 **Gohan stands up and looks at Izuku. Izuku fidgets a bit before he too stands up, looking at Gohan curiously.**

 **La La**

 **La La, La La**

 **A large overviews shot of West City is shown, panning up to the clear blue sky.**

 **(te o furu you ni kaze ga yureru kage mo odoru)**

 **The students of Class 1-A are seen in their classroom, talking to each other, though Bakugo is shown to have multiple tick marks on his head.**

 **(nakushita tomo no omokage eto temaneki sareteru mitai)**

 **The teachers of U.A are seen in the teacher's lounge, with Present Mic making a joke while the others listen, though Eraserhead had a sweatdrop on the back of his head. The next shot shows Izuku standing in the middle of a blank room, shirtless while looking forward.**

 **(-chi yori mo fukai tetsu no hana ai wa kizuna ni naru-)**

 **Slowly, the blank room is replaced with an open shot of the Hero City used during their training tests, with multiple people in the distance.**

 **(kakedashita bokutachi wa jidai no tabibito(**

 **Bulma, Inko and Chi-Chi are seen handing Bento boxes to Trunks and Goten.**

 **(tooku tooku tsuyoku tsuyoku)**

 **The Z-Fighters appear, eating from said Bento Boxes while talking to each other, though Vegeta is seen leaning against a tree.**

 **(kouya ni sake)**

 **The rest of Class 1-A are shown also eating lunch along with the teachers.**

 **(mae dake o misueta nara kibou wa kimi no te no naka ni)**

 **Ochako and Odd turn and see Izuku in the distance before waving at him to join. Izuku looks over his shoulder and sees a smiling Gohan. He returns his smile as their clothes change to their Hero Costumes before they slowly begin to walk towards their friends.**

 **(makenaide inochi moyashite)**

 **The next shot shows kid Gohan and Izuku standing in the middle of the street. They look at each other before Gohan runs, with Izuku right behind him, all while they laugh. In the end, a graffiti image of PULSE ULTRA with the Four Star Dragonball are seen on a wall.**

 **Oh….MY FUCKING GOD, WAS THIS CHAPTER A BITCH TO WRITE. I mean seriously, to try and focus on two major fights in a row, that is some tough shit. Luckily, I have the determination to write it to the best of my abilities. I didn't want Gohan to COMPLETELY outshine All Might, but at the same time, I wanted to showcase just how powerful Gohan is compared to the rest of his class. And before people go and bitch at me for changing up who would be there to help All Might and watch the whole fight occur….I did a little coin toss and decided to have team Momo with Todoroki watch it. Sorry if I didn't have Bakugo or Kirishima there, but…..I'm not gonna sugarcoat…..I don't like Bakugo that much. Yes, he's getting some well deserved character development, but…...why does he ALWAYS have to be the center of attention: the slug villain, the practical exam, the USJ, the Sports Festival, the Hideout Raid(okay, that one wasn't on him, but I'm still counting it.) Call me an idiot for saying that, but his attitude towards Izuku and the way he looks down on Quirkless people is disgusting to me, which is why I am not going easy on him in this story…...I said it, and I ain't gonna take it back.**

 **Now I will announce something that I'm pretty sure a lot of you will be happy to see….I'm only using openings and endings ONCE per arc, and after the introduction of that arc, I won't add it to the other chapters. The reason I do this is because I wanna give hints as to what will happen in the current arc, and I get it gets annoying, but I think it's interesting. So next chapter won't have the opening or ending, I promise.**

 **I hope you guys do like this chapter, not sure when the next one will be up, so cross your fingers. The next chapter will not be the start of the Sports Festival as I have plans for the next chapter that will set up future events…...oh yeah, that Nomu is dead, in case you're wondering.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM**

 **Next time: What lies ahead.**


	9. Chapter 9: What lies ahead

**YOSH EVERYONE! The 3rd Dragneel, swinging by to say hello and to give you guys another awesome chapter of one of my favorite stories: Saiyaman Plus Ultra! I wanna say that I am beyond grateful at the feedback from the last chapter. Honestly, if I were to do a top ten favorite Saiyaman Plus Ultra chapters list, chapter 8 would definitely be near the top five.**

 **Now to take about me telling you guys to 'not read this story.' The reason I say that is because I hate when people don't give any ADVICE on how to improve a story, or blatantly bash on my story because I'm 'not doing a character justice.' Look, I'm willing to take any advice I can get my hands on, but I draw the line at hate mail. Seriously, that shit can cause a person to do something drastic(No, I won't commit suicide just because I get bad reviews.)**

 **But enough about that, ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

 **Batthan the Dark Knight: Well I suppose you're right about Momo getting interested in Gohan.**

 **Gamelover41592: I wanted to set up the transformation rather than have it just happen then and there. But yeah, I will explain everything about All Might's knowledge about the Super Saiyan.**

 **Phenomenal Excelsior: Thanks pal, I tried to make the fight as epic as possible.**

 **The Daveintor: I'm evil, that's why I had it end at a cliffhanger:) But in all seriousness, thanks for liking the last chapter.**

 **NacNak: Hehehehe, glad someone was a fan of the last chapter.**

 **X3runner: Oh yeah, the last chapter really woke up Gohan to the reality of training, especially now since there are enemies like 22. I doubt Gohan has to use the Time Chamber, at most he'll just train his body so he won't always have to rely on Super Saiyan.**

 **AvatarHiccup: Wow…...thanks for that man.**

 **Victor0606: Thank you:)**

 **T-Biggz: Yeah, sorry about switching perspectives like that. Just wanted to show the different sides to the fight. Yeah, Nomu is dead, and the Z-Fighters will make an appearance later on.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Dude, we're not even close to the Buu Saga, please stop asking.**

 **Gurahk: I understand pal. But we slowly got to understand the side characters of MHA as the series went on, so why can't that happen for the CL characters? All I'm asking is that you're a little patient.**

 **DragFire: Thanks.**

 **Aztec 13: Being friends with Goku, All Might would have learned about the Super Saiyan transformation. I will elaborate this info later on.**

 **Guest: Oh yeah, I do plan on doing the Buu saga, but that's a long way away.**

 **Draqula: Yeah, it does take a while to write an update.**

 **Guest27: Thanks! Trust me, we haven't seen the last of 22.**

 **Leafeon12: Yeah, It felt right having him show that despite being a bit rusty, Gohan still has the power.**

 **Mr. Dark: Well I'm not the greatest writer, I do my best to balance logical moments with awesome ones. Thanks for the support.**

 **Jason Howlett: While I do know that Bakugo is improving, he still did some pretty messed up shit.**

 **Geer123: Thanks. I promise I won't do the whole shifting battles too much since it has confused some people.**

 **Guest 2: Hehehe, sorry about that. I got so focused on Gohan, I forgot my favorite cinnamon roll(wow, that sounded wrong lol.)**

 **Beast: The new cover image isn't my decision to make. My artist must choose whether to draw it or not.**

 **EdphonseElric: Thank you.**

 **Inconspicuous-person2: Yeah, I really loved the last chapter.**

 **Wiperblades: BOI, Ultra Instinct is looking WAY too ahead of the future and even I know Gohna might not be able to get it.**

 **Omni warrior: Yeah, there will need to be some explaining in the future.**

 **Engineer4Ever: Oh yeah, this chapter is an eye opener for Gohan. Get your shit together BOI(not you, Gohan lol.)**

 **AssassinErik: Yeah, you kinda need to hold back on the brutality pal. It's an interesting idea, but…...I kinda almost threw up. Trust me, we'll explore Momo's knowledge soon, possibly in the next chapter.**

 **Thebloodlord: Thanks for loving this story.**

 **Naruto: I will.**

 **Unkownguythatsaperson: Well yeah, Gohan has a lot more experience than anyone knows, so of course he would recognize the kind of villain Shigaraki was. Well I know having Todoroki save All Might is kinda weird, 1. it followed how the fight went and 2. Gohan was a bit busy with 22 at the moment, so…..**

 **Guest: 3: Ummmm, what with Good and Evil 21?**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: Thanks for the reviews pal, I appreciate it. And FINALLY, SOMEONE RECOGNIZED XANA. HOLY SHIT, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE WAITED FOR SOMEONE TO POINT THAT OUT!(faints dramatically.)**

 **Mr. Dog: For this story? Ummmm, in two chapters?**

 **To recap: The events of the USJ reached a critical turn when All Might and Son Gohan arrived to save the day, engaging combat with the Nomu and Android 22 respectively. Though Todoroki and the others helped All Might, Gohan was forced to his limit as he was thrown around the building by his opponent. When they returned to the main plaza, Gohan decided to go past his limit and unleash the Super Saiyan, which surprised everyone inside. Both he and All Might not only defeated Nomu and 22, but Gohan was able to completely eradicate the monster, which irked Shigaraki to the point he decided to make the Heroes pay. How will the end of this ambush turn out, and who is watching everything unfold? Let's find out…..**

' _Center Plaza'_

The air was thick, thick enough where you could cut if with a knife. Tensions ran high at the quiet standoff between Heroes and Villains. On the left were Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri, the former shaking in pure anger while the latter stood behind him, ready to warp them away at any given moment.

And on the right were Toshinori Yagi, or All Might as he is most famous for, as well as his student and the son of his old friend Goku, Son Gohan, who was still in his Super Saiyan state. Behind them were Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro, Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama. Watching them from a distance were the rest of Class 1-A, along with Shota Aizawa and Thirteen, though the latter was still injured.

" _Dammit, what is going on here?"_ Shigaraki thought as he growled like a feral dog, scratching the right side of his neck in irritation, like he had some kind of rash that wouldn't go away. _"He's just as strong as he's always been. Not to mention that kid, his power is….what the hell is he? Was I lied too? Did 21 know about this?"_

" **What's wrong? You're not attacking me like you wanted. Is it because we destroyed your chance at doing that?"** All Might asked, his sharp blue eyes glaring daggers into Shigaraki's red ones. Even if he was running out of time, the least he could do is scare these villains away.

"He's right. Do yourself a favor and surrender." Gohan said in a cold voice, his golden aura suddenly returning, getting his friends to jump back in surprise. "Don't make me do something I'll regret."

' _His power…..I've never seen a Quirk like this. Does his father possess this power? Is that where he got it?'_ Todoroki thought while looking at the half Saiyan.

' _He's so strong.'_ Ulrich, Kyoka and Yumi all thought at the same time, their legs growing slightly weaker from the intense gold aura surrounding their friend.

' _I know I've seen this before. That air, this aura…..but where did I see this?'_ Momo thought while watching Gohan closely.

Foruntately for her, she wasn't the only one thinking about this.

' _If Gohan's aura grows, does that mean he has more power? How much has he been hiding, a-and why do I feel like I've seen this before?'_ Izuku Midoriya thought while staring at his friend from the entrance of the USJ. He looked away for a moment to see All Might producing even more smoke from his body, which meant he was going to revert back his skeleton like form. _'Oh no, I need to help!'_ With that, Izuku began to run down the stairs in front of him, with everyone still focusing on Gohan.

"I know the type of person you are. You think you had an advantage on us with that monster, that you thought All Might was going to lose easily. But that was your biggest mistake: you got arrogant." Gohan said as he took a step forward. His green eyes glared harshly at Shigaraki as he took another step. The blue haired male actually stepped back in fear, his arms still shaking.

"Woah, remind me not to make him mad." Kirishima said from the bottom of the stairs, grinning a bit at how manly Gohan was.

' _If he could turn his hair blonde and shoot all those lasers, why the hell wouldn't he use it before?'_ Bakugo thought while narrowing his eyes at Gohan. _'This nerd, he thinks he's better than ME? I'll show him, I'll be the #1 Hero, not him.'_

" **Everyone, go back to the Entrance."** All Might commanded the other students who were close by.

"Are you sure sir? We can still help." Jiro said to the #1 Hero.

"There's no reason for us to fight now. The two of them can handle this." Todoroki said with a cool tone.

"I guess your right. But we will be close by if you need help." Ulrich said as he, Yumi, Todoroki and Jiro began to slowly walk back. The only one not moving was Momo, who still stared at Gohan like she was trying to solve a puzzle.

"Momo, come on." Yumi said before she ran to her cousin, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, right." Momo said before giving Gohan one last look and running towards the entrance. The Super Saiyan took a moment to look over his shoulder before he sighed in relief. At least now his friends wouldn't be used as hostages.

' _Good, they're going back. I don't want to fight while worrying about them.'_ Gohan thought before turning his attention to All Might. _'The real problem is All Might. I have to end this fast or else everyone's going to find out his secret.'_

' _ **Crap, I don't have much time left. That Nomu guy and 22 really pushed me to my limits. If I make one move, then there's a chance I'll go back to my weak form. I can't keep this up much longer.'**_ All Might thought through gritted teeth before he looked back at Gohan. The son of Goku gave him a reassuring look, almost like he was telling him that everything was going to be alright. _**'Then again, I have Young Gohan here to help, so that should at least buy me a few seconds.'**_ Having gathered his thoughts, All Might spoke up. **"What's wrong, are you scared or something?"** Shigaraki continued to shake while Kurogiri glared at All Might.

' _I have to be careful with that mist guy. If he can teleport anyone anywhere, then shooting a Ki blast at him might backfire. For now, I have to get their attention.'_ Gohan thought before he he took yet another step forward. "You have one last chance. Surrender or we'll be forced to take you down."

"You…...ahh…..ahh…" Gohan narrowed his eyes when he saw Shigaraki scratch his neck with both hands, leaving visible claw marks on his skin.

"If only Nomu were here. Hell, I'd even take 22. But you…...both of you ruined that chance. You ruined it!" Shigaraki shouted like a toddler with a tantrum, making both Gohan and All Might wary. "They'd kill you, they'd kill you both without a second thought, and you sent them flying away!"

" **Tomura Shigaraki, please calm yourself."** Kurogiri said with a reassuring voice. **"All Might is shaking. Nomu's attacks were successful and now he's weakened. Even 22 was successful in damaging the other student. They cannot stand on their own for much longer."** The mist like villain then looked over the distance…..only to notice a certain green haired male running towards his friend and teacher. **"We can still us the children to our advantage."** Gohan's eyes slightly widened as he turned around, only to see Izuku running towards them.

"Gohan! All Might!" Izuku called out.

"Izuku, stay there!" Gohan shouted, causing his fellow student and friend to stop. Pain filled groans could be heard from the unconscious villains around the air, who slowly but surely began to push themselves up. _'Damnit, this is bad.'_

" **We likely have a few minutes before any reinforcements arrive. Together, you and I could finally kill the Symbol of Peace. Our window is still open!"** Kurogiri said with what appeared to be a voice full of confidence. It seemed to work as Shigaraki stopped scratching his neck.

"You're right, we….we can still do this." Shigaraki said before lowering his arms. "It's time…..we killed the final boss."

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Before anyone could react, Gohan fired a large Ki blast at the two villains. It wasn't enough to destroy them, but hopefully it would be enough to knock them down for good, and at the rate this blast was going, this Shigaraki guy would be the first to go down.

" **I think not boy!"** Expanding his body, Kurogiri created a large wall in front of Shigaraki, successfully absorbing the Ki blast. Gohan snarled a bit under his breath.

"Ummmm, if the shot that mist guy…..where's it gonna hit?" Odd said nervously. The rest of the students and even Aizawa began to scan the area, wondering where Gohan's attack would go.

However, another warp gate to appear above everyone. Aizawa, thanks to his quick instinct, heard it open before he looked up, only to widen his eyes in pure horror. "EVERYONE, MOVE!" Aizawa commanded before Gohan's Ki blast emerged from the warp gate, moving straight towards the students.

" **Black…..HOLE!"** Before the attack could hit anyone, a large amount of suction appeared in the air, absorbing the energy blast. Everyone looked in surprise as it was none other than Thirteen, who had used their Quirk to absorb the attack before it could do any harm. Gohan looked at his class in pure shock. If it wasn't for Thirteen…..who knows what would've happened to his friends.

"I'll kill you both!" Shigaraki, using Gohan's momententary distraction, began to rush at the Symbol of Peace, his palm wide open. Getting over his shock, Gohan turned back to Shigaraki and immediately prepared to blast him with a wave pulse(similar to what he did to the bank robbers months before he was given the letter from UA.) Only…..for Shigaraki to thrust his right hand to the right, allowing Kurogiri to create a smaller warp gate, transporting the hand in front of Gohan's face.

"GOHAN!" To everyone, time began to slow down as Shigaraki's palm grew closer to touching Gohan's face, ready to turn him into ash for what he had done to his Nomu.

….Only for Gohan to grab his wrist in the blink of an eye, shocking not only his classmates, but also Shigaraki himself. "You won't hurt anymore of my friends." Gohan said coldly before he squeezed Shigaraki's wrist, causing it to crack as he snarled in pain.

"You…...You…..I'LL KILL YOU!"

*BANG*

Before Gohan could say anything, a single bullet was shot, hitting Shigaraki's hand, causing blood to squirt in front of Gohan's face as he let go of his wrist. Shigaraki quickly pulled his hand out of Kurogiri's Warp Gate, clutching his now bloody hand in pain. Gohan, All Might and Todoroki's group look up at the front entrance, only to see the Pro Hero and UA faculty member Snipe aiming his gun at Shigaraki. All Might couldn't hide his grin at the sight in front of him. _**'They're here!'**_ Snipe quickly aimed his revolver to the right and fired two shots, which moved through the small gaps between the zones and hit two villains who had just recovered.

"Sorry everyone." Everyone looked at the entrance of the USJ, only to notice a large group of people walking in the light. "I'm sorry we're late, but I got the teachers over here as fast as I could." Every student that was near the entrance smiled in joy as Principal Nezu, as well as the rest of the teachers of UA entered the building, bringing a sense of hope into their hearts.

"Incredible….they finally arrived." Iida muttered under his breath in awe. The villains growled in annoyance before they began to fire on the Heroes, with a majority of them charging blindly. All Present Mic did was sigh before he walked forward without a care in the world. Looking down at the villains, he took in a deep breath…..before speaking into his mics.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Thanks to the power of his Quirk, Present Mic was able to unleash a powerful soundwave, causing the villains to hold their ears in pain. The amount of noise being produced was enough to knock many of the villains out. Using the opportunity, the Pro Hero Ectoplasm opened his large mouth, allowing a cloud like substance to escape out of it before it formed into multiple copies of himself. The clones quickly pounced on the villains, striking them with hard kicks.

"Our priority is getting the students to safety." Nezu commanded with his usual friendly tone, getting the rest of the staff to march forward.

' _Wow, they really came.'_ Gohan thought with a smile. It was foolish, but seeing the teachers fight for the safety of the students made him feel happy. At least he and the Z-Fighters aren't the only ones fighting for peace nowadays.

"Dammit….the Pros are here." Shigaraki said while stepping back, holding his injured hand tightly. "It's game over. Time to fall back and try another att-"

*BANG*BANG*BANG*

Before Shigaraki could finish, three more shots were fired, striking his other arm, as well as both his legs, causing the leader of this assault to fall over. Kurogiri quickly covered Shigaraki to prevent anymore bullets from hitting him. **"It's time we left."** Kurogiri said to Shigaraki as his mist body began to cover him…..only for him to be slowly pulled away. **"WHAT?!"**

" **You….tried….to kill me…"** Thirteen said as Sero and Sato lifted them up, allowing them to use five fingers in order to increase Black Hole's power. Despite being pulled in, Kurogiri continued to swallowing Shigaraki's body in an attempt to get him out of the battle.

"I….may have failed…..to end your life today All Might…...but mark my words…" Shigaraki lifted his head, staring at the Symbol of Peace with wide eyes. "Your time is coming to a close, and I'll be there when you finally die!" He then turned his head to look at Gohan, who simply stood in place while giving him a glare. "Both of you!" With that, both Shigaraki and Kurogiri vanished from the USJ. Gohan tried to sense their Ki signature, but thanks to Kurogiri's Warp Gate, it was now impossible to do so. They were gone, but at least he was able to save All Might before anything could happen.

' _Still, I have a feeling they'll be back. They always come back.'_ Gohan thought, his glare still pointed at the spot where Shigaraki once stood upon.

"Gohan!" The half Saiyan stopped glaring at the ground and turned his head to see his first friend in UA running towards him. "Are you alright? I thought you were done for!" Izuku shouted with clear concern, getting his friend to smile softly.

"I'm fine Izuku, don't worry about-" However, the instant Gohan took a step forward…...he suddenly felt pain on the back of his head. He looked up at Izuku, only for his vision to grow much more blurry than he recalled. "W-What the?"

"Goooooooohan? Arrrrrrrreeeeee youuuuuuuuuu okkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyy?" Izuku's voice sounded like some kind of echo. Gohan gritted his teeth as he touched the back of his head, only to feel something wet. Pulling his hand to his face, Gohan's eyes widened as he saw his own blood on his fingers. It must have happened during his fight with 22, and his body was NOW reacting to the pain. Feeling his eyes grow heavier, Gohan attempted to walk forward, though his legs slowly began to give out. His vision continued to grow even more blurry as he tried to reach towards Izuku. With the last of his strength, the young half Saiyan turned back to All Might, only to see half of his muscular form revert back to his skeletal form.

"All….Might…" Having reached his limit, Gohan fell on his knees, failing to notice his teacher's shocked expression.

"Go-"

*THUD*

' _League of Villains base'_

The bar occupied by the League of Villains was…...quiet, to say the least. The only sound that was being made was from the keyboard of 21, who was currently sitting on a bar stool, her eyes glued to the screen as she took a bite of her pink macaron. In front of her was footage taken from the USJ security system, which was graciously sent by her ally SCIPIO. "Hmmmm….oh…..not too bad…" 21 muttered, viewing footage of Izuku using his Quirk to create a kind of whirlpool in the Shipwreck zone before Odd threw the car battery, shocking the villains. Tapping the table softly, she zoomed in on Izuku's hand, noting how his middle and index fingers were broken. "Such a powerful Quirk, yet you hurt yourself every time. I doubt you'd be an issue."

*WHOOSH*

The brunette didn't even flinch as a Warp Gate suddenly appeared in the bar, with Tomura Shigaraki falling out of it, four bullet holes in his limbs. "Guah….dammit….." Shigaraki grunted. "Shot in both arms and legs…...all those underlings wiped out…..and even Nomu and 22 were beaten…."

"So, I take it you failed to kill All Might, right?" 21 said rhetorically, glancing at the blue haired male on the ground with sick amusement.

"Those damn kids…..they were strong…..and the Symbol of Peace isn't even weak at all!" Shigaraki then looked up with an angry expression. "You said Nomu and 22 were unstoppable together, but they both lost!"

"It was to be expected after. I did tell him that Nomu wouldn't be enough to kill All Might, all thanks to hims going 'Plus Ultra' or whatever stupid nonsense he spouts out. Though I have to admit, 22 did disappoint me, though since this was his first time battling as an Android and with a Quirk no less. I suppose it was my fault in the end." 21 said with a sigh of disappointment.

"Wait…..you KNEW this wouldn't work?!" Shigaraki asked the female scientist with clear anger, making her smirk.

"Oh course. A scientist thinks of all the possibilities. The chances of your little raid ACTUALLY working is 150 to 1. Sorry, it's just simple math." 21 said with a mild shrug.

"You….you bitch." Shigaraki's curse caused 21 to lose her smirk. "I knew you weren't going to help us. All you wanted were resources, you didn't care about our mission. These 'Androids' you keep bragging out…...one couldn't even beat that damn brat with the gold hair! How was 22 going to kill All Might?!" 21 didn't say a word as she stood up from her seat, her hair shadowing her expression. "No, you don't even risk your own life for the mission, all you do is sit around, eating those damn candies! I could've killed you anytime, because I thought you could help the Master and me. But now I see your real colors: you're nothing but a cu-"

*STOMP*

"AHHH!" Before Shigaraki could finish, 21 walked up to him and stomped on his bleeding arm, her heel piercing through the bullet hole left by Snipe's gun.

"You are such an annoying brat, you know that?" 21 said, her tone holding a cold anger that waa rising. She slowly began to twist her heel, causing more and more pain to the Decay Quirk user under her. "Of course I knew your mission would fail…...because it was MEANT to fail. Your Master and I wanted to show that UA isn't immune to any attacks. The public will start to doubt their abilities, they'll become more paranoid. And most importantly you little bug…" She then kneel down, her lips a mere few inches from Shigaraki's ear. "We wanted to see what these new students are capable of…..so we can crush them into dust."

"But…...Nomu….."

"Unfortunately, I lost his heart beat when that boy used his attack on him. Which means…...Nomu is dead." Shigaraki and even Kurogiri widened their eyes in pure shock. "But I wouldn't worry about that. After all….we still have plenty of powers to choose from, and different DNA to create the perfect killing machine." Standing up(and applying even more pressure onto his wound), 21 looked down at Shigaraki. "Oh, and if you EVER call me a bitch, or anything like that word…." With the cruelest smirk anyone had ever seen, 21 opened her right hand, summoning a small, but very power orb of pink energy, laced with a black aura. "I'll make sure you suffer for so long, you'll beg me to kill you. And even then, I'll let you live, like the little. Bug. That you. ARE." There were only a few moments in the life of Tomura Shigaraki where he felt genuine fear, and the look that the female towering over him was giving, not to mention showing off her power was enough to give him nightmares for a week, maybe even longer. Seeing the fear in his eyes, 21 pulled her heel out of his wound, rubbing the floor to clean her bloody heel.

" _He does bring up one good point: we underestimated these children."_ A voice from the old TV set sitting on the bar table said, though the image of the speaker was hidden.

" _And for Nomu to be killed by a child….we spent so much time making him as strong as All Might, only to be destroyed!"_ Another voice called out, clear anger in their voice.

" _I suppose it can't be helped. Gather the villainous elite, take time to recover from your wounds. I must remain in the shadows, which means you will be the face of our operations. 21 will assist….if she chooses too."_

"Of course I'll help him my love. He's still a child that needs a parent to watch him. Who knows the kind of trouble he might be in." 21 said with a mock smile, getting a growl from Shigaraki.

" _I knew I could believe in you. Tomura Shigaraki, my student, you will become a Symbol of your own. A Symbol of fear, one that you will share with the rest of the world."_ Despite the pain he was in, Shigaraki couldn't help but be at awe of his Master's words. He….could be a Symbol of Fear, one that could overshadow even All Might? This…..brought a smile to his face.

' _Elsewhere'_

"Ahhhh…..damn All Might…..I thought he was getting weaker." These were the words coming from Android 22, who was currently slumped against a broken tree. In front of him was…..well a large portion of a forest that was destroyed due to his rather rough crash landing, all thanks to All Might and his superhuman strength. His head was bleeding, multiple scratches were laced all over his body and his right arm was still broken thanks to…..Son Gohan. The kid was much stronger than 21 said he was. Then again, he was the son of Goku. "No use…..sitting on…..my ass….." Gritting his teeth, 22 slowly began to push himself up his feet, though thanks to his injuries, it was proving to be rather difficult. Looking at his broken arm, 22 let out a sigh before he grabbed it with his left hand. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch." Taking a few quick breaths, 22 slowly began to pull his arm with as much strength as he could muster.

*SNAP*

"GUAH, SON OF A….." With a final pull, 22 put his arm back into his socket, though it still hurt like a truck. Because of his pain, 22 fell back, hitting the tree before sliding down. He slowly began clenching his right hand, trying to get the feeling back. "Eh, still better than nothing."

*Click*

22's little moment of rest was cut short by the sound of several guns. Looking up, he frowned as he saw fourteen S.W.A.T officers aiming their guns at him. "Well shit."

"Don't even think about running away villain." One of the S.W.A.T officers said with a glare.

"Easy son." 22 said while raising his left hand in surrender. "I don't have the strength to fight back, there's no need to shoot."

"We have orders to bring in the villains responsible for the attacking on UA High, and judging by how far you were sent flying, you're one of those villains." The S.W.A.T Lieutenant said before glancing at another S.W.A.T member, who had short grey hair and small stubbles on his chin. "Myers, cuff him."

"..."

"Myers!" The grey haired man simply stood in place, still aiming his rifle at 22. The rest of his allies, as well as 22 stared at him in confusion. "Didn't you hear me? Go cuff the villain!" As if brought back to reality, Myers began to walk to 22, stopping just a few feet away. 22 looked up at the man…..only to notice his eyes flickering with a strange symbol. "Myers?" Said person raised his rifle….and turned it back at his leader. "What are you-?!"

*BANG*

Time seemed to have slowed down as Myers fired a single bullet from his rifle, hitting the leader clean in the head. Blood gushed out of his head wound before he fell back with a loud thud. Too shocked by what just happened, the rest of the officers were unable to react as Myers aimed his rifle at them, unloading a barrage of bullets. 22 could only watch in shock as one by one, their ally now killed the officers that were supposed to arrest him. The scene was bloody, like it was ripped from a horror film. After ending the life of the last officer, Myers turned back to 22. "The hell was that all about?"

" **To get you out of here."** 'Myers' said with a kind of monstrous voice, getting 22 to widen his eyes. Myers usual brown pupils shifted to that of an eye-like insignia, one that 22 recognized almost instantly.

"Xana, you came to save my ass." 22 said before shaking his head. "Never thought I'd be happy to see you again, even if you took over some poor sap's body."

" **Only temporary. I took control when he was near the USJ. That's how I found you."** Xana answered before offering a hand to 22, who quickly grabbed it while putting his arm over Xana's shoulder. The two then began to stumble to a nearby S.W.A.T van. Opening the passenger's seat, Xana helped 22 enter the vehicle.

"What's…..the status on the attack?" 22 asked, though he had a feeling he knew the answer. Xana sat in the driver's seat, closing the door.

" **Nomu is destroyed, Shigaraki and Kurogiri retreated, leaving behind all our subordinates. However, I had sent Android 21 full footage for later review."** Xana then reached under the seat and pulled out a spare S.W.A.T uniform. **"Change now. It will prevent any suspicion when we return to base."**

"Right." As 22 began to remove his clothes, Xana turned on the van and began to drive away, leaving behind the bloody mess for anyone to see.

' _Gohan's mindscape'_

" _Gohan….Gohan…..wake up!"_

 _A gasp escaped the mouth of Son Gohan, who had woken up from his unconscious state. Groaning a bit, Gohan placed a hand on his head, trying to shake off the pain he was feeling. "Oww, why does it feel like I was fighting Vegeta?" Gohan said, shaking off the pain he was feeling. Regaining his vision, Gohan looked around and realized he wasn't in the USJ, nor was he in any place he was familiar with. The area around him was….dark. It looked like he was in space, what with all the stars surrounding him. "Where am I?"_

" _Good, you're awake. I thought I was gonna have to pinch your cheeks." A slightly teasing voice called out from in front of Gohan. The voice itself caused Gohan to widen his eyes. It was so…..familiar, a voice he hadn't heard in years. Looking forward, Gohan's shock turned to pure joy as he stared at the man in front of him. The speaker was a man in his late 20s with spiky black hair, pale skin and black eyes. His attire consisted of an orange Gi over a dark blue shirt, matching wristbands and boots, along with a blue sash around his waist. The figure gave Gohan a toothy grin while waving his right hand. "Yo!"_

" _D…..D…...DAD!" Gohan shouted in pure joy as he stood and and ran his father Son Goku, the same father who had died trying to protect the Earth from the evil Android Cell five whole years ago. Faster than a speeding bullet, Gohan crashed into his father, giving him the biggest hug he had ever given anyone, even his own mother._

" _WOAH!" Surprised by the hug, Goku stepped back a bit before he returned his son's hug. It's been a long time since the two of them shared an embrace like this and it felt nice. After what felt like an eternity, the father/son duo separated, each sporting smiles. "It's good to see you again Gohan."_

" _Yeah, same here dad. But how can we see each other?" Gohan questioned before his eyes widened slightly. "I…..didn't die, right?"_

" _What? Hahahahaha…" Goku began to laugh at his son's 'conclusion', much to the embarrassment of his son. "No, you're still alive. I'm just talking to you because you're asleep. That fight you were in really pushed you."_

" _Fight?" Flashes of the battle in the USJ appeared in Gohan's mind. "Oh yeah! I remember fighting that guy 22, and sending Nomu away with my Kamehameha, and Izuku running to help me. Wait….ALL MIGHT! He's running out of time!" Gohan shouted, though Goku waved his hand._

" _Don't worry about Toshi. I'm sure he's fine. So are your friends." Goku said reassuringly, getting a look from his son._

" _Wait, how did you-"_

" _I've been watching you and your mother for a long time son. I've seen how you and her have been growing up since I died." Goku said with a smile. "And I know about your brother being born. Something told me Chi-Chi was having another baby."_

" _You've been…..watching us, this whole time?" Gohan asked as if trying to confirm something._

" _That's right. And I gotta say: I'm proud of you." Goku put a hand on Gohan's shoulder, giving him a fatherly smile. "You're working hard to be the Hero I know you could be. I'm glad you went to that Hero school, and I'm happy you met Toshi."_

" _He told me that you met during the World Martial Arts Tournament. Why didn't you tell me or mom?" Gohan asked curiously as Goku scratched the back of his head sheepishly._

" _Well your mom didn't want me to tell you because she thought it would keep you away from your studies. But I did want you to meet him. Remember when I left on one of the days before the Cell Games?" Gohan nodded. "Well…...I actually went to stop Toshi and the other Heroes from going to Cell so they wouldn't die. Plus….me and Toshi promised to fight one day."_

" _Don't tell me…...YOU FOUGHT ALL MIGHT?!" Gohan asked with clear shock._

" _Yup, and boy was it a fun fight." Goku looked down, remembering the intense battle both he and Toshinori Yagi had. "I know he'll help you and your friend Imuku be the best Heroes."_

" _Ummmm, it's actually Izuku dad." Gohan said with a nervous chuckle. Soon, he lost his laughter and frowned. "But still, I had to go Super Saiyan to fight that one villain, and it still pushed me to my limits. How can I be a Hero if I have to keep relying on Super Saiyan?"_

" _Come on Gohan, it's not like you to be sad…..well, not now anyway." Goku put his hands behind his pockets and looked outwards at the stars. "You haven't been training at all, and that's why you got knocked out." This got a deep frown from Gohan. He wanted to train, he really did. But his mother wanted him to study in order to become a scholar, and with other Heroes fighting for peace…..it just didn't feel necessary to train. But still, a part of him missed the thrill of a fight, the rush of adrenaline. It was probably thanks to his Saiyan DNA._

" _I know…...I know dad, and I'm sorry." Gohan said, clenching his fist in anger. "I thought I could handle the villains without relying on Super Saiyan, but in the end, I still couldn't win without it." He lowered his head shame. "I'm letting you down."_

" _Don't say that." Gohan raised his head in surprise, hearing his father's stern voice. The older Saiyan gave his son a serious expression, one that he would give to villains like Frieza and Cell. "Gohan, you never let me down before. You didn't when you fought against Vegeta, and you didn't when you fought Cell. I know you're stronger than me, you just need to believe that. But you need to train again, or else someone might get hurt. Your friends, your mom, your brother." Losing his frown, Goku smiled warmly at Gohan. "I still believe in you Gohan, don't ever forget that." Hearing his father's encouraging words, Gohan wiped away any tears that were forming in his eyes, mimicking his father's smile._

" _Thanks dad. I needed that." Gohan said, getting a chuckle from his father._

" _Good, I'm glad I could help." Goku then raised his head a little, as if he was realizing something. "Looks like you're about to wake up." The half Saiyan's eyes widened in shocked as he saw the area around both him and his father start to glow._

" _Wait, father!" Gohan reached out to his father, trying to run after his father. Much to his surprise however, Goku seemed to be moving farther and farther away from him. Goku gave his son one last smile before giving him a salute._

" _I'll be keeping an eye on you Gohan. Tell everyone I said hi!" The last thing Gohan saw was a flash of light._

"DAD!" Gohan's eyes opened wide as he shot up from whatever he was lying on. However, instead of the starry area he was in with his father, he was inside Recovery Girl's office.

"So, you're finally awake." The son of Goku turned his head, only to see Recovery Girl sitting on her stool, putting a comically large syringe on her table. "I was wondering when you would, though because of your injuries, even with my Quirk, you needed rest." She said with a frown.

"Injuries? Wait…" Looking down, Gohan realized that his shirt was gone, and that his chest was covering in bandages. "You healed me?"

"My Quirk lets me speed up the healing process of whoever I kiss, but it does take a large amount of energy from my patients." Recovery Girl said in a matter of fact way.

"I do feel a little tired." Reaching behind his head, Gohan sighed in relief as the wound he had received was gone.

"I know about what you did at the USJ to protect your friends. That was very Heroic dear…." A smile appeared on Gohan's face. "But also...very foolish. You could have been killed."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I have my father's fighting instinct." Gohan admitted while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Soon, his eyes widened in realization. "Wait, what about Izuku, and Ochaco, and All Might?"

"Oh everyone's fine. There was a few students injured, and Thirteen was sent to the hospital to recover, but everyone else is fine." Recovery Girl reassured before she crossed her arms at Gohan and gave him a scowl only a grandmother could give. "I swear, Toshinori and Aizawa push you students too far. First it was with that green haired boy, now you." A nervous chuckle escaped Gohan's lips as he sweatdropped lightly. She kinda acted like his mother…...minus the whole angry aura thing.

"So, is it okay if I go? I don't want to miss anything Mr. Aizawa planned for us." Gohan asked politely as Recovery Girl nodded.

"Well you look like you've recovered, so I suppose you can. Just be careful out there son, okay?" Recovery Girl asked, getting a nod from Gohan as he pushed himself off of the bed. He looked to the left and noticed a black shirt that looked to be his size on a chair. "Toshinori found an extra shirt for you since your Hero Costume was…...destroyed."

"Yeah, I remember." Gohan muttered as he recalled his intense battle with 22. Man, was he going to get a scolding from Bulma. Maybe she can make him a more…..durable costume in the future. Grabbing the shirt, Gohan put it over his head before lowering it to cover his bare torso. Rolling his arms, he turned back to Recovery Girl and bowed his head. "Thank you for healing me. I appreciate it."

"Well, aren't you a little gentleman? You should be careful or else the girls might fight for you." Recovery Girl teased, getting another chuckle from Gohan. "But before you go….." The short, elderly woman opened one of her eyes, looking at Gohan with a serious gaze. "Toshinori wanted to see you before you left. He's waiting in his office now."

"Really? What did he want to talk about?" Gohan asked while tilting his head a bit.

"Who knows? With him, it can be anything. He still hasn't changed in all these years: he's always so reckless." Recovery Girl said with a small shrug. The half Saiyan took her word as he exited her office, walking through the halls of UA High. He looked to his right and noticed the sunset, the orange sky giving a rather peaceful vibe.

"Huh, I really was knocked out for a while. I hope everyone's home resting." Gohan said to himself before he realized something. "Oh man, I have to call mom. She's probably worried about me. Hopefully she doesn't kill me." As ridiculous as that idea was, Gohan knew what would happen if he ever pissed off his mother. Turning the corner, Gohan began to recall what his father told him while he was asleep.

" _I still believe in you Gohan, don't ever forget that."_

' _Dad's right about me training. If I'm gonna save the people I care about, then I have to start training my body, both with and without Super Saiyan.'_ Gohan thought to himself while looking at his right hand, clenching it with a determined expression. After some time of walking, Gohan eventually reached the door to All Might's personal office. Shaking away all of pervious thoughts, Gohan reached out and knocked on the door a few times. "Hello? It's Gohan."

" _Come in."_ Came the muffled voice of Toshinori Yagi. Grabbing the door handle, Gohan slid the door open.

"Sorry I couldn't wake up earlier."

"Gohan?!" A very familiar voice called out from the left. Gohan's eyes widened as he turned his head, only to be greeted with not his teacher, but also his first friend at UA, Izuku Midoriya, sitting on the couch opposite of Toshinori.

"Izuku? What are you doing?" Gohan asked with a shocked expression.

"I needed both of you here. That's why I called." Toshinori said with a smile. "Please, close the door Gohan. The three of us need to talk."

 **Another cliffhanger. Wow, am I one evil son of a bitch, aren't I? To tease all of you with an epic battle, only to cut it off before something big happened. Just imagine me typing this up with a smile on my face…...okay wow, that was evil, I am so sorry. Point is: I like setting up for future chapters. Gives me a sense of wonder, if that makes sense. I know this chapter wasn't as big as the last one, but like I said: it helps set up something big and the reveal of Xana was something I looked forward too(seriously, I cannot believe no one mentioned this. Either you guys were keeping it to yourselves or you just didn't catch the hints.) That's fine, I still enjoy writing these stories. I am sorry this took a while, but now that I'm on winter vacation, I can work on my stories. Hopefully the next one can come out sooner.**

 **So, the next chapter won't NECESSARILY be the start of the Sports Festival as I do plan on something important happening to Izuku involving Gohan(no, they aren't gay, in case you were thinking of that.) You could consider it filler, I think of it as character development, and we'll see plenty of it for all the characters. I hope you guys liked the whole Goku talk with Gohan. It really does give that sense of family bond between them. Goku isn't the best father, but he's certainly better than a lot of other fathers(Endeavor, Sho Tucker, that asshole in Evangelion.)**

 **Also, before you bitch at me for having Gohan faint…..let me remind you that Gohan hasn't trained in FIVE WHOLE YEARS. Sure he can go Super Saiyan like it was nothing, but to actually use that power to its fullest, not to mention he got his ass kicked by 22. I want Gohan to have more human moments because if he's just OP all the time, where the hell is the challenge? An OP character who never loses or doesn't learn in a story is boring without a challenge. So if you compare my story to others, then you really don't understand what it is to be a writer. That's all, sorry if this rant annoyed you, but I have to be honest.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and Pm for anything.**

 **Next time: Power of Ki.**


	10. Chapter 10: Power of Ki

**Hello my darling readers. Yes I, The 3rd Dragneel, have returned to bring you the tenth chapter of Saiyaman Plus Ultra. I hate being like a broken record, so I'll just say it: I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long for a new chapter. Look….I have to think about my future, and sometimes I can't update all my stories. But seriously guys: do you really think I would give up on an awesome story, one that I have so opinions on? No, I wouldn't. So I will ask you guys: STOP SAYING 'PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY.' I appreciate that you guys love it, but it gets annoying. Sorry, but I had to say it.**

 **Another thing…..I FREAKING LOVED BROLY'S 2019 MOVIE. They actually made him a sympathetic character, and his love interest is so cool. Plus Gogeta….enough said. I definitely want to bring in Broly at one point in the future.**

 **Now onto the reviews…..**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks my friend, and yes, Xana can talk, and is human. How he will progress will be seen in the future.**

 **Batthan the Dark Knight: There might be a few who can solve the mystery, but one way or another, Gohan's secret will be revealed.**

 **AvatarHiccup: Thanks man.**

 **NacNak: Okay, while Goku isn't the GREATEST father, but he still is a good one, and I was happy to write his moment with Gohan. Btw, YOU'RE AWESOME!**

 **Phenomenal Excelsior: I'm pretty sure more people(including myself) were beyond pissed at how weak Gohan had gotten during the Resurrection F arc. The guy FORGOT TO GO FREAKING SUPER SAIYAN. While what I did might make some people made, at least I have him go Super Saiyan, but I respect your opinion. As for what All Might will talk about…..we will see a bit of it in this chapter.**

 **Lightningblade49: Of course he knows about Super Saiyan two. He has to train to train both, I ain't an idiot.**

 **Shadowwriter329: Well him being in the MHA world will be interesting, and I DO have an arc planned for him;)**

 **Greer123: Well I wanted the reveal to be good for you guys, and I'm glad to see that you guys are surprised in a good way.**

 **Thebloodlord: Wow, you just corrupted All Might's words, you jerk! Nah, just kidding. But dude, this is a fanfiction, not a tv show. I'm sorry, but that's too much for me to write.**

 **Leafeon12: Yeah, I just want to show that he does have weak moments. Now he can get off his ass and actually start training again lol. I do like Goku and Gohan as the father-son duo, hence why this won't be the last moment we see between them.**

 **T-Biggz: Yeah, I screwed up with the age. Sorry about that pal, but I fixed it. To clarify, he is 16, not 18. Oh dude, Gohan isn't that sadistic, and he actually likes his classmates.**

 **Unkownguythatsaperson: So this is two years BEFORE Majin Buu, so he won't do anything stupid…...yet. Hopefully I can keep making this story as good as you make it out to be.**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: If I just had Gohan One Punch(if you've seen the anime) everyone, then why would this story even be good? I want Gohan to face challenges that are realistic without making him look like a weakling(which Super unfortunately made him). Xana has plans with the League of Villains, so we'll see him a few times. By the way, Xana is male in this story, not an IT(I haven't seen that movie, not a horror movie fan).**

 **Super sayiman: Thanks pal.**

 **Super98: YES IT IS!**

 **Aztec 13: Thanks my friend, I liked how the last chapter went.**

 **X3runner: Dude…..he doesn't even KNOW how to use Kaioken, so how the bloody hell would he reverse engineer it? And even if he did, it would kill him. The reason Goku was able to do it during that afterlife was because he didn't have a living body to destroy. Understand why you want me to do this, but it is impossible.**

 **Xiao Po: Hey, I'd rather have Gohan be an actual character with weaknesses than a Gary Stu who can win everything. Trust me, this chapter will have Gohan teaching Izuku a few new things, and he will be stronger than he was in the anime.**

 **Guest: EWWWWW! NONONONONONO! Shigaraki and Evil 21 HATE each other, no way am I pairing them.**

 **Admiralchops: Probably a big one, where his base form is stronger.**

 **HAREM NEVERDIE: At one point, this story was going to be a harem, but then I decided not to since it would kind of distract the story from the plot.**

 **Some Dude: Yes, at one point I do plan on having a few movie villains(won't say who.)**

 **SSJ Red graffiti: Okay…...the f &^%?**

 **XLord of NightmaresX: I get Gohan is a Hero, but not an OFFICIAL ONE. He wants to prove himself, which I hope you understand. Relax dude, I'm not nerfing him so much, I'm building up his rise to power.**

 **Thompsona: I like the idea of Jeremy's Quirk man, thanks. Trust me, Gohan will learn about 22 soon, and he will be shocked. Wow…...just….wow.**

 **So to recap the last chapter: The battle at the USJ came to a dramatic close with the arrival of the staff of UA, forcing an injured Shigaraki and Kurogiri to retreat. Elsewhere Android 22 was close to capture by the police when an unknown assailant, known as Xana, corrupted one of their minds, forcing them to kill the other officers and allowing 22 to escape. In the League of Villains base, Shigaraki and Android 21 were given orders by the 'Master' to increase the strength of the League, with Shigaraki as the face of the group. Gohan was given a subconscious chance to speak with his father Goku, who informed his son that he was proud and that he should resume his training in order to protect the ones he loved. After walking up from his dream, Gohan was given orders to meet Toshinori after class, and he was surprised to find his friend and classmate Izuku Midoriya also waiting.**

 **What news will All Might share, and how will our Heroes recover from the attack? Let's find out….**

' _Musutafu, the next day'_

Friday had rolled around in Musutafu and thing were relatively normal…...apart from news coverage of the USJ attack being broadcast to every know media source. Even the jumbotrons downtown were still showing footage of the police apprehending the villains left behind after the initial attack. Flying above Musutafu was the yellow cloud Nimbus, who was carrying none other than Son Gohan, who was dressed in the same purple Gi he wore on the day of the practical exam. A smile donned his face as he neared Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, the beach he had heard of from both All Might and Izuku, and the location of his meeting with the latter. "Okay Nimbus, start landing near those bushes." Gohan asked the yellow cloud, which slowly began to descend towards the beach. Luckily, no one had noticed him land, which was a huge relief given how the sight of a teenager flying a cloud would raise a few eyebrows. Patting the cloud for a job well done, Gohan leaped off Nimbus, walking out of the bushes. Thanks to his mastery of Ki, Gohan was able to sense a familiar energy signature near the end of the beach. His smile grew slightly as he saw a familiar head of green hair, looking at the beach with a yellow backpack on their back. _'Good, he made it.'_ Gohan jogged towards the person, his feet planting footprints on the sand. "Hey!" The green haired individual jumped a bit before turning around, revealing the freckled face of Izuku Midoriya.

"Oh, h-hi." Izuku said to the half Saiyan with a nervous wave.

"Did you have any trouble with your mom?" Gohan asked while stopping in front of his friend.

"No, not really. She was a little…...overbearing when I told her about our camping trip." Izuku said with a chuckle and sweatdrop. "But overall, she was happy I was hanging out with a friend."

"That's good. I didn't want you to get in trouble with your mom because of me." Gohan said while rubbing the back of his neck. "So, you packed enough clothes for this weekend?"

"Uh-huh. My mom also made sure we have extra snacks….that sounded more embarrassing than I thought." Izuku looked down, a crimson blush on his cheeks, getting a chuckle from Gohan.

"Trust me, I know how you feel. The first time I went camping with my dad, my mom made me pack all my homework so I wouldn't slack off." Gohan admitted, getting a surprised expression from Izuku.

"Oh, that's…...wow."

"Yeah." The two stared at each other before chuckling in amusement. If there was one thing the two of them had in common, it was their embarrassing mothers. Thank Dende none of their classmates were around to hear that. "Should we get going?"

"Okay. Where's your ride though?" Izuku asked with a tilt of his head.

"It's…..here. We're going to Mt. Paozu since that's close to my house." Gohan said with a nonchalant tone, not noticing the bewildered expression on Izuku's face.

"Mt. Paozu?! You live that far away?" Izuku asked in genuine shock. "B-But, that's at least a three hour drive, not to mention traffic and-" It was then that Izuku realized something: Gohan….can fly. "Oh…..you can fly."

"Well technically, I do." Gohan said while scratching his cheek with a smile. "But not the way you've seen me do in school." Seeing the confused expression on his friend's face, Gohan elaborated. "I think it's best if I show you." The son of Goku gestured the former Quirkless boy to a pair of nearby bushes. Izuku blinked in confusion, but he followed Gohan regardless. "See, since I don't want people to freak out when I fly, I have….another way of getting to school, and I think it can help you get to my house." Reaching the bushes, Gohan gently pushed them out of the way. "Okay Nimbus, come out."

"Wait, Nimbus?" Before Izuku could get an answer….a yellow cloud, yes a YELLOW CLOUD hovered out of the bushes, nudging Gohan like a dog would do to their owner.

"Sorry to make you wait pal." Gohan apologized while patting the cloud on the 'head.' He then turned to Izuku, who stared at Nimbus with wide eyes.

"...that's a cloud."

"Yeah, he is."

"...that's a yellow cloud."

"I know." A concerned expression appeared on Gohan's face as he saw how…..well overwhelmed Izuku was.

"...you have a yellow cloud that acts like a dog….." The green haired boy rubbed his eyes before opening them, yet Nimbus was still next to Gohan. "And I'm not dreaming."

"Believe me, he's real." Gohan said, his smile returning to his face. "Izuku, I'd like you to meet the Flying Nimbus. He's….a magic cloud that flies me around whenever I want, and he's gonna help you fly."

"Help me…...what?" Izuku said with a squeak in his voice. Understanding his shock, Gohan nodded.

"Help you fly. Don't worry, Nimbus is more solid than you think." To demonstrate, Gohan nonchalantly jumped onto the yellow cloud, yet instead of falling through, he was actually STANDING ON NIMBUS LIKE A ROCK. Gasping in shock, Izuku looked under Nimbus and found that Gohan was actually standing on the cloud.

"T-That's…..that's…..amazing!" Izuku shouted while examining Nimbus, popping around in speed that even Gohan didn't know he had. "I always heard that magic was fake, but this is just unreal! Does Nimbus form some kind of ice that helps you stand? Is he carrying a type of wood inside? Is his core solid? I think the first theory makes more sense since clouds can form water droplets that turn into ice crystals, which is why we get snow. But it should only work when he's up in the air since the higher something is, the more cold they are. Maybe Nimbus can create his own ice, even when he's close to the ground. Wait, does he grow bigger due to oxygen? And can he split himself into clones?" And with that, Izuku began to mutter to himself, getting both Gohan and oddly enough Nimbus to sweatdrop.

"Ummm, Izuku?" Gohan called out, snapping Izuku out of his trance.

"O-Oh, I was muttering again, wasn't I?" Izuku asked with a blush on his cheeks. "S-Sorry, I'm just trying to understand…..him."

"It's kind of hard to explain, but just trust me for now." Gohan extended his hand towards Izuku, who hesitantly grabbed it. "Here we go." With a simple tug, Gohan pulled Izuku on top of Nimbus. Izuku closed his eyes, waiting for his feet to phase through Nimbus. However, instead of the hard ground, Izuku's feet touched a surprisingly soft surface. Opening his eyes, Izuku gasped as he realized that he too was standing on Nimbus.

"Woah…...amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. For a minute, I was worried that Nimbus would let you fall." Gohan admitted while releasing Izuku's hand.

"W-Why would he do that?" Izuku asked as Gohan chuckled.

"Well, my dad told me that Nimbus only lets those with pure hearts ride him. Anyone else would just fall through." Gohan then beamed at his green haired friend. "But I knew you wouldn't fall."

"A pure heart…." Looking down to his chest, Izuku placed a hand over his heart. Was he…..really that pure? Sure, he wasn't doing drugs or disobeying his superiors or even picking fights with other kids, but…..to him, that was just him being normal. If Nimbus that Izuku was pure of heart, then maybe he WAS worthy of One for All. _'I promise All Might, I'll use One for All for good.'_

"Okay Nimbus, take us up." Getting the green light, Nimbus began flying both Gohan and Izuku up in the air.

"Huh?" Turning his head, Izuku noticed…..the ground was getting much smaller, indicating that he was flying. "HOLY CRAP!" Out of instinct, Izuku grabbed onto whatever was closest…..which happen to be Gohan. "I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG!"

"Woah, Izuku! It's okay." Gohan reassured while patting Izuku's back. "Look, we're not falling." Gulping, Izuku opened one eye, only to see that they were farther above the buildings of Musutafa. Loosening his grip on Gohan, Izuku opened his other eye and began to scan the area around them.

"W-We're really flying." Izuku muttered, the cool morning breeze brushing against his skin. A flow of birds flew past the two males, making them smile. "So this is how you get to school everyday."

"Yup. You might want to sit down." Gohan said before taking a seat on Nimbus, with Izuku following suit. "Let's go home Nimbus!" And with that, the yellow cloud flew away from the city at high speed, a yellow line escaping its back.

Now, you're probably wondering how we got to this point. Well…...it all started with one talk.

' _Flashback, yesterday'_

The office, belonging to the #1 Hero and current teacher at UA All Might was quiet to say the least. The only noise being made was from the clock on the wall. Inside the room were Toshinori Yagi, Son Gohan and Izuku Midoriya. The former was sitting on one of the green couches in his office, a serious expression plastered on his face. As for the two boys, they had looks of genuine surprise, though Izuku's was much larger than Gohan's. 'S-S-So…." Izuku said, being the first to actually say a word. He raised his head towards his mentor/teacher. "Y-You knew Goku?"

"Yes, I did years ago." Toshinori said calmly. Gulping, Izuku slowly turned towards Gohan, who looked at him.

'A-A-And y-you're his…...s-son?" Izuku asked in shock.

"That's right." Gohan said with regret. It wasn't the fact he regretted being the son of Goku(he was beyond proud of it), but…...he still felt guilty for not telling his first friend at UA, even if they had known each other for a short time. "And….you were originally Quirkless, and All Might passed on his Quirk to you because he thinks you're a worthy successor, and that he's losing his power?" It was now Izuku's turn to give a look of regret. That was all Gohan needed to confirm his suspicion. "You didn't tell anyone because you were worried about how they would treat you, right?"

"I….yeah, it's true." Izuku said sadly. "I always wanted to be a Hero, like All Might. To be someone who could bring smiles to everyone around them. But…..my doctor said I couldn't manifest a Quirk due to my joint in my pinky. I was devastated, and for a long time, I kept thinking about my dream of being a Hero. Then…..I met All Might, and even he said I couldn't be a Hero." Guilt appeared on Toshinori's face at his pupil's words. "Kacchan was in trouble, and without thinking, I rushed in to save him, and before the villain that had him could attack, All Might saved us both." A smile appeared on Izuku's face. "He told me I could be a Hero too, and that I was the person he had been looking for to pass down One for All." Twirling his thumbs, Izuku looked at Gohan with sad eyes. "I couldn't tell anyone because no one knows All Might is losing his power, and that he gave his Quirk to a nobody. So I had to lie, even to my mom to keep that secret safe. To-"

"Be a Hero." Gohan finished with a nod. "Izuku, I understand why you did it. Heck, I don't even have a Quirk, yet I want to be a Hero like my dad." A soft smile appeared on the half saiyan's face. "I don't blame you for what you did, and I promise I won't say anything to anyone. It's your secret, so you should be the one to tell them."

"Y-You trust me with my secret, and yours, even if we only knew each other for less than a month?" Izuku asked in genuine disbelief. Not even Bakugo believed him when he told him about One for All(while Gohan was sleeping, but this author is way too lazy to write that scene), and yet Gohan was accepting it rather well. It was probably because he was the son of such an iconic Hero, or maybe…...maybe Gohan was just that trusting of a guy. Either way, Izuku couldn't help but admire him, even more than he already has.

"Of course I do Izuku. You don't look like the type of person who would tell a secret like this to anyone." Gohan said in a reassuring tone, his smile not diminishing.

"W-Wow…..ummm…...o-okay yeah. You can trust me with your secret too." Izuku said, giving his friend a nervous smile.

"You too. The semester's barely begun and already you trust each other with your secrets, and mine." Toshinori said with a chuckle before morphing into his muscle form. **"THE TWO OF YOU HAVE SHOWN WHAT IT MEANS TO BECOME HEROES, AND FOR THAT, I SALUTE YOU! I CAN SEE IT NOW: YOU TWO WILL BE AN INSPIRATION TO-"** Before he could finish, Toshinori reverted back his skinny form, spitting blood from his mouth. Both Gohan and Izuku sweatdropped at their teacher's behavior.

"Hey All Might, I do have a question." Gohan asked, getting a raised brow from the blonde haired Hero. "You mentioned that Izuku had to train his body for ten months before he could get One for All. Is that the reason why he keeps breaking his body every time he uses it?"

"Unfortunately, that's true." Toshinori said while looking at his right hand. "Even with his body was conditioned, young Midoriya still has yet to use One for All's full potential, and since starting as a teacher, I rarely have time to train him one on one." Izuku looked down with a frown, sad that he wasn't living up to All Might's expectations. Gohan took several seconds to process the information he had received. One for All is a Quirk that stockpiles strength and it is passed down, with each new inheritor getting the strength of the last. The more the Quirk is passed down, the stronger the person becomes. In a way, it reminded Gohan os his dad's Kaioken technique as that too multiples one's strength.

' _Wait…..Kaioken…..Ki…..'_

"I have an idea." Gohan announced while standing up, getting the attention of the other two males.

"What is it?" A smile crept on Gohan's face as he looked at Toshinori.

"What if I trained Izuku to control One for All?" Said person, as well as the Symbol of Peace widened their eyes at Gohan's proposal. "You said that One for All can stockpile the strength of the last user, and what I use focuses on the life energy of the body. I use Ki, which lets me fly, firing energy blasts and increases my strength and speed. Since Izuku has One for All, then he must have a big reserve of Ki in his body that needs to be released."

"Ki huh? I remember your father telling me about it. He even tried teaching me the Kamehameha at one point." A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Toshinori's head. "It…...didn't go so well."

"Plus, by learning how to use Ki, it can also help strengthen Izuku's body so that he has better control of One for All." Turning his body, Gohan faced the green haired cinnamon roll(look, people call him that, so I can't help but say it. SUE ME!) "Well, what do you say Izuku? You want me to help you train?"

"Train…..to master One for All….a-and also shoot lasers and f-fly?" Izuku muttered before looking down at his trembling hands. A part of him was understandably concerned about learning such a destructive technique, with the images of Gohan's fight in the USJ flashing before him. Yet despite his fear, he couldn't see any real flaw with learning from someone as strong as Gohan. Plus, he trusted the guy, and he saved him. TWICE! How could he just go and betray that trust they established in a short amount of time? Not to mention how much better it would be to use One for All without breaking his bones. Clenching his hands, Izuku stood up and gave Gohan a look of pure determination. "Yes, please train me Gohan." He said before sticking his hand out, to which Gohan grabbed and shook.

"The timing couldn't be better either. Because of the attack, classes have been cancelled and since tomorrow is Friday, you'll have three whole days to start your training." Toshinori said with a proud smile.

"Hmmm….we should probably train where there aren't a lot of eyes watching." Gohan rubbed his chin before his eyes widened slightly. "How about you spend the weekend at my house? It's far enough from the city so no one we know can see us, plus I'm sure my mom won't mind."

"Okay. Let me j-just talk to my mom too. I don't want her to worry." Izuku confessed with a nervous chuckle. "We should meet at Dagobah Beach around nine. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. That sounds perfect." Gohan replied with a small nod. "Don't worry Izuku, I'll make sure you can control your Quirk soon enough."

"I hope so. You wouldn't believe how many times I've been scolded by Recovery Girl." As the two continued their conversation, Toshinori silently watched, his smile slightly growing behind his cupped hands.

' _He reminds me of you everyday Goku. I hope you're proud of him.'_ He thought to himself.

' _Flashback end'_

The trip towards Mt. Paozu went rather smoothly. No complications occurred as Nimbus flew through the air, carrying Gohan and Izuku without any difficulty. The yellow cloud actually did enjoy carrying people, as it did for Goku and his family for years. But now with the black haired man gone, Nimbus now served as transportation for Gohan and sometimes Goten. Speaking of Gohan, he was currently sitting crossed legged, a smile on his face as he felt the cool breeze of the morning wind brushing against his skin. He loved flying, but it was his trips with Nimbus that gave Gohan the chance to truly admire the scenario around him. Hell, his mom let him fly around with his purple dragon friend Icarus every time he took a break from his studies. Yup, this just felt relaxing and if Gohan was honest, he wished that he could just stay in the air all day…...of course, if he did that, his mother would yell at him to come down to study. Plus there was always a chance that he might almost hit a plane passing by. Looking down, Gohan noticed a familiar dome house in the middle of a large grass area. "Izuku, we're almost there." Gohan said to the person holding onto him from behind.

"O-Okay, cool." Izuku stuttered, his eyes closed as he held onto Gohan for dear life. While Izuku was able to handle flying up before without any issues, when they started to fly forward…...his courage kind of diminished and he ended up clinging to the half Saiyan with his eyes closed for the rest of the ride. Chuckling at his friend's behavior, Gohan gestured Nimbus to begin its descent. Izuku gathered the courage to open one eye, sighing in relief as he noticed that they were starting to land. Peeking over Gohan's shoulder, Izuku was able to catch sight of a small dome house near a small river, small puffs of smoke escaping the chimney. "That's your house?"

"Yup. It has been ever since my parents got married. I practically grew up in it." A nostalgic smile appeared on Gohan's face, recalling all the good memories he had when he was home, like his last birthday with his father being alive, or when his mom kicked out that jerky tutor who kept making fun of his dad. Soon, Nimbus landed just past the river, directly in front of the Son Residence. Gohan was the first to jump off the flying cloud, with Izuku following suit, though he did stumble a bit due to the flight. "Thanks for the ride Nimbus."

"Yeah, ummmmm…..thanks." Izuku awkwardly patted the top of Nimbus before it flew off into the sky. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

"Maybe in a few chapters." Gohan said offhandedly.

"What?"

"Hmm?" Both males looked at each other, as if trying to solve the small bit of dialogue they just had. Not able to figure it out, Izuku just gave a slow nod.

"Ooooooookay, let's just ignore that." Izuku said awkwardly. "Is your mom home?" Before Gohan could answer, the door to the house suddenly opened and walking out of it was a black haired woman in a yellow dress and blue pants, carrying a basket full of laundry. Despite her age, she still looked pretty.

"Gohan, you're home early." The woman said with a smile before noticing the green haired male next to her son. "Oh, you must Gohan's friend."

"Y-Yeah, I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you madam." Izuku said before bowing his head at Chi-Chi.

"You don't have to call me madam dear, you can call me Chi-Chi. Gohan's told me a lot about you." Chi-Chi said while putting the basket down.

"Hey mom, where's Goten? Is he still sleeping?" Gohan asked his mother curiously.

"I'm back mom!" Emerging from behind the small house was none other than Gohan's little brother and the second child of Goku and Chi-Chi, Goten. On his shoulder was a massive blue fish, though he seemed to be carrying it like it was nothing.

' _Holy crap, that's a big fish!'_ Izuku thought in shock as Goten walked next to his mother.

"Hey bro, nice catch." Gohan said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Thanks, he was a tough one." Goten said while putting the fish on the ground before noticing the new arrival. "Who's that?"

"Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya. Gohan's friend from UA." Izuku said while pointing at himself. It seemed like little kids were much easier to talk to than girls, especially females around his age. The youngest son of Goku tilted his head, examining Izuku head to toe before eventually smiling.

"Wow, you have a plain face." Goten said innocently.

"Plain?" Izuku asked in bewilderment. He had been called boring, sometimes cute(which ended up making him blush a bright red), but plain was…...new. Goten then yelped as Chi-Chi walked over to him, grabbing his right ear before pulling him up in the air with a disappointed expression.

"Goten! What did I tell you about treating our guests with respect?" Chi-Chi said with a slightly angry tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Goten said while flailing around in pain, getting a sweatdrop from Gohan. Seemingly satisfied, Chi-Chi released her son from his punishment, allowing him to rub his sore ear.

"Now what do we say?" Chi-Chi asked with a knowing tone.

"I'm sorry for calling you plain." Goten said while bowing his head, getting a nervous chuckle from Izuku.

"No, it's fine. It's just….I've never been called plain before." Izuku admitted while rubbing the top of his head.

"Good, now that that's settled, I need to start cooking this fish for lunch." Chi-Chi said with a motherly smile. "You boys have fun and I'll call you when the food's ready. Goten, can you take Izuku's backpack and put it inside?"

"Okay." Getting his innocent smile back, Goten walked up to Izuku and opened his hands.

"Oh, thank you." Removing his backpack, Izuku handed it to Goten. Nodding, Goten ran inside the house to drop it off.

"We won't be far, so yell if you need anything." Gohan said before he and Izuku began to walk away from the house. All Chi-Chi did was smile as she picked up her basket.

' _My baby's growing up so fast.'_ She thought fondly before returning to her chores.

' _With Gohan and Izuku'_

"Your mom and brother seem nice." Izuku said as he and Gohan reached a nearby hill, with a single tree perched on top.

"I'm glad you like them. Sorry about Goten. He's a good ki, but sometimes doesn't think when he talks." Gohan said with a chuckle. "Here's a good place to train." Stopping just at the foot of the tree, Gohan turned towards Izuku, with his arms crossed. "First, we need to draw out your Ki."

"O-Oh, that easy huh?" Izuku said with concern in his voice.

"Not really. I had some trouble when I was younger. My dad and…...a family friend helped me train in both Ki control and hand to hand combat." Gohan, of course, had to restrict mentioning Piccolo due to the history most of the students at UA had learned. He then took a seat on the ground, crossing his legs as Izuku did the same. "First, focus the energy of your body to one point."

"One point, like when I use One for All?" Izuku questioned.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Well, whenever I use my Quirk, I kind of imagine it being like an egg in a microwave. I have to make sure it doesn't explode, like with what happened during the practical exam." Izuku said while looking at his right arm.

' _An egg in a microwave? Well…..at least he understands his Quirk….in his own way.'_ Gohan thought to himself with a slight sweatdrop. "Well, that's a good way of explaining it, and Ki is kind of like that." Opening his left palm, Gohan summoned a ball of Ki, the energy glowing brightly. "See what I'm doing? I'm focusing Ki in one part of my body, yet I'm still paying attention to you. Once you get the basics of Ki control, you'll be able to do this as well, not to mention the ability to fly, though that'll have to wait for now." Izuku stared at the ball of Ki in his friend's hand before pulling out a small notepad from his pocket, along with a pen.

"Ki focus to use on different parts of the body…..got it." Izuku said, writing on the notepad.

"Are you…..taking notes?" Gohan asked in slight surprise.

"W-Well yeah, I like making notes of every Quirk I see." Izuku admitted with a nervous smile. "I even have information on all our classmate's Quirks, along with their strengths and weaknesses. Just a little hobby of mine."

"I see. That's actually really smart." Gohan said with a nod before something came to mind. "Say, you didn't make any notes about me, did you?" All Gohan got for an answer was a sheepish smile from his friend. "Oh….well that's okay. I think the more you know about your friend's abilities, the better you can cooperate in case we need to."

"But I do have a question." Izuku asked with a small hand raise. "The gold hair, and the aura you made yesterday. Is that part of Ki control?"

"Ummmm….w-well no. It's…..kind of exclusive only to my family….and Vegeta." Gohan said while scratching the back of his head. "We call it Super Saiyan and it gives us an increase in strength every time we use it."

"Oh, so the way your hair changes is like a lightbulb when the switch is turned on. That does make sense since when you used it, it shined bright like the sun, which also means you must have a lot of Ki in your body to actually use it. So if you use too much energy, your hair could start flickering and before you know it, you're back to normal. But if you add more power, wouldn't you ascend past this 'Super Saiyan?' Maybe Ascended Saiyan…...no, that sounds too obvious. Oh, maybe Super Saiyan 2, but would you still look the same?" And just like that, Izuku became a muttering mess, theorizing more on the idea of Gohan's transformation, getting a nervous chuckle from said person.

"Ummm, I guess you're right about the lightbulb thing…..I guess." Gohan said before narrowing his eyes. "Now, take your hands out and hold them out like you're carrying something."

"Like this?" Izuku held his hands out, almost like he was holding a small bowl.

"That's good. Next, make yourself completely calm." Mimicking Izuku's gesture, Gohan focused his eyes on the empty space between his palms. "Then you listen to the center of your body until you start to feel a pull. Then…." Focusing the energy from his body to his core, Gohan summoned another small ball of Ki. "You just bring it out. That's all you need to do."

"Okay: hold my hands out, stay calm, listen to the center of my body, feel a pull, and let out my energy. I think I got it, though I hope I don't accidently activate One for All." Gulping, Izuku looked down at his hands, trying to call out his Ki. Fingers twitching, Izuku narrowed his eyes even more, sweat running down his head. Gohan frowned a bit at the posture of Izuku.

"Izuku, you've got to relax your muscles. The way you are now, you'll never be able to bring out your energy." Gohan said, trying to reassure his friend.

"I…..just…...can't….do it….." Focusing with all his muster, Izuku unconsciously began to call upon One for All, his veins glowing red throughout his body. Biting his lower lip, Izuku let out a heavy sigh, dropping his hands while lowering his head. "I can't do it Gohan, I just can't. No matter how hard I try, I just can't bring out my energy." Light tears began to form on Izuku's eyes. "Maybe you were wrong about One for All, or maybe it's just me."

"I know how you feel." Gohan confessed with a sympathetic smile, getting the green haired male to look at him. "The first time I tried going Super Saiyan, I couldn't pull it off, no matter how hard I tried. Like you, I felt like I couldn't do it and that I was letting my dad down. But he reminded me that I have the power inside, and that I just needed a little push to get it out."

"So….what you're saying…...is that I need a push?" Izuku asked shyly.

"Let's try something. Bring out your Ki, but I want you to close your eyes."

"M-My eyes."

"I think the problem is that you're focused too much on your hands rather than your body, so by keeping them closed, you'll be able to draw out your power." Gohan flashed him a small smile. "Trust me, it'll work." Deciding to trust Gohan, Izuku closed his eyes, holding his hands out like before and began to focus on bringing out his energy.

' _Stay calm….listen to my body…..I….I think I feel something….'_ Taking small breaths from his nose, Izuku began to channel the energy throughout his body. It felt like he was using One for All, but rather than a rush of adrenaline, he felt a calm aura running through his veins. It felt…...nice to feel calm and relaxed. _'The pull….it's in my stomach. Grab it and pull out my energy…..ignore all distractions.'_ Squinting his eyebrows, Izuku began to 'reach' out towards the center of his body, grasping the energy inside of him and pulling it out of his body. Sweat continued to run down his temple, but he ignored it, the cool breezing brushing against his skin.

And then….he felt his energy.

"Izuku, open your eyes." Gohan instructed with a soft tone. Gathering his courage, Izuku slowly opened his eyes, meeting the proud expression of Gohan. Looking down, Izuku's eyes widened in shock and joy at what was glowing in the middle of his hands.

A small ball of green energy.

"I…...I did it. I DID IT GOHAN!" Izuku shouted, unable to hold in his joy. For the first time in a long time, Izuku felt genuinely proud of himself. He ACTUALLY brought out his energy from his body, and it was between his palms. Oh how he wished All Might was here. He would've been so-

*Pop*

"Huh?" Unfortunately, just as fast as it appeared, the ball of Ki Izuku called forth disappeared, and a sudden feeling of exhaustion replaced Izuku's joy. Luckily, he was able to catch himself before he could fall. "What….happened?"

"You lost your focus when you started yelling." Gohan answered, though it didn't stop him from smiling. "Since this was the first time you called out your Ki, your body isn't used to it being out of it. Don't worry, it's completely normal. With some more training, you'll be able to use more Ki and your body will get stronger overtime." Picking himself up, Gohan offered Izuku a hand, to which he took before standing up. "I'm proud of you Izuku. This is actually the first time I've actually taught someone how to use Ki. Honestly, I thought I wouldn't be a good teacher."

"Well, I'm honored to be your first student." Izuku said, his own smile growing on his face, despite feeling slightly tired. "So, what's next on our training schedule?"

' _Yaoyorozu Estate, the next night'_

Outside of Musutafa's border stood the Yaoyorozu Estate, a large building where the Yaoyorozu Family resides. Owls calmly chirped in the night sky and the leaves blew with the wind. Inside the Estate was a single bedroom….which was rather large compared to a normal bedroom, but given who currently lives in the Estate…...yeah. Regardless, inside this bedroom was none other than Momo Yaoyorozu, wearing simple yellow pajamas on her body, her long black hair free from the restriction of her ponytail. Rather than going to sleep like most people would at this time, Momo was on her computer, her fingers typing on the keyboard frantically to find something that would be useful in her quest for an answer. Her black eyes scanned the computer screen, trying to find anything regarding the search she had conducted.

 _ **Quirks that turn hair to gold**_

Though the internet did contain vast information, Momo's search was….slow, to say the least. After searching the tenth page offered to her, she let out a sigh while folding her hand together in slight frustration. "I know I've seen that transformation before, but where?" Momo said to herself, trying to contain her irk. Ever since Gohan's strange transformation in the USJ, she had been trying to find anything that even remotely related to it. The way his new blonde hair shined, and his green eyes…...they were all too familiar to her, hence why she had tried everything in her power to find it. Closing her eyes to think, she began recalling how Gohan fought, the way he flew…...and that strange beam he fired from his hands.

" _Kame…...Hame…...HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'_

"Kamehameha." Opening her eyes with a gasp, Momo began typing on the computer once again, researching the word 'Kamehameha.' Pressing enter, she was greeted with several sources and images of the same beam attack. The one that caught her attention the most was a link to a certain fight in the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. "Goku vs…...Jackie Chun at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament?" Curious, she clicked on the link. The link brought her to a video that showcased the fight between a much younger Goku and an old man wearing a black and white chinese fighter outfit.

" _Kame….Hame…..HAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ Cupping their hands, both Goku and Jackie Chun fired a beam of blue energy at one another. The two attacks clashed with one another, creating a large flash of light to appear. The force from the attack caused both fighters to sent flying to the edge of the arena.

" _Remember this day folks: this may be the only time in your life that you will see two masters of the legendary Kamehameha Wave in the same arena!"_ The announcer called out as the crowd cheered.

' _Has Gohan learned the Kamehameha Wave from Goku? Perhaps even Jackie Chun? Perhaps, but that still doesn't explain why his hair became gold?'_ Momo said as she clicked out of the video and returned to her search for an answer.

Until…..she came across a picture from an event that shook the whole world five years ago.

 _ **Gold Warriors enter the Cell Games**_

Her eyes widened as the image showed a close up of Goku, who now had blonde hair kept upwards, with a group of strangers. There was a tall green male with a turban and purple Gi, two bald men(who looked familiar to her), a black haired man who wore an orange Gi that was similar to Goku's, a slightly shorter man with blonde hair and a blue outfit, another blonde male who looked to be in his late 20s wearing a similar blue outfit….and a young boy who looked to be 10 or ll, wearing the same outfit as the green male and blonde hair. Soon, the gears in Momo's head began to turn as she continued to stare at the boy. _'From the photo, the boy should be around my age, and because Goku has blonde hair in this photograph….'_ After some thinking, she came to a mind boggling realization.

Gohan was at the Cell Games…..and he was related to Goku in some way.

' _Open Field, the next morning'_

Silence. Peace and quiet. These were the things Son Gohan was feeling as he stood near a large cliff. His face was calm and his breathing was steady. To anyone passing by, it looked like he was standing still like those performers on the streets. Leaves began to blow through the air, passing by the half Saiyan…..before he opened his eyes.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Letting out a loud roar, Gohan turned from his base form to Super Saiyan, and his training was about to resume. Moving faster than the eye could see, Gohan kicked a nearby stone pillar, causing it to shatter to pieces. Once again moving at superhuman speed, Gohan appeared next to a large boulder, karate chopping it straight in the middle. A second later, it split perfectly in half. Leaping high in the air, Gohan let out another battle cry as he slammed his elbow through another pillar will no effort. Landing on his feet, Gohan turned around and fired three Ki blasts at the cliff, blasting a large chunk of it from the entire structure. Letting out a calm sigh, Gohan eased his pose before wiping the sweat off his brow. "That's better, but I need to keep improving on my speed and strength. Not to mention how fast I can fire my Ki." Gohan said to himself.

Not too far away from the son of Goku was his friend, Izuku Midoriya. He was currently sitting under a nearby tree, his eyes closed as he conjured another ball of Ki in his hands. This one appeared to be almost twice the size of the first one he ever made two days ago, which he was proud of. This past weekend was rather tough for Izuku as Ki Training took not only a physical, but a mental strain on his body. Luckily, Gohan wasn't a tough teacher like Mr. Aizawa, so whenever he saw that Izuku was close to passing out, he offered them a break. In the past two days alone, Izuku had been practicing how to call upon his energy and needless to say, he was a quick learner. Despite this, he has yet to actually USE his power in combat, but if even learning the fundamentals of Ki would help him control One for All, then he would be patient. "Wow, you've gotten better Izuku." The green haired male smiled as he opened his eyes to see Gohan standing in front of him, his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of using Ki." Izuku said while standing up, his ball of Ki being balanced on his right hand. "I've even been able to hold my energy while paying attention to you."

"In no time at all, you'll be flying and shooting Ki just like me." Gohan said before letting out a laugh, to which Izuku chuckled nervously.

"I-I wouldn't go that far. There's still a lot I have to learn about Ki, not to mention One for All." Izuku said while looking down at his Ki ball. Despite his improvement, the ball still slightly fizzled every so often, which showed how much the ninth inheritor of One for All still had to learn.

"About that…" Gohan turned away from Izuku, staring at the sky. "From what I've seen, you're only using attacks that All Might knows, but not making your own. Not to mention you focus too much on your arms."

"My arms…." Izuku looked down at his arms. It was true: he was trying to be like All Might, but in doing so, he damaged his limbs several times. The only time he actually used something besides his arms were his legs, and that was during the practical exam. Maybe…...Gohan was right, and he should change his fighting style.

"If you want, I can teach you some basic material arts." Gohan offered with a smile.

"R-Really? You've already done so much Gohan." Izuku said with a surprised expression.

"Don't worry about it. I just don't want you to break your body." Gohan said with a wave of his hand, getting a smile from Izuku.

"Okay, thank you." With a flick of his hand, Izuku's ball of Ki disappeared and while he did feel some exhaustion, he was able to ignore it. "I can feel my body getting stronger."

*Grrrrr*

Two growls suddenly emerged from the bellies of both Gohan and Izuku(though Gohan's was slightly louder). A sheepish grin appeared on Gohan's face as he scratched his head, deactivating his Super Saiyan transformation. "And to get stronger, you gotta eat first."

"Y-Yeah, you're right about that." Izuku added with his own sheepish grin. Taking out his phone, Izuku looked at the time and widened his eyes slightly. "Oh wow, 12:03. Time sure does fly by when you're training, huh?"

"No kidding. Come on. I'm sure Mom's got lunch ready by now." With a small nod, Izuku and Gohan began to jog their way towards Gohan's house, unaware of a…...surprise guest arriving.

' _Son Family Home, several minutes later'_

Up above the sky of Mt. Paozu was a yellow air car, flying through the air as if it was on the freeway. Inside the air car was Momo Yaoyorozu, who was currently wearing a white blouse with a black skirt, black stockings, and brown shoes. Driving the air car was an elderly fellow with short brown hair that had a bald spot in the middle of his head, wearing a stereotypical butler's outfit and glasses. "We are approaching our destination, Miss Momo." The butler said in a calm tone.

"I see. Thank you Gregory." Momo said with a small smile of appreciation. Of all the helpers in her house, she liked Gregory the best due to his mature and loyal attitude. No matter what, he was always there to help. Due to their bond, it was only natural that he would be the one Momo would ask to give her a ride to Gohan's home. All she really needed to do was look into the school's student directory to find his address and poof, she knew where he lived. Though it was surprising how far the black haired male's house was from Musutafa. _'If what I think of Gohan is true, then everything I've seen would make sense…...I hope.'_ Momo thought to herself. Looking out from her window, Momo watched as the air car began to land several feet from a small dome house near a small river. Once its landing ground touched the ground, the air car before to hiss as its engine began to shut down.

"Would you like me to come along madam?" Gregory asked the young woman, who shook her head.

"No, I should go alone. You can rest here while I finish my business." Momo said to her faithful butler, who gave a short nod as she opened her door, exiting the air car. The house wasn't anything special, perhaps slightly larger than a single apartment. While not at all impressive, Momo did think the house was rather peaceful(probably because it was a massive mansion with fifty so rooms.) Fixing her posture and taking a deep breath from her nose, Momo walked towards the door, raising her knuckle to knock on the door.

…...Only for it to open on its own.

"Gohan, I'm glad you-Ohh?" Opening the door was none other than Chi-Chi, who realized the person she was speaking to wasn't her son. Rather, it was a pretty young teenager with a spiky ponytail. "Can I help you?" Regaining her composure, Momo cupped her hands in front of her body, standing tall.

"Good afternoon, madam. I apologize for coming to your home unannounced, but I was wondering if Gohan was here." Momo asked in a polite tone.

"Can I ask who you are?" Chi-Chi said with slightly narrowed eyes. She wasn't going to give this stranger any information until she was sure she could be trusted.

"My name is Momo Yaoyorozu, first year student of UA High and daughter to the Yaoyorozu Family." Momo answered, using a polite and calm tone as to not disrespect the woman in front of her. Hearing this, Chi-Chi's eyes softened as she put her hands on her hips.

"So, you're from UA as well. And I assume you're in my son's class, am I right?" Chi-Chi asked, to which Momo nodded. "Is there something wrong that you needed to talk to Gohan outside of class?"

"Well…...I have a question to ask him and I'd rather ask him alone." Momo said calmly, getting a raised brow from Chi-Chi.

"I see. Well, if you've come to ask him on a date, then I'm sorry, but he can't. His studies are too important." Chi-Chi said in a serious tone, getting a shocked expression from the Creation Quirk user.

"W-What?! No, that's not what wanted to talk to him about." Momo said, trying not to confuse Gohan's mother with her intent.

"Really? You come all the way to our home without calling, and have a question for my son, yet it isn't about going on a date?" Chi-Chi asked with heavy skepticism. "I'm sorry, but he's not home right-"

"Hey mom! We're back!" And speak of the devil, Gohan called out to his mother as both he and Izuku began jogging towards the house. As the two got closer to the house, they caught sight of someone familiar, talking to Chi-Chi.

"Hey….Gohan…..is that….Yaoyorozu?" Izuku asked through pants as he jogged next to the half Saiyan.

"Yeah, but what's she doing here?" Gohan asked in confusion. This weekend was supposed to only be about him training Izuku in the art of Ki. He never called Momo to come, and he was sure Izuku didn't call. Was there a problem she needed to solve right away? Momo slightly smiled as she saw Gohan coming to his house, though she was surprised that Midoriya was with him. From what she had seen in school, the two were good friends, so them hanging out wasn't really a shock to her. "Hi Momo, this is a surprise."

"I'm sorry for coming here without calling Gohan, but there was something I need to discuss with you about." Momo said with a slightly serious tone before remembering who was next to Gohan. "Midoriya, hello."

"O-Oh, hi Yaoyorozu." Izuku said with a small wave. "I-If you don't me asking, how did you find us?"

"Simple: I found Gohan's address through the Student Directory, though I am surprised how far you live to come to UA Gohan." Momo answered before looking at said person, who chuckled a bit.

"Oh yeah…...I kind of forgot about that." Gohan admitted….before his stomach began to growl again, much to surprise of Momo.

"I see you're hungry." Chi-Chi said to her son with a knowing smile. "We'll, I've already prepared lunch and since it's so peaceful today, I thought we could enjoy a nice picnic." Both Gohan and Izuku widened their eyes in surprise before smiling. Chi-Chi then turned her attention to Momo. "You could join us if you want, there's plenty of food."

"Oh no madam, I shouldn't." Momo said, though to her surprise, Chi-Chi shook her head, giving her a motherly smile.

"Please, I wouldn't want to be rude to a friend of Gohan and Izuku." Chi-Chi insisted. Momo turned towards Gohan, who gave an 'there's no point in arguing with her' look before she sighed, returning Chi-Chi's smile.

"Okay then, it would be my honor."

' _Several minutes later'_

After gathering the food outside and cleaning themselves up, the Son family, including Izuku and Momo were now sitting on the picnic table outside of the house. Momo did ask Gregory if he wanted to join, but he politely declined as he was currently speaking with his wife and children on the phone(Momo believed he deserved a break after flying her all the way here.) "Oh my, this is…..large." Momo muttered to herself while looking at the table. A large container of rice, a plate of meat, vegetables, fish, soup, dumplings, even Katsudon(a special request Izuku politely asked for, which Chi-Chi provided in fold). To say Momo was surprised with Chi-Chi's cooking would be an understatement.

"Food looks great, mom." Gohan complimented after praying thanks for the food. He had changed out of his sweaty purple Gi and into a simple yellow shirt, brown pants and black shoes. Izuku also changed into a red shirt, light blue shorts and his usual red shoes.

"Oh, yummie!" Goten said before grabbing a bowl full of rice and eating it as fast as his little mouth could. Momo noted how he looked exactly like a younger version of Goku, which only further proved her theory. Of course, she wasn't going to say anything as that would be extremely rude at this time.

"Thank you for the meal." Izuku said to Chi-Chi before taking a bite of his Katsudon, tears of joy running down his cheeks as his taste buds were going crazy from the delicious food. Unlike his little brother, Gohan was eating his rice at a much more polite manner.

"Yes, thank you very much madam." Momo thanked with a smile.

"You're welcome, but please, call me Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi said before handing Momo a bowl of rice, which she politely took. "I'm just glad Gohan is making some nice friends at UA. He's talked about it every day. Even mentioning you quite a few times."

"Mom…" Gohan groaned with slight embarrassment, much to the amusement of his mother. Momo glanced at the small exchange between mother and son before taking a bite from her rice, only to gasp in surprise.

"This tastes…..delicious." Momo admitted before taking another bite. And another. And another(see what I'm doing here?). Despite having several cooks in her home, Momo had never tasted anything so…...home cooked before. She could taste how much love and care was made into this dish and to say she was overwhelmed would be an understatement. Before she knew it, Momo had finished her bowl of rice.

"Wow, she finished her bowl so fast!" Goten pointed out, much to Momo's embarrassment.

"Can…...I have another bowl?" Momo asked shyly, getting a smile from Chi-Chi as she filled her bowl with more rice.

"Of course dear. I'm glad you enjoy my cooking." Chi-Chi said warmly.

"Perhaps I should give this recipe to my cook." Momo said, getting Chi-Chi's attention.

"Cook? Does your family own a restaurant?" Chi-Chi asked curiously.

"Oh no, I meant the cook in our home." Momo said like it was the most obvious thing.

' _That's right. I forgot that Yaoyorozu's family is wealthy.'_ Izuku thought to himself, listening in on the conversation, along with Gohan.

"You have your own cook? Then that means your family must be rich." Chi-Chi inquired while leaning closer to the table. "Tell me: how many rooms do you have in your house, ten, twenty?" Momo actually had to look up to think.

"Hmmmm, I believe we have around….forty rooms in total." Momo theorized, earning a gasp from Chi-Chi.

"Forty?! That's almost a small village!" Chi-Chi exclaimed in genuine shock. Gohan and Izuku were also surprised, though they were more composed than Chi-Chi. "I can hardly believe it."(Note that Chi-Chi did grow up as the daughter of the Ox King, so…) Gohan raised a piece of meat towards his mouth while Izuku did the same with a dumpling before Chi-Chi asked an earth shattering question. "Gohan, you haven't asked this girl to marry you?!"

"HUH?!" Gasping in shock, Gohan and Izuku unintentionally inhaled their food into their throats without chewing, causing them to choke on it. The two males began punching their chests, trying to get the food out. As for Momo, her cheeks were bright red from the sudden comment. She would never…...now was not…...SHE WAS JUST FRIENDS WITH HIM AND THEY WOULD LIKE TO STAY THAT WAY!

"I got you!" Hoping off his seat, Goten ran behind Izuku before smacking him hard on the back, causing him to spit out his Katsudon(which thankfully flew away from the table.) Gathering all his strength, Gohan forcefully swallowed his food, gasping in pain before drinking some tea to calm his nerves. Once he did, he looked at his mother with a shocked expression.

"MOM! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?!" Gohan asked with clear embarrassment.

"Oh right, you two haven't even gone out on one date." Chi-Chi said in realization. "So….when are you going to ask her out?"

"MOM!" At this point, Gohan's face was also red. Izuku buried his head in his arms, clearly uncomfortable with what was going on. As for Goten…..

' _What are they talking about?'_ Goten thought with an innocent tilt of his head. Oh childlike innocence.

' _This is so embarrassing.'_ Momo thought while drinking her own tea to calm down. As she lowered her cup, she realized something. This…..this is how a family acts when together. A mother trying to embarrass her child, a son trying to talk her out of it, and a younger son trying to figure it all out. _'Nothing like how my family acts…..'_

' _Flashback, nine years ago'_

 _Inside the Yaoyorozu Estate was a massive dining hall, with a table that could easily seat fifty people. Sitting on one side was a much younger Momo, who was dressed in a yellow school uniform. She began poking her salad with a small frown before looking up, staring at the other side of the table. "How was class today?" A female voice called out from the other side, the shadows covering her face._

" _Good." Was all Momo could say._

" _I had heard from your tutors that you received a B in your last test." The female voice spoke again, making Momo flinch. "As a Yaoyorozu, you must exceed expectations if you hope to become the next head of the family."_

" _Yes mother." Momo said sadly before she raised her head. "Is father coming home late again?"_

" _Unfortunately, yes. He must continue his work for Hero Society." The female speaker then stood up. "Speaking of work, I must continue my conversation with UA. Goodnight, Momo." With that, the female speaker left the room. Momo simply looked down, her hair shadowing her expression._

" _Would you like anything else, Miss Momo?" A younger Gregory asked the young girl, who shook her head._

" _No thank you Gregory. You can go home for the night." Momo said sadly, getting a small frown from Gregory. However, he obeyed her wish and exited the room, allowing Momo to shed a single tear alone._

' _Flashback end'_

After the rather…...surprising lunch, Gohan and Momo were left alone outside, seated on the picnic bench. Chi-Chi was now busying clean the dishes, though Izuku volunteered to help her as thanks for cooking such a fantastic meal. Goten, being the child he was, decided to go butterfly hunting with his net. "So, you wanted to talk to me?" Gohan asked curiously, taking a seat on the picnic bench.

"Yes, I do. Again, I am sorry for coming without telling you." Momo said with a frown.

"No, it's fine. I should be sorry for the way my mom acted." Gohan admitted while chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck. "She might act like that, but deep down, she loves me and my brother."

"I noticed. You're very lucky to have her." Momo said with a soft smile. She then lost it while looking at the sky, paying attention to the clouds moving. She always liked staring up at the sky whenever she needed some inspiration. "Tell me: why do you want to be a Hero?"

"Why?" Gohan asked with a raised brow. That was a strange question that couldn't wait until they got back to school. Maybe there was more to this question than meet the eye(sorry, Transformers fan lol). "Well…...my parents always taught me to fight for good, and my dad…...he inspired me to fight." A soft smile crept on Gohan's face as he thought of his dad. "He would always help people in need. One time, while he was taking his driver's test, a storm came and a bus of innocent people were in trouble. Instead of finishing his test, he stopped and saved those people before anything could happen to them. He failed the test, but it still didn't change the fact he was a hero." Looking at his right hand, Gohan clenched it. "I want to be the kind of person like him like All Might, a person who's willing to risk their life to save the innocent, to bring justice to the world." He raised his head, giving Momo a look of pure determination. "That's why I want to be a Hero." The smile on Momo's face was enough to tell Gohan that she was satisfied with his answer. If he truly was the son of Goku, then he surely proved, not only with his words, but his actions as well.

"I see. Thank you for the answer." Momo said before standing up from her seat, patting the dust off her skirt.

"Wait, what about you?" Gohan asked while also standing up. "Why do you want to be a Hero? If you don't mind me asking." Momo stopped patting her skirt before turning to Gohan.

"I suppose….I wanted to follow my own path." Momo admitted, though from the tone of her voice, it seemed as though she didn't want to explain herself. Giving her a nod, Gohan crossed his arms with a smile.

"Follow your own path, huh? I understand." Gohan said. "Don't ever forget that Momo. It makes you who you are."

"I won't. Oh, before I go….." Reaching into her skirt pocket, Momo pulled out a small capsule with the number 442 on it, handing it to Gohan. "Please give this to your mother as an apology from me."

"Ummm, an apology?" Gohan asked with a question mark on top of his head.

"Yes. For coming unannounced, I brought a capsule containing different groceries, spices, gifts, everything to show how sorry I am. It's a Yaoyorozu courtesy." Momo said with a hand on her hip, getting a sweatdrop from Gohan.

"T-Thanks…..I guess." Gohan said with a nervous chuckle before he smiled. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." With that, Momo began to walk towards her air car. Gohan watched as she walked, pocketed the capsule she had given him.

' _It still feels like she has questions. But I know she'll ask me when she's ready.'_ Gohan thought to himself before turning towards his house and walking towards it.

"Miss Momo." Gregory said before opening the passenger's door, allowing Momo to enter the vehicle. "I trust you found what you were searching for."

"Yes, and then some." Momo admitted, her smile never leaving her face. Gregory nodded before entering the driver's side, turning on the air car before it flew off the ground and into the air.

Yes, Momo got more than what she was looking for.

' _Musutafa, nighttime'_

Inside a simple house in the middle of Musutafa stood Principal Nezu, who was clad in a simple, yet adorable pair of pajamas. At this time, he would've gone to sleep, but he just had much to think about. "This Villain attack has shaken the system we had worked hard to establish. Many citizens believe Heroes cannot protect them anymore." Nezu said to himself, his hands behind his back as he stared at his window, admiring the bright lights of Musutafa. "But we cannot lose faith in ourselves. Otherwise, the Villains would have already won."

Kneeling on top of a water tank was a man wearing red rags around his body. He let out a loud sigh, letting his tongue out as if he was thirsty. "I know of the darkness in society, and those who thrive on it."

*BANG*

In a dark back alley, a single gunshot echoed through the walls, followed by the body of what looked like a villain falling backwards, a bullet wound in the middle of their forehead.. The shooter ejected their empty clip before inserting a new one, pulling back the slide. They turned their back, walking away from the pile of bodies they left behind. "No matter what, we must keep order, hence why the Sports Festival will continue."

In another part of Musutafa, a rather tall individual walked through the streets of an abandoned district, wearing a plain hoodie and pants. They raised their head to the sky, revealing nothing but a bright reflection of the moonlight. "I understand the risk of doing this, but to be frank, I have hopes that it would bring a sense of normality to Japan."

Nezu sighed before turning his head, revealing a small bluetooth attached to his left ear. "Yes yes, I'm fully aware of the Villains viewing the Festival, that is why we are having extra security, both inside and outside the stadium. I assume you are prepared for your first day as a teacher at UA?" Nezu listened as the speaker on the bluetooth spoke. "I'm sure you'll do fine. After all, you are one of the most intelligent individuals I know." Again, Nezu listened to the speaker talk. "Alright, well I shouldn't keep you up. Have a good night." With that, Nezu turned off his bluetooth, looking back at his window. _'I hope we are prepared for what the League of Villains have planned.'_

Only time will give Principal Nezu the answer he desired.

 **Okay…...don't hate me. I'm serious, DO NOT HATE ME. It's just been hard creating an original chapter for this story, and I am sorry if it felt rushed. To be honest, there will be more training scenes in the future, so dedicating a whole chapter just to that felt…...redundant.**

 **And for those who hate the Gohan x Momo pairing, I hope this chapter was okay. If you still hate it, then I'm sorry. But I can't satisfy everyone. I write what I like for certain reasons and hopefully you guys understand.**

 **Honestly, I felt like this chapter was good for some development for certain characters, and that's what is good for many stories and shows. Obviously, Izuku won't start flying or shooting Ki blasts until he gets more training. As you can see, I borrowed from scenes from DBZ since I forgot how freaking funny it was when Videl showed up. To be honest though, she couldn't been a little nicer to Chi-Chi and she could've at least blushed when she asked if Gohan was marrying her, but that's just me.**

 **I hope you guys could tell who the first villain was while Nezu was talking to the person on his bluetooth, but I don't expect you guys to figure out the other two(that's for the future.)**

 **The next chapter will start the Sports Festival arc….but there will be a few twists I hope you guys will like.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and Pm for anything.**

 **Next time: New Changes**

 **Go beyond…...PLUS ULTRA!**


	11. Chapter 11: New Changes

**Guys...I have terrible news. Some fucker on Wattpad decided 'hey, you know what I should do because I'm a sad piece a shit with no life? STEAL SOMEONE ELSE'S STORY AND POST IT AS MY OWN!' See, a short time ago, I got a message from a beloved reader who told me about this. I looked it up...and there it was. My story. The thing I worked hard on, taken by someone else.**

 **I am...disappointed. I mean really: you can't think of something on your own, so you decide to copy and paste. Granted, I am no saint, but I at least do several twists on the Canon so it stays fresh. I don't know if they're just sharing the story with Wattpad or not, but it is plagiarism.**

 **His name is TevinMoore92. I've already sent him a message about this, but I doubt he'd even have the balls to defend himself. Guys...I don't even know if I can keep going with shit like this, but I will for you. So you guys go on Wattpad, and you tell this guy to fuck himself. Most might not have a Wattpad account, but that's fine. I will not stand for this. EVER.**

 **Okay…...review time…...**

 **Super98: Thanks.**

 **Messiah of authors: Yeah, I feel like I might have forced it before, but from here on out, I'm building it up.**

 **Ericsofly2: Thank you.**

 **Coduss: He's not the best, but he's better than a lot of the anime dads.**

 **Giltlawyer9000: I try to respect the source material while also adding my own twist and even if some hate it, I don't care. Fanfiction is about putting yourself out there and I am proud of some of my work. I mean…..there has to be some logic in Izuku's Air Jet, know what I mean?**

 **If I die delete my history: Then why post a review if you haven't read it -_-?**

 **Ezylryb: Thanks my dude(or dudette…..I'm not trying to assume your gender.)**

 **NoahTheNerd: Hehehe, yes it has. Trust me, we have a lot more training for Izuku to do.**

 **Batthan the Dark Knight: I assume you meant Momo. But yeah, I had to make up her backstory since the official wiki said she had a strict mom. You'll have to wait for Vegeta to appear….and it'll be soon~;)**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Too early bro. Stay in the present pal.**

 **Guest: Yes, Momo is hot. One of my top five girls in MHA.**

 **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct: Exactly my point, so chapters like this is good for this story, and this won't be the last time we'll see it.**

 **AJR333: Yeah, I know that dude. It's not like I'm bringing in Broly anytime soon. No one would even come close to stopping him.**

 **Golden Zero16: Thanks man, I appreciate it. The Sports Festival will definitely be fun for me to write about.**

 **D3lph0xLov3r: Well yeah, unlike Videl, Momo is patient and is more respectful. Since Hercule raised Videl, she got his cockiness. That's what I love about the Gohan/Izuku friendship: they both know how to respect each other's secrets while also trying to get stronger.**

 **Gamelover41592: Lol, yeah. This past chapter was meant to moe the story on while also having some comedy.**

 **Guest number 2: I mean….I was planning on Izuku learning the Kamehameha, but the Masenko…...maybe. Trust me, you'll see the Z Fighters very soon.**

 **AvatarHiccup: Right, if you like a ship, show how it works. I don't know who this Heather is, but I actually like Hiccup x Astrid a bit more. That's just me. Izuku won't make the same mistakes as in the anime, trust me.**

 **Aztec 13: Ki does help increase the strength and speed of the body, so even if he can't fire Ki blasts, Izuku will be able to use more of OFA than he ever could in the anime. I like making funny moments in every chapter at least one.**

 **NacNak: Thank you. I liked the idea of this ship because Gohan x Videl felt…..a bit forced. I like her, but she was WAY too forward. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahh, can't go wrong with Avatar the Last Airbender. But seriously, you won't be able to guess those figures.**

 **S1LVER FOX16: Thanks pal.**

 **X3runner: I try to keep everyone in character because I know people would get salty about it.**

 **Vinayakdj1: Dude, this isn't on hiatus.**

 **The Warrior Beyond: Too early to tell pal.**

 **Kage-kitsune9001: It isn't as easy to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as you think. Hell, kid Goku almost died when he first used it.**

 **Cory: I'm not giving up on this story -_-**

 **Thompsona: I…..didn't introduce Videl….unless you mean Momo. Oh yeah, that's why I reference Kaioken earlier since One for All is like it. But thanks for the….lesson on One for All…..it was educational.**

 **Guest number 3: Well…..shit, that is a good point about Cell.**

 **Guest number 4: Launch's little…...personality swap could be a Quirk.**

 **Guest number 5: Okay…...where the hell would Tsu even GET the Ginyu Frog? THINK before you suggest something because I do not want to bullshit stuff…..I've already done plenty of that as it is.**

 **Guest number 6: Yeah, my original characters aren't everyone's favorite, but if I don't add a twist on the story, then what's the point of making it. Get where I'm coming from? I do want to make this story original while following the canon. You don't need to read this story if you don't want to. Trust me, there are plenty of stories that make mine look like shit. But if you are willing to stay with me…...it might be worthwhile. But you do you and I'll do me and we won't…..I will not finish that sentence.**

 **To recap: Izuku's Ki training began and in order to get as much privacy as possible, Gohan had brought him to Mt. Paozo, where he had introduced his friend to his mother and little brother, who took an instant liking to the green haired male. Later that weekend, Momo Yaoyorozu was able to discover that Gohan was the son of Goku and went to confront him at his house, only to be dragged into a lovely lunch made by Chi-Chi. Seeing how loving his family was, Momo left without mentioning her findings out of respect for her classmate.**

 **What things will happen now that the whole USJ Incident has passed? And will our young heroes be prepared for the new set of challenges? Let's find out….**

' _Musutafa, morning'_

Monday morning had rolled in as usual. The citizens of Musutafa were going about their day, though it didn't seem like the news was forgetting what happened. Several videos showcased the villain's arrest in front of the USJ on the large projector screens scattered everywhere. There were even some citizens that began to doubt U.A's ability to protect their students. However, it still didn't stop the school from opening up as usual.

However, we will not focus on the school, but rather, the sky ABOVE Musutafa. Flying in the air wasn't a bird, nor a plane. It was two of U.A's newest students, Son Gohan and Izuku Midoriya, the former using his Ki to fly while the latter was getting a lift from the Flying Nimbus. Gohan smiled as his covered his face from the morning sun. "I always loved seeing the sun rise. It feels so peaceful, you know what I mean Izuku?" Gohan asked his friend, who sat cross legged with a tight grip on the yellow cloud. Izuku turned his head, giving Gohan a nervous smile.

"Y-Yeah. It feels…..good." Izuku said, getting a chuckle from Gohan.

"Still not used to Nimbus, huh? I remember the first time my dad took me was when I was four. I can't tell you how scared I was. But my dad told me that if I fell, he would catch me." A nostalgic smile crept on Gohan's face, recalling the time he flew to kame Island with his day. Then again…..that was the same day he met his uncle Raditz and the first time his father…

"I do trust Nimbus. I mean, he is letting me fly." Izuku said, patting the cloud like a pet. He then glanced at Gohan before looking down. "Ummm, Gohan?"

"Yeah?" Gohan turned his head to Izuku with a curious expression.

"Thank you." Izuku blurted out, making Gohan blink. "I mean….thank you for taking the time to teach me about Ki and…..being a good friend. It was nice to train with you, and meet you mom and brother, and….." Hearing Gohan's chuckle, Izuku looked back at him in surprise. "What?"

"Sorry, but I should be thanking you." Gohan said before turning his body, as if he was lying on a pool of water. "You were my first student, and I thought I would mess up. But you were willing to let me teach you, so….thanks." Izuku blinked a bit before a smile appeared on his own face.

"You're welcome." A comfortable silence appeared in the atmosphere, with the sound of the town below and the wind brushing through their hair. "So…...when can I….learn how to….fly on my own?"

"Soon. For now, keep trying to bring out your Ki on your own. Next week, I was thinking of teaching you how to fire Ki blasts like I do. You never know when you might need it." Gohan said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Perhaps he should set up some targets for Izuku to shoot. Oh, maybe they should practice in a rocky terrain.

As for Izuku….he was looking at Gohan with a bewildered expression. "What?" He said in a squeak tone.

Yup….he is not prepared for Ki blast training.

' _U.A High, 7:51 AM'_

"You guys saw the news, right? I can't believe we're famous. And we're still in school!" Odd shouted with a grin as he sat on his desk. Currently, the majority of Class 1-A's students were inside the classroom, either discussing with one another or catching up on their school work.

"Yeah! It was so cool that we all got some screen time." Toru said, putting a 'hand' on her chest. "But I'm sure no one noticed me."

"Well it is difficult to stand out when you're just a pair of gloves." Ojiro said with a small chuckle.

We're all totally big deals now. Those news channels totally loved us. We're practically celebrities." Kaminari gloated while leaning back on his chair.

"Get real. The Hero Course that pumps out new Heroes was just attacked, and that's what they care about." Jiro said with a lazy wave of her hand.

"Who knows what would've happened if the teachers hadn't showed up?" Sero said while laying his chin on his desk.

"I know what you mean, but we were still kicking some major villain butt before then." Kirishima said with his fist clenched and a smile on his face. "I don't know about you, but that was pretty manly."

"Yeah, but All Might fighting that bird guy was the best. That thing was strong, but he kept punching it." Sato said while jabbing at the air.

"True, but Gohan was able to hold it off on his own, even before All Might entered the fight." Tokoyami said with his arms crossed before he narrowed his eyes. "Which begs the question: how strong IS Gohan?"

And just like that, Class 1-A's classroom grew completely silent. That's right, Gohan, one of their very own, was able to not only able to beatdown that 22 guy, but also sent that Nomu thing out of the USJ with a single beam. Plus, that golden hair, that shiny aura, and his eyes…..they just radiated with power, and that was what confused everyone. How could he have such a powerful Quirk? And why hadn't he used it before? Shoto Todoroki had both fire and ice, yet he mostly focused on his right side. Maybe Gohan didn't want to show off, or perhaps it drained him to the point of unconsciousness.

"Yaoyorozu, you and the others saw the first close up. Do you know what that was?" Tsu asked the most *cough* mature-figured girl of Class 1-A with an innocent tilt of her head.

"I…..can't answer that. But it was definitely powerful." Momo answered, a small drop of sweat running down the side of her temple. She couldn't tell them about Gohan's relationship with Goku as it wasn't her secret to tell. Hell, even she didn't know much about this 'gold' transformation. Maybe Gohan could tell her later today…

"All we know so far is that he transformed when that villain charged at us. He looked…...angry, and I mean really angry." Yumi added, her hands shaking very so slightly. "After he sent that monster flying, he looked at us, and I felt my legs just…...fail. Like I ran for five miles without a break."

"But what about that laser he fired? What was it, Kamehame-something?" Mina asked while leaning back on her chair, only for Tsu to catch her.

"No clue. We saw the way he fired those little lasers from his hands, but that was on a whole other level." Ulrich said before he glanced at Aoyama. "It kinda reminded me of Aoyama's Quirk, expect it was way strong."

"My Quirk is much more magnifique, wouldn't you all say?" Aoyama said with a sparkling smile, only for everyone to ignore him.

"It isn't just his energy blasts that were stronger. He was able to fight off 22 alone. Not even Mr. Aizawa could do that." Aelita said sadly.

"Who the hell cares? Bakugo called out while leaning back on his chair, an irritated expression plastered on his face. "If he didn't use it before, it's because he's too chicken. He's never going to the best if he keeps holding back."

"Do you guys hear that?" Odd called out, his cat ears twitching slightly before a grin grew on his face. "It sounds like someone's jealous he can't fight off two big time villains alone."

"SCREW YOU CAT! I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!" Bakugo said with a furious expression, his palms ready to fire the blonde male…..and no, it isn't Kaminari.

"Still, you have a point." Odd said in a much calmer tone, which was surprisingly given how much of a 'cool guy' he was. "Why didn't he use that gold thing? He would've gotten straight A's in the physical tests on day 1 if he did. What is going on in that head of his?" As the class pondered about Gohan's power, a certain black haired female was inwardly nervous about the whole ordeal. If she was able to figure out Gohan's family tree, then it would be a matter of time before the others did the same.

"Look at all of you: talking about a classmate behind their back like some kind of gossip." Iida spoke up as he stood up from his desk, a displeased expression on his face. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves! If Gohan has an explanation for his Quirk and he hasn't told any of us, it's probably because it is a personal issue. As future Heroes, we must respect his privacy. Only when he feels comfortable, will he tell us about his power." The whole classroom fell silent at the scolding Tenya Iida had given them. It was true: they were talking about Gohan while he wasn't there. But they weren't trying to make up any rumors about him. It was all out of curiosity for his power. Still, it wasn't fair to talk about him behind his back.

"Wow Iida, I never knew you were good with speeches." Ochaco said with a genuinely shocked expression. She knew how much of a stickler(not a word she would use much as it was rather harsh) he was about rules, but hearing how passionate he was about defending someone's secret was admirable.

"Thank you Uraraka. As a member of the Iida Family, I must hold up to their legacy." Iida said while fixing his glasses. "Class will begin, so let us all take our seats!"

"...you're the only one who's not in their seat." Sero called out, which happened to be true. The blue haired male stood in place, processing what Sero said before coughing in his hand.

"Right….my apologizes." Iida said while taking his seat to avoid anymore embarrassment. The door to the classroom slid open, but rather than their homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa, Class 1-A was greeted to a sheepish looking Gohan and a nervous Izuku.

"Morning everyone. Sorry we're late." Gohan called out with a chuckle.

"T-There were some reporters that wanted to interview us." Izuku added while scratching the back of his head.

"If you don't sit down in the next minute, then I'll consider both of you late." A familiar bored voice called out from behind, making both males to jump. They turned around, only to find their teacher's sluggish eyes staring at them. "Clock's ticking, so get a move on." His warning seemed to have worked as both Gohan and Izuku rushed to their seats.

"Good morning Mr. Aizawa." Most of the class greeted as their teacher walked to the podium.

"We're happy to see you on your feet Mr. Aizawa. Are you feeling well?" Iida asked with his hand raised in the air.

"I'm fine. Thirteen is still in the hospital, but they'll be back soon." Aizawa answered as he placed his hands on the podium, narrowing his eyes at his students. "You've all survived an attack that none of the staff expected, and you fought like real Heroes. You should all feel proud of yourselves." This caused some smiles to grow of the faces of his students…..but of course, Aizawa need to bring them back to reality. "Still, just because you were given an extra day of rest doesn't mean you're allowed to fall back on your studies. Principal Nezu held a staff meeting on Friday and after some talking, he's decided that we need more teachers in order to help with your education. It's for all of your well being, so starting today, you will have two new teachers: one for Quirk Science and another co-teaching your Combat Class with All Might."

"Wait, we're having two teachers for our Combat Class? Is everything alright with All Might?" Izuku asked with heavy concern.

"Don't worry about All Might. This is just a precaution we're taking should the League of Villains launch another attack." Aizawa answered with a flat tone. "Your second teacher will teach on Monday, Wednesday and Friday while All Might will teach on Tuesday and Thursday." It was no secret that the Number One Pro Hero was a busy man, so having someone around to teach in his absence didn't sound too far fetched, though some students still felt slightly disappointed. It did, however, raise the question of which Pros will be teaching them. "But your fight isn't over."

"Fight?" The students suddenly tensed at the serious tone their teacher had given them. It looked like they were about to face a challenge even worse than the Villain Attack, and to say they were slightly underprepared would be quite an understatement. Staring at his anxious class, Aizawa opened his mouth to say the six words no one would expect.

"...The U.A Sports Festival is coming."

….

All the students stared at the Erasure Hero would deadpan expressions. "WHY WOULD SCARE US LIKE THAT?!" Most of the class called out, though Aizawa wasn't affected in the slightly. If anything, he was somewhat annoyed at the volume of their voices. It's still early in the morning for Kame's sake.

"Mr. Aizawa, with all due respect, are you sure we should have the Sports Festival so soon? The Villain attack just happened last week." Gohan asked with a hint of concern in his voice. While he did enjoy watching the Sports Festival on tv with his mother and brother, it still felt wrong to have it after everything that's happened. If worse comes to worse, he could go Super Saiyan to fight off any villains that would try to pull something….though that might be a little risky.

"He's right. They could attack when we're all in the same place." Ojiro added, giving a small nod to Gohan.

"The administration thinks this is a good way to show that the threat was handled, and our school is safer than ever. Plus, they're adding more security this year, so even if the Villains do try another attack, we'll be ready." Aizawa said with closed eyes before he opened them, his serious expression dimmed down slightly to calm his student's nerves. "This event is a huge opportunity for all students in U.A. It's not something we can't cancel just because of a few villains."

"The fact he's saying that like it's no big deal scares me." Odd muttered with a small gulp.

"He is right. The Sports Festival in U.A is much different than other schools." Izuku said with a hand on his chin.

"As all of you know, our Sports Festival is the most watched in the entire world. Every since Quirks were introduced, the Olympics were scaled down in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition, there's only one that matters: the U.A Sports Festival." Aizawa continued with his explanation.

"Top Heroes from around the world will be watching." Momo said before she clenched her fist. "The Sports Festival is where you're scouted for Agencies."

"She's right." Kaminari perked up. "After graduating, a lot of people work in Pro Agencies as Sidekicks."

"Sometimes, that's as far as most people go since they miss their chance. Some even stay as Eternal Sidekicks." Jiro said before glancing at Kaminari. "Actually, that's probably where you're going." This struck a blow to Kaminari's pride.

"It's true that joining a famous Hero Agency can give you more experience and popularity. That's exactly why the Sports Festival matters." He narrowed his eyes once again. "If you ever plan on going Pro one day, then this event could open a path for you." Bakugo smirked victoriously at this. "One chance a year." Ochaco and Tenya narrowed their own eyes in determination. "Three chances in a lifetime." Ulrich, Krishima and Tsu smiled. "No aspiring Hero can afford to miss this event." Shoto and Momo both listened with caution. "That means no slacking off on your training, is that clear?" Gohan looked at his right hand for a moment before he smiled and clenched it.

"Yessir." Everyone said in unison, a fire ignited in their bellies.

' _Other Universe'_

"ACHOO!" A pink haired male suddenly sneezed, his grip on his fishing rod almost loosening.

"What's wrong, you catch a cold?" His blue feline companion asked curious.

"Nah. I think it's that thing where someone's talking about you and you sneeze." The pink haired male said while rubbing the bottom of his nostril. "Still, I wonder who's talking about me." He shook his head and continued to fish. Maybe he'll beat up that stripper later just cause.

Anything's possible these days.

' _Back to the story'_

We now return from that random segment the writer wrote just for fun to see Class 1-A entering the classroom where their Quirk Science class would be held. Some were actually interested in learning more about the science behind Quirks while others…...yeah, they'd rather be somewhere else. Still, they were in school, and they needed to learn. "So, anyone wanna guess who our teacher will be?" Odd asked while swinging his tail lazily.

"No clue. With all the Pros busy, having one we all know might be tricky." Sero said with a leg crossed over the other.

"Maybe it'll be Mt. Lady. Just think about her teaching us all day." Kaminari said with a big grin.

"Yeah, because Mt. Lady is known for studying Quirks and not posing for pictures whenever she has the chance." Ulrich said with a deadpan expression.

"Still, it feels weird having a new teacher so early in the year." Ochaco said while twirling her thumbs. "How do you feel about it Tsu?"

"I don't know. It does sound fun, taking a Quirk Science class, Ribbit." Tsuyu answered with a finger on her chin.

"Regardless, we must show our new teachers the proper respect. Otherwise, we don't deserve to learn here in UA." Tenya said with a stoic tone.

"What do you think we'll learn today Izuku?" Gohan asked his green haired friend.

"I don't know. M-Maybe we'll learn more about Emitter Quirks, or maybe a bit of Mutation. I have some notes on them, but I'd love to learn more." Izuku answered, albeit a bit timedly due to the fact he would rather….hide that little fact from everyone.

"I hear someone coming." Shoji said while retracting one of his Dupli-Arms from the closed door. Everyone(well ALMOST everyone) tensed up for a moment before sitting up straight, ready to face one of their new teachers head on. Just as the tall male said, footsteps began to echo from behind the classroom door before abruptly ending. The door then slid open, with the afternoon light shining the whole classroom….just for dramatic effect. Everyone watched as a lone figure stood in the door frame, their glasses shining off the sun. However, once everyone's eyes settled on the light, they were finally able to see what their new teacher looked like and to be honest…..it was a surprise.

The person standing in the doorframe was a female with a very curvaceous figure with glasses, blue eyes and long bushy auburn hair. She wore a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless black short dress with black stockings, a white lab coat, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots. In her grasp was a black book bag.

' _Holy….'_ Odd, Ojiro, Shoji, Tokoyami, Sato, Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari and even Iida couldn't help but blush at the sight of their new teacher. Hell, Gohan, Izuku and Ulrich even had a hint of pink of their cheeks. The girls of the class were also shocked at the appearance of their teacher, though Jiro felt especially…..self conscious in a 'certain' area.

"Good afternoon, everyone." The female said in a calm, yet sophisticated tone. She then began to make her way to the podium, ignoring the looks the students were giving her. This woman….she looked so strong, so brilliant, so….

*Smack*

"Kyah!"

*Bang*

Aaaaaannnnndddddd just as she was about to reach the podium, her foot accidentally collided with the step and she fell face first onto the ground. The entire class just stared at the fallen figure of their new teacher with utter confusion. They just couldn't comprehend what EXACTLY happened. "M-Madam, are you…..okay?" Tenya called out with his right hand raised. The teacher then stood up, dusting herself off before looking back at the class.

"Yes, I am. My apologies." The teacher said like it was nothing, getting the students to sweatdrop. She placed her hands on the podium before coughing in her hand. "As I was saying, good morning everyone. My name is Houko Tirado, lead scientist of the function of Quirks and from here on out, I will be your teacher."

"Ummm, excuse me, but….aren't you a Pro Hero?" Mina asked with a confused tone.

"Well I am, but I felt like wearing my lab coat because of the weather." Tirado said with a light smile on her face, getting even more confused looks from her students. "It was a joke. To be completely truthful with all of you…..I am no Hero, nor do I have any kind of Quirk whatsoever."

"HUH?!" Everyone, even Bakugo and Todoroki, couldn't help but widen their eyes in genuine shock. One of their new teachers, people Principal Nezu chose….was Quirkless? While Quirkless people are nothing new, the fact that there was one in UA, and their teacher no less was nothing short of surprising.

"Are you really that surprised?" Tirado asked with a raised brow, clear amusement in her voice.

"None of us meant any kind of disrespect Miss Tirado." Momo called out with her hand raised. "We were just surprised that you would…..open up to being Quirkless."

"I really don't see it as an issue." Tirado said while reaching into her right coat pocket. The class watched as she took out a brown macaron before eating it. "In the past, humans needed to rely on their own skills and tools rather than Quirks. Though they have helped our society evolve, I much rather study them up close. After all, knowledge is the strongest weapon to humans."

' _Yeah right.'_ Bakugo thought with a scoff. Nothing was more important than a powerful Quirk, and his was the best. WHO CARES ABOUT THAT STUPID NERD OR DEKU?! HE'S GOING TO BE NUMBER 1!

"Ummm, Miss Tirado? Are you sure you should be…..eating in class?" Ojiro called out, though this in turn got a confused expression from the brown haired female.

"Of course I should. The brain needs constant fuel to function, and after today's class, you will be just as hungry." She said in a tone that, for some odd reason, sent a shiver down their spines. "Now, can someone tell me the three types of Quirks thus far?" Gohan raised his hand. Tirado looked at the roll sheet before speaking again. "Yes, Son?"

"The three types of Quirks in the world are Mutation, Emitter and Transformation." Gohan answered, getting a nod from his teacher.

"Who can tell me what type of Quirk your teacher Shota Aizawa has?" Tirado asked before pointing at Jiro. "Jiro?"

"Mr. Aizawa's Erasure is an Emitter Quirk since it can shut down any Quirk from a person he sees." Jiro answered with confidence.

"Good, all of you know the basics of Quirks. But now, we will analysis one of your Quirks more thoroughly." Tirado said while taking out a white macaron before she eats it.

' _She's still eating in class.'_ Tenya thought with a slightly tick of his brow. As much as he respected his new teacher…..he still believed in school rules and eating during class was against one of those rules.

"Okay, I will call upon one of you and we will discuss your Quirk." Tirado ran her finger down the roll sheet before she reached a certain hothead. "Katsuki Bakugo. Your Quirk is known as Explosion, correct?"

"Yeah, so?" Bakugo asked with a slightly rude tone, though Tirado ignored it as she continued.

"Can anyone tell me how they think Explosion works? There is no wrong answer." Tirado asked the class. After a full minute, Kirishima raised his hand. "Kirishima?"

"Ummm, Bakugo's Quirk lets him fire explosions from his hands. Is….that right?" Kirishima asked.

"You are HALF right." Tirado answered, much to the confusion of some of the class. "While Bakugo can produce explosions from his palms, that isn't how his Quirk fully functions." She then walked up to the chalkboard being she picked up the chalk, drawing on it. Everyone watched as she drew a hand, a fire, an explosion and drips of what looked like water. "The sparks you all see whenever he uses his Quirk are the igniters. The real function of his Quirk comes from his sweat."

"Sweat?" The majority of the class looked at Bakugo, who gave them a challenging glare.

"See, Bakugo's sweat glands are unlike normal human glands as they produce a nitroglycerin-like liquid. The more sweat he produces, the stronger his explosions become and the deadlier he is." Tirado then drew what looked like snow on the board. "However, if he cannot produce sweat, such as in a snowstorm, his Quirk will not function as well as it would in a heated area."

"So you're saying Bakugo's….a walking-talking Nitroglycerin machine?" Odd asked with utter shock.

"Yeah? You got a problem with that?" Bakugo asked while narrowing his red eyes. "I'm still going to beat all of you."

"Unless we throw you in the Arctic." Sero muttered, getting chuckles from his peers.

"Alright class, settle down." Tirado said with a slightly stern tone. It seemed to work as everyone focused on her. "Now, the reason I explained Bakugo's Quirk is to show you deeper inspection of one's power. If you are to work with other Heroes, then you must have a deeper understand of how certain Quirks work. Never rely solely on first appearances." She then gave the class a motherly smile. "I want all of you to be prepared for the future. Powerful abilities are well and good, but having knowledge can make a difference, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes madam." Maybe this class wasn't going to be as boring as most of the class thought. Hell, it can help them improve upon their own Quirks on a scientific level. "Now…" Reaching into her book bag, she took out…..several science books. "Let us begin chapter 1."

Ooooorrrrrr maybe not.

' _Teacher Council Room, lunch time'_

"Thank you all for coming. I apologize for cutting into your lunch time." Nezu said with a kind smile at the teachers of U.A. It was noon and while they would be enjoying their lunches, the principal had called in a last minute meeting in order to discuss with Detective Tsukauchi about the attack on the USJ. "Detective Tsukauchi, you have something for us?"

"I wish I did." Tsukauchi said, dressed in a black suit with a green tie before he pulled out several sheets of paper. "Our investigators are trying to find out as much about this 'League of Villains' as possible. So far, we only know the names of two of their members: Shigaraki and Kurogiri. So far, we've tried looking for males in their 20s with some kind of disintegration of warp Quirk, but we've come up empty handed."

"So you're really saying we don't have anything." Vlad King, homeroom teacher of Class 1-B, said with a disappointed expression.

"We've got to track them down. I shot their ring leader. But once he heals up, he'll probably pull something like this again." The Homing Quirk user Snipe, another faculty member of U.A, added. "What a pain."

"He did seem like the type." Toshinori muttered, which Nezu noticed.

"Something on your mind, All Might?" Nezu asked curiously.

"The attack on the USJ was too bold. No sane adult would ever try to act like that without a plan. The Ring Leader kept monologuing about the reasons he was there and how Nomu had so many Quirks, but he never said anything about his own powers. When things weren't going his way, he started acting up, like a child having a tantrum." Toshinori then looked up at the ceiling with a hand on his chin. "I guess bragging about Nomu's Quirks was a quick way to draw me into a fight."

"Yes, but strategically speaking, it was foolish to reveal his Quirks rather than keeping it to himself." Nezu added, with Tsukauchi nodding in agreement.

"Shigaraki kept making wild, immature claims with a straight face. And he kept talking about Nomu like he was some kind of pet he was proud of. It feels like he was never told no before, and he thought things would go his way. He has the personality of a spoiled brat in the body of a man." Toshinori said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, while we're on the subject of this 'Nomu,' I'd like to discuss my own theories." Everyone in the room turned to the door, only to see Houko Tirado standing them, one hand in her pocket while the other hung lazily on her side. "From the samples of Nomu's frozen arm that were taken from the USJ, it seems like these Nomu are created from people who have been reported missing in the last few months. The alteration of their bodies must be caused by the multiple Quirks placed inside of them."

"Ummm, can we help you?" Tsukauchi asked with a slightly confused expression.

"I'm sorry, Detective Tsukauchi, meet Houko Tirado, one of our newest faculty members in Quirk Science." Nezu said with an apologetic smile.

"It's good to see you Detective. I hope you're doing well." Tirado said with a small smile as she walked to the middle of the room. "I am sorry for interrupting, but I felt the need to speak my mind about the Nomu. All Might, you said this creature had two Quirks, correct?"

"Right. Shigaraki mentioned he had Shock Absorption and Super Regeneration. Both gave me a hard time to beat." Toshinori admitted with a slouch of his shoulders.

"You did you best, given the situation. If anything, you truly were the Hero the students needed to survive." Tirado said with a warm smile. Toshinori blinked a bit at her smile before he nodded.

"Right…..thank you."

"If you can continue, we'd love to hear your input." Tsukauchi politely requested, to which Tirado nodded.

"As I was saying, the behavior that was reported dictats that the Nomu have lost their sense of individuality, and as All Might had said, act as 'pets' to Shigaraki." Tirado said before she sighed. "I had hoped that the Nomu could've been found in one piece, but the samples were….good enough." It was clear by her tone that she was disappointed by the lack of work material.

"If one of these Nomu can be created, can more be made?" Midnight asked Tirado with a serious tone.

"Theoretically, it is possible if the creator has the materials…...and subjects to test on. But it raises an even bigger question…." Tirado narrowed her eyes in a serious manner. "Who is creating these genetic creatures and how do have access to so many Quirks?" While the teachers and detective thought about this new development, Toshinori cupped his hands together, a thoughtful expression on his face.

' _There's only one person I know who can transfer Quirks…...but he's dead. There's no way…..no, he's gone.'_ But as much as Toshinori wanted to deny a possible suspect…..there was a small possibility that HE could be alive.

"On another note, has the new teacher arrived, Principal Nezu?" Tirado asked curiously.

*Knock, Knock*

Before anyone could answer, a small knock came from the door. "Come in." Nezu called out before the door opened, getting a dog-bear-mouse like creature to smile. "Ahh, look who's returned. How was your Hero Patrol?"

"It was good. I'm sorry I couldn't be here any sooner, but you know how crooks can be." The newcomer joked, getting a chuckle from Nezu and Toshinori.

"I'm glad you came just before lunch ended. Your class should be coming in fifteen minutes. I hope you are prepared." Nezu reminded.

"Don't worry sir, I'm ready for them." The newcomer then wiped their bald head, allowing it to shine for a brief moment before they smiled.

' _Class 1-A classroom, several minutes later'_

The last two students of Class 1-A entered the classroom before they took their seats. Lunch went by as usual: witty banter, great food, and a break from a science-filled lecture, which while some of the students found fascinating, others…..were less enthusiastic about it. "Uuuuggghhhh, why do we already have a paper to do for Quirk Science?" Mina whined while laying her head on the table. "Don't we have enough to worry about with the Sports Festival?"

"Mr. Aizawa did say we shouldn't hold back on our studies. And Miss Tirado was nice enough to give us a week to finish it." Tsu said from behind the Acid Quirk user.

"Plus you can't say she isn't hot. I mean, the way she was dressed….." Kaminari said with a grin, much to the chagrin of some of his fellow students.

"Can you not talk about her like that out loud? It's just wrong." Yumi said with a disgusted tone.

"So Izuku, how did you feel about Quirk Science?" Gohan asked Izuku with a curious tone.

"I thought it was great! I mean, I already take notes about every Quirk I see, but the way she spoke about Kacchan's limits was something I never really thought of. Maybe she can look over some of my notes to see if she would add anything. Oh, maybe she can tell me about the other types of Quirks she's seen. But then I would need to make another Hero Notebook. I should get a bigger notebook with dividers so I know which Quirk goes where…." And unsurprisingly, Izuku entered another muttering session.

"Dude, you really need to fix….this." Odd said while gesturing at Izuku's….everything.

"Everyone! Class is about to begin. We should all be prepared for our next teacher." Tenya called out while chopping his hand like a robot.

"He's right. We should all show our new teacher respect." Gohan added, seeing as he WAS Class President and had to act like a leader to them. "Thank you Tenya."

"Still, our new teacher could be a Pro Hero we all recognize." Momo said with a professional tone.

"I hear them." Shoji said while retracting his Dupli-Arm like before. Everyone immediately sat up, prepared to meet their next teacher. Hopefully they would be as great of a teacher as All Might….maybe. Like before, footsteps could be heard from outside of the classroom, though they sounded…..a little different. The door slid right open, but rather than a tall figure or feminine body, the newcomer….was pretty short.

"So, this is Class 1-A. Glad I made it just in time." A male, coolish sounding voice called out, which caused some of the students to widen their eyes. But none more so than Gohan.

' _NO WAY!'_ Gohan thought as the newcomer closed the door. As previously mentioned, he were rather short, roughly five feet, which was…...a surprise given that they were supposed to be an adult. He had a completely bald head with six dor-like scars on his head and squinty black eyes(I am not trying to stereotype chinese people. Please, don not get this story taken down, this is the only good thing in my life.) His attire consisted of an orange Gi with a strange insignia over his left breast and a navy blue shirt, underneath, dark blue boots, a matching sash and blue wristbands. Due to the shock, Gohan couldn't help but stand up before speaking up. "KRILLIN?!" It was true: the monk-like member of the Z-Fighters had entered the classroom, a brown backpack strapped to his back and several sheets of paper in his hand. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his best friend's son.

"No way, it's the Martial Arts Hero: Krillin!" Izuku shouted with pure and utter joy.

"He's one of the top ten Heroes. This is amazing." Ojiro said with his own smile. Not many people knew this, but the Tail-Quirk user was a big fan of Krillin, considering he had a fondness for martial arts.

"Wow, he really is shorter in person." Ochaco said quietly.

"Okay, okay. That's enough everyone." Krillin said with an amused chuckle. He walked up to his desk before leaning against it. "Hello class, my name is Krillin, and I will be your co-teacher for this semester. Before we get started, does anyone have any questions for me?" Almost immediately, several students raised their hands, getting a slight sweatdrop from the short teacher. _'Okay, that was fast.'_ Getting over his surprise, Krillin looked at the papers in his hand before pointing to Tenya. "Iida?"

"Is it true that you're capable of cloning yourself to stop multiple crimes at once?" Iida asked with his hand raised high.

"Well yes. I can only make three clones at a time." Krillin answered simply. He then pointed to another student. "Okay…..Ojiro?"

"Are the rumors true that you've trained with a hermit on an island?" Ojiro asked curiously, getting a nervous chuckle from Gohan.

"Yes, but I can't say his name or else you all would probably tell everyone and cameras would be everywhere." Krillin said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his bald head. "Schaeffer?"

"I know this is personal, but are you in anyway related to the Three-Eyed Hero?" Aelita asked with a small tilt of her head. Gohan almost fell out of his desk from the pink haired female's question while Krillin laughed a little.

' _Wait, is she talking about….'_ Gohan had to do a LOT of research after class today.

"No, no, no. Me and him aren't related, but I get that a lot." Krillin said with a wave of his hand. He then scanned the class before pointing to Izuku. "Midoriya?"

"Well….I heard your Quirk allows you to create buzzsaw-like energy blades, and you can make a flash of light from your forehead. Is your Quirk a type of Energy Emitter?" Izuku asked, taking out one of his Hero notebooks in order to write whatever Krillin tells him.

"In a way. But it takes concentration and if I use it too much, I might faint. You wouldn't believe how many times I almost went overboard." Krillin said with an innocent smile before he crossed his arms. "How are you all? Are classes going good?" From the tone Krillin was speaking in, it appeared as though he was trying to speak to them like an old friend. It was a fresh change of pace given how serious Aizawa was and how motherly Tirado spoke. Everyone looked at one another before looking back at Krillin, giving him a simple nod. "Good, good. Now, I won't lie to all of you: this is the first time I've taught a class."

"I assure you sir, we will give you the utmost respect!" Iida called out while standing up, getting odd looks from everyone.

"Thanks Iida. That's….nice." Krillin said with a nervous smile. "So, you're probably asking: "Mr. Krillin, why would the number six Hero be teaching at U.A?" Well, let me tell you something. I think it's time for me to teach the next generation of Heroes. A…...good friend of mine passed away five years ago, and he was one of the strongest people I know." A sad expression appeared on Krillin's face as he recalled a certain black haired alien. "He always found a way to make all of us safe, and no matter how many bad guys kicked him down, he always got back up. We both had the same teacher and….I always wanted to be the stronger one. But after a few years, I realized that he would always get stronger, and that all I could do was help him. When he died…...I just didn't know what to really do."

"Kri-I mean Mr. Krillin." Gohan called out with a frown. "You don't need to tell us if you don't want to. We all understand." Some of his classmates nodded in agreement, which brought a smile to the Monk Hero's face.

"I know, but I thought I should tell you all about why I'm here." Krillin said with an appreciative nod. "Back to what I was saying, I didn't know what to do, but then I thought about what my friend fought for. So that's why I decided to get my Hero License and start teaching here in U.A. I can tell that all of you have the power to be the best Heroes in your generation and I want to help you reach your highest potential. There will be some days I work with you, then some days All Might will teach, and a few more times will have me and him teach the class together. I just hope I can teach just as good as he and Aizawa can." As Krillin laughed at his comment, the class…..began to hope that he wouldn't be anything like the Erasure Quirk user. "Okay, I think we've spent enough time learning about me. Let's get to some Hero training! Meet me in Training Ground Gamma in fifteen minutes." Pulling out a remote from his pocket, Krillin pointed it to the wall before pressing the button, allowing the suitcases containing everyone's Hero Costume to pop out.

"Yes sir!" One by one, each student went to pick up their respective Hero Case before exiting the classroom.

"Gohan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Krillin called out to the black haired male, who had just gotten his own case.

"Ummm, sure." Gohan said before pulling out his case. Izuku was the last to leave the classroom, but not before giving his friend a concerned look. Gohan noticed it and gave him a reassuring smile, which calmed Izuku down before he left to join his fellow students. Once they were alone, both Z-Fighters grinned broadly at one another. "So you decided to be a teacher after five years?"

"I know, I know. But I left U.A my application a few months ago, and Principal Nezu called last week to say that it was approved. I'm just glad I'm going to teach a class with you in it. Makes it easier for me." Krillin said with a chuckle. "Still, I gotta say, you being class president is a surprise. But everyone always knew you were a smart kid. Now look at you: all grown up and taking the next step in being a Hero." The shorter of the two wiped his left eye, though there was no sign of any actually tears coming down. "You're growing up so fast."

"Come on Krillin, you're embarrassing me." Gohan said while scratching his hair.

"Sorry, but I am serious. You're really growing up." Krillin said before playfully punching Gohan's arm. "I know your dad would be proud."

"I have a feeling he is." Gohan said with a soft smile. "By the way, when were you going to tell everyone you were teaching here? My mom never told me anything about this."

"Well, I COULD have told you, but I thought this was a better way to show you. I mean, the look on your face." Krillin couldn't hold back his laughter. It wasn't long before Gohan joined in on his laughter. It was just natural, given how the two had known each other for years. "We should probably get back before everyone gets bored and gives me a bad report. You wouldn't believe how much U.A pays its teachers."

"Right. Let's go…..Mr. Krillin." Gohan teased with a smile.

"You better be changed in the next ten minutes, or else I'm going to have to put you in detention." Krillin shot back with his own smile. Gohan laughed at Krillin's attempt at humor….only for Krillin to continue. "I'm serious. The teacher handbook says if a student isn't prepared for class on time, then I have to give them detention."

"Wait…...really?" Gohan said wide eyed. Not wanting to upset his teacher, Gohan quickly rushed out of the classroom, not hearing Krillin's amused chuckle.

"This is going to be fun." Krillin said with a small head shake. He put a hand in his pocket while looking at the window, a smile on his face. _'First I was Master Roshi's student, now I'm the teacher. I wish you were here Goku. But I guess you are watching with King Kai.'_ Wiping his eyes, Krillin fixed himself up before he ran to join his class.

 **Okay…..before you all go yelling at me in the reviews about how short the chapter was and how I screwed the characters up for some reason, or how I forgot to add certain scenes….I am tired. Okay? I am almost done with my first semester in University, and trying to come up with some original content is hard. I am deeply sorry for not updating for more than two months, but school really kept be busy. I just hope all of you understand and will be patient with me.**

 **Secondly, for the new teachers of U.A, I've had them in mind for a few months now. My friend NeoNazo365 said I should add some Z-Fighters in the Pro Hero business and while Yamcha might not be the best fit, with Piccolo wanting to be alone and Vegeta being…..well Vegeta, Krillin was one of the options. Before you ask, I DID hint at another Fighter being a Pro, but I won't get into that. I know I didn't add all the students blocking the way of Class 1-A or Ochaco confessing her reasons for being a Pro, but I thought I should save that for the next chapter since that is when the Sports Festival will REALLY begin….with the new intro and outro(yes, I know a lot of you hate them, but this is my story and you'll probably ignore them anyway, but…...I just felt like following this story like an anime. Sue me.)**

 **Thirdly, yes, Houko Tirado is the good 21 of the story. The name is a mixture of the names of her english and japanese voice actresses. Look, I couldn't come up with anything and she doesn't have an official name, so I had to wing it. As for why she is 'Quirkless', her evil side had taken most of the power, so she doesn't have anything…..yet. That's all I'll say for now as I do want some surprises to be hidden for you guys.**

 **Look…...I am not the best, but if you are willing to bare with me for a while, I might be able to improve upon this story. Love this story or hate it, I'm still writing it.**

 **Follow, fav, review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: The Sports Festival**


	12. Chapter 12: Preparations

***Takes a chair before putting it down, sitting backwards like Captain America.* So…. you're back to read the next chapter of Saiyaman Plus Ultra…. And I'm pretty sure that a lot of you are pissed….. Which is understandable given how long it took for this chapter to be updated.**

 **Honestly, I'd get pissed, but you wanna know what I would also do: READ. OTHER. STORIES. I get if you guys like this story(though a majority of you hate me for adding a third party), but you have other options. Hell, there are a few DBZ/MHA crossovers that I think are better. I don't wanna keep**

 **Guest: I get this shit is annoying, but this is my story, and I can do what I want with it. I don't want it to be a traditional crossover, sorry.**

 **Herolover27: That dipshit already deleted his 'story,' so we're good.**

 **Alaude hibari: Huh, he's six inches shorter than me… I thought he was shorter.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks man. Krillin is the OG boi, so I have to add him.**

 **GrimmjowTaichou: Yamcha…. I will keep that in mine since I don't HATE him.**

 **Wolfman: Glad I surprised you with Krillin and Good 21(who will be referred to as Houko) appearing in the story as they will be supporting characters throughout the next few arcs.**

 **Batthan the Dark Knight: Hey, I love to surprise my readers pal. Plus this is my way of intigrating DBZ in the MHA world even more(still have some ideas I'll keep hidden in my sleeves;).**

 **Itachisdbzgurl: Sssssshhhhhhhh….. They don't know;)**

 **Joeyginise: Okay, the problem with Piccolo being a Pro is his history… which would raise more than its fair share of problems. Huh, there ARE a lot of bald people now that I think about it. Hero Ball Z….. WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?! Whatever you wanna hear when you read this, go ahead.**

 **Ezylryb: Thank you.**

 **Vinjedi1995: I love Fairy Tail, so I gotta reference it somehow lol. Yeah, with his physical training and One for All, Izuku still have more control than Videl ever could. Well good 21 was my favorite character in Fighter Z and was sad she wasn't canon(plus I kinda ship her and Goku). Maybe we'll see the other Z Fighters, maybe we won't. You never know~~**

 **Aztec 13: What you said…. Mind blowing ideas man. Maybe you'll see them in this chapter;)**

 **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct: I know, sorry about that bro…. Or female, I don't know your gender and will not guess it out of respect.**

 **AJR3333: He already deleted his copy, freaking asshole. But thanks for the support pal, I appreciate it.**

 **Augustopisicinas: Please fix your spelling. I get what you're asking, but it's hard to read. But no, I'm not having All Might and Hercule being related.**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: Geez man, you don't need to yell lol. But yeah, I can tell you now that Houko is not the mole. And the Villains are scheming, which is not good for everyone.**

 **Kage-kitsune9001: Damn, you're right. Maybe I'll have that in this chapter.**

 **X3runner: Look, reengineering Kaioken will be impossible, and I won't do it. Sorry man. If Momo hangs out with Chi-Chi, then you KNOW she'll embarrass Gohan.**

 **dcsonic 10: Vegeta teaching a bunch of humans… HAHAHAHAHAHA! Good one pal, good one.**

 **Thompsona: Exactly. I wanna take time to write the chapters as well as I can. Momo is a respectful girl, so she'll keep his secret until he's willing to confess it to her. The thing is… he doesn't even know 22 is an Android, but he'll start having some suspicions.**

 **CMXB: I know man. Her deaths were so sad:'(**

 **Wonton Destruction: Trust me, I have other plans for the Lyoko characters. I know it feels odd, but there's always a reason behind my insanity.**

 **Greer123: Just because there are Martial Arts Heroes doesn't mean they're connected to Gohan.**

 **Unkownguythatsaperson: Thanks for the compliment. Technically, they did discuss his Quirks, but Iida told them to be respectful and let HIM tell everyone when he's ready. He'll appear in this chapter.**

 **NacNak: Be strong, man! Patience is a virtue.**

 **Aliestrikehero: Ssssssshhhhhhhhhh… keep that info to yourself;)**

 **Guest number 2: I already have Gohan's internship planned. Although Nighteye's Quirk WOULD be fun to see since DBZ tends to change the future and shit.**

 **KaijuDracoMage: Another FT fan, I see. Check my other stories since I do a lot of Fairy Tail crossovers. Shit, I could've mentioned Bojack…. Maybe I still will since I consider that movie canon… especially since GOHAN is the lead in the movie. And if Saitama was in this…. Shit would get screwed.**

 **Super98: THANKS!**

 **Random: Yeah, sorry about that my friend. Guess I feel bad if I screwed up his description.**

 **RHatch89: Thank you!**

 **Senselessgrinder: Yyyyyyeeeeeaaaahhhhh….. I hate Mineta. He has a few funny moments, but he's SO annoying. He's my second least favorite MHA character(the first being King Explosion Asshole.) Still, glad you like the story and I hope I can live up to your expectations.**

 **AssassinErik: I know you're ecstatic, but there's a difference between being a fan… and going overboard. Still, I'm not mad at you for being interested in GoMo(my ship name for Gohan x Momo). Trust me, Izuku has a lot more strength in this story than in Canon, so his fight with Todoroki will be even more epic.**

 **Eugene DC Flores: I know it'll take time for Izuku to get stronger, and I know he won't be as strong as the other Z Fighters, but he'll at least have better control than in Canon. First idea is good, but the other two are impossible since Izuku is only a mere human to the Kais.**

 **To recap: Things slowly began to cool down in Musutafa as U.A had made the decision to hire two new faculty members for the protection of the students. Aizawa then explained to his class of the upcoming Sports Festival, advising them to not slack on their training. After first period, the students of Class 1-A were introduced to their new teachers, Houko Tirado and Krillin, who each gave their own piece of advice to the students in order to help them learn.**

 **Will our Heroes in training be prepared to face whatever obstacles the Sports Festival will throw at them? And what are the villains plotting in the background?**

 **Let us find out…**

' _League of Villains H.Q'_

*Fizzle*

Android 22 gritted his teeth at the feelings of heat from the blowtorch his creator was using in order to repair his damaged arm. He was used to having his wounds patched up during his missions and sometimes liked to show off some of his scars, but it still didn't mean he enjoyed someone using tools that would pierce his skin.

"Hmmmm…. You really have been damaged, haven't you?" Android 21 said while moving her tools away. "I suppose it's my fault for underestimating that boy."

"I thought Gero had all the data on those Z-Fighters." 22 said while rolling his arm, satisfied with the results.

"Technically, yes he does." 21 said as she took out a Macaron, chewing it loudly. "But his information on this 'Super Saiyan' is limited, so if you were to face someone like Vegeta, you may die." She smirked at the look he was giving her before she continued. "Still, with what I have planned for you, even the likes of Vegeta and Gohan will not be enough to stop us. So for now, please be patient."

"Understood." 22 said with a nod. He would need to rest for a while, especially considering how infamous he and this 'League of Villains' have become since their attack on the U.S.J. Still, even 22 had to admit that he was looking forward to another fight with Gohan. The kid's got potential, and if he did train, then he'd be even more difficult to defeat.

However, a single thought came to mind.

"Is….. she almost complete?" 22 whispered, getting a raised brow from the other Android.

"What? You know I hate when you whisper." 21 said with a slightly irritated tone.

"I said is she almost ready to be released? It's been eight months since you started." 22 said with a serious expression as he stood up, glaring at 21. "I agreed to work for you and the League, but only if you can help her. You said it wouldn't take so long, but it's almost been a year."

"A year of trials and tribulations." 21 said while waving her hand dismissively. "Give me a month or so and she'll be free."

"With all due respect….. That is bullshit." 22 said with narrowed eyes. "You keep making excuses, and I'm losing my patience. Show me where she is or I'm walking out."

"Oh? And you think it's that simple?" 21 asked rhetorically, a brow raised out of curiosity. "And where would you go? The students and teachers have told the police what you look like and I know you wouldn't go anywhere without her." A smirk appeared on her face as she stroked 22's chin, sending a chill down his spine. "Human emotions are a weakness, and you aren't even human at this point. You're part machine, hiding behind fake human skin. So unless you'd like to be alone for the rest of your life…. I suggest you do what I say, okay dear?"

A part of 22 wanted nothing more than to rip 21's hand off his chin. He always felt that there was something wrong with the woman in front of him, ever since he met her months ago. She did help him before, and as an honorable man, he would do anything to repay her.

Yet despite all that…. He felt uneasy about her. She obviously had a sadistic side, but there was a part of him that could tell she had more secrets than fifty men combined. Truth be told, he didn't want to join the Villains, but… he was in debt, and he would never go free unless she said so.

With a heavy sigh from his nose, 22 reluctantly nodded. "Good!" 21 said cheerfully, gently slapping 22's cheek as she moved away from him. "And just to show I'm not so cruel…." Reaching into her right pocket, 21 pulled out a small tablet. Tapping on the screen a few times, she then handed it to her subordinate. Raising a brow, 22 looked at the tablet…...only for his breath to hitch in shock. "Don't say I wasn't generous." With that, she walked out of the room, leaving 22 to dwell in his thoughts.

On the screen….. Was a lone female body, inside of a large pod, their long hair flowing inside. Swallowing heavily, 22 touched the screen of the tablet, a lone tear running down his left eye before he said one name.

"Kate…."

' _U.A High, late afternoon'_

"Man, I knew having a new teacher might make things different, but he really pushed us on his first day." Odd said while stretching his tired arms, wincing at the soreness he felt from his limbs.

"I know what you mean. How are turtle shells THAT heavy?" Izuku added, his arms hanging limply on both sides of his body as he pushed himself to walk forward. For the very first lesson, Krillin gave the class an easy task: do a series of simple exercises like pushups and a mile run in order for the Monk Hero to see how strong everyone was. Sounded simple enough, right?

Except… there was ONE condition for doing such a simple task. They needed to carry something on their backs so it would push them to their limits. Was it weighted clothes? A heavy vest?

Nope. What the students of Class 1-A had to carry for their assignment…..were large turtle shells. Shoji had to carry poor Koda to Recovery Girl's office due to passing out the moment his eyes saw the empty shells. Most of the class weren't comfortable with the idea of carrying something that belonged to deceased turtles, but Krillin assured them that these were simple reconstructions. One by one, the students began putting the turtle shells on their backs… only to find out that the shells were WAY heavier than they expected. Even students like Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki couldn't help but flinch at the sudden weight. That one hour and fifteen minute class felt like an eternity to the students, though luckily, Krillin told them that they would only need to wear the shells on their backs the one time….. Unless he saw it was necessary again. Needless to say…. Krillin was not going to pull anything back.

"I don't think it was that bad. He was just as nervous about teaching as we were at having him teach the class." Gohan countered politely. He noticed Krillin's grin faltering a bit a few times in class, which was normal given how this was the first time he became a teacher. "Plus it's good to train with weighted clothes every now and then. It helps increase your body's strength and speed."

"Says the guy with superhuman strength." Odd said with a blunt tone, making Gohan chuckle out of defeat.

"Good point." The three students exited U.A High, the afternoon sun shining over them as a cool breeze brushed against their skin. "So, are your families going to be at the Sports Festival to cheer you on?" Aizawa did say that families were welcome to watch the Sports Festival live, provided them show proof that they were related to the students. Odd put his hands behind his head and grinned.

"Yeah, my folks are flying in from Italy to see me kick butt. They even said they were bringing my dog Kiwi to cheer me on….. Though I'm pretty sure they won't let animals in." Odd said as he deflated a bit, his tail wagging sadly. He missed his little buddy a lot and would want nothing more than to play fetch, but rules were rules. "What about you, Greenie?"

"Well, my dad's still working abroad and can't take a vacation at this time." Izuku said before a sad smile crept on his face. "Plus, my mom works early in the morning, so she won't be able to watch me in the stadium." Lifting his head, Izuku noticed the sympathetic looks his friends were giving him, causing him to wave his hands frantically. "B-But she said she would come home to watch the first round! It's not like she won't see me in action!" Coughing in his hand to prevent anymore embarrassment, Izuku then turned to Gohan. "And what about Goten and Ch-I mean your mom, Gohan? Will they come to watch you?"

' _Oh yeah, I still have to tell mom and Goten about the Sports Festival. I'm pretty sure they'd want to be the first ones here… which doesn't sound like a good idea.'_ Gohan thought with a sweatdrop. His mother was loving, but…

" _GO GOHAN! SHOW THEM WHO'S THE BEST! THAT'S MY BABY BOY!"_ A chibi version of Chi-Chi appeared in Gohan's mind, leaning against the railing and cheering him on while his brother joined her. Then, chibi versions of his friends, as well as the audience began to laugh at a blushing chibi Gohan. Yup, it may seem like an overexageration….. Only it wasn't at all.

"Gohan? Gohan?"

"Huh?" The black haired male was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. Turning his head, Gohan noticed Odd and Izuku looking at him with curious frowns.

"Dude, you okay? You spaced out for a minute." Odd said with a raised brow. "So are you folks coming to the Sports Festival too?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure my brother and mom would come. We may live far away, but that won't stop them from coming." Gohan said with a smile. "This is actually the second tournament I've been in."

"Really? What other tournaments have you been in?" Izuku asked his friend curiously.

It was then Gohan realized… he was caught in a bind. He couldn't tell them about his participation in the one tournament he entered….. Mostly because it involved him fighting against that space bandit, Bojack and his crew. They were extremely tough and it took Gohan going Super Saiyan Two in order to kill them. If he told them of his involement…..it would raise so many questions that it would pretty much blow his cover.

"Well… my dad had me join this little league martial arts tournament. It wasn't very bi, and I ended up in 2nd place. But it was fun and my dad was really proud of me." Gohan answered, albeit with a nervous smile. He'd hope that his friends would buy the lie for now, at least until he was comfortable enough to tell them everything.

"Cool. It sucks you only got in second. A guy with your skill and Quirks would win the Sports fEstival no problem." Odd said while nudging Gohan and increasing his speed. "I have to go. Make sure you leave some of the spotlight for us when the Sports Festival happens, kay pal?"

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Odd." Gohan said as he and Izuku waved their friend goodbye. Once the Cat Quirk user was out of site, Gohan and Izuku turned left, making their way towards the train station.

"So…. what kind of tournament DID you enter?" Izuku asked. He had a feeling Gohan was lying, which was understandable given how he was the only one besides All Might who knew of his…. Special abilities and his relation to Son Goku.

"Maybe I'll tell you another time." Gohan said with a chuckle. A part of him was glad Izuku wasn't trying to push him into telling him every single detail. It felt nice to have a friend he can talk to normally without any secrets."So, how's your Ki training been going, Izuku?"

"Well…. I keep meditating like you told me, but I never actually tried…..using it as a weapon." Izuku scratched his cheek while smiling nervously. He was curious about using Ki like Gohan…. But he didn't want to make a hole in his apartment. That would surely cause his mother to have a heart attack.

"It takes some practice to actually use Ki the way me and my dad do." Gohan admitted. "The reason I taught you about Ki is so you can have better control of your Quirk. You might have as big of a reserve of Ki as me, but in time, you'll be able to use your power without breaking your bones." A thought suddenly crossed Gohan's mind as they turned the corner. "Hey, why do you only use One for All in your arms? From what I've seen from All Might, he's used it throughout his body. Maybe you should try something similar."

It was then Izuku stopped in place. Gohan was right: he WAS only using One for All in one arm. He was only doing it because All Might would usually do so whenever he used his Detroit Smash. And yet, he was still able to move at superhuman speed and jump above buildings. Izuku just assumed it was just his impressive leg strength, though it hindsight, that might just be him fanboying about having a strong body like All Might. _'You know, it might be useful whenever I can't use my arms. The way All Might jumps could give me some ideas… even Kacchan when he uses his Explosion could help me try different techniques. Gohan still hasn't taught me to fly, so this might be my best chance right now. Hmmmm, maybe I should start training near the river. There are those big boulders that washed up a few weeks ago, so they'd be perfect to jump off of. Oh, and if I plan on improving my leg strength, I'll need to ask for an upgrade to my Hero Costume.'_ Izuku began thinking of other methods of using One for All… which transformed into his usual muttering frenzy.

' _He's doing it again….'_ Gohan thought with a sweatdrop. "You don't need to overthink it right now, Izuku. There's still time before the Sports Festival for you to train. If you need more help, I can spare some time."

"I know, I know. But…. I just don't want to fall behind." Izuku confessed, getting over his 'phase.'

"You won't, trust me. From what I've seen, you're on your way." Gohan said before placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "But there's nothing wrong with taking a step back every once in a while. My dad taught me that a long time ago." A nostalgic smile appeared on the half breed's face as he remembered his time training with his father before the Cell Games. Those ten days were some of the best he's ever had.

Hearing his friend's advice, Izuku gave him a genuine smile of appreciation. If there was one person who could inspire him besides All Might, it would have to be Gohan. Considering the life he lived, it was only natural that he would have some sagely advice. _'I need to get stronger so All Might and Gohan are proud.'_ Izuku thought with determination before he stepped in front of Gohan, stopping him in place. "Gohan, I…. I want you to make a promise to me!"

"A promise?" Gohan asked with an innocent tilt of his head. What kind of promise was the Ninth holder of One for All going to ask of him? Surely it had nothing to do with more training."

"It's….well….." The green haired teen swallowed the lump in his throat, clenching his right fist before raising his head, emerald eyes staring at Gohan's black ones with pure determination. "In the Sports Festival, if we end up facing each other… don't hold back. I want you to fight me like I'm your opponent."

"Huh?" A small gasp escaped Gohan's mouth at the declaration his friend just made. Was Izuku really challenging him to fight all out in the Sports Festival? He was never really planning on using all his strength since 1. He didn't want to keep all the attention to himself. And 2. He didn't feel like there was need to do such a thing. To be honest, he would've expected Katsuki Bakugo to tell him something like this, not Izuku. Still, Gohan couldn't help but respect Izuku's courage to declare such a thing. The least he could do is make the promise since there was a chance they would need to face one another. A smile crept on Gohan's face as he extended his right fist forward. "Alright Izuku, I promise to use all my power against you in the Sports Festival." Smiling in response, Izuku raised his own fist before bumping it against Gohan's, sealing their promise.

"Oh crap, my train!" Izuku suddenly blurted out, startling Gohan. Quickly pulling his fist back, Izuku gave Gohan a quick bow. "Sorry, but my train will be leaving soon, and I need to catch it."

"Oh, well I can take you on Nimbus, if you'd like." Gohan offered, only for Izuku to shake his head.

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't want to waste anymore of your time." As he began to walk away, Izuku smiled while waving at Gohan. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gohan. And I'm going to train hard to keep up with you and the others!" Even as he saw Izuku walk off, Gohan smiled and returned his wave.

"Alright Izuku, I'm counting on-LOOK OUT!" Izuku heard Gohan's warning just as he was about to cross the street, almost getting hit by a car driving nearby.

"WOAH!" Izuku gasped as his rear nearby got hit by an oncoming car, causing him to stumble a bit before he regained his composure. He gave Gohan a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head. "Hehehe, I-I guess I should've watched where I was going."

"Yeah…. You should have." Gohan said with a nervous chuckle. "Bye Izuku." And with that, Gohan and Izuku went their separate ways.

But little did they know….. A certain dual Quirk user was watching them with narrowed eyes.

' _Son Gohan, Izuku Midoriya… what are you hiding?'_ Shoto Todoroki thought suspiciously. He had a distinct feeling his two classmates were holding a secret, and he was going to find out.

Whatever it takes.

Due to being in deep thought, Shoto failed to notice a certain yellow cloud flying away.

' _With Gohan'_

"Man, I can't believe I'm going to be in the U.A Sports Festival. This is going to be so much fun." Gohan said with a big smile on his face as Nimbus flew him above the clouds, the vaporized water tickling his skin. Though he was somewhat of a pacifist, Gohan would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. Not only would the Sports Festival help him find some Hero Agencies to work for, it would also give him the chance to have some fun with his friends, something he knew they deserved after the USJ attack.

' _That's right, the villains from the USJ attack are still out there. The hands guy Shigaraki. The mist guy Kurogiri…. And 22.'_ A deep frown appeared on the son of Goku's face as he recalled his fight with the strange. He couldn't sense anything, yet the man acted human. From what Izuku told him, 22 had a sense of honor, fighting Mr. Aizawa one on one without using his Quirk and even defending the students when Shigaraki attempted to kill them. Despite that, his powers were far beyond that of human villains in this world, and combined with the fact he could use Ki based attacks could only mean one thing.

That man…. Was an Android.

In hindsight, it was obvious considering his name….. Though the Space Hero had the name Thirteen, so it wasn't as weird.

' _Still. How could another Android exist without Dr Gero? Then again, when Trunks came to this time period, he wasn't expecting Gero another Android 19 to appear. Maybe this was caused when Trunks came back.'_ A heavy sigh escaped Gohan's lips as he laid back on Nimbus, hands behind his head as he watched the afternoon sun slowly begin to set. This was a bit much to think about. He wanted to search for 22 in order to find out any information on any more Androids the Z-Fighters missed. Yet due to his schedule with school and the fact he can't sense where he is, it would be almost impossible for him to find 22.

But then…. A thought crossed his mind.

"Hang on. Maybe I don't need to find them. I can tell the others." Gohan suddenly said, sitting up from Nimbus. That's right, the other Z-Fighters could help look for the Android while he was in school. He was sure Piccolo and Vegeta weren't doing much these days, though Krillin would probably be the busiest, what with him being a Pro Hero and a teacher no less. Hell, Gohan didn't even know if Tien, Chaotzu and Yamcha were doing anything now. Still, he'd at least have to ask them to help. After all, it WAS their choice. "Come to think of it. If Odd and the others are having their families come watch them in the Sports Festival, then maybe I should invite everyone else. This is the first year I'm going, and I'm sure they'd want to watch." A big smile appeared on Gohan's face as he patted Nimbus softly. "Hey Nimbus, we have a few detours to make before we head home, okay?"

The yellow cloud seemed to acknowledge this as it began to change course towards the Lookout.

' _Several minutes later'_

In a matter of minutes, Nimbus and Gohan had arrived at the Lookout(but not without giving Korin and Yajirobe a quick hello out of respect.) Hoping off Nimbus in order to stand on the pavement, Gohan began to walk towards the palace when his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure, watering the plants with a light hum. "Hey, Mr. Popo!"

"Oh?" Standing up from behind the flowers was a short, plump humanoid with pure black skin,matching eyes, red lips, pointy ears and no hair. His attire consisted of a white turban adorned with an aqua-colored jewel resting on his forehead. He also sports a single gold hoop earring on each ear. On his upper body, he wears a maroon-patterned, gold-trimmed sleeveless vest that exposes part of his torso, as well as gold armbands on his upper arms. He touts a red sash around his waist. His white pants appear in the style of harem trousers, wrapping in around his ankles. And on his feet, he wears a pair of red slippers with white soles. Lowering the watering can in his hand, Mr. Popo smiled as he saw a familiar face. "Well, if it isn't Gohan. How are you?" He asked in a polite tone as Gohan finally reached him.

"I'm good, thanks. I see you're still working on your gardening skills. These are beautiful." Gohan commented, looking at the assortment of flowers around him.

"Why thank you! I find gardening helps soothe the soul in times of stress. I know Kami would be proud of me." Mr. Popo said with a smile, though a hint of sadness flashed in his eyes at the mention of Earth's former deity. He quickly shook off his sadness to get to the matter at hand. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Gohan? It's been some time since you came to visit."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I would've come to say hi when I got the Senzu Beans from Korin, but I was running late for my classes." Gohan admitted while rubbing the back of his neck. "But I was actually wondering where Dende and Piccolo are."

"Dodge." Said an all too familiar voice from behind, causing Gohan to straighten up. Without a second to waste, Gohan raised his right arm just in time to block a strike from behind. However, Gohan wasn't fast enough to dodge a sharp kick to his side, causing him to skid several feet away.

"Oh my!" Mr. Popo gasped as he saw the skid marks on the ground.

"Your reflexes improved, but not as fast as when you were a kid." Gohan couldn't hide his smile as he stared at his attacker, who was none other than his friend and mentor(and father to some people since he practically raised Gohan) Piccolo. His white cape flapped softly as he stared at his student with a frown. "If I attacked you when you were still a Super Saiyan, you could've stopped me with one hand. You need more practice if you're going to be a Hero." Piccolo said in a stern tone.

"And I see you haven't changed at all, Piccolo." Gohan said while lowering his stance, walking towards his teacher. "I have been retraining, but I'm still not at the level I was before."

"That's because you spent more time reading books and writing reports than training your body." Piccolo said as he lowered his guard as well, crossing his arms while shaking his head. "If you want, I can start training you again like the old days. Maybe leave you in the wild for a month again might help improve your instincts." A nervous chuckle escaped Gohan's mouth at the mention of Piccolo's 'unique' training method. Not that he didn't think it would help, it was just the fact that he had school to worry about, and if he was left in the wilds again, he would fall behind immensely. If Chi-Chi found out he wasn't keeping up with his grades, she'd ground him for a year.

"N-No thanks. I appreciate the offer, but I have way too much to worry about now." Gohan said while waving his hand, getting a raised brow from Piccolo. "But there is something I wanted to ask you and Dende. Where is he by the way?"

"He's meditating right now." Piccolo said bluntly.

"Meditating? I didn't know Dende did that." Gohan said in a surprised tone. It wasn't like meditation was a bad thing, most people do it to calm their nerves. He just didn't expect Dende of all people to do it.

"Yes. Recently, Piccolo has been training Dende in the art of Ki control. He said it may help him whenever he uses his healing powers." Mr. Popo said while watering some dandelyons. "As long as he wasn't teaching him any violent techniques, I see no problem with them training together."

"Oh, that's good. Maybe you pass along the message for me." Gohan said with a smile. "I wanted to invite you guys to this year's Sports Festival U.A is having. It's happening in two weeks and I'd appreciate it if you guys came to cheer me on."

"Sports Festival? Is it some kind of tournament?" Piccolo questioned. The only tournament he had been in was the World Martial Arts Tournament, and he only entered in order to defeat Goku. Good times.

"Sort of. It's a collection of events that happen in a big stadium, where students participate for the number one spot. Teachers and volunteers come to help set everything up, and anyone can come watch. They even broadcast it worldwide so anyone can see it from their homes, but…." Gohan scratched his head while grinning nervously. "I was hoping my mom and the rest of you would come cheer me on. That is if you're not busy." Piccolo began contemplating what Gohan said. It wasn't like he had a job to go to or anything like that. Hell, most of the time he just meditated and occasionally go to the wasteland to train. This felt like a good opportunity to get out and do something, and cheer for his protege.

With a small smirk, Piccolo gave Gohan a nod. "Sure kid, I'll go. It actually sounds like fun."

"Great! Thanks Piccolo." Gohan said with a big smile. He was glad that Piccolo was going to see the Sports Festival. Since Goku wasn't around, the next best thing would be the man who trained him to fight the Saiyans all those years ago.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Mr Popo said while clapping his hands together with a big smile. "I'll be sure to let Dende know about this. He may not be able to come, but he'll most definitely watch from here."

"Thanks Mr. Popo." Gohan said with a nod before he took out his phone in order to see the time. "Well, I have to get going. I wanna stop by Capsule Corp and ask Bulma and Trunks if they would come too. Maybe Vegeta too."

"Vegeta? No offense kid, but are you sure you want Vegeta there?" Piccolo questioned. They all knew how prideful the Saiyan Prince was, and if there was one thing he disliked about Earth, it was its people. To him, they were all insects and don't deserve a second glance.

"I should at least ask him. It'd be rude not to." Gohan argued, though even he knew how the short Saiyan could be. As he began to walk away, Gohan remembered something and turned to Piccolo. "Actually, there's one more thing I want to tell you Piccolo. Can you come here?" The Namekian didn't fail to pick up the serious tone from his student. Curious, he walked up to Gohan, practically towering over him before leaning down.

' _I wonder what they're talking about.'_ Mr. Popo thought as he saw Gohan whispering something to Piccolo. Judging from the way Piccolo widened his eyes, it must've been something serious. He could have listened in on the conversation, but that would be rude, and Mr. Popo was NOT a rude person.

"I'll see what I can do. Make sure you tell Vegeta and I'll tell Tien." Piccolo finally said to Gohan with an equally serious tone, getting him to nod.

"Nimbus!" The yellow cloud quickly flew towards Gohan as the half breed jumped on top of it before flying away. The Namekian continued to watch as his student flew away, the same stern expression on his face.

"Piccolo, what did Gohan tell? It seemed troubling." Mr. Popo said with a concerned tone.

"Because it is." Was all Piccolo said before he began walking towards the palace, confusing Mr. Popo even more.

' _Capsule Corp, half an hour later'_

"So, you're joining this year's Sports Festival and you want us to cheer for you, right?" Bulma asked Gohan, tightening the bolt on her motorcycle. Being a genius inventor, Bulma enjoyed working on new projects, yet it's the simpler things in life she enjoyed. Plus….. She loved driving her motorcycle.

"Yeah. I'm sure Trunks would love to see everyone using their Quirks. Plus it'd be nice to see you guys there." Gohan said from the armchair in Bulma's workshop, taking a sip of tea her assistant provided.

"He's right, Mom. Things have been so boring around here." Trunks said while entering the workshop, a towel over his shoulders from yet another intense workout. "So can we?"

"Well….." Bulma stood up from her motorcycle before taking out a cigarette from her breast pocket. Lighting it with her lighter, she took in a puff of smoke before exhaling it. "Regardless, we're still going to watch it live."

"Regardless? What do you mean?" Gohan questioned with a small tilt of his head, getting a smile from Bulma.

"Gohan, you know that Capsule Corp has been collaborating with U.A, right?" Bulma questioned rhetorically, getting a nod from the young man. "Well, as a representative of Capsule Corp, I was invited to watch the Sports Festival in order to find a student to represent us." Gohan let out an 'ohhh' upon hearing this.

"My friend were talking about that. There'll be tons of Sponsors at the Sports Festival." Gohan said before his eyes widened a bit. "So now you're going to be one of those sponsors?"

"Bingo." Bulma said with a wink. "Trunks and I are already going. But Vegeta…"

"Will not be wasting his time with something so trivial." Walking in the room was none other than the Prince of Saiyans, who was slightly drenched in sweat, though it didn't stop him from scowling. "I'm far too busy with training to waste an afternoon watching weak humans fight one another for glory."

"Aww, come on Vegeta. It'll be fun, I promise." Gohan tried to reason, though judging by the glare the Saiyan was giving him, it wasn't working.

"You say you're busy, but I don't see you working on anything besides your muscles." Bulma said with her own glare. "You can't even bother to take out the trash or mow the lawn."

"Come on Dad, can't you come with us?" Trunks said with a pout. He knew his dad loved fighting, but did he really need to do it everyday? To the young half Saiyan, it seemed boring.

"I said no." Vegeta said with a stern tone. Both Gohan and Trunks seemed to deflate at this, but Bulma simply stepped forward, getting in her 'husband's' face.

"Okay Vegeta, don't go." Bulma started, getting a smirk from Vegeta. However, Bulma seemed to return his smirk as she continued. "But now that I think about it, you have too much free time. So here's what you're going to do: either you come with us for one day… or you can go out, find a job and start paying rent. And if you decide to do the second option, then I'll just shut down the gravity chamber so you won't be able to train. How does that sound, DEAR?"

' _Holy crap, she's standing up to Vegeta again.'_ Gohan thought in astonishment. He had seen the daughter of the Briefs family stand up to Vegeta on multiple occasions, but now she was threatening to take away everything he took for granted. _'Note to self: never mess with Bulma.'_

Vegeta and Bulma continued to flare at one another, neither standing down. To Bulma, she was simply offering him a chance to spend time with their son, like a REAL family. It was just for an afternoon. Then he could go back to training to his heart's content. Was that SO freaking hard?!

After several minutes… Vegeta let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. One day, nothing more." Vegeta finally said, getting a smile of victory from the blue haired woman.

"Good. I'm glad you see things my way." Bulma teased while giving Vegeta a small pinch on his cheek, much to his annoyance as he began to walk away. "And don't forget to wear something nice! There's gonna be a lot of cameraman~" All Vegeta did was click his tongue as he left the room, not even bothering to respond to Bulma's chuckle.

"Wow mom. I didn't think you'd be able to do it." Trunks said with an impressed tone. His mother smiled as she took another puff of smoke.

"Never underestimate a woman's skill with men." Bulma said before winking at Gohan. "I'm sure you know what I mean, right Gohan?"

"Ummm, no. Not really." Gohan said while rubbing the back of his head, getting a head shake from Bulma.

"You'll know when you're older…. Lady killer~"

"L-Lady killer?" Gohan asked, a feeling of dread creeping in his chest.

"Oh, you know. Your mom told me about Momo and how she visited your house last weekend. I didn't know you were a hit with the ladies." Bulma said, her smile growing at the sight of Gohan's pink cheeks.

"I-It's not like that!" Gohan tried to defend, getting Bulma to chuckle. "A-Anyways, I was going to go find Yamcha and Tien and tell them the same thing, but I don't know where they are right now."

"Oh, you can leave it to me." Bulma said before putting out her cigarette. "Tien is for sure coming since he and Chiaotzu want to see 'the next generation of Heroes.' Their words, not mine. As for Yamcha, he's actually in New York, playing against some big baseball league, so he won't be able to come."

"Oh, okay." A disappointed sigh escaped Gohan's lips. He knew that most likely than not, some of the Z-Fighters wouldn't be able to come, but it still didn't make him feel better. "Well, I better go home. Mom's probably wondering where I am.

"Let me know how things turn out for you and Momo~" Bulma called out, getting a groan from Gohan before he walked out of Capsule Corp.

"Mom, what was that about?" Trunks asked innocently.

"You'll know when you're older." Bulma simply said before she returned to her work. Trunks just stared at his mother for a few seconds before shrugging.

He'll figure it out when he's Gohan's age…. Or younger. Really depends.

' _Later on, Son residence'_

"Here you go, boys. Eat up." Chi-Chi said as she placed a large bowl of rice on the table….. Which as you can guess, was filled with other plates of food.

"Thank you, Mom!" Gohan and Goten thanked their mouth while giving a quick prayer before eating their food. The older woman simply smiled as she sat at the table, eating her food slowly. "By the way Gohan, Bulma called and mentioned the Sports Festival coming up."

"Oh yeah." Gohan quickly ate the teriyaki in his mouth before drinking some water to wash it down. "I wanted to see if she and the others wanted to come watch me there. I was actually going to ask if you and Goten would come too."

"I wanna go!" Goten called out, accidentally splitting out some of his rice. "Quirks are so cool, and maybe we can see All Might there. It would so Plus Ultra! Can we go mom, pretty please~~~~" Chi-Chi couldn't help but giggle at her son's behavior. He was just like a mini Goku, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

"If my baby boy's going to be in a tournament, then I need to be there." Chi-Chi said, smiling at her eldest son. "Maybe I'll get to meet your other friends."

"Yeah, but…" Gohan mumbled something while eating some of his rice.

"What was that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well… could you…. Not embarrass me in front of my friends?" Gohan asked, albeit with some reluctance. He didn't want to upset his mother, but she was a bit overbearing and if his friends saw that…. They'd never let him live it down.

"Embarrass you? What do you mean by that?" Chi-Chi asked with narrowed eyes that would make even Cell and Frieza flinch.

"It's just…. Never mind." Gohan said in defeat. Chi-Chi raised a brow at him. How did she embarrass him?

"Gohan…"

"Mom, sometimes you go….. A bit overboard." Gohan explained. "Like when you asked if Momo and I were going to get married just because she was rich. Not to mention when you showed Izuku some of my old baby photos." He put down his bowl and gave his mother a leading expression. "Just promise me you won't do something like that at the Sports Festival, especially in front of my friends. Please?"

Chi-Chi wanted to say something, but one look at Gohan's face was all it took to stop her. Maybe she DID go a bit far when meeting some of his friends, but it was only because she was happy he finally had people his age to talk to. If her son was asking her to dial it back… then she would do just that. With a sigh, Chi-Chi nodded with a motherly smile. "Okay Gohan, I promise not to go….. Overboard." A smile appeared on Gohan's face, but Chi-Chi continued. "Only if you promise to give it your all in the tournament. I know Goku would want you to, but more importantly: have fun."

"You got it mom. Thanks." Gohan said with a genuine tone. He was glad his mother understood him. He still loved her, he just didn't want to get embarrassed in front of his friends, that's all.

"Hey Gohan, will we see Momo and Izuku there too?" Goten asked innocently. The younger sibling of Gohan missed his brother's friends: Izuku was super nerdy and Momo smelled nice.

"We will bro. The Sports Festival starts in two weeks, and everyone in U.A will be there." Gohan answered while drinking his water again.

"Just because the Sports Festival is coming doesn't mean you should lag behind on your studies, Gohan." Chi-Chi reminded with a stern tone. She may support her son to fight in the Sports Festival, but that didn't mean she would let him slack on in school.

"I know, Mom. I won't." With a big smile, Gohan continued to eat his dinner with his family.

He only wished his father could watch him from Otherworld.

' _Dagobah Municipal Beach Park'_

Nightfall came to the people of Musutafa Town, yet despite most being asleep, there were still people walking the streets, even doing some late night exercise. Izuku Midoriya was one of these people, wearing his usual green track suit as he waited patiently for someone. He leaned against the railing of the beach, watching the wave move softly before retreating back to the ocean. A couple of months ago, this beach was littered with trash that people uncaringly threw away. Thanks to his training with All Might, Izuku was able to clean the beach in ten months flat. Even without his Hero, Izuku still would've cleaned the beach. It was a Hero's duty to uphold the law, Quirk or no Quirk.

"Hey kid!" A smile appeared on Izuku's face as he turned around, only to see Toshinori Yagi walking up to him, wearing standard civilian clothes in order to protect his identity. 'Skinny Might'(as some fans called him) stopped in front of his apprentice, a smile on his face. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long. You wouldn't believe the traffic at night." Toshinori said.

"No, it's alright. I got here a few minutes ago." Izuku said while looking back at the beach.

"Reliving the past, huh? It's good to know where it all started." Toshinori said with a sagely tone, placing his hands on the railing. It was amazing how one kid could clean all the trash on the beach all by himself. A part of Toshinori felt bad for making him do it on his own, but it did help his body get strong enough to use One for All. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…" Izuku ran his thumb on the railing, trying to find the right words to say. "You…. you use One for All through your body every time you're in your… big form, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Toshinori asked curiously. He was hoping Izuku wasn't asking him to teach him how to do that.

"Gohan brought up something important that I haven't thought of." Izuku said, remembering his friend's advice. "He said that instead of just using One for All in my arms, I should try using it on my legs and my body, like you. It might help me keep the damage to my bones to a minimum."

Toshinori had to give the kid credit. He was finally able to realize other uses for One for All. Truth be told, he wanted to tell Izuku how to use his Quirk without relying on his arms, but he figured it was best for the kid to figure it out on his own. "Good idea, Midoriya. Do you want me to give you some pointers? I have some spare time, but you should get home since it is still a school night."

"A-Actually….. I've thought of something that I'd like your opinion on." Gulping heavily, Izuku began taking some deep breaths, eyes closed. _'Draw out the Ki… feel it spread through the body, like a river.` Digging_ deep within himself, Izuku could feel his Quirk coursing through not only his arms, but his legs, stomach, chest and even his brain. Toshinori gasped as he saw what could only be described as green lightning coursing out of his student's body. He was so shocked(pun intended) that all he could muster were three words.

"Holy shit, kid."

 **I bet you guys know what's coming~~~~~**

 **Now, I like Izuku. He's one of my favorite anime protagonists of recent years and his development is awesome…. But for a smart kid, he's kinda slow when it comes to using his Quirk. I know, this is the first time he's ever had a Quirk, but he needs to find other uses of using One for All than just copying All Might. Hell, idiotic characters like Asta and Natsu have been able to use their abilities in creative ways.**

 **For those who say I haven't yet utilized Gohan's presence in the story, here's something that I'm changing in Canon….. And this isn't the last thing I'm changing.**

 **So… you guys probably hate me for doing this, huh? Always leaving a cliffhanger JUST when things are getting interesting? Yup, I am a jerk, and you know what… I am not proud of it.**

 **But onto other matters, I know I didn't show how Krillin's first day as a teacher went and I am sorry about that. But I will show how he teaches in the next few chapters. Just didn't feel like doing it in this chapter. But if you are still salty about it, I am sorry.**

 **The whole purpose of this chapter was to show Gohan asking the Z-Fighters to come to the Sports Festival. This chapter was a reference to the episode of DBZ, where Gohan was inviting the Z-Fighters to come to the World Martial Arts Tournament. I know I didn't have Krillin's family show up, but considering he's a teacher at U.A, it was obvious he was going to be at the Sports Festival. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter cause the next one will be filled with action, and a few surprises.**

 **But before I end the chapter, I'm about to start a mini segment I've thought of for a while. More of an Omake for comedy's sake.**

 **I call it….. Saiya-Clips. Basically, these are some funny segments, featuring many of the characters in this story. I won't do a Saiya-Clip for each chapter, just every once in a while. It might be annoying for some people, but I think it'll be fun and if you have an idea for a Saiya-Clip, let me know.**

 **Saiya-Clips #1: Hold the elevator**

Tomura Shigaraki was tired.

He was on the run from the police for as long as he could remember, his plans to kill All Might were all foiled, and worst of all: his master was disappointed. He told him that he would do anything to regain his trust.

What he didn't expect… was for his master to order him to pick up 21's Macarons from the local mall.

' _I hate this. I hate this, I hate this, I HATE THIS!'_ Shigaraki kept repeating in his mind, walking towards the elevator with a black hoodie over his head to conceal his identity. Why did he, the leader of the League of Villains, have to do a stupid errands like this?! Couldn't Kurogiri just warp the macarons to them? His identity could be exposed for Kami's sake! Oh well, it was just one thing he needed to do today, nothing more, nothing else. _'Maybe I'll throw away half of them just to annoy 21. But that would upset the Master. Damn her for seducing him.'_ Finally reaching the elevator, Shigaraki pressed the button. He tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator began to descend until it reached his floor, opening in front of him. "Finally." Entering the elevator, Shigaraki was about to press the 1st floor button…..

"WAIT!" When an all too familiar suddenly called out. Shigaraki's eyes widened as the person calling out to him was none other than that green haired kid from the USJ. Izuku began waving his arm, carrying several plastic bags as he tried to stop the elevator from leaving him.

"YOU?!" Shigaraki called out, much to Izuku's shock as he stopped in place. The blue hair, pasty skin and red eyes….. Izuku recognized it all.

It was the same guy who attacked the USJ: Tomura Shigaraki!

Both males stared at one another for several moments… before Shigaraki grinned menacingly. Raising a finger, he began to move it towards the elevator button. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Izuku desperately ran towards the elevator, hoping to catch it at the last second. The blue haired villain pressed the button for the 1st floor, causing the elevator door to close. All Izuku could do was scream as the door closed on him, all while Shigaraki chuckled.

"Hehehehe, idiot." Shigaraki listened to the elevator music, leaning against the glass as he waited for the lift to bring him to the first floor. At least he was able to have some fun, messing with that kid. If it wasn't for the fact he would've been caught, then Midoriya would be without a head the second they laid eyes at one another.

*Ding*

And with no time wasted, the elevator reached the 1st floor, the metallic doors slowly sliding open… revealing the sweaty face of an angry Izuku Midoriya, who aimed his right index finger and thumb at Shigaraki. "I….. said… hold… the… ELEVATOR!"

'Hang on kid! Don't do anything you'll regret!" Shigaraki shouted with a nervous sweat. He saw what the kid could do with a flick of his fingers, and he was NOT about to be on the other of the spectrum.

Unfortunately for Shigaraki…. Izuku was out of mercy.

"DELAWARE SMASH!"

' _Somewhere else'_

"Mommy, when's the elevator coming?" A young boy whined to his mother.

"It'll come, sweetie. You just need to be patient." The other said to her child as she pressed the button yet again.

*BOOM*

A large explosion erupted from behind the mother and child, getting them to turn around. Sliding towards them was none other than the elevator Shigaraki was using. It skid along the floor, sending out an annoying screech sound before eventually stopping three feet away from the mother and son. Curious, they lean their heads towards the elevator, only to see a battered Shigaraki pressed against the wall, the macarons he was carrying splattered all over his body. He let out a deep whimper, the feeling of his bones breaking from Izuku's attack still ringing in his ears.

"... let's take the stairs." The mother said before she grabbed her son's hand and proceeded to take the stairs.

Who knew elevators could be so dangerous?

 **Next time: Let the Sports Festival begin!**


	13. Chapter 13: Let the Festival begin!

**So, it's about time I updated this story, huh? God, after all the stress life gave me, trying to come up with a unique take on the Sports Festival was hard. Though I do have an idea of how this arc would go, actually writing it down is the hard part. But regardless, I am not quitting on this story! I have to go beyond my limit!**

… **Okay, that was dramatic as hell and I am sorry for that.**

 **Quick note: when the story said I updated, I just deleted the rants I made…. Kinda forgot about that. Sorry.**

 **Okay, I think it's about time we got started on the Sports Festival arc, don't you think?**

 **So let's go!**

' _UA Sports Festival Stadium, two weeks later'_

Determination.

Anticipation.

Nervousness.

Those were the emotions that everyone in Class 1-A was feeling as they stood in their designated locker room, each clad in the standard UA Tracksuit.

Two weeks of training, studying waiting were about to pay off in just a few minutes. To say that everyone was on the edge of their seat would be an understatement.

While there were a few people who were looking forward to the tournament like Bakugo, Krishima, Mina and so forth, there were also those who were beyond nervous. After all, they were all going to be battling one another. In front of thousands of people. Not to mention the millions more worldwide. That kind of pressure brought a lot of baggage in it of itself.

"Wow, I can't believe two weeks went by so fast." Gohan said to his classmates with a carefree smile on his face.

"No kidding. I've been working my butt off, improving my Quirk just for today." Kirishima said with a toothy grin.

"Still, they could at least let us use out Hero Costumes. I really wanted to show it off." Mina said from her locker with a small pout. Her costume was a mix of badassery and cuteness that she wanted to show the world.

"I think they chose to do it so that everyone is equal." Ojiro said with a smile.

"Attention, everyone! We will be going outside in ten minutes!" Tenya called out while chopping the air like a robot.

"We know that, but shouldn't the class rep be the one to tell us this?" Sero spoke up, earning a sweatdrop from Tenya as he bowed his head.

"R-Right, of course." Tenya responded before he turned towards Gohan. "My apologizes, Class President."

"Hehehe, it's okay Tenya." Gohan said with a chuckle as he patted his friend on the shoulder before he cleared his throat. "But he's right. We're going out there to show everyone how far we've come. I know it might be a little intimidating, facing all the other classes, but I've seen each of you in action and I can tell you've grown. It's time we showed everyone." Most of the class couldn't help but smile at Gohan's encouraging words. Despite not initially being chosen to be the Class Representative, he did his best to inspire the class whenever they felt down.

"Yeah! Let's show them how strong we are! I'm so pumped!" Ochaco shouted with determination, a pink aura surrounding her.

"She's so intense…" Odd muttered with a sweatdrop.

"No kidding. She's usually the most chill girl here." Jirou said with a blank expression. It just felt so out of character for Ochaco to be as intense as people like Bakugo and even Todoroki for that matter. She must be competitive by heart.

The door to the locker room opened, allowing Shouta Aizawa to poke his head out. "Mr Aizawa?" The class turned their heads towards their homeroom teacher, who looked at them with his usual bored expression.

"Is everyone ready? There's no turning back after this." Aizawa said bluntly. He didn't want any cowards to come out and participate, especially those in his class.

"Everyone should be ready, Mr. Aizawa." Gohan answered with a small bow. The homeroom teacher looked at the group for a moment before nodding.

"Good. I don't have to remind you how important today is. There's another reason why I came." Aizawa said, his tone shifting to that of a serious one. "Gohan, I need to talk to you one on one."

"Me?" Gohan blinked a bit, clearly surprised by his teacher. Was this about his duties as the Class Representative? Or maybe about an assignment? Either way, he didn't have any problem with having a little talk. "Sure." He then looked back at his class with a nod. "See you guys outside." With that, Gohan and Aizawa exited the locker room, closing the door behind them. Once the two were in the empty hallway, they stopped. "So, what's this about, sir?"

"The beans. Don't use them." Aizawa said while turning to Gohan, getting right to the point. The teen stepped back a bit in surprise.

' _Beans? Oh, he means the Senzu Beans. But why would he bring them up now?'_ Gohan thought with a frown. Honestly, he was expecting his teacher to ask him about the Senzu Beans the next day, considering how fast it healed Aizawa's wounds. But much to his surprise, he never brought it up.

"Look, I don't know where you got those beans, but frankly, I don't care." Aizawa said with a serious tone. "But using something like that during the Sports Festival is against the rules. That's why we have Recovery Girl. Don't think about using it when you feel tired."

"Don't worry about that, Mr Aizawa." Gohan said with his hair shadowing his expression. "I'm not the type of guy who goes around finding easy ways to win." he then raised his head, giving Aizawa a look of pure determination. "I want to show everyone how far our class has come, and using cheap tricks isn't the way we'll do it."

' _He's serious about that.'_ Aizawa thought as he studied Gohan's expression. Due to his years of teaching experience, the Erasure Hero could tell when someone was lying, and Gohan was being completely honest. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Aizawa began to walk past Gohan, giving him a simple pat on the shoulder.

"Good. I'd hate to expel the son of the Hero who killed Cell." Aizawa replied offhandedly, much to Gohan's shock. Aizawa resisted the urge the smirk as he continued. "You really didn't think we didn't know, did you? Don't worry though, only the Principal and staff know about your family blood." As he continued to walk, he glanced at Gohan one last time. "Good luck, kid." With that, the homeroom teacher left, leaving Gohan to ponder.

"Mr. Aizawa…" A soft smile grew on Gohan's face as he began to walk back to meet his classmates.

Despite his lazy and strict demeanor, Shouta Aizawa was a caring and respectful teacher.

Reaching the door to the locker room once again, Gohan grabbed the handle before opening it…

"... It's fairly clear that I'm stronger than you."

And came face to face with an ensuing argument.

Gohan saw all his classmates were focusing their attention solely on Izuku and Shoto, with the latter giving the former a serious expression.

' _What did I miss?'_ Gohan thought with narrowed eyes.

"However, you've got All Might and Son helping you out. I may not know what's going on between you three, but know that I will beat both of you." Shoto said in a completely serious tone, his dual colored eyes staring into Izuku's surprised emerald green ones. To think that one of the most quiet people in their entire class could be so menacing, even when he wasn't threatening to kill anyone.

"Hey, there's no need to pick a fight." Yumi spoke up while getting between the two, giving Shoto a glare. "We're all here to compete, not wage wars."

"She's right. Why don't you relax, Todoroki?" Kirishima added while putting a hand on the dual Quirk user's shoulder, only for him to shrug it off.

"We're not here to be each other's friends." Shoto replied while turning his back on Izuku. "This isn't a team effort."

"That doesn't matter." Gohan suddenly spoke up, getting everyone's attention. His normally friendly eyes had a hint of anger in them as he walked up to Todoroki. "Look, I don't understand what your problem is with Izuku, but what you said isn't right. If you need to talk-"

"Midoriya isn't the only one I'll defeat." Shoto said, giving Gohan a sharpened glare. "I'll defeat you too."

Gohan looked surprised for a brief moment before keeping a steeled expression. Did he do something to trigger Shoto in the past? Come to think of it, the two hadn't really interacted with one another at all. Sure they saw each other in class, but they never had a real one on one talk. Yet, from the way he was speaking, Shoto was mad at Gohan. "Your energy attacks, the way you fly, and that gold aura you had the day of the USJ attack. It makes me question how strong you really are."

"What does he mean by that?" Toru asked no one in particular, feeling herself shiver a bit.

"This isn't good." Sero commented with a gulp. If both Gohan and Todoroki got into a fight right now, there's no telling how much damage they could cause.

"Maybe I have better control of my Quirks thanks to my parents training me, but I don't see myself better than anyone else." Gohan said, towering over Shoto. "I don't know what I did to make you so mad, but I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology." Shoto said with a slight sneer. "All I want is for you to give it everything when we fight."

"You're…. You're not the only one who wants to fight him." Much to everyone's surprise, Izuku of all people spoke up, looking down with his hair shadowing his expression. "I want to show everyone how far I've come. Even if you and Gohan are stronger and have more potential than anyone else here…" He then raised his head and gave the fire and ice Quirk user a look of pure determination. "I won't let you push me down. I'll go on, even if I do lose."

"Midoriya…" Tenya muttered under his breath.

"All the other classes will be gunning for us with everything they've got." Izuku said as his right hand began to shake a bit. "We're all going to have to fight to stand out, and you can be damn sure I'll be aiming for the top too."

To say that no one that Izuku Midoriya would say such an impactful speech would be an understatement. He spoke and stood like a real Hero, regardless of the obstacle in his way. He would give it everything to prove that he deserved to come to UA, which all of them could respect.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Gohan was smiling proudly.

His friend kept climbing higher in order to become a worthy successor of One For All.

' _Sports Festival Concession Stands'_

"Wow, it's so big!" Goten exclaimed in pure joy, staring at the variety of stands made for those attending the Sports Festival. They ranged from food stands to small shops of Hero Merchandise to even some banners that people can customize.

Yes, it was an event that everyone can enjoy.

"Now Goten, don't go off on your own. I want you to stay close to me." Chi-Chi said with a slight scold. For this event, she decided to wear the outfit she wore prior to Goku and Gohan competing in the Cell Games, just for old times sake. Surprisingly, it was still able to fit her, despite the five years time gap. "Remember, we're here to cheer for your brother."

"Sorry mom, but I can't help it." Goten said with a slightly deflated tone before his eyes sparkled. "OH, LOOK! IT'S KAMUI WOODS!"

"Hey yeah. And Death Arms is here too!" Trunks added next to Goten, a hint of excitement evident in his voice. To help represent Capsule Corp, the young son of Vegeta and Bulma was forced to wear a white little suit that fit his little body. He hated it, but no one could win an argument with Bulma Briefs.

"Let them have fun, Chi-Chi. It's not everyday they get to see Heroes walking around." Bulma told her female friend with an amused chuckle. She wore a professional black suit, with her bowl cut hair tied in a small ponytail and her lips were red with lipstick. Bulma then turned to her husband, who wore a simple blue buttoned down shirt, tan pants and brown dress shoes. "See? It isn't bad to go out every once in a while, now is it?"

"These 'Heroes' don't even come close to being a worthy opponent. This is a waste of time." Vegeta said with a scoff, arms crossed as he looked to the side. Why the hell did this woman have to be such a pain in the ass about him staying home to train? Still, walking around didn't see TOO terrible. He frowned as he noticed some local Pro Heroes being surrounded by fans. "Tch, idiots."

"Well well. Look what we have here." A shrill old voice called out to the group, causing them to turn around. Walking up to them were four newcomers, though they were familiar with them. One was an old man with a long white beard, a bushy mustache and a completely bald head. He wore an orange and white long sleeved shirt that looked rather big on him, puffy dark blue pants, purple martial arts shoes, red rimmed glasses and an oak walking stick.

The second person was a slender and beautiful woman with shoulder length blonde hair that parts over her left temple and sharp blue eyes. She donned a stoic expression as she wore a dark shirt with purple sleeves, blue jeans and black shoes.

In the woman's arms was a small child, no more than four years old, with blonde hair tied in twin pigtails and short black eyes. She wore a cute pink dress with simple red shoes.

And the last person of the group was… different. They were a bipedal male pig with black eyes, wearing blue overalls, a white tank tap under a dark purple open button shirt and brown sandals.

"Master Roshi, 18, Oolong. You made it." Bulma said with a smile before she focused her attention on the small child. "Hi Marron."

"Hello!" The little child said with a cute wave.

"It's good to see you Chi-Chi." Roshi said with a nod before he glanced at Goten. "My, you've grown since the last time we met, Goten."

"Thank you for coming, all of you." Chi-Chi said with a grateful tone.

"Hey, don't even worry about it. If one of us was in a tournament, we'd all come out to watch." Oolong said with a wave of his hands. "Still, seeing Gohan fight all those Quirk Users takes me back to when Goku and Krillin fought in the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Ahh, yes. Those were good times. Back when those two were my pupils." Roshi said with a nostalgic tone. "I wonder what the kids of this generation can do. Maybe one day, they'll surpass-"

"Hey, look! They're selling Midnight merchandise half off!"

Both Roshi and Oolong turned their heads sharply towards the crowd. Sure enough, there was a man who was holding out Midnight memorabilia, such as pushies and even posters.

"Oh woozer!" Oolong shouted with stars in his eyes.

"We need to buy all the Midnight posters we can get!" Roshi exclaimed with blood shooting out of his nose. The two perverts of the group then ran towards the stand at high speed, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

"Idiots." 18 said with a scoff, speaking for the first time.

"Some things never change." Bulma said with a shake of her head before she checked her watch. "We should get going. The Sports Festival will be starting in a few minutes." The group, with the exception of Vegeta, nodded in acknowledgement before they began to walk through the crowd.

"Ooohhh, those look delicious." Mt. Lady said with hungry eyes as she stared at the sizzling buns on the stove in front of her. She, along with the Pro Heroes Kamui Woods and Death Arms, were all wearing badges, which signified that they were guards for the Sports Festival.

"Wow, Mt Lady. Is it really you." The cook said with a surprised tone and smile.

"The one and only. I'll take one order to go, and hold the salt please." Mt Lady replied while holding a finger up.

"Of course. That'll be ten dollars." The cook said while gathering the buns within a styrofoam container. Mt Lady actually froze for a minute while her partners gave her a look.

' _She didn't.'_ Kamui Woods and Death Arms thought with a sweatdrop. If My Lady couldn't pay for her food, then she'd have to resort to flirting, and that was NOT a heroic thing to do.

"Well, you see…" Mt Lady gave a sexy pose, looking down in fake shame while twirling her hair a bit.

"I can pay for it." A stoic, yet kind voice called out from the left. The three Heroes and cook turned their heads to see a tall figure walking up to them. They were very muscular with a bald head, sharp black eyes and(strangely enough) had a third eye on their forehead. He wore a green baggy one shoulder tank top, a pair of baggy green pants, red-and-green wristbands, black boots with yellow covers and a red sash.

It was none other than the Tri-Eyed Hero: Tien Shinhan, ranked the #4 Hero in Japan.

"Shi… Shi… Shi… Shi…" The cook, unable to hold in his shock, fell backwards, steaming erupting from his head.

"We well, if it isn't Shinhan. It's good to see you again." Kamui Woods said in respect while holding out a hand, which the Z-Fighter shook firmly.

"Woods, I haven't seen you since that fire in Kanto. I'm glad you're here." Tien replied with a small, but genuine smile. "And it's good to meet you, Death Arms."

"Let me guess: Principal Nezu asked you to come as security too?" Death Arms joked while shaking Tien's hand. Unlike many other Heroes, both Death Arms and Kamui Woods respected Tien greatly, for her noble and honorable persona. "Good to see we have the number four Hero with us."

"Hello, Shinhan~" Mt Lady said in a seductive tone, giving the three eyed Hero a look. "How are you?" The other Pro Heroes rolled their eyes at her obvious attempt at flirting while Tien kept his smile.

"I'm good, thank you. But I did see what you were about to do." Tien said with a very light scold, as if he was speaking to a child. "If you can't afford any food, you can at least ask a friend to help you." Mt Lady felt somewhat embarrassed, both by the way Tien was scolding her and the fact she was caught red handed. She could've paid for it, had she had her wallet with her. It wasn't her fault she had to come to work early! Reaching into his pocket, Tien took out his orange wallet before pulling out a few bills and playing them on the counter. He then handed Mt Lady her food.

"Thanks." Mt Lady said with a slight hint of pink on her cheeks and she poked a bun with a small wooden stick and ate it, causing stars to appear in her eyes. "So good~" Having a devious thought, Mt Lady smirked while picking another bun, offering it to Tien. "Since you paid for it, wanna share? I don't mind."

"Enough with the flirting." Kamui Woods said with a head shake, earning a pout from the female hero. He then looked at Tien. "Where's your sidekick, by the way?"

"Chiaotzu? He's on the south side, making sure everything is secure." Tien answered as the four began walking. "So, have any of you thought about scouting for sidekicks? I know U.A has a few strong students this year."

"Yeah. While we're here, I want to see how far this year's students have come. Some may be closer to becoming a Pro than others." Kamui Woods commented with his arms crossed.

"Too bad we're stuck in security this time. I wish we could see the action live." Deaths Arms said with a slightly unsatisfied tone. He was proud to be a Hero, but he also wanted to see what the students were all about.

"Looks like they hired Heroes from all over to guard this thing. Not that it isn't a bad thing, all things considered." Mt Lady said, noticing several Pros Heroes walk by.

' _Even if that's the case, Krillin, Master Roshi and even Vegeta are here.'_ Tien thought before he sensed a familiar Ki signature, getting him to smile. _'Hmm, so you're coming to watch too, huh Piccolo?'_

He had a feeling this year's Sports Festival was going to be good.

' _Sports Festival Arena'_

" _YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOO!"_ Present Mic called out as his face appeared on a large monitor, earning cheers from everyone in the stands. _"MAKE SOME NOISE SPORTS FANS AND GET THOSE CAMERAS ROLLING BECAUSE THIS YEAR'S SPORTS FESTIVAL IS ABOUT GO GO OFF! I'v only got on question for all of you: ARE. YOU. READY?!"_

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Almost immediately, the crowd began to roar with hundreds or thousands of cheers. It was clear that everyone was pumped to see what this event would bring.

"These humans are too damn loud. Especially that buffon with the idiotic hair." Vegeta commented with clear annoyance, his eyes glaring at the people cheering in front of him. He, along with his family and the others, were all seated with the many company representatives who hope to find potential interns among the students.

"Well, it is one of the biggest events in history, besides the World Martial Arts Tournament." Bulma replied her hands cupped on her lap. "I was hoping to get a closer seat so we can see Gohan and his friends."

"Yeah, we're too high." Trunks complained while resting his chin on his hands.

"Yeah, I don't like this. Can we go lower, mom?" Goten asked his mother, who shook her head.

"Now Goten, Bulma was nice enough to give us seats, so we should be grateful." Chi-Chi scolded her youngest son before she reached into her bag… and pulled out a camera with an extended scope. "Good thing I was prepared."

"Gohan won't lose, right? I mean he did beat you know who." Oolong said to Roshi, who put his cane between his feet.

"I have no doubt he will win. He is the son of Goku, after all." Roshi said wisely before he let out a creepy smile. "But I hope UA has some sexy cheerleaders give us a dance, HEHE!"

*SMACK*

The old man couldn't continue his laughter as 18 smacked him on the head, causing him to crash onto the ground. "Hahaha, he fell down!" Marron laughed while clapping her hands, ignorant of the reason to her mother hitting Roshi. Vegeta ignored what had happened before he sensed something, letting out a scoff.

"He's here too?" Vegeta asked Bulma, who gave a playful smile.

"Gohan was the one who invited him. I did give him an invitation and a few clothes to make him look more normal." Bulma said before she spotted a certain someone. "Hey! Over here!"

"Huh? Who's she cal-" Before Oolong could finish, he and the others finally noticed who she was referring to, and needless to say… they were amused.

"Excuse me." Walking by several people was none other than Piccolo, who wore a red collared shirt with jeans, a pair of brown shoes and a baseball cap worn backwards to hide his antennes. The lone Namekian passed by several bystanders, who either complained about his tall stature or looked at him in awe.

' _Deja vu.'_ Chi-Chi thought with a small giggle as she could clearly see the small embarrassed blush on Piccolo's cheeks. She was glad that he was here to support Gohan, considering he trained(aka kidnapped) him to be a strong warrior. Once he reached the group, Piccolo sat down next to Oolong, blocking the view of one of the representatives. They simply glared at him before moving to another seat.

"So… I like the new duds." Oolong teased with a smirk, earning a glare from Piccolo.

"Hi mister Piccolo!" Goten greeted with a wave.

"Thank you for coming, Piccolo. And I have to say, you look handsome." Chi-Chi said in clear amusement. Even 18 couldn't suppress the smirk on her face. It was funny to see such a stoic warrior get so easily embarrassed.

"You could've picked something less embarrassing." Piccolo said to Bulma, who gave him an innocent expression.

"I thought you'd like those clothes. Sorry." Bulma said with a shrug of her shoulders, though there was a small twinkle in her eyes. Hey, just because she was representing her father's company didn't mean she couldn't have fun from time to time.

" _And now, allow me to introduce myself. I'm your wicked host, Present Mic! And joining me is the grumpy, but strong, Eraserhead! Why not say something for the crowd?"_ Present Mic suggested while pointing two fingers at Aizawa, who gave him a dry expression.

" _I expect the students to give it everything they can."_ Aizawa answered simply, though that didn't stop the crowd from cheering.

" _Straight to the point. I dig it!"_ Present Mic said with a snap of his fingers. _"Now, it's time for our third announcer. Taking a break from the World Martial Arts Tournament and my big bro, give a shoutout for Hirotaka Yamada!"_ The chair on Present Mic's left spun around, revealing the same man who announced for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Though he did look older and his mustache was slightly bushier, he was still recognizable.

" _Thank you for having me! I always wanted to watch the Sports Festival live, and it's thanks to UA that I have this chance! Quirk against Quirk, fist against fist, just thinking about the action makes my blood boil in anticipation!"_ Hirotaka shouted in his fist clenched tightly.

' _Great, one of them was enough.'_ Aizawa thought with a hint of annoyance.

" _With introductions out of the way, let's give a warm hand to our students as they make their way on stage!"_ Present Mic shouted as he gestured towards the tunnel of the stadium. Almost immediately, everyone turned their heads down, anxious to see the students.

Above the spectators were the teachers of UA, all seated together as they waited patiently for their students to arrive.

Chi-Chi turned on her camera, her finger on top of the flash button.

Piccolo crossed his arms with narrowed eyes.

Goten and Trunks practically bounced in their seats.

Vegeta barely gave a glance as he tapped his foot impatiently.

And Master Roshi was… looking at a poster of Midnight with a perverted grin.

" _This first group are no strangers to the spotlight."_ Present Mic started.

" _They survived both the hardships of U.A, as well as taking on a Villain attack…"_ Hirotaka added before he and his brother got close to each other.

" _WeELCOME, STUDENTS OF CLASS 1-A!"_

The sound of multiple footsteps echoed through the tunnels before Class 1-A stepped out into the light, surrounded by the cheers of the fans. They began walking on the grassy terrain, awestruck with the amount of people around them.

"W-Woah, who knew there'd be s-so many people." Izuku said with an extremely nervous expression. Even after knowing how popular the Sports Festival was, he didn't expect to see so many people.

"Hopefully, the number of eyes watching won't distract us from performing well." Tenya said with a stoic expression. "I suppose it's just another aspect of being a Hero we'll all have to get used to."

"Thank you from coming everyone!" Odd shouted, giving out air kisses while waving his hands towards everyone. Unlike most of the students, he didn't mind the attention one bit. "I'll give you the best show I can give!"

"Second, only to me, chat garçon." Aoyama said with twinkles around him, as usual.

"This is both frightening and amazing." Momo commented with a smile before she looked ahead to speak with Gohan. "How do you feel abou-" Before she could finish, Momo notice how… off the son of Goku was. He seemed to be shivering a bit while holding a nervous smile. "Gohan?"

"O-Oh, don't w-worry about me. I'm f-fine." Gohan stuttered while looking back at her.

"Are you nervous?" Tsu asked with an innocent expression. She never thought a guy like Gohan could be so scared about people watching.

"A little." Gohan admitted with a sigh. He didn't want to seem like such a wuss, but he couldn't really help it. He was okay with entering the tournament when Bojack and his crew attacked, but this was another story. So many eyes were watching his every move. His every breath… his every step… his every brow twitch… yeah, he was just plain nervous.

"It's okay." Aelita said with a sympathetic pat on his back. "We all feel nervous with everyone watching. Just take some deep breaths." Koda nodded in agreement. Gohan took in a deep breath from his nose before smiling at the two.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Gohan said gratefully before he walked forward, feeling a sense of confidence in his chest.

" _They haven't gotten enough screen time, but they're just as capable as 1-A, give it up for Class 1-B!"_ Present Mic shouted as another group of students began to enter the arena, from an orange haired girl with her hair tied into a ponytail on her left side to a guy with silver hair and some kind of tan substance around his eyes to a girl with vine-like hair and even a guy with messy black hair and a cool smile.

" _Following Class 1-B is General Studies, also known as Class 1-C, D and E!"_ Hirotaka added as yet another group of students joined the fray, with a pale looking make with shaggy purple hair leading the way.

" _And coming up behind them are Support classes F, G and H!"_ Yet again, another group of students were entering the field, the most notable being a girl with curly pink hair wearing equipment and a scrawny blonde male with glasses.

" _And finally, Business Classes I, J and K!"_ One last group entered the arena, all looking somewhat determined. _"Give it up for UA's first year contestants!"_ Following what Hirotaka advised, the crowd cheered as loudly as they could, with fireworks being launched over the stadium and banners waving around. One by one, the students all gathered up in front of a single podium, where Midnight was seen holding out her iconic whip.

"Woowzer, it's Midnight in the flesh!" Oolong said with steam coming out of his nose. Roshi kicked himself up to watch the R-Rated Hero with the pig, his smile growing ever more.

"Hehe, still looking sexy as ever. Show us what you can do with that whip, or rip some clothes off!" Roshi shouted with his fist raised high, earning looks from some of the crowd.

"Master Roshi, can you please not shout things like that? People are staring." Bulma urged, only to be ignored. "Men."

"Tell me about it." 18 agreed while trying to keep her focus on the Sports Festival.

"Now the introductory speech!" Midnight said through the microphone in front of her, getting everyone's attention.

"Someone should talk to miss Midnight about what she's wearing." Kirishima said with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Seriously, that costume should come with a warning." Kaminari added while scratching his cheek.

"What are you talking about?! She looks super sexy in that!" The two turned their heads, only to find a rather short teen with dark purple balls for hair giving Midnight a thumbs up. "She wouldn't be called the R-Rated Hero for nothing. Plus, she can make anything look sexy!"

' _Who's this little creep?'_ Both students of Class 1-A thought in unison as they slowly moved away from the short pervert.

"Now that I think about it, who'll give the speech?" Sato asked out loud in curiosity.

"Probably someone with the highest grades." Shoji commented, a mouth forming on his arm so he could speak.

"Imagine if it was Bakugo who gave the speech. He'd probably call out a war on all of us." Ulrich joked, earning a small chuckle from his classmates.

"The student who will give the pledge is…" She raised her whip before aiming it forward… towards Gohan. "Son Gohan of Class 1-A!"

"... Huh?" Gohan said with a terrified face. He could feel all his classmates, as well as the other students staring at him, some with smiles while others were in surprise. He was chosen to give a speech in front of THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE? WITHOUT ANY TIME TO PREPARE? ON LIVE TELEVISION?!

Gohan could hear a squeal from the stands, he could only assume was from his mother. Using his Ki sense, the young half Saiyan was able to detect the energy signature of his mom, brother, Piccolo, Bulma;'s family and Master Roshi. _'Oh crap.'_

"Can you please step up and give everyone here some words of encouragement?" Midnight asked, snapping Gohan out of his trance.

"O-Oh, r-right." Clenching his fists, Gohan slowly began to make his way up to where Midnight was patiently waiting, occasionally hearing chit chat from the other students. Each step could be heard throughout the stadium, which only added to his anxiety. _'It's okay. You just need to give a few words, and that's it. Then the Sports Festival can get started and you and the others can show everyone how strong you are. Easy… right?'_ Finally reaching Midnight, Gohan walked around, the microphone in front of him. He grabbed it softly before raising his head…

… only to feel completely frozen from all the eyes staring at him.

He could fight evil Saiyans, an evil alien tyrant, an Android made from the DNA of the world's best fighters, and even his overbearing mother.

Yet, Son Gohan felt extremely terrified at being the center of attention.

Sweat ran down his head like a waterfall as his legs felt rather stiff, as if they were about to fall off at any given moment.

' _Don't tell me this is getting the better of you, Gohan.'_ Piccolo thought with a frustrated expression. He couldn't believe the kid he trained when he was four was scared of giving a speech. Then again… Piccolo never gave an entire stadium a speech before.

Chi-Chi, Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Roshi and Oolong all gave Gohan a concerned look. Marron looked on in confusion while Vegeta and 18 just stayed stone faced.

' _Come on, Gohan. Don't lose your cool.'_ Krillin thought while holding his pants as he sat with the other teachers. It felt almost unbearable to see Gohan be so scared after all these years. What would Goku do?

Not only were Gohan's family worried, but so were his friends and classmates. Mainly Izuku, Odd, Momo, Ochaco, Tenya, Toru and Mina. The rest were either confused or waiting patiently for him to speak.

' _Dammit, just leave you nerd!"_ Bakugo thought with gritted teeth. Shoto just stared at Gohan with a blank expression, though even he felt somewhat annoyed by Gohan's lack of words.

' _Stop shaking. You need to say something, dammit!'_ Gohan thought to himself before he scanned the group… and saw him.

Hitoshi Shinso, the student from General Studies who was among the group who went to see how strong Class 1-A was, considering they survived the USJ attack. He told them that if he or any of the other students from the different classes won, that they could be moved to Class 1-A and that someone from 1-A would be taken out. He was so arrogant, thinking that just because they were able to fight some real villains, that Class 1-A thought they were big shots. Gohan had never felt so annoyed with someone since Frieza than he did with Shinso.

But just thinking about that gave him an idea of what to say.

With a deep breath away from the mic, Gohan spoke.

"By now, I'm sure all of you know about what happened in the USJ. Me and my class were forced to fight several villains who wanted to hurt both UA and All Might. Maybe you think that we're so far ahead, we can survive an attack like that with ease." Gohan spoke, much to the confusion of Class 1-A. Was HE trying to start a fight with the other classes?

"But the truth is we were just as scared as anyone else." Gohan suddenly said with a serious tone, catching everyone's attention. "I saw how scared a lot of my classmates were, and even I felt a little scared. But just because we survived that attack doesn't mean we're the best. We all have room to grow." He looked at all the students. "To me, everyone here has what it takes to be a Pro Hero, whether they're in Class 1-A, B, C or D. It's all about showing your strength instead of speaking. That's how my father was." Taking another breath from his nose, Gohan continued to speak with a voice full of confidence. "No matter what, this is a tournament, and we all have to go Plus Ultra to show how much we've grown. So I hope all of you give it everything in this year's Sports Festival!" He finished his speech with a fist raised high in the air.

For a few minutes, no one spoke. They were simply staring at Gohan. _Oh great, was it really that bad of a speech?'_ Gohan thought with a sad frown. He just wanted to motivate-

*Clap*Clap*Clap*

However, Gohan was surprised to see Izuku was the first one to clap, a smile on his face. He was then followed by Ochaco, Odd, Momo and the rest of class 1-A. Not only them, but some of the other students at UA and even the crowd were joining in, with the occasionally cheer and whistle. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Gohan's words were able to reach people? He surely wasn't expecting such a reception.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Chi-Chi cheered with tears in her eyes as she took multiple pictures. She was so proud of her baby, she couldn't even contain it.

"Yeah! Gohan's the best!" Goten cheered while jumping up and down.

"That was pretty cool." Trunks said with a small smirk.

"I can see why he's Goku's son." Bulma said with a giggle.

"He shouldn't say such things. Everyone here won't even give him a challenge. If he loses, then he disgraces all Saiyans." Vegeta said as he spat on the ground. Kakarot and his son were too damn good to be true Saiyans, yet they both surpassed him at one point or another.

"Not bad kid. Not bad at all." Piccolo admitted with a tiny smirk, satisfied with his student getting over his stage fright.

" _Now that's what I call a speech!"_ Present Mic exclaimed.

" _His words of encouragement and the open challenge… that's how a true Hero should be!"_ Hirotaka added before both brothers cried and embraced one another, much to Aizawa's irk.

"That a boy, Gohan!" Krillin shouted with a big grin.

"He does know how to help inspire others." Houko admitted with a small smile. Toshinori smiled as well, proud of how much Gohan had grown.

"Man, you just wanna die for the guy after a speech like that." Odd said with a smirk. "Good work, Goliath."

"I agree. He was the right choice for Class President." Tenya admitted with a small, but grateful smile.

"Yeah, Gohan!" Ochaco cheered, followed by Mina and Toru.

"That speech was so damn manly!" Kirishima said with 'manly' tears running down his eyes.

"No kidding. A guy like that'll take away all the babes." Kaminari said with a deflated tone.

"I have to say, he knows how to motivate people." The orange haired female from Class 1-B said with a smile as she clapped.

"Yeah. I bet he's pretty strong too." The black haired 1-B male added with an amused tone.

"I DON'T CARE HOW MANLY THAT SPEECH WAS! I'LL STILL CRUSH CLASS 1-A WITH ALL MY STRENGTH!" The silver haired male from class 1-B shouted, even as he clapped rapidly.

' _Actions instead of words, huh? Alright, we'll see which is stronger.'_ Shinso thought with cautious eyes.

"Hehehehe… thank you." Gohan said with a blush as he rubbed the back of his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder, revealing it to be a smiling Midnight.

"That was an excellent speech." Midnight said with a proud tone. "Now, go with the others. The first event will start soon."

"Yes madam." Gohan said with a nod before he began walking down, making his way towards his classmates. Several of the other students from the different classes gave him praise, along with a back pat or two. Once he reached Izuku, he relaxed. "That was terrifying."

"But you did great, Gohan." Izuku praised with awed eyes. "Your words encouraged everyone out here, and even the crowd."

"I agree." Momo said with a beautiful smile, giving Gohan a nod. "You spoke like a true Hero."

"Thanks." Gohan said with a genuine smile on his face. He was glad he had friends like Izuku and Momo to support him. Otherwise, he would've stayed frozen in place.

"Without further adieu, it's time for the first event of this year's Sports Festival to begin!" Midnight said in the mic, getting more cheers from the crowd. "Students, this is where you'll be feeling the pain!" Though her words were rather off, the students still listened intently, wondering what challenge will be thrown their way first. "The first game of the festival is…" A screen suddenly appeared behind the R-Rated Hero, showing what looked like a slot machine before it began spinning.

Every single person watched in anticipation, some more than others. It spun so fast, they couldn't even see what kinds of events they could potentially get.

And then… the machine stopped.

"An obstacle course!"

 **Okay, I will be the first to admit this: I don't like Shinso.**

 **I don't HATE him, like I hate Sasuke from Naruto or Mineta. His Quirk is unique, his backstory is okay. But when he was introduced, he was kind of an ass. I get that seeing Class 1-A in all the headlines would make someone annoyed, but he made it seem like they weren't afraid. I get that later in the manga he becomes Aizawa's sidekick and all, but he's just not that interesting to me.**

 **So I will admit that I wanted to get this chapter out of the way, but I feel like this is a good point to stop before the real fun begins(btw, I HATED Rise of Skywalker.) Hopefully I made some of the interactions between the characters good for you guys. Sometimes, it is hard to come up with how some characters will react to certain events.**

 **Before you guys start hassling me about having Tien as the number four Hero while Krillin is number six, let me clarify that. I know that Krillin is stronger than Tien and Yamcha, but if he was ranked any higher, then he wouldn't be able to see his family as much. He can do interviews and go on patrol, but if he was constantly asked to do more because of his rank, he wouldn't be there for his wife and daughter.**

 **Plus, Tien is a humble and honorable warrior, so for him to be a top Hero would help inspire others. By the way, I did chuckle when Mt Lady was flirting with him. Sorry Tien x Launch shippers.**

 **So, I don't know when I can post the next chapter, but I will make it longer than this one, count it on.**

 **This is my very last story update. Man, what a way to end this year.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Race on!**

 **See ya next year!**

 **P.S: I made Gohan's last name Son, so many people will refer to him as such.**

 **P.S.S: Please check out my newest My Hero Academia story.**

 **P.S.S.S: HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


End file.
